Sesshomaru's Children 2: Nata's Revenge
by CatDemonKayo
Summary: General Nasuku and Lady Reeka have run off together, and now live comfortably in the East with their children. They live peacefully until Lord Yugi and Mushi arrive with bad news. A sequal to a successful story, 'Sesshomaru's Children'
1. Chapter 1

Smoke filled the air around the Northern palace, hiding the moon and filling the halls of the palace with a thick smoke. Yugi, woken by the smoke, ran out into the courtyard of his palace, still bare-chested from resting. When he saw the blaze before him, able to feel the heat in the wind from so far away, he took in a quick breath of air, shocked. He twisted to look at a nearby soldier, "Get Mushi up!" He shouted. The soldier nodded and ran for the palace entrance.

Yugi turned slowly back to the scene before him, watching as the red blaze engulfed the demon village that supplied the palace, Takto. He could hear the screams and shouts of the men and women there as they tried to escape the flames. A half mile from the blaze and Yugi could still see the demon who ran from village on fire, rushing and screaming, trying to find some way to put out the flames. He growled in anger, claws digging into his palm. Takto had been a peaceful village. It avoided the drug trade that was rampant in the North and refused to create poisons. For that reason, Yugi had loved Takto, and would often go into town to play his foreign instrument for the children there. All those children—he prayed they'd escaped.

Why would anyone attack that village? What reason would they have?

The flames rose suddenly, and Yugi saw a house collapse. His heart clenched as he hoped no one was inside.

A single pair of boots came running at him from behind. He could hear the click of his general's sword against his hip as he ran to his side. Stopping beside him, Mushi gave his lord a short bow before twisted to observe the blaze. For a moment, he could not speak, so taken aback. "My lord, what has happened here?" Mushi breathed. He did not miss the screams for help either.

"Go down to the village and do everything you can to put the fire out! Go!" Mushi shouted as he turned and began surveying the soldiers gathering in the courtyard, many still trying to wake themselves up. At the command, the soldiers bowed and moved in a large, unorganized group, running for the village. Many had family and sweethearts in Takto. "Who did this?" Mushi asked slowly as he returned to his lord's side.

"I don't know." Yugi whispered in reply, mind whirling with possibilities. "I have no enemies at the moment that I am aware of." The young lord scanned the village. The fire had started too fast to be an accident. It had been carefully planned. Whoever had set it did not want many to survive.

A weird whistle sound moved through the air catching Mushi's attention. He glanced sideways and realized the danger just in time to move in front of his lord and strike down the arrow that soared for his chest. His eyes moved to scan the sky. It had come from an odd angle—from directly overhead. As Mushi looked upward, Yugi knelt by the remnants of the arrow, finding a folded parchment attached to the body of the arrow. He removed the ties carefully then unfolded it.

Just as his eyes recognized the scripture of his father's late general, Mushi spotted him in the sky. "Nata!"

Yugi looked upward, spotting Nata's white form soaring overhead. He cursed, realizing that the peace of his lands had just ended. He ripped open the parchment while Mushi watched the owl fly overhead.

'_I have returned to the North, my young lord, but not to serve you. I have returned to avenge Lord Karashima's death and take my place at the throne. You do not deserve to hold the title 'Lord,' not after what you did to destroy your own father. Prepare yourself, Yugi, for your title will soon be mine. Send a message to Lord Sesshomaru. I have been preparing for thirteen years, not even his aid will save you. No matter what you do, I shall prevail.'_

The letter was short, and Yugi was soon done. He handed the parchment to Mushi who read it just as quickly. His fist closed around the parchment, fury burning in his eyes. Yugi looked to the sky. Nata was closer now. Somewhere behind him, he knew archers had the owl in their sights. Mushi did as well, glancing over his shoulder coolly, praying that none of his soldiers did anything stupid. With the majority of the army rushing for Takto, exposed and unaware of the current danger, they couldn't risk angering Nata.

"Nata!" Yugi shouted, his voice rough with fury, "You should have remained in hiding! You will regret the day you came here and threatened me! We beat you once before, and we shall do it again." The young lord spat at the owl demon.

Nata let out a long and loud call, sounding almost pleased, before soaring away and out of sight. Yugi looked at Mushi then the ground. He hated war. "Well, it's begun again." He muttered. "We must contact Lord Sesshomaru then"—he paused, his voice taking on a more excited tone—"Reeka and Nasuku."

* * *

The deep laugh of a man moved over the field, the higher pitched one of a young girl mixing with it in the wind.

The large man ran with an exaggerated gait, his black hair flying behind him in its loose ponytail as young girl, no older than five, ran just behind him, easily keeping up with the playing man. The man spun, making a face at the child, his blue eyes were full of laughter as he turned again and pretended to run faster, even though he barely kept ahead of the girl. "I'm gonna getcha, Daddy!" The girl shouted as she gripped for his pants leg, her voice young, innocent, and high in pitch.

She leapt forward, attaching herself to father's leg. The man playfully fell to the ground, rolling to land on his back, careful not to harm the child. "I gotcha!" She laughed, crawling up his long body to sit on his chest. "Daddy?" She said when he didn't open his eyes. She began inspecting his face with her light blue eyes, afraid.

"Kya!" The older demon said as he sat up and caught her in his arms. "Got you, Kieko." He said against her hair as he held her. When she didn't respond, he leaned back and watched as her eyes filled with tears. "Kieko? What's wrong?" Kieko's father asked her quickly, gently holding her upper arms in his large hands. She didn't answer but instead wiggled out of his arms and ran to her mother across the field.

The light haired demon picked up the young child and put her on her hip, running her fingers through Kieko's silver hair to comfort her. "Kieko, what's wrong?" The woman asked, pressing a kiss to her temple. Kieko didn't answer. Instead, she buried her face in her mother's chest and cried. The woman sighed. "Nasuku, what did you do?" The woman asked the black haired demon across the clearing. He sat up, running his fingers through his bangs.

"I don't know." He replied as he pushed to his feet and brushed himself off. "I must have startled her."—His voice became playful—"Don't give me that look, Reeka." He said as walked over to his mate, who just shook her head at him, before taking his daughter from her arms. "Kieko, it's alright." His voice was soft as he held her. Her watery eyes focused on his face, wide. "I didn't mean to scare you." He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I'm alright."

"Stop coddling her." A cold voice came from a tree on the edge of the clearing. Both Nasuku and Reeka turned to look at him. Nasuku's face was already growing hard with irritation. "At this age, she shouldn't be acting like such a child. If you keep treating her like that, she'll never grow up." A young demon, around the age of thirteen, jumped from the tree, his shoulder length black hair taking after his father and his amber eyes from his mother. His arms crossed over his chest, he coldly stared at his parents for a moment before turning away, walking across the clearing to leave. "I'm going out." He called over his shoulder, unconcerned.

"No, you're not, Taisho." Reeka retorted. "You're too young to be running off like this all the time. You're staying here."

The young demon stopped and looked at his mother over his shoulder, then let out one small laugh in amusement. "I'll see you in a couple of days." He said, waving away her words with his hand over his shoulder as he made his way to the woods.

"Taisho." Nasuku warned, his voice dangerous. At the sound of his father's voice, Taisho leaned forward into a run and then shot off into the forest, jumping from tree to tree. "Inu Taisho, get back here!" Nasuku shouted. His shout echoed through the forest, sending birds into the air from the trees. Reeka looked at her mate sideways, startled by the volume of his voice. She'd forgotten how loud and demanding his voice could be. The sound of it brought back memories of war and soldiers.

Kieko clutched her father's shirt, scared by the yelling. Nasuku sighed in irritation and gently handed Kieko to Reeka. "I'll get him." Nasuku growled as he approached the forest, rolling up the sleeves of his shirt. Before he could go after his son though, there was a shout.

"Get the hell away from me!" Taisho's voice echoed through the forest, furious. "Don't you touch me!" Taisho jumped from the forest, followed closely behind by a cat demon, and slid to a stop in the grass. Taisho turned and tried to punch the cat, but he grabbed the young demon's fist and twisted it. Kicking out Taisho's legs, the boy fell hard to the ground, grunting. The cat sat on him coolly, smiling at Reeka and Nasuku while their son struggled to free himself.

Reeka blinked at the cat demon. His long blond hair in its high ponytail and his dark green were so familiar to her. "Yugi?" She asked and set Kieko down on her feet. She ran to him, while Nasuku just smiled and picked up Kieko, carrying her as he moved to Yugi. Reeka tackled the young lord in a hug, knocking him onto his back and off of her son.

Jumping up, Taisho pulled a dagger from his side and attempted to strike Yugi in anger but a hand grabbed his wrist and bent it back causing him to drop the dagger. "You're quite a troublemaker, aren't you?" A kind voice said. "Trying to attack the Lord of the North. You're lucky I know your parents." The dirty blond cat demon smiled at the confused pup. It was the same old Mushi.

"Lord of the North?" Taisho stuttered as Mushi released his hand. The demon nodded, and Taisho turned his face to stare at the now standing lord, fear seeping into his hard expression.

Yugi fixed his clothes, nodding to Mushi. "Thank you, General. I did want to have to reprimand my closest friends' son for attacking me." Yugi offered Reeka a hand and helped her up. Taisho cursed under his breath and walked away, plopping down a couple of feet away, embarrassed.

"General, huh?" Nasuku asked as he stopped beside Mushi, Kieko on his hip.

Mushi turned to Nasuku with a wide grin and bowed smoothly at the waist. "Yes, just as you are." He replied.

"As I was." Nasuku corrected quickly. "I am only a simple demon now."

"That is why we are here, General." Yugi cut in, his voice deeper than Nasuku remembered.

"General?" Taisho asked quickly, twisting to look at the group, then he pushed swiftly to his feet and approached them. "Since when was he a general?" He stopped before them, arms crossed as he dragged his eyes up and down his father's body. "My dad can't even hold a sword right. My dad ain't is nothin' special." Taisho stared at the Northern lord, sure that he was right and there was some sort of mix up.

Yugi looked at Mushi, raising an eyebrow. His general shrugged. Yugi looked at Reeka then Nasuku. "You haven't told them?" He asked.

Reeka shook her head. "We wanted them to be safe if any enemies ever attacked." She replied. "We merely wanted to protect them from—"

"Who they really are?" Yugi cut in, his voice almost harsh. "There is nothing wrong with who they are, Reeka."

"Who we are?" Kieko asked, anxious to hear. Nasuku looked at his daughter for a moment, unsure of what Yugi was forcing them to do. He did not want his young daughter exposed to the evils of war and politics.

Mushi smiled and bent over just slightly to make eye contact with Taisho. "Well, see your parents here are-"

Twisting his head around to glare at his former soldier, Nasuku quickly cut in. "Don't, Mushi!"

"Nasuku, they must know. There is no more hiding it." Yugi growled. "Things are heating up again."

Kieko, who had been resting her head on her father's shoulder, asked, "What are Mommy and Daddy then?"

"Your Mommy and Daddy," Yugi replied, leaning down to look at her with kind eyes, "are General Nasuku and Lady Reeka of the West." Kieko looked excited, even though she did not completely understand, but Taisho's frown deepened.

Taisho shook his head, arms crossing again. "No." He said, not accepting what he had been told. "There is no way. There is just no way. You may be Lord of the North, but you're also a liar."

"Quite a mouth." Yugi said staring at the black haired boy. He looked at the embarrassed parents. "I'm surprised such a boy came from you two." Nasuku and Reeka sighed and shook their heads. "Well, I might as well clear my name." Yugi said as he grabbed Reeka's wrist and pulled, causing her to spin and hit his chest with her back as he had made her do once so long ago.

"Yugi, no!" Reeka shouted as Yugi wiped the cover up from her forehead, proving she wasn't a normal demon as her children had grown up believing.

"The royal marking of the West." Yugi explained. "She is the daughter of Lord Sesshomaru."

Taisho stared in disbelief at the marking before once again shaking his head. "Okay, so that one is true, but Dad…"

Mushi smiled wickedly to himself and charged at his formal general. Pulling his boomerang weapon from his back, he threw it at Nasuku then drew his sword. Nasuku instinctively ducked still holding Kieko against his chest protectively. Then when Mushi charged instinct to protect his pup took complete effect and he flip over backwards grabbing the boomerang out of the air. Using the momentum of his flip he launched it at Mushi still in midair. It would have hit Mushi in the chest if he hadn't known how to catch the weapon. Smirking Mushi placed the weird weapon in its sheath while Nasuku landed gracefully yards away, holding a now shocked Kieko, close to tears.

"Good job, General." Yugi said releasing Reeka who ran to her now crying child.

Nasuku glared at Yugi then Mushi as Reeka took Kieko from him and comforted the scared child. "Please don't be angry with me, General Nasuku." Mushi said. "I didn't know of any other way to prove it."

Nasuku sighed and placed his hand on Kieko's head in a comforting way before walking over to Yugi. Noticing his son's startled look he smirked and picked up the dagger Mushi had made Taisho drop earlier. He placed it in his son's hand and began adjusting it as he said, "The way you hold the hilt is incorrect. Here hold it like this. There." Taisho glared at his father knowing he had always wanted to do that. Taisho put the dagger away and turned his head from his father. Nasuku chuckled and looked at Yugi again. "Now why did you find the need to reveal who we really were?" He asked.

"Well," Replied Yugi, "we need your assistance on something very important but talking about it out in the open would be very risky."

Nasuku nodded understanding. "Reeka." He called. She quickly made her way across the field holding a now only sniffling child. "Taisho," He called back the now departing boy.

Taisho spun around irritated. "What?" He asked.

Nasuku took Kieko from Reeka and set her on her feet. "Watch Kieko." Nasuku commanded. Taisho rolled his eyes before agreeing. "Good." The formal General said before motioning for the rest of the company to follow him to the family's home.

A handful of soldiers had volunteered to build it. It took them about a week to complete but it was a wonderful home. It had a living area and three rooms; one for each family member, including the pup Reeka had growing in her womb at the time, Taisho. Now that Nasuku and Reeka had two pups, they shared a room while the kids got their own rooms.

Nasuku led the group into the living area as he sat at a low desk. "Now, what is it you need our help with?" Nasuku asked.

Yugi reached in his pocket and pulled out a folded letter. He tossed it on the desk. Nasuku picked it up as Reeka sat next to him and leaned against him. He unfolded the letter gently. Yugi sat down soon to be followed by Mushi. Nasuku quickly read the letter before slamming it on the table making Reeka jump.

"Damn cocky bastard!" Nasuku said angrily. "How dare he show his face again!"

"Who are you talking about, Nasuku?" Reeka asked getting his attention.

He glanced at his startled mate before returning his attention to Yugi. "When did you get that letter?" Nasuku asked.

"Two days ago." Yugi replied. "Nata burnt down Takto to make his point across. Then Mushi and I went to Lord Sesshomaru to inform him of the problem at hand."

Reeka grabbed her mate's arm before asking, "What has Nata done?"

Mushi quickly replied, "He's declared war upon Lord Yugi and the North."

Reeka's eyes widened. "Declared war?" She quickly shouted.

"Yes," Yugi confirmed crossing his arms. "Nata wants my title and land. He doesn't think I deserve it." Then suddenly the Lord of the North pulled out a map. He threw it down on the table and stood, leaning on it. "Some of Mushi's men have found several former campsites of Nata's army." He pointed to several marked areas on the list. They all lined up going north to west.

Nasuku frowned at the map. "But didn't Nata say he wanted the North?" He asked.

Mushi nodded. "Yes but we believe he wants revenge first." The new General replied. "Revenge on you two, General Nasuku and Rook."

Reeka clutched Nasuku's arm as Mushi's words sunk in. Nasuku narrowed his eyes at the map. "Where are they now?" He asked.

Mushi studied the map before he circled his finger around an area less than fifty miles from the Western palace. "With what we know I'd say somewhere around this area." He explained meeting the eyes of his once commanding officer. He found the usually happy eyes full of rage and hatred. "General?"

Reeka looked at her mate's facial expression and instantly knew he wished to be alone. She looked at the men in front of her. "I'm sorry but we must leave Nasuku alone for the time being." She told them. They both nodded and stood as did she, but she felt Nasuku's hand slip into hers and stopped. Mushi and Yugi noticed. They showed themselves out, leaving the two alone.

Nasuku let go off Reeka's hand and kept his head down, his bangs covering his eyes from Reeka. She kneeled in front of him. Reaching out with gentle hands, she cupped his face. "Nasuku…" He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his lap.

Nasuku buried his nose in the side of Reeka's neck and she stilled completely. Then he spoke against her neck, sending chills down her spine, "How can we do that again?" He asked. He tightened his grip. "What will we do with Kieko and Taisho? No where is safe during a war."

Reeka brought her hands up and wrapped them around his chest. "Nasuku, we can still do it. You are still a great fighter and I haven't let my battle skills get rusty either." She replied. "And as for the pups, Kieko can go stay with Sei and Taiku. They'll protect her and Taisho…" Reeka inhaled deeply. "Why not take him with us?"

"To war?" Nasuku almost shouted startling Reeka, but she went on anyway.

"It would be good for him to have to take orders. Maybe it would help with his attitude problems. Not only that but he's always wanted to fight, this would be a great time to teach him." Reeka said trying to convince her mate of her thoughts.

Nasuku stared at her for a moment more then he inhaled deeply. "Do we have any other choice?" He said. "He'll have to come with us. No one at the palace would be able to control him, but on one condition."

Reeka rested her head on his chest listening to his strong, steady heartbeat. "And what might that be?" She asked.

"He must obey me and if he doesn't he is to be treated as any other soldier would." Nasuku replied. He felt his mate tense against him. "To a point. I will not give him a death sentence." He corrected. "But he will be cut no slack with anything else. Is that understood?" Reeka nodded and he smiled before kissing the top of her head.

"It'll be just like old times won't it, General?" Reeka asked smiling up at Nasuku.

He smiled at her then gently kissed her. "Not even close." He replied before kissing her again. Wrapping one of his arms around her midsection, he pulled her hard against him. She wrapped her arms around his neck before returning the kiss affectionately.

Nasuku broke the kiss then ran gentle kisses down Reeka's jaw line and neck. He pushed the sleeve of her kimono off of her right shoulder as he moved from her neck. Keeping the fabric from falling completely, he kissed the mark he had left on Reeka's being more than thirteen years ago. The night when Reeka had tried to end her life, take herself from him. The night he had taken her from Yugi.

Smiling against the mark, Nasuku kissed the mark again before running his fangs across it. Reeka moaned softly. Nasuku then stood, holding Reeka in his arms, easily lifting her small form. He sucked on her throat, running his tongue over the overly sensitive skin, earning him many moans and shivers. He knew how sensitive her throat was and nipped occasionally as he walked with her to their room.

Nasuku removed one arm from Reeka to slide the door open then used his foot to close it once he had entered, never once removing his mouth from the column of her throat. Walking over to the bed they shared, he lowered her onto the thin mattress and followed her down, straddling her hips.

The top half of Reeka's kimono was completely off of her shoulders, now around her waist. Nasuku ran kisses along her collarbone. He could smell her arousal begin to grow. Oh, how he loved it but that was not his intention at the moment. As he went to remove himself from her she undid the knot to his sash. His clothes loosened on his body and he couldn't help but stare at her in disbelief but he quickly recovered.

Nasuku kissed her once more before completely removing himself from her. She laid there obediently waiting for him to return to her. She heard what sounded like the unlocking of a box. She sat up in confusion and was hit in the face by a familiar outfit. She picked up the folded clothes and examined them. They were the clothes she had worn so long ago as Rook.

Reeka looked at her mate who was changing into the clothes he had worn when he was General of the West. He quickly and skillfully put on the dark clothes, the light blue, silk crescent moon glimmering on the back in the dusk sunlight that came in through the open window. He tucked the shirt into his pants and quickly pulled the sash tight holding it in place.

When Nasuku noticed his mate's eyes on him he turned to her as he adjusted his hair. Putting it in a high ponytail, he watched Reeka frown. "You teased me." She accused him.

He chuckled at her accusation. Increasing her frown, Reeka pulled on the old shirt. He turned and kneeled at an open chest behind him. Reeka watched him as she stood and pushed her kimono completely off. She had never seen the inside of that chest because Nasuku always kept it locked. At the time she had thought it was to hide something from her but now she knew it was to keep the children out.

Pulling out something long and narrow wrapped in silk, Nasuku approached Reeka as she pulled the sash to her pants tight. He unwrapped the object. He pulled gently, rolling the object until it fell into his awaiting hand. It was a sword.

The sword's black scabbard bore Reeka's name in gold letters telling whom the sword belonged to. Reeka reached out and touched the hilt of her long lost friend. She ran her fingers gently around the crescent moon engraved on both sides of the hilt. Nasuku had taken the sword away when they had left the army campsite all those years ago. He said that if it was found in their possession their identities would be revealed or they would be arrested for stealing from the West.

Nasuku turned the sword in his hands so Reeka could draw it. She grabbed the hilt and slid it from its scabbard. With much control, she cut through the air with the never dulling blade. It shimmered in the sunlight as it sped through the air. Reeka smiled at Nasuku and stood on her toes to kiss his cheek.

"Thank you." She said as she took the scabbard from him and sheathed her sword. She secured the weapon to her side. "Nasuku?"

"Hm?"

"My dagger?" She asked. She held out her hand, wishing to possess a secret weapon as she once had.

Nasuku shook his head. "No."

"But Nasuku…" Reeka tried to plead.

"No." Nasuku replied firmly. Placing his own hand under hers, he closed her hand. "I will not chance losing you again."

Reeka sighed, looking away. She had never fully earned his trust again. He still worried. If she had almost killed herself once then that meant she could try it again, but she had no reason to now. Now that she had him.

Nasuku smiled at Reeka trying to get her to look at him again. Finally he placed a hand on the side of her face and made her look at him. "Reeka, I love you but I would just like to stay on the safe side. I'll give it back to you, just not now. When I trust you completely, I will return it to you." He explained.

"Okay, Nasuku." Reeka said as she wrapped her arms around his chest. She rested her head there and looked up at him. "Now what?"

"Well," Nasuku responded, "Kieko needs to be taken to the palace as soon as possible, so she's safe before this war becomes too violent. Then Taisho, he's an ok fighter but he doesn't quite get how to hold his weapons. Not only that but I'm sure there are going to be men who have to take the qualification test to join the army, but since I am not there I cannot pass or fail any of the men who take it." Nasuku paused for a moment thinking before finally saying. "Reeka, I want you to go the western palace with Kieko. Get her settled then dress as Rook and get the army under control. Explain to them that I sent you and that I'll be there in two days. Get through as many qualification tests as possible before I get there. Have Shinsai help. He knows what to look for. While you're west I'll teach Taisho how to hold his sword and dagger right. Then when Taisho and I get there I'll finish the qualification tests and we'll cut Nata off before he reaches the Western palace."

Reeka nodded and released Nasuku. He smiled at her. "Should I go now?" She asked. "If I leave now I'll reach the palace by morning, and I can get more done."

"Yes but have Yugi or Mushi go with you…maybe both." Nasuku replied. Reeka smiled he was worrying again. "I also want you to have your father give Kieko her royal marking."

"What why?" Reeka asked. "Giving her the family crest would make her a target! The enemy would…"

"Reeka." Nasuku cut her off. "We need her to become an official part of the royal family so she understands what she's a part of. If we keep her away from danger then when she finally faces it she won't know what to do. We need to prepare her." He explained. Reeka nodded.

Kieko receiving the royal marking would make her an official part of the royal family. To receive the mark the head male of the family containing the original blood of the royal family, Sesshomaru, must touch a demon containing the blood as well, any descendant of the royal family. Then the royal marking would appear somewhere on the descendant's body.

Nasuku handed Reeka the two almost empty bottles of cover up and scent hider. "Have your father give you more while you're at the palace." He said then kissed her. "Now go."

* * *

Well, there you have it! The first chapter to 'Nata's Revenge'. Yes I know it was short and yes I know it was kinda boring. I tried to make it more interesting, notice the almost lemon, but I still think it came out pretty good.

Review and the next chapter will be up by the end of the week.

Disclaimer: I do not own any original InuYasha characters.


	2. Chapter 2

I sensed Yugi close behind me. Mushi walked in front of us, leading the way. He seemed eager to get to the palace. His pace was fast and strong, reminding me of the way Nasuku walked, showing authority. Maybe he had changed…

When Yugi began to come closer I saw Kieko's head snapped around quickly, from my side, to stare at him. I smiled. She was very alert, just like her father.

Yugi matched my pace, walking with me on the opposite of Kieko, so she wouldn't hear. "Reeka, what do you think your father is going to think about Nasuku and yourself?" He asked in a hushed voice. I could sense his worry and I smiled at him, trying to show him I was not worried or afraid. He didn't return my smile.

"Yugi, you should not worry." I answered just as quietly as he had. "I am not afraid of my father." I tilted my head back and looked at the night sky, the moon shined brightly back at me. "If he disapproved of Nasuku and I he could have easily tracked us down, yet he did not. He may be slightly disapproving, but that's all right. I love Nasuku and he's going to have to accept it." I noticed Yugi flinch when I said 'love' and then realized, 'He still loves me.' Instantly I wished I could take back my poorly chosen words.

An awkward silence passed between us.

I felt Kieko tugging on my sleeve and looked down at her. "Mommy, why are you wearing guy clothes?" She asked her eyes filled with curiosity that had been building for hours. I was glad that she had broken the silence. I picked her up and held her against my hip.

"Well because that is just the way I like to dress." I answered.

She stared at me for a moment before asking, "Then why do you wear kimonos?"

I smiled. "I wear them because your father likes me to."

"Oh." She said cutely. Then her blue eyes landed on Yugi. He smiled at her. She suddenly grew shy; burying her face in my chest, she then peered out at him to see if he was still watching her. He was.

Yugi chuckled softly when she buried her face in my chest again. I laughed as well at my daughter's behavior.

* * *

When the black sky turned a dark blue we arrived at the palace. Two guards stood there, one leaning against the wall surrounding the palace, relaxing and one staring off into space. Another guard came out of the gate and yelled at the two for letting their not paying attention. I instantly recognized the new guard's burnt orange hair.

"Shinsai!" I shouted, making him stop his scolding and turn to us. I waved like mad, still holding Kieko.

Shinsai let out a small laugh then turned to the guards. He told them they were dismissed and they happily left. He pointed a thumb lazily in the direction they had left when we close. "New soldiers. They don't seem to understand their job yet. Just wait until they meet Nasuku…" He said. Mushi nodded to Shinsai politely before walking past him into the courtyard. Shinsai watched him pass before saying, "It's hard to believe Mushi's General of the North, no offense my Lord." He quickly added for Yugi before returning his attention to me. "He's changed. Have you noticed? He's so serious now. No foolin' around anymore for him." Shinsai sighed. "I think that's what made him Mushi, made him stand out."

I nodded. Yugi did as well before speaking. "I'll be inside. I need to speak with Lord Sessho." He nodded to both of us before disappearing into the palace.

Shinsai and I stared at each other for a moment before he spread out his arms and said, "Don't I get a hug?" I smiled and set Kieko down before giving him a hug. "Everyone missed you."

"Missed who? Rook or Reeka?" I asked.

Shinsai pulled back, his hands on my shoulders. "Both." He replied.

"Mommy, you have a lot of guy friends."

We both looked a Kieko, who stared at Shinsai, her head tilted cutely to the side. Shinsai chuckled. "Nasuku really wouldn't like that sentence." He said. I laughed and nodded. Kneeling in front of Kieko, Shinsai smiled at her. "Nasuku's I presume."

"Who else?" I answered.

He smiled. "She has his eyes." He observed. "How many do you two have?"

"Two." I answered.

Shinsai stared at me in shock. "Only two?" He asked, standing. I nodded. "With Nasuku I thought you would have more…"

"Yeah so did I but I'm kinda glad we don't. We can spend more time together." I told him. He nodded.

"Well," He said politely, "My Lady, welcome home." Shinsai bowed and I smiled before passing him, Kieko at my heels.

"Reeka?"

I stopped, recognizing the old voice. I turned to see the old tree I had climbed in when I was younger. I walked over to him. "Jengee?"

Jengee's old, withered face appeared on the trunk in front of me. I smiled at the wise tree demon. "It's nice to see you again, Reeka." He said.

I pressed a hand to the bark on the side of Jengee's face. "I missed you, Jengee." I told him.

He smiled. "I missed you as well, my Lady." Then his eyes darted around. "Where's General Nasuku?" He asked.

"With our son in the East." I answered, "He should be here in two days."

Jengee nodded then noticed Kieko. "What's your name dear?" He asked.

Kieko hid behind my leg, peaking around to look at him. "K-Kieko." She replied.

"Such a pretty name." Jengee said. "Who came up with it?"

I smiled at Kieko. "Nasuku did." I answered ruffling Kieko's hair lovingly. Then I returned my attention to Jengee. "Is my father home?" I asked.

Jengee's eyes looked up as he went to answer but someone else did.

"Yes." Came the still cold voice.

I looked up into the branches of Jengee. My father sat on a high branch, an arm resting on a raised knee. He stared down at me, his golden eyes not as cold as most people saw. He stood on the branch, an arm on Jengee's trunk, silently telling me he was going to jump down. I pulled Kieko back with me as I backed away from Jengee.

My father landed gracefully in front of me. His silver hair reaching the back of his knees, not a single strand out of place. The family crest on his forehead along with dark parallel stripes that ran across his cheeks.

He was the powerful Lord Sesshomaru.

Kieko stumbled back when he landed. She hadn't seen him and wasn't expecting him to jump from the tree. She lost her balance and fell on her butt then she stared to cry. I quickly picked her up. I rocked her in my arms, trying to comfort her, but she kept crying.

My father's white boa then suddenly landed on Kieko's stomach. She stopped crying for a moment, curiously grabbing it. My father tugged on the other end of the boa and Kieko was pulled from my arms. She spun in the soft, fluffy object, wrapping her in a tight cocoon. She landed in my father's arms and a light began to grow from the side of her neck. It was there only for moment then in its place was the royal marking of the west. The light blue crest moon was brighter then any I had ever seen before in my family.

Kieko blinked then touched the mark carefully, wondering what it was. I smiled and approached my father. He stared down at Kieko. His golden eyes studied her face before they moved up to look at me. I smiled at him weakly then slowly hugged him, now glad that his armor was not on. I rested my head on his chest as his arm wrapped around me gently. I petted his boa as I used to when I was a child, the soft object bringing back so many memories.

Finally I pulled back. My father stared at me with an expressionless face then he turned and began walking towards the palace. I followed him. Kieko looked up at him in amazement. Struggling she freed one arm from the tight cocoon then reached up and touched my father's forehead. She traced the crescent moon on his forehead with her finger. "You have the same marking as mommy." She finally stated.

I smiled. "Yes we do. Kieko this is your grandfather, my father, Lord Sesshomaru of the West." I told her.

She smiled at my father as we entered the palace. Then stared at the tapestry-covered walls with wide eyes. "Wow…" She said in amazement. I smiled and I could have sworn I saw a small smile grace my father's lips before it vanished again.

As we approached the dinning hall I began to become excited. I couldn't wait to see everyone again.

My father pushed open the doors to the large room while I stood behind him, waiting for their reaction. I heard my mother speak. "Lord Sesshomaru who is that?" She asked and I knew she meant Kieko. "Whose pup is it?"

My father stepped to the side revealing me to everyone. My whole sat at the long rectangular table. Masera sat next to Sessho with a young demon I had never seen before sitting beside them. My mother and Keema sat across from them. They all stared at me in surprise, except for the younger demon.

My mother stood and walked over to where I stood. She reached up with shaky hands and touched my face before pulling me into a tight hug. "I'm so glad you're safe." She said her voice full of relief.

When my mother pulled back I placed my hands on her shoulders and said, "Mom you worry too much."

She smiled and nodded before laughing. "I know, I know." She said.

I saw Sessho stand. Mother noticed and stepped aside as he approached. He stared at me his eyes almost cold. I stared back my eyes expressionless. Then suddenly he pulled me into a hug as well. He rested his head on mine and said, "You didn't listen to me." I could hear the playfulness in his voice and smiled.

"And what if I didn't?" I asked, playfully challenging him. He smiled before pulling me into a headlock and ruffling my hair. He laughed while I struggled. We were like kids once again. Finally I freed myself and pushed him away, laughing.

Next my sister stood she quickly walked over to me and before I could register what had happened I felt the sting of her hand across my cheek. I stepped away from her, my hand covering my abused cheek. Her normally happy eyes were angrier then I had ever seen. "How dare you!" She shouted, her short silver hair flying as her aura flared with fury. I could understand what my sister was saying. What had I done to her? Suddenly her eyes filled with tears. "We shared everything ever since we were children. Then you went off to war without telling me, then you didn't even bother to come home and say goodbye to me!" She shouted.

I stared at Keema speechless. She had never purposely struck me out of anger. She shut her eyes as tears began to stream down her face, just like a child. I reached out and gently placed my hands on the sides of her face. She didn't pull back or fight me. I then rested my forehead on hers, closing my eyes as well. "Keema, I'm sorry. I didn't mean…" I was cut off when she hugged me. Then she let go and ran out of the room. She ran towards the spare rooms, the opposite way of hers. "Where is she going?" I asked.

Sessho smiled to himself and turned to me before whispering, "To be comforted."

"By who?" I asked.

He smiled again. "You'll know soon enough."

I squinted at my brother wondering what he meant when Kieko began struggling in my father's grasp. He set her down and she attached herself to my leg. Mother looked at her and smiled. She kneeled in front of my pup. "Hello there." She said.

Kieko smiled at her. "Hello." She said. "I'm Kieko."

"Why hello, Kieko." My mother said picking her up and to my surprise Kieko didn't struggle only laughed as my mother spun with her just like she had done when I was young. Finally she stopped and tickled Kieko. She giggled and my mother walked over to the table, sitting with Kieko in her lap.

My brother laughed softly and walked over to Masera. He sat next to her. She leaned on him grateful that her mate had returned to her side. I turned to look at my father but he was gone. I shrugged it off and sat next to my mother, across to the unfamiliar demon. She was maybe thirteen, fourteen. She had orange hair that reached her mid-back and golden eyes. She was actually very pretty. Smiled at me before looking at Masera.

Masera then looked at Sessho who seemed to catch on. "Oh Reeka this is Tarra." He said motioning to the young demon. "She's our daughter." He finished wrapping an arm around Masera.

I nodded still studying. "So you're the daughter of my brother." She nodded. "Your very pretty." She blushed.

"Thank you." I nodded to her.

I looked at my brother. "I'm sorry I wasn't here when she was born. I know you wanted me to."

Sessho shrugged. "Everything went well as you can see. No worried." He smiled. "Just be here for the next one." Masera quickly looked at her mate and he smiled cheesily at her. I laughed. Then returned my attention to Tarra. She pushed some hair behind her shoulder and I saw the family crest under her left ear at very unusual place.

Suddenly the doors on the other side of the dinning hall opened. A flustered looking human ran in gripping a scroll tightly. "Lord Sesshomaru I've figured out where Nata's army…" He stopped and blushed. "I'm sorry I thought Lord Sesshomaru was in here. I hope I didn't interrupt anything." The man had dark black hair that was kept in a short ponytail along with almost clear blue eyes. He was very handsome for a human. Something seemed familiar about him but I couldn't quite place it.

"I'll take my leave now." He said as he turned to leave but then he suddenly spun again and his eyes landed on me. "R-R-Reeka?" He asked.

Then it hit me. I knew who this was! I stood. "Hazari?" I asked. The young man smiled at me and nodded. I quickly ran to him and pulled him into a hug. I spun causing his feet to leave to the ground as he laughed and hugged me back. He had grown very tall, as tall as I was. When I stopped spinning I pulled back and studied him. I guessed he was around the age of twenty-three now, a full-grown man.

Hazari smiled. "It's been so long Reeka." I nodded. "So…how many kids do you and Nasuku have?"

I choked. "You've become quite bold now." I said. He gave me a cheesy smile.

"So how many?" He asked again.

"Two." I replied.

Hazari nodded. "So where is Nasuku?" He asked.

"He'll be here in a couple of days." I told him.

Again, he nodded. He gave me one finally hug before saying, "Well I have to find Lord Sesshomaru." He said then ran to the large open doors. He turned to face me. "See ya around Reeka." He said then shut the large heavy doors.

I smiled. "He's turned into quite the man hasn't he?" Sessho asked from behind me. I turned to him and nodded. "He was general while Nasuku was gone, ya know."

"What?" I asked in surprise.

Mother then said, "He's very smart. He easily took care of the army and the qualification tests." She poked Kieko's stomach and she squealed. "He thinks of himself as Nasuku and your son."

I looked at my mother in surprise then smiled. He thought of me as his mother. I frowned. And I was never there for him. He grew up without me. I sighed. I would make it up to him.

* * *

Mushi sat in his room, a spare one given to him by Lord Sesshomaru. He had a map out in front of him and was closely studying it, trying to figure out Nata's next move. Suddenly the door to his room opened and a crying Keema ran in. He looked up at her in shock then stood. He wrapped his arms around her as she clutched his shirt and cried. This was the third time in two days. Something had her stressed out…not that he was complaining.

"Keema, what's wrong?" Mushi asked as he tightened his grip on her. She adjusted her head and looked up at him before pressing her lips to his, closing her eyes. Mushi smiled and quickly kissed her back. He put one arm under her bottom and lifted her up so she was as tall as he was. She let his hair down running her fingers through it lovingly.

Breaking the kiss Keema rested her head on his shoulder. "Are you ok now?" Mushi asked. She nodded her tears not falling anymore. He kissed her forehead. "Want to help me with some battle plans?" He asked her. She again nodded and Mushi smiled as he sat next to the map again. He held her in his lap, one arm wrapped around her midsection as they sat there for hours talking about the war and laughing at small jokes.

But Keema didn't laugh as hard as she normally would and Mushi noticed, his suspicion beginning to grow.

* * *

So Keema and Mushi are together. Woot! But what's up with Keema? Sorry I didn't show their relationship developing. I need them to be together for the plotline to work so…yeah.

Sorry for any mistakes in the story.

Review please.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of InuYasha.


	3. Chapter 3

"Soldiers!" I shouted from my spot on the top of the palace, above the soldiers who had just arrived. I stood dressed as Rook, my hair in its high ponytail and my royal markings covered. My scent was masked with the same concoction as it had been during the previous war, and my breasts were bound. I had one leg propped up on the ledge on the wall while I waited for the men to look at me.

I saw that most of the men present were new. There were maybe forty new soldiers. Several old soldiers tried to control them, but they weren't listening. They talked to each other and a couple were even sparring which was against the rules. I had watched from the roof for a long time hoping they would be able to handle it, but after an hour enough was enough.

The older soldiers spotted me and smiled. Shinsai waved at me but I didn't smiled. If I smiled it would make the soldiers wouldn't think I could control them and rebel against me. I could tell these men would do it. They weren't trained enough but I couldn't blame Hazari for it. He didn't know what he was doing.

The younger soldiers glanced at me and began laughing. At my size I had guessed. One soldier came forward. He had shortcut brown hair, very tan skin, and slanted eyes. I studied him. He was maybe a lion.

The soldier smirked and let out a small laugh before pointing a finger at me. "Boy, I think you have the wrong place. This is Lord Sesshomaru's army not a playground."

I leaned over with my arms resting on my raised knee, a bit amused. I saw the older soldiers look away from the group with smiles on their faces. They knew what was coming. "Well soldier you have quite a mouth on you. What's your name?" I asked, amusement in my voice.

He smirked. "I'm Karcen." The lion replied. "The head of this bunch. I passed the qualification test with flying colors. I'm the best here." I raised an eyebrow at his tone.

I stood completely on the ledge and smirked. I quickly dove from the ledge at Karcen. I then flipped back and kicked him in the chest sending him backwards into the crowd. He landed on his back and the men around him moved away. They moved aside as I walked through them to him. Karcen sat up and winced. I drew my sword and pressed it to his chest. He straitened and raised his chin as he stared at me.

I smirked again. "Well remember this Karcen, you may have passed the qualification test with flying colors but you were beat by the half demon, Rook. I am second in command of Lord Sesshomaru's army, and also Karcen expect to be talked to by General Nasuku when he gets here." I told him then removed my soldier from his chest. He glared at me from his spot on the ground. I turned from him and walked towards the front of the group. I heard him suddenly stand.

"What makes you so special?" Karcen shouted. I stopped walking, my back still to him as I listened. "Why are you second in command when you are so small and a half demon at that? How did you pass the qualification test?"

I was about to answer when I heard Shinsai answer for me. "This man here is Rook. He was such a good fighter Lord Sesshomaru had him skip the qualification test and he instantly joined the army. Men listen up, this is the man who took out a fourth of the Northern army on his own." Shinsai explained.

I heard several gasped and had to keep myself from smirking. The men around me stared at me in shock. I heard whispers. 'That's the man.' 'I can't believe it's really him.' 'Oh that's the Rook! I thought this was just another guy with the same name.'

I smiled. The older soldiers had done well with my secret. I didn't hear any of the new soldiers say anything about my true identity or call me a she. This was very good. I spun to look at Karcen who had a new anger burning in his eyes. That's when I noticed their color. They were a dark, dark green. I took a step back from him at the sight of them. Seeing him glare at me with those eyes brought back the memory of Lord Karashima and his death. They reminded me of my death as well as my grandfather who had helped me live again. I then felt a comforting warm spread through me from the mark on my neck. Even being this far from Nasuku, he still felt my feelings through the mark that tied us and tried his best to comfort me from the other side of the country. I smiled at his attempt and calmed myself.

Karcen turned from me and stormed away from the crowd. He ran around the corner of the palace and out of our sight, toward the soldier quarters. I frowned. Nasuku was going to have trouble with that one.

"So commander Rook, what are our orders for the night?"

I turned to my left and spotted a shy looking boy. He had short dark green hair and light green eyes. I heard the sound of leaves rustling in the wind but there was no wind. It came from below. I looked at the young man's feet and noticed the wines wrapping around his legs. I gasped and stared at him in disbelief.

"You're an elemental." I stated. He blushed and nodded. I smiled and patted his shoulder. "You are just what we need in this war." He blushed even more at my praise and I laughed. "What's your name?"

"Erakee." The boy replied.

"Rook, having fun embarrassing the soldiers?" I heard a familiar voice say.

I spun around. "Why, hello Hazari." I said then paused before adding. "Or should I call you _General_ Hazari now?"

Hazari chuckled. I had to keep myself from sighing. He had really grown up without me. He didn't laugh as he had when he was a child but instead as a man does, how a mature man does. He was grown now and I hadn't been there to see it.

"Please Rook, you are a higher superior. You have no need to use any titles of mine. Besides Nasuku is general, not I." Hazari replied. I nodded. "Are you finished speaking with the soldiers?" I once again nodded. Hazari then turned to the men. "Dismissed!" He shouted even though he didn't have to. They heard him perfecting.

Once the soldiers were gone Hazari turned to me again. "So this what Rook looks like." He said as he inspected me. That's when it occurred to me, Hazari had never seen me as Rook.

"But how did you know…" I started but he cut me off.

"Reeka, I was blind during my childhood. I grew up memorizing the voices of people close to me." He smiled. "You may make your voice deeper but I can still tell it's you." I smiled. A silence passed between us before Hazari stood straighter and smiled. "I was just playing with your daughter. She is such a sweet child." He said.

I nodded. "Kieko is just like her father. She's smart and sweet but when she gets mad…" I trailed off and Hazari nodded before chuckling once again.

"You have another child to I've heard. Taisho I believe his name was." Hazari said.

"Yes, but he…" I sighed. "He's like I was when I was his age. He has an attitude and hates taking commands. He never listens to Nasuku and I."

"Now there's no way he's too bad? You and Nasuku could never have a child that would totally disobey you." Hazari said. "What's the worst he's done."

I sighed before saying, "Just recently he ran off and didn't come back for three days. We tried to track him but his scent was cut off at a river. When he did finally come back he smelled faintly of…" I paused before deciding to go. Hazari was like my own son. I could tell him what was going on. "…He smell faintly of sex."

Hazari's eyes widened. "He ran off and…" He trailed off. "How old is he? Thirteen? Fourteen?" He asked in shock. I sighed looking away. "What did Nasuku say?" He asked.

"He yelled at him but I don't think it did much. He tried to leave again yesterday, and if Yugi hadn't caught him we probably wouldn't know where he is right now." I replied sadly.

Hazari sighed and walked over to me. He pulled me to him in a hug. "It'll be alright, Reeka." He said. "You grew out of your rebellious habits, he will too."

"I hope so." I responded.

"Hey General are you sure it's right to hold a higher officer that way?"

Hazari released me as Mushi walked up smiling gently, my sister trailing behind him. Hazari walked away from me to meet Mushi. Keema walked over to me. "I'm sorry about yesterday." She said.

I smiled. "It's alright. You had a good reason. I disserved to be hit more than once…not that I want you to hit me!" I quickly added.

Keema smiled. "Aw come on." She said and hit me lightly on the arm. I smiled and did the same to her. She frowned and I thought I had done something wrong. I was about to apologize when she tackled me to the ground. We rolled around laughing and trying to pin each other to the ground.

Mushi and Hazari spotted us and began laughing. "Come on guys. You're going get all dirty." Mushi said laughing lightly.

I pinned Keema to the ground and she frowned playfully before laughing again. I crawled off of her and stood. Mushi helped Keema up. They locked eyes for a couple of moments before Keema looked away and asked, "So when is Nasuku going to get here?"

I stared at her for a moment before smiling. Could it be…her and Mushi? "He should get here tomorrow." I replied.

"Another loveless night, huh?" Shinsai asked as he walked up.

I blushed. "Shinsai!" I shouted as I began pushing him away from the group.

He laughed. "Aw still shy about it I see." He said as he looked at me from over his shoulder. His eyes looked somewhere else. "Hello, General."

"What was I hearing about a loveless night?" I blinked a couple of times when I heard the familiar voice.

I spun around. "Nasuku!" I shouted. I launched myself at him, wrapped my arms around his neck. He laughed before wrapping his arms around my waist and spinning. Nasuku pecked me on the cheek before setting me down again.

"Aw come on! In front of me! I don't want to see that sort of thing!" Everyone turned to see Taisho walk up making a degusted face.

I sighed at his comment before introducing him. "Everyone this is Taisho, my son."

I noticed Hazari examining the boy. Taisho noticed as well. "Got a problem?" He spat.

"Would you mind if I borrowed your son for a while?" Hazari asked meeting Nasuku's eyes. Taisho glared at Hazari.

"You see me for the first time in thirteen years and without even saying hello you ask to borrow my son." Nasuku said as he gave Hazari a playful, hurt look.

Hazari smiled and walked up to Nasuku. "I watched the army for you, Nasuku." He said as he stood in front of Nasuku, barely reaching his chin.

Nasuku smiled and ruffled his hair. "Thank you, Hazari. Now enough trying to be an adult." He said and picked Hazari up, hugging him. "I missed you, Hazari."

"I missed you too, Nasuku." Hazari said and hugged Nasuku back. I smiled. It was like a father being reunited with his long lost son. I looked in the direction of my sister but she wasn't there, neither was Mushi. I smiled. They'd snuck off when I wasn't looking.

Nasuku gave Hazari one final hug and set him on his feet. He stumbled a bit before regaining his balance. "My god you've grown." Nasuku said noticing Hazari's height. "Last time I saw you, you barely reached my hip…if that."

Hazari smiled. "I was a short kid." He said.

Nasuku nodded then said, "And yes you may borrow Taisho, but if he gives you any trouble just call for one of us." He said as he pulled me to his side. Hazari nodded and turned to Taisho.

Taisho glared at him. "Why would I go with you?" He asked.

"Because I want to see if you are as strong as you think you are."

"Oh, you're frick'n on!"

Nasuku, Shinsai, and I laughed as the two ran off. Taisho cursing as he chased Hazari.

"He's sort of like Lord InuYasha isn't he?" Shinsai said. I nodded. He was very much like my bad tempered uncle.

"Shinsai how are the qualification tests going?" Nasuku asked suddenly changing the subject from his son.

"Oh, they're done," Shinsai replied, "Hazari and I finished them a couple of days ago." He sighed. "But they are much of soldiers. They don't take orders, they're rebellious, and they're constantly messing around."

Nasuku clicked his tongue. "Well they'll learn to listen or die."

"General!" I shouted.

Nasuku smiled. "What? It's the truth. If they don't listen to me they're going to wish they were dead." He crossed his arms. "And besides during battle if they don't listen they _will _die."

I sighed. "Well should we bring them back out for you Nasuku?" I asked. "So you can see what they're like?"

Nasuku shook his head. "I have a better idea."

* * *

I stood outside of the newbee soldier wing of the palace and stared at Nasuku. "Are you sure about this?" I asked.

He nodded. I sighed and pushed the doors open to see the soldiers running around, drinking, and yelling. I saw some wrestling in a corner. I looked at Nasuku only to see his eyes widened in surprise. "My god." He whispered. He then cleared his throat and walked in. I spotted some men in the living area gambling and frowned. Nasuku wasn't going to like that at all.

Nasuku scanned the room and spotted a small group of soldiers sitting in a corner chatting. They had no alcohol, they weren't fighting, and they were not gambling. I smiled. Now these men were good soldiers. I wasn't surprised to Erakee among this group.

Nasuku grabbed a chair and sat in it backwards. He rested his arms on the back of the chair and joined their small group. There were no more than twelve there. I walked up behind Nasuku and stood at attention as any officer did when around a higher up. "Hello." Nasuku said.

The soldiers there all said hello back. They also addressed me. I nodded to all of them.

"Erakee show us the trick again." One of the soldiers pleaded.

Erakee smiled. "Alright." He placed a seed in his hand and closed it. He squeezed then opened it. Nasuku and I watched in amazement as two vines rose from his open palm and grew high into the air. Erakee smiled at our amazement. He used his other hand and made a circular motion in the air with his finger. The vines responded by wrapping around each other. They braided themselves together. He looked at Nasuku and I saw something click in his eyes. He pointed to Nasuku and the plants slowly grew towards him.

Nasuku pulled back a little when the plants touched his face but then stilled when they just rubbed against his cheek like a pet would. He smiled and laughed. The plants moved around Nasuku, running along his shoulders and onto his back. They ran along the crescent moon on the back of Nasuku's uniform. Suddenly the vines left Nasuku and retreated into Erakee's hand. He closed it and opened it revealing a seed once again. Erakee quickly put the seed in his pocket and stood.

Erakee bowed, surprising both Nasuku and I. "I apologize for not addressing you earlier. I didn't recognize you at first, General Nasuku." He said. The room went silent as everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at Nasuku and Erakee.

Nasuku stared at Erakee in shock then smiled. He stood from the chair. "Well at least we have one soldier who recognizes me." He said as he turned to the other soldiers who were trying to hide the alcohol and fix their clothes from wrestling. "And at least we some soldiers who know what and what not to do." He said.

I turned to the other soldiers as well. "Also when a commanding officer enters a room you are to stop what you are doing and address the officer before returning to what you were previously doing." I told them. "When I entered the room no one even looked up nor did anyone try and hide what they were doing."

"If you think I will let this go unpunished you are badly mistaking!" Nasuku shouted at the men. "Everyone outside now!"

All of the soldiers groaned and headed out the door. Erakee's group didn't complain but just headed for the door. Nasuku turned to them and smiled. "You guys don't have to come. You did nothing wrong. If you wish you can move in with the older soldiers." He told them.

The group stared at Nasuku and then Erakee. "Thank you General." Erakee said bowing to Nasuku.

Nasuku smiled. "You are the best soldiers in this group. You seem to understand how the army works." He said then looked at me. "Rook, please lead these men to the living quarters of the more experienced soldiers." I nodded.

Nasuku left while the soldiers ran off to find their things. I leaned against the doorframe of the building watching as Nasuku made the soldiers run drills and yelled when they messed up or began fighting. I smiled. These men were going to go through hell.

A little while later Erakee and his group emerged with their belongings. They didn't have much. About a shoulder bag each. I nodded in approval and led them from the newbee quarters. I nodded to Nasuku while we passed. He nodded back.

It was beginning to get dark when we reached the soldier's quarters. I pushed open the doors and every soldier in the room looked up and stood. They all mumbled my name and I nodded. They relaxed and sat down again returning to their earlier task. I smiled when I saw that no one was fighting or drinking. I heard an occasional curse word but hey they were guys. I saw Shinsai and Yugi playing a friendly game of cards. Men were sitting around them as they watched the game between the two.

"Come with me." I said and led the soldiers through the living area. They followed me until I came to three empty rooms. "You have to share rooms, four to each." I watched as the men split apart and picked rooms.

Erakee remained standing next to me. I then noticed that he was taller than I was as well by a couple of inches. He smiled at me. "Please tell Nasuku not to kill the other soldiers." He said, humor in his voice.

I nodded. "I'll do that." Erakee walked away and entered the room with an available bed. I smiled. "He's sweet."

"Rook!" I turned and saw Yugi motioning with his hand for me to come over. I quickly ran over to him.

"Yeah."

Shinsai spoke now. "What's with the newbees?" He asked and passed me some cards.

I sat down and answered, "Nasuku sent them hear. They don't belong with the other new soldiers. They understand the rules." I put down a card and continued. "Can you believe Nasuku and I walked in and not one person looked up or acknowledged us?"

"General Nasuku's here?" I heard some soldiers ask.

I nodded. "Yes, he arrived an hour ago." I replied. "He's making the newbees run drills." I saw some soldiers cringe and laughed. "They deserved it."

"No one deserves Nasuku's drills." Saka said. I heard some people laugh and agree with him.

"They did, believe me. They were drinking and gambling, even fighting!" I told them. "The new men down the hall were the only ones who weren't." I saw Erakee walk into the living area and motioned him over. He stood next to me looking a bit awkward. I smiled at him reassuringly before turning to the other soldiers. "Guys, this is Erakee. He's one of the new soldiers here." I told them. I heard some men call out a greeting and Erakee smiled.

"Hey Erakee want to play some cards?" Shinsai asked him. He nodded and sat down next to me. He was passed some cards and we played. Erakee's group came out later and played with us as well.

I played cards with the group for a couple of hours laughing and talking about the last war and the fun we had. Never once did anyone say anything about who I really was or treat me differently then any other soldier. They didn't even treat me as an officer but instead as the old Rook. When I noticed the time I finished the game and told them I was going to retire for the night. I had many soldiers wish me a good night and Shinsai whispered to me, "You have one night before we leave. Might as well take advantage of it." I blushed at the meaning of his sentence and he laughed.

"Goodnight everyone!" I shouted as I shut the large double doors. I walked through my mother's garden and heard Jengee's deep snoring. I smiled and walked on. I entered the palace. I spotted my mother and Kieko.

Kieko spotted me and ran for me. She hugged my leg and I bent over to pick her up. "Mommy!" She buried her face in my neck and I sighed. I was so lucky no newbee soldiers were in the palace or my cover would have been blown.

"Hello mom." I said as my mother approached me.

"Hello, Reeka." She replied smiling brightly. "Out with the soldiers again I see."

I smiled. "Yeah. They're good guys. Well the older soldiers are. Not many of the newbee soldiers are doing to well. Only twelve of them know how to behave." I told her.

She shook her head. "Nasuku will take care of that." She said. "He'll have them behaving in a couple of days."

"That's the problem mother. We don't have a couple of days."

"Then he'll just have to work them harder." My mother replied smiling. I sighed, smiling as well. She could always find a way to make a situation better. "I saw your son a little while ago." I mother suddenly said. "He came in here an hour ago with Hazari." My mother laughed. "I see my grandson for the first time and he's bleeding."

"What?" I asked shouted in shock. "Bleeding? What do you mean? Where is he now?"

My mother laughed again. "Calm down. He's fine. He and Hazari were just sparring and Hazari worked him a little hard. That's all." She explained. "Taisho is in one of the guest rooms now."

I let out a sigh of relief. "Mom, you shouldn't scare me like that." I said.

"I'm sorry." She replied. "I didn't mean to."

"He didn't yell at you did he." I asked.

She shook her head. "No. He did glare though."

"I'm sorry. He has a temper."

"Don't worry Reeka." She said touching the side of my face. "I raised you didn't I? I can handle him." My mother paused. "Here give me Kieko. I'll put her to bed."

"Thanks mom." I said and kissed her cheek after I gave her Kieko. I gave Kieko a kiss. "Night pup." I said to her.

"I'm not a pup." She responded.

I smiled and ruffled her hair. My mom walked away. Kieko rested her head on my mom's shoulder and closed her eyes. She was exhausted. "Kieko you may try to deny it but you are a pup." I whispered to myself. I felt strong arms wrap around my waist and smiled. I rested my head on Nasuku's shoulder, staring at him. He smiled and kissed my temple. "How long did you drill the soldiers?"

"Only an hour." He replied. "I would have run them longer but half of them passed out."

I laughed. "You're evil, Nasuku."

Nasuku smiled and scooped me up into his arms. He nuzzled my neck as he let down my hair. Then he rubbed the cover up from my face. He kissed my face as he carried me down the hall. He opened the door to his old room and I noticed it didn't smell closed up. I smiled. Mom.

Nasuku shut the door with his foot and quickly pinned me against the wall. He kissed my neck and I laughed. "You can't go one night can you?" I asked playfully.

"No." He replied. I felt my clothes suddenly loosen on my body and knew he had already undone my sash. He came up and smiled before kissing me. His hand slipped into my shirt and around my back. He undid the breast binding and it feel from my body. I felt relieved that I could breath freely once again. The breast bindings would take some getting used to.

Nasuku pushed my shirt from my shoulders and it fell to the floor. He kissed his mark on my shoulder and ran his fangs over it. I shivered. He always made me do that. I placed my hands on his shoulders and pushed my hands into his shirt. I ran my claws gently down his back making him moan softly before he continued to mess with the mark on my shoulder.

"Lord Sesshomaru! General Nasuku! Lady Reeka!" I heard someone's urgent yelling from down the hall.

Nasuku's head fell from my shoulder and rested on my breasts. He let out loud sigh. "Every time." He muttered. I laughed softly and he left me to see what was going on. I quickly pulled on my shirt and retied my sash. Nasuku opened the door and I saw Mushi running down the hall bare-chested. "What's wrong Mushi?" Nasuku asked quickly when he noticed Mushi expression.

"It's Keema." He panted out. "She's gone."

I was instantly at the door. "What do you mean gone?" I asked almost coldly.

"I mean she's not at the palace and she didn't leave a note." He replied.

"How long has she been gone?" I asked him.

He paused. "I couple of hours." Mushi finally said.

I stared at him in disbelief. Then narrowed my eyes at him. "Why did it take you hours to notice my sister was missing?" I asked coldly as I took a step towards him. Nasuku wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me back to him.

"Mushi please explain why it took you this long to notice." Nasuku said as he held me back against him.

Mush ground his teeth together. "She drugged me." He said. "She didn't want me following her. I just woke up a minute ago to find her gone. Her shoulder bag is gone along with some clothes and money."

I jerked from Nasuku grip and walked up to Mushi. "Get my father." I told him and then ran from them. "Nasuku wake up the newbee soldiers. I got everyone else." I shouted over my shoulder. I ran through the palace shouting for everyone to wake up. I ran into the servants' quarters and shouted out the situation. The servants quickly dressed and ran out to help look for her.

I then ran out of the palace and across the palace grounds to the soldiers' quarters. I threw the doors open and quickly rang the large bell next to the door. The few soldiers still awake stood while the other soldiers scrambled out of bed and ran down the hall still getting dressed as they ran.

"My sister, Keema, is missing!" I shouted. "She told no one where she went and I need you to help find her!" The soldiers all nodded and I stepped aside. "Go now!" They all ran out past me and spread out through the palace grounds looking for clues.

Shinsai shouted out orders along with me as we sent soldiers everywhere. Half of the soldiers were sent to search the surrounding forest. I helped search but could not find any trace of her scent. That's when panic struck. I ran into the palace and to my room. I practically broke the door down and looked at my dresser.

I fell to my knees. I had been right. The top of my dress was empty. The scent hider and cover up were gone.

* * *

Sorry for any mistakes. I shall edit it in the morning.

Review please.

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.


	4. Chapter 4

I walked through the palace halls. My pace was fast with anger. How dare she run off without telling anyone where she went! How dare she steal from me to get away with it! "Damn it!" I spun to punch to wall but my hand was caught. I followed the arm and saw Yugi staring at me a confused look on his face.

"Reeka, punching a wall isn't going to solve…" He started but I quickly cut him off.

"She's gone, Yugi." I told him. "She's gone."

Yugi let go of my fist and went to embrace me. "Reeka, she not gone. We'll find her."

"No!" I shouted and took a step away from him. "She's gone! She took my cover up and the scent hider! We're not going to find her and she's not coming back!" Yugi stared at me. His eyes were wide from my sudden outburst. I studied his face before narrowing my eyes at the floor. Then I turned and ran from him. I ran out the front door. I spotted Nasuku talking to Mushi and Hazari and ran at him. Hearing me, he turned.

I stopped in front of him. "Keema is not coming back." I said anger still easily heard in my voice. "Well not anytime soon."

"And how are you certain of this?" Nasuku asked.

"Nasuku, she took the bottles. The cover up and scent masker are gone." I said in a quiet voice so only he, Mushi, and Hazari could hear. "Keema's gone, she's long gone."

"No." I looked past Nasuku and saw Mushi shaking his head. He did not seem to accept what I had told him. "We will find her."

"Mushi," I said gently. "If we keep searching for her we will only tire out our soldiers and servants. We need to call them back." I knew he was hurting. You could see it in his eyes and hear it in his voice.

"Fine!" Mushi shouted. "Then I'll find her myself and when I do she's going to regret doing this." Then with that he turned and ran out of the courtyard.

"Mushi!" Nasuku shouted. "Get back here!"

"Nasuku, he is no longer your soldier." Hazari said drawing our attention to him. "He can make his own decisions now. If he wishes to waste his time let him then maybe he will realize searching for her like this is useless." I nodded to Hazari agreeing, but Nasuku did not.

"I don't care who he is now." He said. "Mushi is needed here not running around looking for someone who will not be found." Nasuku walked past me and to the palace gates but then I saw my father jump from the palace roof and land next to Nasuku. They spoke for a moment before Nasuku stepped aside and my father exited instead.

* * *

"Keema!" Mushi shouted as he jumped from branch to branch in the forest. "Damn it, Keema!" He shouted. Finally stopping on a limb, Mushi wiped the sweat from his forehead with the back of his arm. He had been searching for hours and he was no closer to finding her. He sat on the branch. Sighing, he leaned against the trunk of the tree. "How could you do this to me, Keema?" He asked no one in particular.

"You care deeply for my daughter."

Mushi jumped at the sound of his lord's cold voice. He looked around and spotted Sesshomaru standing below him. He jumped from the branch and landed in a bow before him. "I only wish for her safety, My Lord." Mushi responded as he stood.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at the young general. "Is that so?"

"Yes my Lord."

"Why do you lie?"

Mushi stared at his former lord then diverted his eyes. Yes why did he lie about it? Why was it so hard for him to admit it? Why couldn't tell the world that he loved her? Why didn't he trust her and everyone else? Because he had been hurt so many times before. Because so many people had been taken from him. Now, he was just afraid if someone knew they would take her from him just as everything else had been. Mushi looked at Sesshomaru and sighed. "Because, my Lord, I do not wish to loose her." He said honestly. He met Sesshomaru's eyes then looked away.

"Like everything else?" Sesshomaru said suddenly.

Mushi quickly looked at Sesshomaru, his eyes wide. "How did you…?"

"I've known of your past. Do you believe I did not hear of your escape? Do you believe I did not receive a letter from Lord Karashima stating to keep an eye out for you? I knew it was you the second you arrived at the palace gates, and threw yourself at my feet." Sesshomaru said emotionlessly. Mushi glared at the forest floor as the memories returned.

_Mushi stumbled aimlessly through the rain. He leaned against a tree and tilted his head enjoying the cooling water. He could feel his legs beginning to grow too weak to continue but he refused to sleep. He could not risk being caught and Lady Kasera's treason being proven. He knew Lord Karashima would kill her. He was a cruel man and would do it without a second thought. _

_Mushi pushed from the tree and stumbled on. He would not allow her to be killed for helping him. He walked on long after anyone else's legs would have given way. Finally he came to a large rock gate. Two men, with their swords drawn, stood on the both sides of the gate staring at him._

"_Please state your reasoning for coming to the Western palace." One of them said._

_Mushi stared at the guard panting as he leaned against a tree. 'Western lands?' He thought to himself. 'I've traveled that far?' He winced as pain ran through him from his beaten body. He fell to his knees coughing. The two soldiers dropped their swords and ran over to Mushi. _

"_Sir, are you ok?" _

_They helped him up as he continued to cough. The guard on his left looked at the other. "I'll get General Nasuku." He said and ran off. The other nodded._

_Mushi leaned against the guard still with him and closed his eyes, resting. He was exhausted. 'The West. Wow. I never imagined I had traveled that far, to the palace of Lord Sesshomaru. Maybe I can make a new life here.' He opened his eyes when he heard the sound of boots in the mud. He saw a concerned looking man with the guard who had left. _

"_My god." The new comer said as he looked over Mushi. He had mid back black hair in a loose ponytail and dark blue, caring eyes. "How long have you gone without sleep? Here come with me." Nasuku said as he had Mushi lean on him along with the other soldier already holding him up. They led him through the palace gates._

_Suddenly a thought ran through Mushi's mind. He looked at Nasuku. "You are the general of the West, right?" He said, speaking for the first time. _

_Nasuku turned his face to Mushi, nodding. "Yes."_

"_Let me join the army."_

"_What?" Nasuku asked suddenly. "But you can't join not in the state you're in now. Not only that, but we have no information on who you are or where you came from. The qualification tests also ended last month. We won't be accepting any more new soldiers until next year. You'll have to come back then."_

_Mushi ground his teeth together. How could he be accepted before next year? _

"_General."_

_Nasuku and the other guard stopped moving as their lord's voice floated from behind them. _

_Nasuku moved from Mushi and turned. "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?" He asked._

"_Who is this?" Sesshomaru said as he approached Mushi._

"_I'm not quite sure, my Lord."_

"_My name is Mushi." Mushi said cutting into the conversation, his weariness causing him to use his real name. "I come from the North." He pushed from the soldier holding him up and turned to Sesshomaru. "I can fight and have experience pain and fear. I will not run from any enemy." Mushi fell to his knees before Lord Sesshomaru, bowing. "Please allow me, Lord Sesshomaru, to become one of the men who risk their lives for your lands, who will at any moment go into battle and fight with all of their heart. Please allow me to become one of your soldiers." _

_Nasuku turned to Mushi. "But I have already told you, the qualification tests are over and we do not have enough…"_

"_Let him join." Sesshomaru said cutting off Nasuku. _

_Mushi's face lit up as he stared at Sesshomaru's cold one. He bowed again. "Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru." _

_Nasuku went to argue but instead just sighed and smiled. "Alright then." He said and helped Mushi up out of the mud. "Come on, Mushi. Let's go find you some dry clothes." He said as he smiled warmly at Mushi. _

"My apologizes, My Lord, for believing you did not know." Mushi said as he bowed. He straitened again to see Sesshomaru walking away. "My Lord?"

"When you can prove that you are worthy of her and that you love her then she is yours." Sesshomaru said without looking back. "But until then you are nothing to each other."

"But what of her now?" Mushi asked. "She is missing shouldn't we look for her?"

Sesshomaru paused for a moment and looked over his shoulder at Mushi. "She will return when she finds she is comfortable doing so." He began walking again.

Mushi went to argue but stopped and sighed. "Yes, my Lord." He replied as he followed Sesshomaru.

* * *

I approached Nasuku as my father walked into the woods. "Nasuku, where is my father going?" I asked as I leaned against him, my voice full of sadness.

Nasuku wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head in a comforting way. "He wanted to speak with Mushi." He replied.

I nodded and turned in his arms before burying my face in his chest. "Why is she doing this to us, Nasuku?" I asked clutching his shirt as I felt tears begin to form in my eyes. "Is this some cruel way to show me how she felt when I didn't return from the war?" The tears ran down my face and soaked through Nasuku's shirt.

Nasuku placed a hand on my head and hooked the other under my knees, picking me up. He rumbled low in his chest, trying his best to comfort me. Knowing I didn't like people seeing my weakness, Nasuku quickly ran across the courtyard and jumped up to his windowsill. He pushed open the unlocked window. He crawled inside. Shutting the window Nasuku kissed the top of my head. He then walked across the room and sat on his bed with me in his lap.

Once on his bed, I felt him lean forward before he began sucking on my neck in a comforting way. I didn't respond to him. My mind was somewhere else. Why had my sister run? What was so important and dangerous that she couldn't tell us? All could hope was that she wasn't in too much danger.

"Lady Reeka!"

My head shot up, hitting Nasuku's forehead. He let go of me as he rubbed his forehead. I ran to the door. "What's wrong, Yoko." I asked when I opened the door. Yoko had a worried look on her face and she looked close to tears.

"My son." She said. "He-he-he's gone! He went with Lady Keema."

I just stared at her before asking, "When did he leave?"

"I don't know." The kitsune replied tears streaming down her face. "I-I went to w-wake him when you woke up the other s-servants but he was g-gone."

"Oh Yoko." I pulled my personal servant into a tight embrace. She had been there for me my whole life she disserved for me to be there for her. I felt Nasuku standing behind me.

"Did he leave any clue as to where he and Lady Keema went?" He asked.

Yoko shook her head and pulled a note from her pocket. "This is all he left." She said. Nasuku took the letter. I leaned over his shoulder to read it while Yoko continued to clutch my shirt sniffling.

_Dear mom and dad, _

_I have left with Lady Keema. Please do not worry we will be fine. I cannot tell you where we are going but I promise I will return with Lady Keema in one piece._

Haku 

Nasuku and I stared at each other while I held Yoko against my chest. Nasuku leaned over and spoke to me. "Mushi cannot know about this."

I nodded understanding. In Mushi's state of mind if he heard anything about Keema leaving with another man he would probably go into a rage. "Alright." I attempted to lead Yoko into Nasuku's room so we could speak with her privately, but when she noticed Yoko pulled from my grip. She bowed.

"My Lady, I am not permitted to enter the room of Master Nasuku." The kitsune said keeping her eyes locked on the ground.

Nasuku bent over and leaned his head under hers so she would meet his eyes. When she did he smiled, grabbing her attention. Her eyes stayed on him as he raised his head. I sighed he still used his looks to help him out.

"Now Yoko, I am allowing you to enter." Nasuku said as he grabbed her hand lightly in his and led her into the room. She resisted at first. I held her other hand.

"Yoko, please do not look at yourself as a lesser being. You are an equal in the presence of Nasuku and I." I told her. After my kind words she entered the room without complaint.

Nasuku had her sit in chair and kneeled before her, meeting her eye to eye. I stood next to her. "Now, Yoko, would you please try and remember the first time Lady Keema came in contact with your son?" Nasuku asked.

Yoko wiped her tears away and took a deep breath. "T-the first t-time they met was about four years ago in the c-courtyard." She started. She stared at me and I nodded encouraging to continue. She calmed herself before going on. "It was a break-day and so my son, Haku, and I were sitting on the courtyard stairs speaking. Later in the day Lady Keema came out of the palace doors. She smiled warmly before sitting with us.

"We spoke with her for many hours before she announced she was going to go back inside. Everyday after that I would notice Haku speaking with Lady Keema. They became very close friends. They were always together. Lady Keema treated him like an equal, barely ever giving him commands." She paused and began crying again. "I just hope he's okay." She cried out.

I hugged her again while Nasuku stood and sighed. We still had no idea where Keema had gone but we did know that she was no alone. She had a friend with her and from what Yoko had told us he would not leave her side.

When Yoko had recovered enough I walked her to my room. I had her lay down. She complained but did not attempt to leave. I told her to rest and quietly left the room. She was out before I closed the door. I smiled. She disserved a good bed this night.

When I returned to Nasuku's room he was sitting in the chair Yoko had been sitting in. He had elbow resting on the arm of the chair with his chin in his open palm. He was thinking. I walked over to him.

"We still don't know where your sister is." Nasuku said suddenly. I blinked at him before smiling.

"It's alright." I told him. His eyes slowly moved to meet mine with a questioning look. "I'm just glad to know that she is with someone who will stand by her side." Nasuku let a small smile slip.

He held out an arm, welcoming me to him. I quickly settled in his lap. He wrapped his arms around me.

* * *

A young fox demon sighed as he stumbled through the forest following Keema. He had short orange hair that barely covered the tip of his ears and bright green eyes. He was no older than eighteen. "Lady Keema."

"Yes, Haku?"

"Where exactly are we going?" Haku asked as he stopped and set the shoulder bag on the ground. He moved his shoulder in a circular motion trying to relieve the pain then picked the bag up again. He placed it on the other shoulder.

Keema stopped, her short ponytail swaying slightly behind her. Haku bumped into her from running to catch up. He quickly apologized as he backed up blushing slightly. She turned to him slowly focusing on the ground.

"I can't tell you that." Keema replied. "Soon I will ask you to return to the palace."

Haku frowned. "What? No, I refuse." Keema stared at him in shock. He noticed her look and almost apologized for his rudeness, but shook his head and went on. "My Lady, I will not leave you alone. I will go with you wherever you go."

Keema shook her head as her expression became harsh. "No, you will not." She told him.

"But–"

"It is not your place to speak out against me." Her eyes grew cold as she proved she was the daughter of Sesshomaru. Even with the royal marking on her forehead covered Haku could still sense the power radiating from it. The energy grew stronger as her anger increased. "You will do as I say, Haku."

Haku was taken back by her tone but sighed before nodding. "Yes, Lady Keema."

Keema studied his face before holding out her hand. "Haku, give me the bag." She commanded. He was hurt to know she wanted him to leave so early, but he handed the bag over without complaint. Keema smiled. "Thank you. Now, go back to the palace. Do not speak of where we have been or where I am heading. Do you understand?"

Haku nodded. "Yes, My Lady."

"Good." Keema said. Haku stared at the ground. She placed her hand on his shoulder receiving his full attention. "Now stay safe." Haku nodded. "Alright. Good bye Haku." Keema turned from him and walked away.

Before she was out of sight Haku shouted after her, "Lady Keema!" She turned to him. "You stay safe as well." Keema smiled and waved before continuing on her way. Haku frowned before jumping into a nearby tree. He turned to head back west but stopped. He turned north. Could he really leave Keema alone to defend herself against who knows what?

Quickly Haku made a decision and followed Keema. He stayed in the shadows and stayed downwind from her as he followed her for many hours. The scent of fire caught his attention and he stopped in a very tall tree as he spotted a large campsite. There were three fire pits with blazing fires, lighting up the forest in the dark night. He quickly looked for Keema again. He spotted her. She had her back to him with her shirt off of her shoulders around her waist. Haku blushed. What was she doing?

Haku watched as Keema tied a silk cloth around her chest. She had trouble getting the knot to be tight but eventually got it. Then she placed her shirt back in place. Turning he saw that she now had the front of a man, her breasts bond. Haku frowned in wonder.

Keema feeling she was being watched scanned the trees around her. Haku hid behind the trunk of the tree he was in, baring hiding in time. When Keema was sure no one was there she turned to the campsite. She entered the campsite. Three men ran to her.

"Who are you?" They said together.

Keema smirked as a man would and replied, "Moichuri."

The men shook their heads. One spoke up, "We received no orders to let a Moichuri into the camp."

"I am a late soldier." Keema said. "I have already contacted General Nata. He has approved. I just had some matters to attend to before I came."

Haku's eyes widened when recognized the name. General Nata? This was Nata's campsite? Haku ground his teeth together as he dung his claws into the tree bark. He had to fight the urge to jump down grab Keema and run her back to the Western palace. He knew he could do it, but Keema would probably punish him later for disobeying her.

Haku frowned. What was he to do?

* * *

Well there you go, another chapter. I know it's not long but it's something. Be happy.

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.


	5. Chapter 5

Haku sat in a tree next to the enemy campsite. He rubbed his arms as another cold breeze rustled the leaves in the tree. It was being to grow cold now that fall was approaching. Two of the three fires in the enemy camp had been put out now that dawn was approaching. Men were up and about. They were sparring randomly outside of camp, their morning exercise.

The kitsune's attention moved to a tent near the outer ring of tents. It had been set up in a hurry at night and so was very unwell made. One side was lower than the other as the poles' lower ends were farther from the tent than the ones on the other side. The back of the tent held a symbol. A black crescent moon with a sword pushed through the top and out the bottom. It was not a detailed symbol just a darkened outline. A very offending symbol to the west and purposely made to be so by Nata; general of the army that began to stir before Haku's eyes.

A figured appeared from the tent Haku was staring at. The young soldier had his short light blue hair pulled in as high of a ponytail possible for shoulder length hair. He stretched and smiled. Haku frowned. He knew this demon. He knew who he really was. The young soldier was in fact not male but female. His name was not Moichuri but in fact Keema or in full title Lady Keema of the Western lands.

Keema turned and examined the tree line, once again swearing she felt eyes on her. She saw nobody.

"Moichuri!" Keema tensed as the voice called her fake name from behind her. She turned to see a young demon walking towards her. He had mid back white hair pulled into a high ponytail. His gray eyes seemed evil and endless. Keema suppressed a shiver. This was the man who had led the army for the North thirteen years ago. The one who sent so many men to their death for no reason. He had injured Keema's sister so many times. He was not alone though. A female walked beside him. This one Keema recognized as Kirkra.

Kirkra was a cat demon that had at one time worked for her father. She had been Reeka's teacher in manners and grammar but many years ago when Reeka was still a pup she had become annoyed with Kirkra. Reeka terrorized Kirkra for many days until she finally quit and was chased from the palace by Reeka who threw rocks at the high-class cat demon until Nasuku stopped her. Kirkra had become enraged by the act and had contacted Lord Sesshomaru many times requesting Reeka be punished. She never was. Keema wondered if this enragement was the reason she now fought for the enemy.

The white haired demon stopped in front of Keema one hand rested on the hilt of his sword. "Moichuri." He said again as he clicked his claws on his sword. "Finally arrived last night. You are late."

Keema bowed. "I am deeply sorry, General Nata." She said before straitening. "I ran into some trouble in the woods." Keema's eyes then moved to Kirkra who stopped next to Nata. Kirkra's black hair was in a loose ponytail tail that hung over her shoulder. Her green-blue eyes narrowed slightly as she studied Keema.

Nata clicked his tongue and turned to Kirkra. She stopped her staring as she gave her attention to Nata. "Kirkra, get Moichuri here a uniform." He told her.

She nodded. "Yes, General."

Nata took one final look at Keema before turning and walking away. Keema smiled at Kirkra. "So, Kirkra right?" Keema asked as she held out her hand. "I'm Moichuri. Nice to meet—"

Kirkra cut her off. "Don't give me any of that suck up crap. General Nata may go for it but I don't want to hear it." She said irritated. "Now follow me and we'll get you your uniform." She turned and began walking away. Keema sighed before following.

Kirkra stopped at a fairly large tent. "The uniforms are in there. Find one for yourself. I am not going to help you dress." With that she left, waving with the back of her hand.

Keema watched the cat walk away and shook her head. Why was she so mean? Turning to the tent, the Lady of the West sighed. She pushed the tent flap back and walked in. Three trunks lined the walls of the tent. Keema opened them and found one contained shirts, another contained black pants, while the last one contained light coats. The shirts were all white and had the symbol of the army on the back of them. The coats had the same design as the shirts but were longer, reaching the knee area, and tied around the waist. The uniform was made of a very soft material.

Keema was looking through the shirts when the flat of the tent was pushed open. She turned to see the last she expected walk in. The stood as anger swept over her.

"Haku!" She said angrily. "I told you to return home!"

Haku glared at Keema, his eyes half closed in anger. "How could you do such a thing?" He asked. Her eyes widened but she did not reply. "Answer me!" Keema stared at Haku. Never had she ever heard him raise his voice. Never had she ever seen him angry. She wanted to answer but could not speak to him. Her shame overwhelmed her and she could not reply.

Haku sighed. "Moichuri, that's what they are calling you now is it not," He paused and Keema nodded. "Well Moichuri if you are going stay here then so am I." He approached her. "I spoke with General Nata and am now a soldier as well. We are supposed to share tents because there is a shortage, but I will sleep in the forest if it makes you more comfortable." Haku picked out a shirt from the box and turned, his back to her. He removed his shirt and put on the new one. He left his shirt open while he searched for a pair of pants. Finding a pair, he stood. In a quiet voice he spoke to her, "Keema, when you wouldn't tell me where you were going it hurt me." He turned to her. "We're friends Keema. You can trust me with any secret and never be afraid to ask me to stay by your side." He smiled as he passed her. Stopping at the tent flap, he turned back around. "Now get dressed, Moichuri."

Keema watched him leave and looked to side in shame. She should have trusted him. She hadn't and now he was angry and felt she didn't trust him. She quickly dressed and went to pick out a coat. Remembering Haku hadn't grabbed one; she picked one out for him. She folded the cloth gently and left the tent.

When she approached her tent she saw Haku fixing it. He picked up the poles on the left front corner and pushed them closer inward before pulling the ropes tight, holding the poles in place. Once Haku was done he took a step back and examined his work.

"Good job, Haku." Keema called as she approached him. Haku turned and smiled.

"Thank you, Moichuri." Haku replied.

Keema smiled when she saw he had calmed down. Then she remembered the coat in her arms. "Oh, Haku, here." She said as she approached him. She handed him the coat. "It's starting to get cold at night now. You may need this."

Haku smiled and accepted the coat. "Once again, thank you." Keema nodded. She brushed past him into the tent to find he had already placed another mat inside on the opposite side from hers. A sword provided to him by the army lay next it.

Keema turned to Haku when he came inside. "Are you trained in fighting?" She asked. "Can you handle a sword?"

Haku nodded. "Yes. My father has taught me a few things." Then he corrected himself. "Well maybe that wouldn't be considered training, but I can hold off an enemy." To prove it he walked over to the sword and drew it from its sheathe. "Come at me."

Keema smiled and drew her sword quickly before running at him. She swung at his head hoping he was as good as he let on. Haku ducked as the sword swung at his head. Then swung his legs at Keema's she jumped. Coming down with her sword, Keema tried to cut his leg. Haku came upwards with his sword and stopped hers. Standing with much speed and force, Haku sent Keema's sword out of her hands and off to the side.

Haku smirked as he placed his sword at Keema's throat. "Point." He said. Keema smiled and quickly reached into her shirt. Her hand emerged holding a dagger. She pushed it out to his throat.

"Tie." She corrected. Haku cursed under his breath and Keema laughed. "Haku, remember this almost all soldiers have a secret weapon somewhere on their body. Stay alert." She removed the dagger from his throat and placed it back in her shirt. "You will do well Haku. You handle that sword well."

"Thank you." Haku replied, blushing at the praise. Keema smiled and retrieved her sword. She sheathed it, as did Haku. An odd silence filled the tent. "Are you angry that I followed you?" Haku asked breaking the silence. Keema turned to him and attempted to meet his eyes but he seemed to find something interesting on the wall.

Keema sighed. "Yes. You disobeyed my orders, raised your voice to me, and have shown me no respect for as long as we've been here!" She noticed him flinch and sighed. She calmed herself. She shouldn't be so mad at him. He only wanted to help her. "But on the other hand, Haku, I'm also grateful." Haku's eyes were instantly on her, they held much confusion. Keema smiled. "It's nice to have a friend with me. With you here it will be easier to stay away from home. It'll also make me feel more protected and braver." She paused. "I'm glad you disobeyed me."

Haku stared at her then the floor before looking at her again. He sighed and slowly smiled.

* * *

"General?"

Nata looked up from his small desk and called, "Come in."

Kirkra entered his tent. He was grateful to see her. With all the preparations of getting the army together Nata had not had much time to see her. Even though he had been with her for a few moments before sending her with the new soldier Moichuri, he could not treat her as he did in private. Not in front of the other soldiers. He missed her gentle and playful scoldings. She gracefully crossed the tent and kneeled behind him.

"General, you are looking so tense lately." Kirkra said and placed her hands on his shoulders. She began to move her thumbs in a circular motion easing the tensed muscles there. Her boldness surprised him slightly. She had changed over the time they had been apart. She massaged his back as he attempted to work, but soon he gave up just enjoying her hands. "General, why did you allow that new soldier Moichuri to join late? And then that fox, Haku?" Kirkra asked breaking the silence.

Nata sighed wishing she hadn't asked. "We need all of the soldiers we can get." He replied knowing it was a pitiful answer.

Kirkra stopped kneading his back and frowned. "So now you are afraid we will lose?" She asked harshly. "And in your fear you allow any demon, who wishes to join, into this army. Do you even ask why they wish to join?"

Nata sighed. "We are not as large as Sesshomaru's army and need more soldiers. Asking may make them change their minds." He paused and turned his head to look at her over his shoulder, "I don't care why they want to join. As long as they fight on our side they can have their own stupid reasons." Nata was surprised to see her face twist into an angry scowl.

Kirkra glared at Nata. "After all I have done for you to help find suitable men. After all of the time I spent convincing them to join…"

Nata pulled from her and stood. He angrily turned to her. "All you've done!" He asked. "Bah! All you did was go into random villages and flirt with any big man you saw." He paused then his voice dropped dangerously low. "I'm sure you slept with most of them as well."

Kirkra stood. "What do you think I am, Nata, a prostitute?" She asked angrily.

"I don't know! From what I see you might be!"

Kirkra took a step back from. "From what you see?" Her voice contained hurt and slight fear now.

Nata turned from her. "Yes. Do you truly believe I did not notice when you would disappear every other night during the last war?" He turned to her. "Do you think I didn't notice the men who held you in the shadows between the tents when you were dismissed from your duties? Did notice the scents under your perfume?"

"So I am not allowed to see men in camp, General?" Kirkra asked angrily. "You treat me as though I am your possession!"

"I wouldn't care if you didn't distract the men!" Nata shouted back. "I wouldn't care if you stayed with one, but you sleep around and then the men only pay attention to you when they're supposed to be listening to me!"

Kirkra had nothing to respond with and only stared at him. He noticed the tears forming in her eyes. In her head one phrase repeated itself over and over, '_I did it for you!_ _I did it for you!_"

Nata stared at her sad eyes and sighed. "Just…get out." He told her. She didn't meet his eyes only ran from the tent as the tears fell. The phrase still repeated itself as she ran to her own tent.

* * *

I awoke to find myself alone. Nasuku was already up and gone. I glanced at the window. Sunlight slipped through the black curtains. It was nearly midday. I sighed and climbed out of bed. I looked for my clothes but could not find them. Then I spotted an outfit similar to Nasuku's uniform, it's base color white instead of black, folded on Nasuku's desk. A note lay on top._Rook,  
This is a captain's uniform. If you are going to be a commander in this war you need to have a uniform to show your status. Correct?  
Nasuku_

_P.S. Your father replaced the bottles._

I smiled. Nasuku had written the letter so it didn't reveal any of my secrets. Quickly, I pulled on the uniform. "Captain Rook…" I muttered to myself. I laughed. It sounded funny to me. It just didn't flow like Nasuku's name. "Captain Nasuku…" I laughed again. His name didn't go with captain either. I began trying to find a name that would sound right with captain as I covered my royal markings and put on the scent hider. I bond my hair and breasts before leaving, my sword at my hip.

"Captain Mushi…no." I still muttered names as I walked down the main hallway. "Captain Yugi…maybe…Captain Shinsai…" I laughed at that one as well. "Captain Sessho…that one kinda works."

"You know you shouldn't talk to yourself." I spun to see InuTaisho staring at me. "Sleeping in…not the way a soldier shoulder act."

I glared at my oldest son. I knew he recognized me but yet he treated me like he did not…so I did as well. "Hold your tongue. You are lucky General Nasuku allowed you to join the army so late." I told him.

"Feh." Taisho replied. "I don't want to join the damn army."

I turned from him. "Taisho, don't think you will get cut any slack. You will be treated like any other soldier. You will be trained, fed, and punished as all of them are."

"What ever."

I sighed. "Come with me." I walked away and didn't hear his footsteps at first. I turned my head only slightly to see him over my shoulder. He stood there as if pondering if he should follow or not. I looked forward again. "And that's an order, soldier."

I heard my son 's footfalls as he ran to catch up. He matched my pace and stayed silent. When I walked out of the palace I saw all of the new soldiers in the courtyard. Half were doing pushups while the other half ran around the palace. Nasuku barked out commands at them. He turned to the pack of men running and shouted at them to speed up. They did. The men on the ground kept a steady pace as Nasuku towered over them.

"General!"

Nasuku turned to me and smiled. "Hello, Captain." His eyes landed on Taisho and he frowned. "You were supposed to be out here an hour ago. Where have you been?"

"I've been waiting for sleeping beauty here to wake up." Taisho replied motioning to me. "He nearly slept the day away, damn idiot." Many of the soldiers now had their attention on Nasuku and Taisho.

Nasuku was furious. "Taisho twelve laps, now!" Taisho Feh'd and began running with the other soldiers. I flinched. Twelve laps. Even the best-trained soldiers had some trouble with twelve laps. Nasuku wanted to make Taisho miserable. Nasuku turned back to the soldiers watching him; they had stopped their exercises. "What are you doing? Fifty more!" The men groaned.

I sighed. Nasuku was going to kill these men by the end of this. I spotted some of the older soldiers laughing as the new soldiers struggled around the palace. I smiled.

"Come on!" I heard someone shout. "Duck! Jump! Swing!"

I ran toward the sound and found Mushi on the other side of the palace training his men as well. They were sparring with one another. Mushi moved from couple to couple watching their moves. Even occasionally stepping in to show a soldier what they were doing wrong.

Yugi sat on a bench nearby observing. He smiled when he spotted me. "Join me?" I smiled and made my way through the sparring men. I sat next to him. "How have you been, Rook?" He asked politely.

I wanted to sigh. He wasn't the same. "I've been well." I replied. "Nothing's killed me yet." He chuckled softly.

"I heard you were promoted to Captain."

I nodded. "Yes."

"Hmm."

A silence passed between us. I watched Mushi. He stepped into another sparring match, as one soldier couldn't seem to fight off a larger one. He wanted to show that a smaller soldier could defeat a larger one. He fought off the larger soldier but soon he himself was on the ground, the other man's sword pressed to his throat.

"Got you, General."

Mushi cleared his throat. "Yes, you did. Very good." He quickly stood. I could see the embarrassment in his eyes. I laughed, as did Yugi. Mushi shot us both a glare. We laughed harder.

"I missed good old Mushi." I said more to myself then anyone.

Yugi smiled. "He's good company for short periods of time but imagine having to live with him." The Northern lord explained. I nodded and laughed again as Mushi slipped in a mud puddle. The soldiers around him stopped and laughed.

"He's still the same klutz I remember." I stated.

Yugi nodded. "Always has been always will be."

"Captain!"

I turned and spotted Hazari running towards me. He stopped in front of Yugi and I. I smiled. "Hello, Hazari." I greeted.

"Rook, may I speak with you for a moment." I looked at Yugi so I would not offend him by just leaving. Yugi nodded. I stood and followed Hazari who led me to the solder's quarters. He leaned against he outside wall. He sighed. "Could you speak to Nasuku for me?"

I blinked. "About what?"

Hazari sighed again. "He doesn't want me to be a soldier. He's says its too dangerous." Hazari paused. "Now please do not think me childish for asking."

I ruffled his hair. "We'll speak with him together. Now come on." I turned to walk away.

Hazari pushed off of the wall and stood straight. "Right now?" He asked. "He's training the soldiers right now."

I glanced at him. "And that would mean?"

Hazari opened his mouth as if to answer but stopped and closed it. He smiled weakly. Hazari followed me across the courtyard. I stopped next to Nasuku. He looked at me and dismissed to soldiers. "Take a break!" He told them and then turned Taisho who was just passing for maybe the third or fourth time. "Except you." Nasuku added. "You continue running. Shinsai."

The soldier was standing nearby. He straightened. "Yes, General Nasuku."

"Keep an eye on this newbee." Nasuku told him. "Make sure he keeps running." Shinsai nodded. Then Nasuku turned to Hazari and I.

"General, I need to speak with you." I said. Nasuku nodded. "Hazari here wishes to be a soldier…"

"Absolutely not." Nasuku said before I even finished.

"And why not?" Hazari asked sharply.

Nasuku turned to him. Hazari reached Nasuku's chin. He was tall for a human. "I have nothing against your kind but Hazari you are human. You should not get involved in demon affairs."

"General, this land is as much mine as yours." Hazari replied. "I live on this land and I wish to help protect it."

"No."

"If I can draw blood." Hazari said suddenly. Nasuku and I stared at him, confused. Quickly he explained. "If I can draw blood while sparring with you Nasuku will you allow me to join?"

Nasuku stared at Hazari for a long moment pondering the idea. "Alright." He said finally.

Hazari grinned. "Alright."

I watched as the two drew their swords and stepped back from each other. Nasuku looked at me and I nodded. "Ready. Begin." I said.

Hazari wasted no time and quickly charged at Nasuku. Nasuku sidestepped and swung his sword at Hazari. Ducking, Hazari rolled and jumped back. Nasuku ran at him. Hazari jumped to the side but Nasuku followed him. Nasuku's sword came down and Hazari quickly raised his. They locked swords Nasuku pushed down on Hazari. Hazari fell to his knees under Nasuku's force. Hazari then sprung back letting go of his sword. He reached in his shirt and pulled out a small dagger. He threw it at Nasuku, who was still trying to register what had happened.

The dagger soared through the air at Nasuku. Nasuku sidestepped. Then I spotted it. Before Nasuku could charge I shouted to him, "Nasuku touch your left cheek!"

Nasuku looked at me. He looked confused but did as I said. He reached up and touched his cheek. He pulled his hand back and frowned at the dark red liquid on his finger.

I smiled, as did Hazari.

* * *

Well another chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

Review please.


	6. Chapter 6

_The dagger soared through the air at Nasuku. Nasuku sidestepped. Then I spotted it. Before Nasuku could charge I shouted to him, "Nasuku touch your left cheek!" _

_Nasuku looked at me. He looked confused but did as I said. He reached up and touched his cheek. He pulled his hand back and frowned at the dark red liquid on his finger. _

_I smiled, as did Hazari._

Nasuku stared at the blood on his fingers. I laughed at his expression. "Beat by a human." I said. "Apparently those thirteen years of vacation had a large effect on you."

Nasuku turned to me. "Oh you shut up." He ground out. I smiled but obeyed. Nasuku then turned to Hazari. He sighed. "A promise is a promise. You will be coming with us to war" –Hazari's smile widened—"but do not expect to be fighting. You will remain at camp and if that is not possible then you will be in the back row of forces."

"But Nasuku…" Hazari started.

"General." Nasuku quickly corrected. "I know you want to help protect your lord, we all do, but Hazari you are a human in a demon war. You would not be able to hold your own." Hazari instantly wanted to protest. Nasuku quickly began again. "Yes you did strike me. It was a lucky shot but such a small injury would _maybe_ stun an enemy, probably not though.

"Hazari you are smart. You can serve as a planner with Rook and I to come up with battle plans. You can help train the men…I will allow you to do anything but fight. That's final."

Hazari glared at Nasuku. His hands were fisted and a frown was firmly planted on his face. The young man didn't speak as he approached Nasuku. His gray blue eyes were dark with anger. Hazari knelt in front of Nasuku to retrieve his sword from the ground. Nasuku continued to stand tall and commanding above him.

Hazari sheathed the sword angrily before walking past Nasuku. He looked like a young general himself as his strong gait quickly carried him from the courtyard. His fisted hands swung beside him.

When we heard the palace doors slam Nasuku and I flinched. "Well he's developed quite an attitude." Nasuku said.

I quickly turned to him. "Nasuku, anyone would have an attitude after being told such a thing." I said, an angry edge to my voice. "How could you deny him the one thing he has asked for?"

"He would get himself killed." Nasuku replied. "He's too eager to fight."

"But you promised him…"

I was cut off. "I promised him nothing but a spot in the army and that is what he received."

I clenched my fists. "Nasuku, he sees us as his parents…"

"Even more of a reason he should listen."

"Nasuku! Would you please allow me to finish one sentence?" I shouted at him. Nasuku finally turned to me and met my eyes. I took a step back. His eyes were nearly black. "N-Nasuku?"

"Do you think I enjoy not allowing him to have what he pleases?" Nasuku asked angrily, his fangs clearing in view to show that he did not want to be challenged just like a real dog would. "I want him to be happy but he cannot be happy if he is dead! The boy is too weak to face a demon opponent. In a human war he would be a prized fighter but in a demon war he would be a nuisance."

My shocked expression changed to a stern frown. I advanced on him. I placed a hand on my chest while I stood on my toes to meet his eyes. "Wasn't I considered weak?" I shouted at him. "I'm short, only a half demon, and at the time I was very young and inexperienced." My voice dropped. "I'm also female." My voice rose again. "And who am I now?

"I am a hero! I am known as the demon who single handedly destroyed a fourth of the Northern army and their lord in an unbelievable amount of time! I am now also the Captain and second in command of the most powerful army in the world! I was an underdog with the odds against me, but still came out on top!

"Hazari is just like I was. He disserves a chance. He trusts us. He lives because of us! He will fight if he pleases!"

Before I could even register what had happened, I was pinned against the palace wall by Nasuku's forearm pushing against my neck. I wrapped my hands around his arm to keep from choking. Nasuku's face was in mine. His voice dangerously low, "You have no power to override my command."

My eyes half closed in defeat and I sadly stared at my mate. "Nasuku…" The mark on my collarbone began to burn, not painfully but more of an irritating sting. I flinched and fought it off. I pushed my demonic energy out of the mark making Nasuku's hold over the mark almost completely vanish.

Nasuku's eyes didn't soften as he leaned closer. "As your commanding officer and mate I demand you stay out of this." His voice angry, and now I was glad Nasuku had dismissed the soldiers to their quarters. I ignored Nasuku's command and continued to fight the mark off. Nasuku forced more energy into the mark and I tried to fight it but his energy was too powerful.

I knew I had lost. I closed my eyes and submitted to the mark. Nasuku continued the stinging for a minute before stopping. He took a step back and I landed on my feet. I massaged my neck while I looked to the side, refusing to meet his eyes. I hate being forced to listen to him. I hated it when he used to mark to have power over me, but he was the male and in charge by nature. I felt as though I had in a way been violated by his acts.

I heard Nasuku sigh. "Go. You are dismissed for the day. We'll talk tonight."

I didn't look at him as I ran into the palace. I ran into my old bedroom and slammed the door behind me. I locked it knowing that if Nasuku truly wanted in later he would merely break it out. I slid down the door. Crossing my arms on my raised knees, I buried my face in my arms.

I hated fighting with him.

* * *

Nasuku sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. He hated having to force her to do things, but sometimes she just wouldn't listen. He reached out to the mark only to be met by hurt and anger. Nasuku tried to comfort her gently but she wouldn't allow his energy to enter her. He stopped.

Sighing again, Nasuku began walking toward the front gate. He wanted to be alone for a while.

Nasuku nodded to the guards as he passed. They nodded back. The general walked into the forest, running his hand on random trees. He stopped to lean against one of the trees.

Hazari was mad at him so was Reeka. He crossed his arms and sighed. Why couldn't they understand his decisions were for the better? He had experience in war as both a soldier and general. He knew how hard it was, more than Reeka believed. She compared Hazari's situation to her own, but really there was no comparison.

Reeka had been forced to go to war. Hazari pleaded to. She was a half demon. He was a human.

I sound pulled Nasuku from his thoughts. A breaking stick? Nasuku took a step back to look into the branches of the tree. Before he could something hit the back of his head. He fell to his knees as the edges of his vision went black. He tried to fight it back. He couldn't pass out. Despite his fight the darkness took him.

Two young demons jumped from the tree and landed near Nasuku's unconscious form. I held the thick branch.

The one with the branch smirked. "It seems the General is not always aware of his surrounds." He said.

The other sighed. "Foolish idiot. Leaving the palace grounds during a war with no companions." He smiled. "Nata will be very proud."

The one with the branch dropped it and ruffling threw Nasuku over his shoulder before turning to the other. "I do not need Nata's praise or approval. He will not be Lord when we win. We will brother."

"Yes."

* * *

"My Lord! Gshiro and Mugen have returned."

Nata looked up from his papers and blinked at the young soldier. "So soon?"

"Yes." The soldier replied then smirked. "And they brought a present."

Nata stood from the low desk and quickly exited the tent. He spotted the new arrivals standing next to Nasuku, who was lying motionlessly on the ground.

"Don't tell me you killed him already." Nata called.

The two turned to him. One smiled warmly. "Hello, General."

"Hello, Mugen." Nata replied then nodded to the other. "Gshiro." Gshiro grunted in response, his arms crossed. Nata smiled. "You completed your mission faster than I expected."

Gshiro quickly turned on him. "Then you think to little of us!"

"Gshiro." Mugen said. "Calm yourself. Nata was giving us a compliment not an insult."

Gshiro turned from the group and picked up Nasuku. Facing them once more he said, "Nata you should learn to watch your tongue. Next time I may not be as forgiving." Gshiro then left the group.

Mugen sighed. "How are things here?" He asked trying to redirect Nata's attention from

Gshiro.

"Fairly well." Nata replied. "We had two new soldiers join this morning."

"That's good. Has Kirkra arrived?"

"Yes." Nata frowned. "She arrived two days ago with about thirty men."

Gshiro laughed. "Went out scouting, did she?" He smiled. "She does come in handy." Nata grunted. Gshiro stopped smiling. "You two fought."

"It doesn't matter." Nata quickly responded. "She will be fine."

Gshiro smirked. "I don't know." He said. "I think she might need someone to comfort her." He left Nata.

The owl glared at Gshiro's back. "One day, my young Lord, you will learn what I truly think of you." He clenched his fists. "You and that whore of yours."

* * *

Taisho came around the side of the palace to the front. Spotting no one there, he stopped and bent over panting. He despised his father for making him run so much. He tilted his head up. Where was Nasuku anyway? Last time Taisho had checked he had been in courtyard but he wasn't there now.

Something caught Taisho attention. Something was flying at him. He jumped back as an arrow buried itself in the ground where he had just been standing. Taisho quickly looked around. Where had the arrow come from?

Taisho glared at the arrow then noticed the letter attached to it. He snatched up the arrow and removed the letter. Letting the arrow fall from his hand, the young demon read the letter. Panic came over him.

_General Nasuku isn't as smart as he is thought to be, is he?  
Nata will be pleased with our present._

_Brothers of your demise _

Taisho ran from the courtyard. He ran into the palace, forgetting his previous task. "Captain!" He shouted. "Captain!" He knew his mother was in the palace somewhere. Running through he halls he shouted for her. He found his father's room and opened the door. No one.

"What's wrong, Taisho?"

Taisho spun around. Shinsai and Yugi stood there. "General Nasuku's been captured!" Taisho shouted. The two stared at him in shocked.

"Captured?" Yugi asked as he began to panic. What if something happened to him? What would happen to Reeka? He grabbed Taisho's shoulders and shook him. "When did this happen? How do you know?"

"This." Taisho handed him the letter. "Someone shot it at me. It was attached to an arrow." Yugi let go of the boy and read the letter before handing it to Shinsai then he ran from the group.

Mushi ran from around the corner. "I heard yelling. What's wrong?"

"It's Nasuku." Shinsai answered. "He's been captured by Nata."

* * *

Someone knocked on my door. I flinched. The knocking did not help my sudden headache. I slowly raised my head. They knocked again. "Rook!" I jumped. Yugi? I couldn't see why Yugi had come to see me. Some fearful memories of Yugi returned. I didn't open the door for him. "Reeka, I'm coming in." He whispered through the door. I felt the door shift then a click. The door opened.

I looked over my shoulder at Yugi. His right hand was still in the air where he had unlocked the door with his claw. His left was on the door. "Rook, something has happened." Yugi explained.

I quickly stood and turned to him. "What is it?" I asked. Yugi stepped inside and closed the door behind. He turned to me.

"Nasuku…" Yugi paused. "He's been captured."

My heart sank. "Captured…?" I whispered.

"He must have left palace grounds. A group called the 'The Brothers of your Demise' captured him. They took him to Nata." Yugi explained. My knees suddenly weakened and I stumbled. Yugi held out his arms to me, and I grabbed them to steady myself.

"We have to find him!" I suddenly shouted. "Send out the soldiers! We have to search…" Yugi pushed a finger to my lips.

"It's too late." He explained. "Reeka, any smart hunter would leave the area immediately, especially after sending a letter. They're long gone. Probably already at Nata's camp."

Hope of rescuing Nasuku slowly began to fade. "Scents…on the letters."

"There were herbs on the paper to hide the scent."

"Scents and signs in the forest."

"What parts?" Yugi asked. "The palace grounds are surrounded by forests. Where would we begin to look? Not only that, but after searching for Keema, the forests are full of footprints and scents from the soldiers. It would be impossible to find the scent of the hunters." I slowly fisted my hands in Yugi's sleeves then tilted my head down. I tear ran down my cheek then another. Yugi noticed. He tilted my head up. "Don't cry Reeka." He said gently wiping a tear from my cheek with his thumb. "We will find him, but you must understand, it will take time." I nodded.

"Let me tell the soldiers."

"Alright."

* * *

Nasuku awoke with a pounding headache. He flinched and clenched his eyelids together before slowly opening them. He found himself in the middle of a campsite. His hands were bound behind him; around a pole half buried in the ground. He stumbled to his feet then leaned against the pole.

"Awake I see."

Nasuku recognized that voice. He glared over his shoulder and saw Nata walking toward him. His hand rested on the hilt of his sword, he smirked. "It's been awhile hasn't it, General?" Nata asked smartly as he stopped only a couple of feet in front of Nasuku.

Nasuku pulled at the rope. "Damn you Nata."

"Don't damn me." Nata replied. "You're the one who wasn't careful."

Nasuku froze then hung his head. He had been an idiot. If he hadn't left palace grounds then he wouldn't be a prisoner of the enemy. Now the army was missing their best General. He knew Reeka would worry herself sick and what if he died here somehow. Then Reeka…

Nasuku ground his teeth together. He glared at Nata. "You will not win!"

"Oh, is that so? Last time I checked you were not in much of a position to say such." Nata said coolly. He motioned to the camp around him. "And from what I see you still aren't. General, you are a prisoner of war. You have no army, and they have no general. How do you expect to win?"

Nasuku smirked. "I remember when you were one of my soldiers, Nata." Nata stared at Nasuku wondering where this was leading. "You would run the drills without complaint, I'll give you that, but you did them terribly. You couldn't hold your own against anyone." Nata was scowling now. Nasuku's smirk grew. "With the way you fight, no one under your control would ever stand a chance against my men."

Nata ran forward quickly. He punched Nasuku's stomach. He hit him in an upward angle causing the pain to shoot up his rib cage and knock the wind out of him. Nasuku fell to his knees. Nata smirked at what he had done and turned.

Nasuku looked up, one eye closed in pain. "Hitting a bound man." He said. "That's low Nata, even for you."

Nata stopped. He turned his head just enough to see Nasuku. Frowning, he replied, "You are lucky I cannot kill you yet." He paused. "But luck always runs out."

* * *

"So Moi," Haku said as he walked behind Keema. "What's the plan for this place?"

Keema looked over her shoulder at him. "We need to keep a low profile and gather as much information as possible." As she spoke they walked out from behind the tents into the main clearing. Keema continued to rant on. Haku heard Nata's voice and glanced in his direction. His eyes widened when he saw Nasuku. "We'll return when…"

Haku cut her short as he grabbed her arm. He jumped back pulling her behind to the tents with him again. "Haku, what was that about?" Keema asked.

Haku motioned for her to be quiet. "Did you see who Nata was talking to?" He asked. Keema shook her head. "It's Master Nasuku. He's been captured."

Keema's eyes widened. Nasuku? He might be able to recognize her! Keema looked around the side of the tent. Nata and Nasuku were shouting at each other now. Nata quickly stepped closer to Nasuku and buried a fist in his stomach.

Keema almost ran to him as he sank to his knees but stopped herself. He curled in pain. Nata began walking away, smirking. Nasuku's lips barely moved as he spoke again. Nata stopped and frowned before answering. Then he left.

Keema and Haku watched as Nasuku glared at Nata until he was out of sight then his shoulder slouched and his head fell forward. He sighed deeply.

Keema felt terrible for him. "Haku."

"Yes, Moi?"

"Keep watch." She told him. He nodded. Keema snuck around Nasuku. She stayed hidden behind the tents as she approached. She knew she couldn't let him go. It would make the people in camp suspicious of each other. She and Haku might get caught. She came up behind him and pressed herself to the pole. He tensed noticing her presence.

"General," She whispered, making sure to exaggerate her fake voice. "If you look back I will not help you." His head rose.

"Help me?" He whispered back. "How?"

Keema glanced at Haku. He was scanning the area. "I'll tell the West where you are. I'll give them directions here."

"Why are you going to help me?" Nasuku asked almost suspiciously.

"Because I'm on your side." Nasuku forgetting the deal looked over his shoulder but Keema was gone.

Keema told Haku the plan. She would travel west and deliver a message saying Nata had captured Nasuku and then give them directions to the camp. Haku had to cover for her while she was gone. She would leave once night fell.

* * *

The soldiers stood before me, the North's and West's. The setting sun cast an orange glow over the soldiers' faces. My head still pounded with a headache that just didn't want to go away. I felt someone placed a hand on my shoulder. I glanced over my shoulder at Yugi who smiled reassuringly. I glanced at Mushi. He stood at attention to my right like a mindless soldier. He had changed so much. Hazari shifted uncomfortably to my left.

My eyes returned to the soldiers. I spotted Shinsai standing in the back with Taisho. They both knew what was coming. I was a bit surprised to see Karcen and Erakee standing next to each other, but brushed it off. I took a deep breath.

"Soldiers," I spoke loudly so everyone could hear me clearly. The men straitened as I began. "Something terrible has occurred." Their interest grew. I forced myself to go on. "General Nasuku had been captured by the enemy." The soldiers broke out talking. I waited for them to be silent again.

"Soldiers!" Mushi's voice made me jump. It had seemed so much deeper and commanding, almost…menacing. The soldiers instantly went dead silent.

I went on. "Now, the 'Brothers of your demise', as the capturers called themselves, left no clues. We have no idea where General Nasuku is right now. Hazari I has come up with…"

Suddenly, a pain shot through my body from my stomach. I fell to my knees. I closed my eyes as wrapped my arms around myself. Yugi dropped down next to me. "Rook!" He shouted. "What's wrong?"

Mushi and Hazari kneeled next to me as well. I could barely hear them through the pain. What was happening to me? "I'll get him inside." I heard Yugi shouted over the soldiers. He picked me up gently and quickly walked toward the palace.

"I'm going with them too." Hazari said. "Mushi…"

"Don't worry. I'll take care of the soldiers."

Before I could really register what was happening I found myself lying on a mat. I saw Yugi's worried face above me. "Where does it hurt?" He asked frantically.

"My…" I flinched as I tried to speak. "My stomach."

Yugi nodded and pushed the bottom of my shirt open. "There's nothing there."

"Yugi!" Hazari shouted. "Her right shoulder."

Yugi's head quickly jerked up and his eyes landed on my shoulder. That's when I noticed the stinging sensation. I tilted my head and saw where blood had soaked through my shirt. Yugi quickly pushed my sleeve aside to get a better look. Nasuku's mark was red and bleeding. Hazari stared in shock but both Yugi and I knew what it meant.

"Hazari."

"My Lord?"

"Please fetch some cold water and a cloth." Yugi told him. Hazari nodded and ran off.

"They're hurting him." I stated. Yugi returned his attention to me. I met his eyes. "They're hurting Nasuku."

Yugi touched my cheek gently. "Nasuku is a strong demon. He will be fine." He replied. I closed my eyes. I pushed my demonic energy to the mark and to Nasuku. I pushed my presence into him, my comfort. Suddenly, the pain stopped.

I opened my eyes. "He's realized now that I can feel the pain." I said.

By nature, demon mates transfer their love and comfort, but they also share the pain of one another. Nasuku must have pushed the full pain onto me for a moment before realizing he had. Now he kept it all to himself.

"He's stopped it?" Yugi asked.

I nodded and sat up. My headache was gone. "The headache was his as well." I told Yugi. Hazari then ran in with a bowl and cloth.

"Sorry it took so long, the servants heard about Nasuku and they're all running around and shouting." Hazari said as he set the bowl down next to me.

I laughed softly. "Let me guess, most of them were female?" I asked. Hazari only smiled in response. Yugi chuckled softly. He pushed me back down and began cleaning away the blood on my shoulder with the wet cloth.

"So you're feeling better?" Hazari asked as he kneeled next to me. I nodded. "That's good." I flinched slightly when Yugi applied pressure to the mark.

"Sorry." He apologized. "I have to stop the bleeding."

I sighed. "I must have looked so weak in front of the soldiers." I looked at Hazari again. "A commander officer kneeling over in pain without a visible cause." I sighed again. "And the newbee soldiers barely had any respect for me before…"

Yugi sighed. "You'll win back their respect." He said. He removed the cloth and examined my mark as he went on. "You won over ours in the last war. This group is just a little more…suborn. It'll just take a little more time." Satisfied with his work Yugi stood with the bowl. "Let's just hope that your mark wasn't bleeding while we were outside. If the newbee soldiers found out about…you know. Then they would spread it and before we knew it the enemy would know. Then things would be terrible for Nasuku and yourself. At least now they can't use Nasuku as a threat directly to Lord Sesshomaru or knowingly. It's still threatens your life as well but they don't know that."

I nodded then looked at Hazari. He stared blankly up at Yugi, lost. I laughed and put a hand on the top of his head. He looked at me. "One day Nasuku and I will explain it all to you." I told him. He quickly raised an eyebrow at me, an almost frightened look on his face. "Not on that!" I laughed out. I sat up. Yugi, understanding, laughed. Hazari flushed.

Yugi and I laughed harder.

* * *

Keema held the cloak closer to herself as she hid behind a tree. How would she get the letter to Reeka without raising suspicion? A dark figure in a cloak sneaking around the palace at night during a war right after a General was just kidnapped…she sighed.

She could see the guards stationed at the palace gates. She knew them personally, but she couldn't really walk up and introduce herself. What could she do? Thinking for a while, she finally decided on an idea.

Keema walked out from behind the tree and instantly the guards spotted her. "State your business!" One shouted at her.

When she was close enough she dropped to one knee, careful to keep her hood on, and bowed. "I come with a letter for Captain Rook." She told them.

"Really now?" The other guard asked. "Where do you bring this letter from?"

Keema froze. The cleared her throat. "I come from a village near Nata's army." She replied. The two guards seemed more interested now. "I understand they have captured Nasuku. Damn bastards are too stupid to at least hide him. Have him right out in the open, tied to a pole." Keema felt awkward cursing. Very rarely did she.

The older guard stepped forward. "Then you must come inside and speak with the Captain one on one."

Keema stood and shook her head quickly. "I cannot." She told him. She took a step forward. Pulling the letter from her cloak, she noticed the guards tense. 'They still don't trust me. Good. They shouldn't' She thought to herself. She gave the older demon the letter. "Make sure this is given to Rook immediately." The soldier looked at the letter in his hand.

"But how will we know how to…" He trailed off when he noticed she was gone. "Hm…an interesting fellow." The other guard nodded in agreement. "You stay here. I'll give the letter to the Captain."

_

* * *

Rook,_

_I understand that Nata has captured General Nasuku. I know this being one of the soldiers there. Nasuku is well for now, only an injury to the head and stomach but nothing more than simple beatings. No blood. He is not what I would call a broken prisoner. He verbal fights with anyone who challenges him._

_I give you my word that I will watch his well-being and make sure he is fed. I am on your side my Captain, but I can only take care of him until I am caught then I will be killed and simply letting him go would not work. We would easily be caught. They have guards on duty all of the time. I can distract them for short periods of time to help Nasuku but that is all. It is up to you to rescue him._

_With X's I have marked into trees along the way, you will easily find the camp. The X's start directly outside of the palace gates and head north. _

_Good luck,  
__Only a friend _

I stared at the letter. "And he said he was from a nearby village?" I asked.

The guard nodded. "Why? Has he lied?" He asked.

"In a way yes, but it was very smart of him." I told the guard. "Dismissed." The guard bowed and left.

"What is the letter about?" Hazari asked.

I smiled and looked at him then Yugi. "We have someone on our side in Nata's camp. I guess what would be considered as a spy." I saw their confused faces and laughed. "There is a soldier there who is helping Nasuku and has cleaning marked a trail to Nata's campsite."

"How do you know it's not a trap?" Yugi asked.

I shrugged and stood. "I don't know…but even if it's a trap at least we'll come in contact with Nata." Yugi sighed. Hazari frowned.

"How does that help?" Hazari asked.

I walked to the door, about to go look for Mushi. "Well being here is not making the war move along at all. We need to know where the enemy is to fight them. Better to lose to the first battle then not fight at all."

They stared at me, not understanding my way of thinking. I smiled and left. They would understand one day.

* * *

Well Nasuku's be captured and its only the…6th chapter (I had to look…that's sad! XD) Sorry for all of the scene switching.

I have some questions for you guys to answer:

Can you see the characters? Or do I need to work on my descriptions?

Only hope by Mandy Moore…Is this a good song for this chapter (or any other recent chapter)?

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or Mandy Moore's 'Only Hope.'

Review please. ;P


	7. Chapter 7

I watched Sessho read the letter. Then he paused before reading it again. He slammed the paper on his desk, the sound echoing in the small study. "How is this possible?" He asked in disbelief. "We sent no soldiers there as spies…"

"Maybe someone of Nata's has come to their senses?" I suggested.

Sessho placed his elbow on the table and rested his chin in his open palm. "Does father know yet?" He asked.

"I'm sure he does." I replied. "I showed Mushi the letter before coming here. He probably told father."

After a long paused Sessho sighed. "This could be a trap."

"I know." I replied. I walked closer to his desk and sat across from him. "But we cannot abandon Nasuku." I looked at my brother. "I will not allow anyone to stand in my way. Even if I have to go against the Army Commander." I almost flinched after the words left my mouth. The anger they contained…the determination to go against all…

Very few people knew who the Commander was. Most thought it was my father and that had been the point, but those who thought such were wrong. Sessho was the Commander. My brother gave the commands on where the soldiers would move and when they would attack. My father could easily override any command but normally didn't. My brother was a very smart demon. He had good judgment.

Sessho's head shot up when he heard his title. He looked hurt. "Reeka," He said in a hushed voice. "How could you think I would ever make you do such a thing?" Sessho stood. Walking around the side of the table, he kneeled next to me. His hand gently touched my cheek and turned my face toward him. "I would never _ever_ make you abandon…" He trailed off then took me into his arms. "Oh Reeka."

The tears fell. All of my defenses broke and I cried in my brother's arms. The tension, the worry…the guilt all came out at once. I had caused a fight between us and I never apologized. Now he sat in an enemy campsite with no support thinking I was mad at him. He kept all of the pain to himself. I was there to help him and yet he refused to let me help.

"Sessho, who is that?"

I felt Sessho shift as he raised his head to the visitor. "Mom." I raised my head as well and stared at my mother, Lady Rin. She then knew the answer to her question. Her large brown eyes stared back concerned when she saw my tears. Her still beautiful and young face quickly became ruined with a saddened look, her eyes half closing. She shut the door and ran to me, her long brown hair flying behind her. Sessho moved back to allow mother to embrace me.

"Mom…"

My mother tightened her hold on me. "I know." She whispered. "I heard from one of the guards." I stopped my crying. I was the daughter of the most powerful demon in the world and a captain in his army; I could not show any weakness. I pulled back from my mother.

I watched Sessho stand. He bowed his head as he spoke, "Please excuse me. I must meet with father and the other commanding officers. We must come up with a plan on how to approach this situation."

I stood quickly, startling mother. "I'm coming, too."

Sessho raised his head and stared at me in mild surprise. "Are you sure?" He asked. I nodded as determination set in. He sighed before smiling. "Alright."

I quickly wiped away my tears with the palm of my hand before taking in a deep breath. I smiled. "Let's go." Sessho opened the door to leave.

My mother stood up. "Let me come." My brother and I both turned to stare at her. She fisted a hand on her chest as she took a step forward. "I must know what's going to happen. I cannot stand to worry so much again! I was kept in the dark last time, not knowing where Sesshomaru-sama or Reeka were. I will not allow it to happen again." She met my eyes then Sessho's. She had that look in her eyes; the one that said she would not give up. I sighed. Father would not allow this, I knew, but then again she did have a good point.

I looked at my brother. He stared back at me. A conversation seemed to be discussed through our gazes. Finally, Sessho stared at mom. "It's fine with me, but father may not allow it."

Mom nodded. "I'll talk to Sesshomaru."

* * *

We all gathered in the dinning hall. Father's seat, at the head of the table, was empty at the moment; he was still outside speaking with mother. I could hear her gentle voice through the closed door as she pleaded with father to let her in. I knew she would never raise her voice to father and I also knew he could end the conversation at any moment with the words, "Enough, Rin." Mom would always answer with a, "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru."

I would always laugh at that. 'Lord Sesshomaru' was a funny way to address a mate. I knew father didn't like it. He used to correct her, telling her to call him simply 'Sesshomaru'. She would nod but in the end his name always came out with a title attached. He eventually gave up. I would sometimes see him sigh to himself when she used a title.

I wondered if Nasuku felt weird when I called him General. I remembered back when I was younger. Every time I called him sensei he would stop what we were doing and correct me.

"_No, pup, think of me as a friend not a teacher." _

Yet, as I grew up he started to call himself my teacher instead of just my friend. It hurt me to hear him say, "No, she's only my student," when people asked if we were more. Was he denying his love for me then? Did he not want to love me? Or was he protecting me from rumors? Nasuku had been known then for…certain acts.

Yugi waved his hand trying to get my attention. He sat on the other side of the table. "Reeka!" I snapped out of my daze with a start and stared at him. He chuckled. "In deep thought were we?"

I sighed and smiled at him. "Yah." I replied. "Just remembering some of the past."

Yugi's face dropped. I knew he was also recalling the past now. He had been hurt so much then. He caused a war. Lost his father. And most importantly…he lost me to Nasuku. I had to give him credit; he had really tried to win my love, but in the end he lost, and Nasuku won. Now he had to suffer seeing me with someone else.

I recalled the first time we met. He had been wounded by a demon in the woods. I had fought off the demon and taken him back to camp with me. I dressed his wounds, discovering who he really was by spotting the royal marking of the North, the blood drop, on the lower left side of his stomach. He had been so concerned of being found. He had asked that I not tell anyone who he was. Then after one glance, he figured me out. He instantly saw through my disguise.

The door to the room opened then closed. I looked up, once again being pulled from my thoughts.

My father seated him at the head of the table. Yugi also seemed to be pulled from his thoughts. He sat to the left of my father, Sessho to his right. Nasuku would have then normally sat next to my brother, but in his absence I sat there. Hazari then sat on the other side of me. Mushi sat next to his lord across from me. He had a map rolled up before him.

I noticed my mother hadn't entered. Obviously father had refused to let her enter.

Yugi cleared his throat. Mushi took that as a signal to begin. He quickly unrolled the map and the planning began.

* * *

Nasuku shivered in the cool night air. He had no protection from the cold and the heat from the large fire fifty feet to his left could not reach him. The enemy soldiers around the fire didn't notice Nasuku's intense glare as they basked in the warm and light.

Finally, Nasuku sighed. He hated being at the mercy of the enemy. He knew they could kill him any moment they chose. They could do whatever they pleased to him and no one would care. Already he had been beaten and once choked. He swallowed and winced when the muscles in his bruised neck moved. His left eye was already swollen shut from one of the soldier's bored cruelty.

He shifted and nearly yelled out in pain. Yes, that rib was without a doubt broken. Nasuku cursed his own stupidity for speaking against his captor. The pain was being to make him weak but he refused to sleep. If he did then the men around camp would see it as a weakness and chance to harm him further. Nasuku sighed. That and Reeka would fell some of the pain. He would not allow that. No, he would not sleep.

"General Nasuku." A soft voice said behind him.

Nasuku blinked. Was he imagining things? Who would use his title in an enemy campsite?

"General."

He turned his head slightly despite the pain. Around the other side of the pole an enemy soldier kneeled. He had a cloth wrapped around his head so only his eyes were visible. His green eyes were large with youth. The soldier's eyes looked right then left as if making sure no one was watching. Then they settled on Nasuku again.

"A message was sent to the West." The solider said in a hushed voice. Nasuku noticed his higher pitched voice. His voice hadn't even matured yet. How old was this soldier? "The letter contained directions here."

"You're not the same soldier as before." Nasuku stated suddenly.

The soldier looked around once more and pulled an object wrapped in cloth from his shirt. It was large and oval shaped. "No, I'm not." He replied. "I'm Moichuri's assistant."

"Oh so that's his name."

"Yes." The soldier moved the object toward Nasuku. He tried to pull away. "General, please be still this is not going to hurt you." The soldier pushed the object to Nasuku's side. It was hard and warm. "It's a rock." The soldier explained. He placed it on the ground in between the pole and Nasuku's back. "I figured you would be cold, so I put it near the fire to warm it up. It won't last all night but it should keep you warm for a while."

The soldier stood and turned to walk away. "Wait." Nasuku said. The soldier turned back to him. "What's your name?"

The soldier shook his head. "I cannot tell you my name, General." He replied. "I hope you understand."

Nasuku nodded then tried not to visibly wince. "I understand." Nasuku saw the boy smile beneath his makeshift mask. The boy bowed his head before leaving.

Nasuku let out a sigh and rested his head on the pole. The heat from the rock was helping. He smiled. The soldier cared for his well being. Maybe not all was lost in this hell of a place.

* * *

Haku smiled as he pulled the cloth from his head. He shook out his short orange hair and he entered his tent. Keema sat up on her sleeping mat when he turned to tie the tent flap closed. "Where were you?" She asked.

Haku turned from the flap and folded the cloth before replying, "I was speaking with Nasuku."

"What?" Keema quickly stood. "What did you tell him? Did anyone see you? Did he see your face?"

Haku laughed as he sat down on his sleeping mat. "You worry to much, Moi." He told her.

Keema leaned over him and lowered her voice. "Haku, what we are doing could easily get us killed. The smallest thing could blow our cover." She paused. "Now did you tell him?"

"I told him we sent the letter."

"Ok. Did he see your face?"

"No, I covered it with this." Haku picked up the cloth next to him and threw it to Keema. She took a step back to catch it. The force of the thrown cloth told her instantly he was irritated. "I knew he would notice my resemblance to my mother. I'm not as stupid as you take me for, and before you ask no, no one saw me." He laid down and rolled away from her. "Now get some rest, Moi."

Keema's hold on the cloth tightened in anger. How dare he! How dare he tell her what to do! How dare he use such a tone! He had no right! She was his Lady, his master, and he was only a servant! Her eyes widened in shock at her own thoughts. The cloth slipped from her hand limp hand. Since when did she think ranks mattered? Since when did she think Haku was anything but an equal? He had said himself that they were friends, then didn't that mean he thought her an equal as well?

Keema sighed to herself. When had she become so different? She was bold now and easily angered. What had happened to the sweet girl that all of the soldiers adored? That the servants loved to be near? The girl who never even touched her sword? She glanced at her hip. The sword's hilt was wrapped in a black cloth to hide the name and crest, but she knew they were there. They were on her siblings' swords as well. She gently touched the hilt. What could have possibly changed her?

Keema moved to her own bedroll. She removed the sword from her side before sitting. She held it in front of her and examined it. Was it Mushi who had changed her? He had changed also after his confession thirteen years ago…

_Keema stared out the window, watching as soldiers poured in through the palace gates. She searched for one person, Mushi. Touching her pocket, Keema heard the paper crinkle. She was sure it was from him now, but yet she wasn't sure. She wanted to believe it was from him and so she did but he never wrote her during the war. _

_When the last of the soldiers entered the courtyard Keema frowned. Mushi wasn't there. The door to her room opened and she spun from the window to see Sessho standing there._

_He smiled and she smiled back. "What is it brother?" She asked._

_Sessho walked over to her. "I received a letter from Reeka." He started. "She's not coming home. She and Nasuku are now mates and they don't wish to come home yet." Keema nodded but her eyes were sad. He didn't say anything about Mushi like she had hoped. He turned from her and went to leave then turned to her again. "Oh and Mushi wishes to see you." _

_Keema's head shot up. "Really?" She asked. _

_He nodded. "He's in the Northern palace with Yugi. You go ahead and leave. I'll tell father. I was going to speak to him anyway." Keema stood and hugged her brother. He laughed. "Now go on. Be careful." She nodded and left. _

_Keema could hardly keep from shouting out loud in excitement. She walked through the courtyard full of soldiers and they would occasionally call out to her in greeting. She would nod to them then continue on. Once she was outside of the palace gates she began running. She couldn't wait to get to the Northern palace. _

_Finally after hours of running she came to a halt in front of the large gates of the Northern palace. The guard there stopped her. "And who might you be?" He asked._

"_I am Lady Keema of the West, daughter of Lord Sesshomaru." Keema told the man. He raised an eyebrow at her. _

"_Now, is that so?" The guard asked. He had been told to be careful after the recent war. _

"_What seems to be the problem here?" A voice said from inside the gate. Keema recognized the voice instantly. Mushi walked out of the gate. The moment he spotted her he smiled. "Hello, Lady Keema." He said politely. He passed the guard and held his hand out to her. She looked at him in surprise. Normally a soldier would not be allowed to perform such a bold gesture. He chuckled at her look. "It's alright Lady Keema. Neither you nor I will get in trouble." He told her reassuringly. _

_Keema still stared at him but took his hand. He pulled her behind him through the gates. "But general, she has no proof of who she says she is." The guard who had stopped her shouted. _

"_I know who she is. There's no reason for her to have to prove it." Mushi shouted back over his shoulder._

_Keema stared at him in disbelief. "General?" She asked. He turned and stopped causing her to run into him._

"_Yes." He replied as she pulled away from him blushing. "I'm General of the North now." _

_Keema placed her hand on the side of his face. "Oh Mushi, that's wonderful!" She told him. He smiled, glad that she was happy for him. Then suddenly he turned pulling her with him once again. "Uh...Mushi?" She said as she stumbled behind him, trying to keep up._

"_Yeah?" Mushi asked as he looked at her and smiled. _

_She blushed before going on. "Where are we going?"_

_Mushi smiled and looked ahead once again. "You'll see." He answered._

_Finally he came to a stop and pulled Keema to stand in front of him. Keema gasped at the sight. Before her was a garden with thousands of flowers. Flowers of all colors and shapes but there were some places where the flowers had begun to die away. "W-what is this place?" Keema asked. _

"_The palace garden." Mushi replied right next to her ear. Keema shivered and hoped Mushi hadn't noticed. "Yugi's mother built this garden years ago. After she died Yugi always took care of the garden to help keep the memory of her around." Mushi explained. He paused then continued. "Well as you know Lord Yugi has not been at the Northern palace for a long time so the flowers began to die. He is very busy and does not have time to fix them. He was afraid they would die. Well that was until I suggested you." Keema shivered again when his breath hit the back of her neck. He turned her to face him. "Keema would you be willing to stay here for a couple of days to bring the garden back to life?"_

_Keema stared at him for a moment before nodding. "Yes, I'll help the garden." She replied. "But I'll need to contact my father." _

"_Yes, I figured as much." Mushi said before shouting for a soldier. He ran to his General and bowed, waiting for his orders. "Soldier, I need you to go to the Western palace and tell Lord Sesshomaru that Lady Keema will be staying here for a while." The soldier nodded and ran off. Mushi then turned to Keema and smiled. "Now let's find you a room." She nodded in agreement. "Follow me." Mushi said as he led her into the palace. _

_Keema followed him obediently as he led her through the palace. He finally stopped at a door and pushed it open. "Here ya go." He said as she entered. _

_Keema turned to him. "Thank you." She said and smiled at him. _

_Mushi smiled back. "Make yourself comfortable. Oh and could you see me in my room later? It's the third one on the left past the entrance." Then with that he left._

_Keema stared at the empty door, her heart pounding. Meet him in his room later? She looked out the window it was already beginning to get dark. This fact made her heart beat even faster. He wanted her to meet him in his room alone at night. Keema took the letter from her pocket and read it once again. She had read it so many times she could recite every word without trouble. _

_Keema sat on the bed and thought to herself for another hour, imagining what would happen when she got there. She blushed at a couple of ideas and frowned at others. Finally she got up the courage to leave her room. She walked down the halls until she came to his room. She went to knock on the door but stopped. She couldn't get herself to knock. She was still too shy. _

_Suddenly, the door opened and Mushi smiled at her. "Hello, My Lady." He said, and stepped aside showing she was allowed to enter. _

"_Please no titles, Mushi." Keema said as she entered his room, still nervous. _

_He looked at her with a confused look before nodding and turning to close the door. "Yes, of course." He turned to her again smiling. "Why use titles when speaking with friends?" _

_Keema stared at him, a bit startled before replying. "Yes, with friends." Her heart felt as though someone had squeezed in their fist. Friends? That's all he thought of her?_

_Mushi walked over to a table on the other side of the room. "Sake?" He asked as he picked up the pitcher._

"_No, I don't drink." Keema told him._

"_I should have guessed." Mushi said as he poured himself a saucer. He then sat on his futon as he sipped it watching her. She tilted her head at him and opened her mouth to speak but he did first. "You wonder why I asked you to come?" She nodded. He smiled and looked at the sake in his cup seeing his reflection in it. Then he sighed, lowering his cup, his face growing serious. "Keema, I know you have the letter." _

_Keema took a step back from the young general, her hand instantly covering the letter in her pocket. "So you were the one who sent it!" She shouted then stopped, her eyes widen as it suddenly dawned to her. He loved her. "Mushi…"_

"_I know I said when I returned from the war I would reveal myself to you." He stared at her then looked to the side. "And I have but…" He paused. "Keema, do you except my love?" His eyes were drawn back to her quickly when he heard her moving. He looked at her just in time to see her falling to the floor. His eyes widened. His sake went flying across the room as he jumped up and quickly caught her. _

_Mushi sighed. She had fainted. He shook his head then smiled. "I'll take that as yes." He said chuckling. Kissing her forehead, he carried her back to her room. _

Keema frowned. Since then he had slowly grown colder. Was he rubbing off on her? Was he the reason she fought now? Was he the one who had given her the strength to run?

She didn't know, but she did know she was in for it when she saw him again…

* * *

So, that wasn't a real dramatic chapter like some of you hoped…sorry. I know the next one will be fun. The army moves out and the newbee soldiers grow more rebellious. Ok, yes, I left out the planning…but I knew it would bore you guys to death if I wrote the whole scene, but don't worry. In the next chapter the battle plans are revealed.

Review please.


	8. Chapter 8

I watched as the men fought over how they would approach and attack Nata's army. I said nothing; instead I just watched and ran their ideas through my head for flaws.

Yugi and Mushi had the same idea. They believed that the two armies, the north and west, should separate. The Western army would go northeast, and the Northern army would go northwest, making a triangular shape outward. As the armies moved and camped they would send scouts out to search the area in between. Then when Nata's campsite was found the two armies would surround it. Nata would be forced to surrender.

There were three problems with that plan. First, searching would take too much time. While we searched Nata could easily move and throw us off. Second, as we moved out we would get further and further away from each other. Searching the land in between us would slow us and we could easily miss areas. If Nata moved west and we missed him he could attack the palace. Third, if everything did work out and we surrounded Nata, how would we rescue Nasuku? The place would be in a frenzy of fighting, and Nasuku would be in the middle of it.

Next Sessho stood and gave his plan. He believed that the armies, just like Mushi and Yugi's plan, should separate. The Western army, because it was larger, would always be ahead of the Northern as they moved along the marked trail the mysterious soldier had marked. This plan was meant so that if the Western army was discovered Nata would not know that the Northern army had also followed, giving them the element of surprise.

I was disappointed with my brother's plan. It seemed very poorly planned. The idea of putting our soldiers in danger made me clench my fists. Hazari noticed this and shook his head as well at my brother's idea.

I was surprised when Hazari boldly stood and interrupted my brother. "My Lord, I apologize for my rudeness, but what the hell gave you the idea this would work?" My eyes widened at my adopted son. Sessho seemed to loose his balance for a moment and took a step back. Hazari sighed as he calmed himself. "If the Western army moves ahead then how will the Northern army be contacted in the time of need?" Hazari spoke calmly. "And, no offense meant Lord Yugi," Yugi nodded, "but using our soldiers as a frontline would instantly make them loose their respect for the Western family. The armies should not separate, and if this is not possible then they should be split evenly."

Yugi spoke then, "But our soldiers are used to Mushi's commands…"

"Then your soldiers are poorly trained." Sessho spat still angry that he had been interrupted. Mushi's eyes grew cold in anger. He went to stand, his muscles tensed. I saw a fight coming.

"It's his first army!" I shouted in Mushi's defense hoping to calm him. "None of his soldiers have seen battle beyond sparring in a courtyard! They no nothing else but his command!"

"Enough." We stopped our arguing and gave our attention to my father. He had his elbows resting on the table, fingers intertwined with his mouth pressed to his right index finger. He seemed to be thinking.

Hazari slowly sat beside me. His face was flushed in anger as he glared at my brother. Sessho settled himself next to me again as he returned Hazari's glare. I looked at Yugi who was giving Mushi a disapproving look for almost starting a fight. Mushi was staring blankly at the table. I sighed. He was so stressed out. Keema was missing and now his good friend and superior's fate rested in the hands of his enemy.

"We will not split the army." We all looked at my father. "The army will move together along the marked path. Every night we will camp and send a small group ahead to search the woods for a camp. If anything is found they will return and an approach will be planned on the situation at the time." I smiled. I liked this plan. I was a cautious approach instead of a bold one like the other ideas.

I glanced around the table Sessho seemed to except the plan and gently nodded when my father's eyes landed on him. Yugi was nodding as well. That was all that was needed. The plan was set.

"We move out tomorrow." Sessho announced. "Have the soldiers ready, dismissed." We all stood except for my father and brother. I knew they would want to talk.

Hazari seemed to sway slightly as he made his way to the door. I placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hazari, are you alright?" I asked. It was very unlike him to speak out.

He didn't answer, so I allowed my hand to slide from his shoulder.

When we exited my mother, Tarra, and Masera greeted us. I watched Yugi and Mush walk away. Yugi was speaking to his general. I couldn't hear what he was saying but his tone sounded angry.

I later spotted Shinsai leaning against the wall further down the hall Mushi and Yugi had left through. He, in a way, had become a captain without really being given the title. He was always the first of the soldiers to know the plan and was completely trusted with them. When he noticed my gaze he smiled briefly before staring at a wall in thought. As I stared at him I began to wonder, did he have a family? He never spoke of anyone.

"Hazari." Someone said concerned. I didn't quite recognize the voice. I turned to see Tarra cupping Hazari's face. "Are you okay? You don't look so good." She said as she examined his face.

He placed his hands over hers. "I'm fine, Tarra. Just tired." Hazari said then let go of her hands and moved past her. Tarra watched him walk away then noticed my eyes on her. She looked confused. Then I remembered I was dressed like Rook.

I bowed. "I apologize my Lady, I didn't mean to stare." I straitened.

Tarra narrowed her eyes at me as if she were searching her memory. "Do I know you?" She asked. By now Masera was staring at me as well. I knew she remembered who I was.

"I don't think we have." I replied before introducing myself. "I am First Captain Rook."

Tarra's eyes widened. "You're the soldier who fought off all of those enemy soldiers by yourself." She stated. I nodded. She stared at me almost in a daze. "Wow." I felt odd under her gaze.

"My Lady, I am needed somewhere." I said as politely as I could.

Tarra nodded. "Of course." I bowed my head to her then Masera. They both nodded to me as well.

I still heard Hazari's footsteps echoing off the palace walls. His pace was fast. I quickened my own pace until I saw him disappear around another corner. "Hazari." I called out to him. The footsteps stopped. As I came around the corner, I found Hazari turned toward me and waiting for what I had to say. "You speak Lady Tarra's name without a title." I stated. "Close are we?" I raised my eyebrows at him, and he caught the hidden meaning.

Hazari turned his head from me in slight disgust. "She is barely fourteen." He replied. "I would never see her—!"

"She sees you in that way." I told him. His eyes shot to meet mine. Then they moved to the ground.

"Yes." He sighed. "I know, but she's just a child."

"In a human perspective, but as a demon she is fully matured." I watched my son's reaction closely.

Hazari sighed again, this one deeper than the last. "I have not, and will not, accept her love or liking or whatever it is considered at her age!" He seemed flustered, embarrassed. "Tarra will eventually find someone else she can admire."

Hazari turned from me, but before he took one step I spoke, "Do you have anyone, Hazari?" I saw him tense. "Anyone you 'admire'?" I finished, using his term.

His shoulders dropped as he turned to me. I could see the sadness in his eyes. We locked eyes for moments before he glared at the hallway wall. "No." He replied angrily before turning on his heals and walking away.

I crossed my arms and sighed. He could not be blamed for being so irritable. He was human and humans required sleep. I knew Hazari hadn't slept in a long time. I walked over to a nearby window and stared out at the moon. In only a couple of hours the sun would rise then the armies would move out. Hazari would not get much sleep this night. I made a mental note not to work him too hard tomorrow.

* * *

Morning eventually came and I dragged myself out of bed. I dressed quickly, tying my sword to my hip. The hilt was tightly wrapped hiding the in-carved name and family crest. I tightly bound my breasts before putting on my concealer and scent masker. Finally, I turned to my mirror and put my hair up in a high ponytail. When I finished I stared at my pierced ears. My siblings and I had been lucky; instead of normal half-breeds' animal ears we all had our father's pointed ones. Ours were just less defined, less pointed. I ran my fingers over the three hoops in the top of my right ear then over the black stone stud in the lobe. I ran my finger over the stud in the other ear as well. These were only there to make sure my identity was kept secret. Rook had piercings; Reeka didn't.

I heard a light tapping on my door. "Captain?" I opened the door quickly to find Sessho standing there. "Good, you're awake." He said with relief.

"Why?" I asked. "What's wrong?"

Sessho sighed. "The newbees are giving Hazari and I some trouble." He explained. "Maybe you can get them under control."

Anger began to build inside of me. Why couldn't these soldiers just behave? This was the one group of them that had ever been so rebellious. I pushed past Sessho and walked swiftly threw the palace. I nodded to the servants as I passed. When I finally reached the courtyard I could already hear Hazari's raised voice.

"What's the problem here?" I boomed behind Hazari. I wasn't slightly surprised to find Karcen standing before the group of soldiers. My patience for this boy was growing thin.

Hazari turned to me and stepped aside as I approached. "These soldiers apparently have a problem with following the battle plan." Hazari explained. I noticed now that he wore a captain's uniform as well. Sessho must have given it to him.

"Oh really now." I said smartly. "And why is that?"

Karcen glared at me. "Following a path given to us by an unknown demon is the dumbest plan I have ever heard. It is, without a doubt, a trap." He said. The men behind him nodded.

I raised my chin as I spoke. "We are more experienced with this than you, newbee." I purposely made 'newbee' stand out as I spoke. "Your job isn't to question our decisions only follow them. Now, you will not give us any more trouble on the subject. Understood?" No one answered. "Understood?" I ask, more stern this time.

Karcen glared at me, his eyes slits. "Understood." He spat. Then he turned and walked through the crowd. They parted to let him pass before closing the path and following him. They all entered the newbee quarters.

I sighed and ran a hand down my face. "He's going to be a problem, sir." Hazari stated.

I nodded before replying, "I know." I walked up the front steps to the large doors. I pushed them open then gasped. I never knew a room could be in such a mess. Chairs were overturn and tables were broken against walls. I saw where the soldiers had driven their swords into the walls. Names were carved into the walls as well. Empty bottles lay everywhere.

My claws buried themselves in the wooden door. I knew this would take so much work to fix. The servants would be working for months to restore the room. Finally, Karcen appeared with a bag over his shoulder. He skillfully weaved through the mess. He stopped in front of me.

"Captain." He said smartly. "I can't get through if you are standing there." I stepped aside and he passed with a smirk on his face. I glared at his back as he passed. Hazari watched him, too. Karcen slammed his shoulder into Hazari's as he passed.

Hazari didn't flinch. He quickly grabbed the boy by the hair and brought him to his knees, a dagger pressed to his neck. The shoulder bag fell to the ground behind Karcen. "You will learn to show your commanding officers respect!" He yelled. "Otherwise, I promise you, you will not return here alive!"

By now most of the other soldiers were at the door staring out at their leader being threatened by a human. I smiled. This was good. They would surely loose respect for Karcen now.

My eyes widened when a smile formed on Karcen's lips. Then a menacing laugh erupted from him and filled the courtyard. Hazari's eyes widened as well. Was this boy completely mad? Karcen's laugh soon turned into nothing but a chuckle.

"Go ahead, Captain." He said. "Kill me. Kill me and bring the wrath of my men down upon you." I heard swords being drawn behind me. I turned to see the newbee soldiers drawing their blades.

"Hazari!" I shouted. "Let him go. It's not worth it."

Hazari let go of Karcen's hair and pushed him forward in the dirt of the courtyard. He glared at the soldier's back before making a disgusted noise and walking around him. Karcen smiled as he stood. He turned to me.

"You're a smart one, Captain Rook." Karcen said. He whistled and the men came down from their quarters. They crowded around him as he smirked at me. I stared back, my eyes cold and emotionless.

* * *

"We must do something about these men!" Hazari shouted as he paced in front of my brother and I. "They don't listen and they threatened to turn on their commanding officers."

"Well you threatened the life of their leader." I stated. Hazari paused and stared at me.

Sessho ran a hand down his face. "We can't give up that many soldiers. We have to keep them."

"But—!"

"Hazari, you don't understand their minds." I interrupted. "These men are always looking for someone to follow. They always follow the strongest and most commanding person. Right now, to them, that's Karcen."

"Then get rid of Karcen!" Hazari boomed.

Sessho spoke then, "It's not that easy. Get rid of the leader and they will turn on us without a doubt."

"What we need to do is gain them away from Karcen. Right now Karcen is overwhelmed with the feeling of power. He loves it like any demon would, or human for that matter. If we take away that power then Karcen will crack. No power. No rush." I smiled as I spoke. "No Karcen."

Hazari nodded in understanding. "We need to win their trust, you mean?"

I nodded. "That and we need to show them we are better than Karcen." Hazari nodded again. "Now," I said slapping my hands on my folded knees, "it's time to start moving." I stood and stretched. Sessho did as well.

* * *

Sessho had decided that traveling through Tasaki would be a waste of time. It was off course and an unnecessary trip. I still wanted to travel through the demon village. Nasuku had always done it with his men for luck and so that the soldiers could see their families one last time before leaving for battle. I smiled also knowing he did it for the ego boost when the women of the village squealed his name. I shook my head and sighed. That was Nasuku for you.

We had skipped the trip through the village and now traveled along the marked trail left by the Unknown Soldier. I walked in front of the group along side Yugi while Mushi and Hazari walked in back. Sessho had decided to come since my father wished to stay with mother this war. He now supervised the middle of the crowd near the carts that carried the tents and other things. Karcen hadn't caused any trouble yet as he walked in front of his followers.

Night would fall soon I knew, so I had the men set up camp. Within an hour all of the tents were up. Tents with the Crescent moon crest outnumbered the ones with the Blood drop. Soon a small fire burned in the middle of the camp. Sessho and I decided sending out a search group would be foolish. We were only maybe ten miles from the palace, nowhere near where we expected Nata to be.

All of the officers sat around the fire trying to keep warm from the cold night air, while the soldiers socialized. They weren't allowed to leave camp this night. Hazari retired early. No one said anything about it. We all knew he was tired.

I watched as Sessho poked the fire with a stick. "I'll stay up tonight." He said suddenly.

Everyone looked at him. Everyone's eyes were tired. "Are you sure?" Mushi asked. "I could have a couple of soldiers stay up."

"I'm sure." Sessho replied as he tossed the stick into the fire. We all watched as it was torn apart by the flames.

At about midnight almost all of the soldiers had retired to their tents. The officers exchanged goodbyes and separated to their tents, which were spread out through the campsite to keep an eye on the soldiers. I found my tent through blurry and tired eyes. I pushed open the flap and stumbled onto my bedroll. I turned my head to see my brother's bedroll across the tent. He and I decided to share a tent to keep my identity a secret.

I pulled the covers over to me to keep the cold air from freezing me. After a couple moments I was asleep.

* * *

"I can't believe this!" Nata near shouted as he stared at Gshiro and Mugen who now sat before him in the middle of the night. "Who marked the trail?"

"I don't know, General, but they're from your camp." Mugen said coolly, his eyes closed. He opened his cold green eyes and glared at Nata. "I suggest you find this traitor before he causes more trouble." Gshiro nodded in agreement.

"Consider it done, my Lords." Nata replied bowing to them. "I will find this traitor and he will be killed."

"Now, what shall we do?" Gshiro asked. "The markings lead directly to camp." He crossed his arms. "I say we move to army north and attack the Northern palace while the army searches for us."

Mugen nodded. "That is a great idea brother." He turned to Nata again. "Did you hear that Nata?"

"Yes, my Lord, I did." Nata replied. He clenched his teeth together. He despised these demons, especially Mugen. They always thought he was stupid. 'Well you'll see how smart I can be when you are overthrown, my young lords.'

"Good, then that is what we shall do." Mugen said and stood. His brother stood as well. They left the tent as Nata fumed.

"Damn them." He whispered to himself.

* * *

Keema had been sitting around the large fire trying to keep warm when she saw Mugen and Gshiro enter the campsite. She frowned. Every time they appeared something bad happened. She watched as they entered Nata's tent. Silently, she moved to kneel next to the tent, hidden in the shadows.

The Western Lady listened to everything the men discussed and cursed to herself when she heard her plan had been discovered. When she heard their conversation come to an end she quickly ran off. If she were caught eavesdropping she was as good as dead.

When she entered her tent, she found Haku asleep. She ignored his light snoring as she dug through her bag. She pulled out a piece of paper and began scribbling on it. She had to warn her sister. Once finished, Keema stuffed the letter into her pants pocket. She would deliver it when she had the chance.

* * *

Yes, I know there are mistakes, but I think you guys have read enough of my stories to know I have a lot of those.

Come on people…REVIEW!!! I have been getting no reviews lately.

So, please review.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

Ok…couple of notes.

One, I am so sorry it took so long to update! (I know most of you have imagined killing me over and over in your minds for taking so long.) With exams and such at school it was hard for me to update. Then when school got out I had a week of just parting/fun. Then I went to a resident camp where electronics aren't allowed. Finally, whenever I had time to write I wrote for my other story because I hadn't updated it in so long. (Then after that I just got lazy and didn't write. XD)

Two, instead of using 'insert thoughts here' I have decided italics are better for thoughts. So now thoughts will be in italics. (ex. _Blabbering idiot thoughts._)

Don't forget to read the notes after the chapter.

And on with the story.

* * *

Sessho pulled his coat tighter around himself as another gust of wind blew through the campsite. The flames of his fire flickered then stilled. It was a terrible night to be out. It was cold, windy, and bound to begin snowing at any moment. The young lord prayed it would not. If the snow became too deep to march then the army would be delayed, giving Nata the chance to escape and move off of the marked trail. 

A movement to Sessho's left caught his attention. A dark shadow darted in between two of the trees in the nearby woods. Ignoring the cold, Sessho stood and shrugged off his coat so he could move more freely. His hand moved to his sword hilt. He stilled as he listened for any movement.

Nothing.

He remained motionless as he continued to listen. Still nothing. Sessho pressed a palm to his forehead and sighed. He was imagining things. The cold must have been affecting him more than he thought. He retrieved his coat before sitting on the log near the fire.

"My Lord?"

Sessho jumped up quickly, drawing his sword as his coat fell once again. He turned to find a figuring dress in a black cloak kneeling before him. The figure had its head bowed and seemed to have no weapons. A hood hid the figure's face and hair from Sessho. The figured raised its head enough to see Sessho but not enough for its face to be seen.

"Please, my Lord, weapons will not be needed." The figure said coolly. "I only wish to talk."

"And why should I trust you with such a privilege?" Sessho asked as he eyed the figure suspiciously.

The figure stood and Sessho tensed. "Where is Captain Rook?" It asked.

_Captain Rook? Why would this man be looking for Reeka?_ Sessho pondered before speaking, "He has retired for the night. What is it you need?"

The figure's hand went to the inside of its cloak.

"Pull out anything that even resembles a weapon and you're dead."

The figured tensed at the newcomer's voice. It turned its head and seemed to recognize Mushi, who stood with his sword drawn, behind it. Sessho noticed this recognition.

_

* * *

Mushi…_

Keema seemed to forget her former task as she stared at her lover. He glared at her as he shifted the sword in his hand. When their eyes met, Mushi's widened slightly. Keema held her breath. Did he somehow recognize her? An instant later, Mushi began to glare with such intensity Keema had to resist the urge to take a step back from him. He went to speak but was interrupted.

"Continue." Sessho commanded.

Keeping eye contact with Mushi, Keema pulled a folded letter from her shirt. She glanced down at it once before placing it in Sessho's outstretched hand. Sessho opened the letter and began to read as Keema spoke.

"The Northern army knows of the marked trail." She told him. "They plan to throw off your army and attack the Northern palace while its guard is down…"

Mushi interrupted. "How did they find out about the trail?"

Keema crossed her arms. "I made sure that no one knew except Captain Rook. It was his decision who was to be told and who wasn't."

Sessho sighed at his stupidity. "The whole camp knows…"

Keema closed her eyes. "Not a very smart move there…" She told them. After a moment of thinking she opened her eyes. "It seems that you have a spy on your hands."

"A spy." Sessho seemed to think it over. "That is very possible, but it could be anyone."

"I say it's one of the newbees…probably that Karcen kid." Mushi put in.

Sessho nodded as he rolled up the letter she had given him. "Do you have any idea when the army will move out?" He asked as he placed it in his shirt.

Keema shook her head. "I'm sorry to say that I do not."

"Alright." Sessho said, nodding. He stared at Keema. "The West thanks you for all of your help."

Keema bowed deeply. "It was my pleasure, Lord Sessho." She said before straitening. "I will try to report to you anything I find out." Sessho nodded. With her mission done, Keema turned to leave, but came face to face with Mushi. His eyes narrowed at her.

"Captain, let him pass." Sessho commanded Mushi. Mushi sighed and stepped aside to allow Keema to pass. She lowered her eyes as she passed, silently thanking her brother for the command.

Once in the safety of the woods, Keema turned back to the campsite. Relief passed over her when Sessho walked off without speaking to Mushi. Now she was sure Mushi knew who she was, and if he told her brother she knew she would not make it back to Nata's camp. She ducked behind a tree when Mushi's eyes scanned the trees. When he did not see her his face dropped. He sheathed his sword before making his way to his tent, three back from the fire pit.

Keema stood in the same spot for a long while as she thought. He knew who she was, and he was mad, she could tell. She sighed and rested her head on the tree she hid behind.

"Oh Mushi…I'm so sorry." She whispered to herself then turned to leave. Stopping, she looked back at his tent.

_Just this once…_

* * *

Haku sat up and rubbed his eyes. Who was yelling? He stood and pushed open his tent flap. Nata and Kirkra were moving from tent to tent. They would enter the tent and Haku would hear Nata talking to the soldier in the tent before moving to the next one. If the soldier were not in his tent at the time then Nata would shout for the soldier. Haku noticed Kirkra would make a mark on a piece of paper she held every time Nata spoke to someone. What were they doing? 

"Keems, Nata's up to something." Haku whispered. When there was no response he turned to Keema's bedroll. She wasn't there. Haku tensed. _Shit._

Turning from the tent flap, Haku quickly moved to her bedroll and opened it looking for a note or something that would explain where she had gone. He found a small piece of paper with something scribbled on it.

_Western Army. _

Haku understood what the note meant. Keema had gone to report to the Western Army. He quickly ripped up the paper as he heard Nata's footsteps approaching the tent. He stuffed the remnants under her bedroll and fixed it as best he could before running across the tent and lying on his own bedroll. He made his self look bored.

"Who's in this tent?" Nata asked as he opened the tent flap.

"Haku and Moichuri." Kirkra told him.

Nata stepped inside of the tent. Haku looked up at him lazily. "Why hello, General." He nodded to Kirkra. She glared at him.

Nata seemed to ignore his greeting and stared at the empty bedroll. "Moichuri is not here. Moichuri…" He seemed to ponder the name then smiled. "Yes, that would make sense." He turned to Haku. "Boy, where is Moichuri?" He asked.

Haku froze. What could he say? "I believe he's somewhere in camp, General." He finally responded.

Nata seemed to notice his pause and his gaze became suspicious. "Your name is Haku, correct?"

"Yes, General."

"Hm…Where are you from?" Nata glanced at Kirkra as he asked this. Kirkra seemed to recognize it as a signal; she nodded.

Haku sat up. Nata already seemed suspicious of him. If he said West, Nata would probably become more suspicious. He glanced at Kirkra with her papers. Then he realized she had where he was from written down, and seeing the look Nata gave her that was the paper that said it. He cursed himself mentally for giving Kirkra that information. He had to answer truthfully.

_Well at least it'll give Keema more time to get back._ Haku thought before answering, "The West, sir."

Nata smiled. "West, hm?" He glanced at Kirkra. She nodded and he gave his attention to Haku again. Clicking his claws on the hilt of his sword, Nata approached Haku. "And why did you decide to fight against your homeland?" He asked.

Haku stood as Nata approached. His mind desperately searched for an answer to Nata's question. Remembering a rumor he had once heard, Haku crossed his arms in fake anger. "Do you have any idea how Lord Sesshomaru treats the kitsunes of his land?" He asked. (Chapter 7 in first story…it is mentioned there in the 9th paragraph.)

Nata turned his head slightly as he inspected Haku. "I've heard some things…" He responded slowly as if trying to decide whether or not to accept Haku's answer. Finally, he motioned for Haku to leave the tent. "Now show me where you last saw Moichuri." He still sounded suspicious.

Haku passed Nata without a word as he exited the tent. He turned to Nata once outside. "Last time I saw him, he was near one of the fires."

_Keema, I can only stall for so long. You better get back soon…_

_

* * *

How dare she!_ Mushi threw yet another object across his small tent. He clenched his fists. _Getting herself evolved in a war she has no business being in! _

Mushi sighed and loosened his fingers. He had to calm down. He didn't even know for sure it had been her. The voice sounded male, but those eyes…it had to be her. If Reeka could pull off a male voice then it would be no surprise that Keema could.

Mushi shook his head as those golden eyes threatened to haunt him. He sat on his bedroll and closed his eyes. He sighed deeply.

"Keema, you idiot." He whispered to himself.

A gust of cold air entered his tent, and his eyes shot open to find the spy standing just inside his tent. The figure stood there unmoving for a couple of minutes as it stared at Mushi. Finally, she reached up and pulled down her hood. Her shoulder length blue/silver hair fell out around her face, free of the hood's confinements, showing Mushi his suspicions had been correct.

Mushi stood, staring at her speechlessly. Keema crossed the tent, removing her cloak as she moved. It fell to the ground revealing her rebel uniform. Mushi's eyes studied the enemy's mark above her left breast. He hated that his lover now wore it. Keema stopped in front of Mushi. She smiled, but only received a glare from him.

"You have no idea how worried I've been!" He shouted at her. She flinched at the anger in his voice. "How could you not tell me about this idea of yours? Keema, for so long I had to sit in the palace and hope that you were all right! Hope that you hadn't been captured by the enemy, only to discover you went to them willingly!" He paused. "A spy! You're a damned spy! You have no right involving yourself in this war! What if you were discovered—?"

Keema wrapped her arms around him, her face in his neck. He stopped his yelling, but did not return her embrace. Mushi remained completely still, his eyes focusing on something across the tent instead of her. His arms remained at his side. He refused to hug her back. His eyes widened when a tear ran down his neck. He tried to resist the urge to hold her but finally gave in. Mushi wrapped his muscular arms around Keema and held her against his chest. He moved his head to rest onto of hers.

Keema pulled her hands back to clutch his shirt as she cried. "I'm so sorry, Mushi. I just couldn't stand to watch anymore! I had to help somehow! I-I…" She began to sob even harder, her whole body shaking.

Mushi tightened his hold on her. "Shh. Keema, don't cry. Please don't cry." He was mad at her, furious in fact, but it hurt him to see her cry like this. He rocked back and forth attempting to comfort her. When she didn't stop, he stilled himself. "Keema…shh." He whispered. Pushing the fabric off of her right shoulder, he began kissing and nipping at the skin there. "It's alright."

Keema tensed when his lips touched her bare skin. The action had surprised her. She had expected him to start yelling at her again not try to comfort her. "Mushi…"

"Shh." He quieted her. He left her shoulder and tilted her head up. "All that matters is that you are here and safe." Her eyes sparkled with tears as she held his gaze. "Don't cry anymore." He whispered as he cupped her face with his hands. His thumbs brushed the tears that fell from her eyes.

Keema rested her hands on his wrists as she closed her eyes, trying to stop the tears. She tilted her head downwards as she tried and eventually succeeded in stopping her tears. Taking a deep breath, she took a step back from Mushi. She bowed deeply, surprising him. "Mushi," Her voice revealed she was still close to tears, "I cannot be forgiven for what I've done with a simple apology, but that is all I can offer. I am deeply sorry for what I have done."

Mushi placed his hands on her shoulders and made her straiten. They locked eyes. "Stay here with me," Mushi said. "Give up being a spy and return home. Do that and you will be fully forgiven." Mushi's intense gaze made Keema's heart quicken. She loved this man without any doubt in her heart, but she knew she could not accept his offer. Haku was still in the enemy camp and she could not leave him there.

Keema lowered her gaze and shook her head. "I cannot." She replied weakly. "I cannot give up all that I have worked for. I'm sorry."

Mushi's anger returned. "Keema, trained spies are lucky to return alive in a war like this. You have no experience in fighting or warfare. What you have worked for will kill you in the end!" He tightened his grip on her shoulders. His claws dug into her shoulders. She winced but did not fight him. "You will not return to that campsite. I will make sure of that." His voice was low now, but still held as much anger and irritation as it did when he shouted.

Keema's face grew cold. "Mushi, you are ruining my uniform." She said coldly.

Mushi's eyes widened before narrowing dangerously at her. He removed his hands and grabbed the front of her coat. He yanked and it ripped from her body. The ruined coat fell to the floor. Keema looked down at the coat then met his eyes. "That was uncalled for." Her voice held no emotion.

Mushi's growled deeply at her. His hands were fisted at his sides. His claws dug into his palms mixing her blood with his. Regret flooded his body, but it was not his. His eyes locked with Keema's. It was hers.

"What?" Keema spat.

"Mushi?" Sessho asked from outside. Panic filled the tent. What if Sessho found her here? "Are you in there?" Sessho asked when no one answered.

"Yes. What is it?"

"There is about to be a meeting in Captain Rook's tent." Sessho replied.

Mushi and Keema continued to glare at each other as Mushi answered, "I will be there shortly."

"Alright."

Neither Keema nor Mushi moved. Just stared at each other. Finally, Mushi turned and retrieved his sword from beside his bedroll. He slipped it into his belt before walking around her toward the flap of his tent. He turned to back to her. "You'd better be here when I return." He said. "We are not done." He turned from her and continued his way to the tent exit.

Keema knew that she could not stay. She had to return to Nata's camp before her absence was noticed. "Mushi!" She said, quickly. Mushi stopped but did not turn to her. She walked up behind him, her body inches from his. Without warning, her arms wrapped around his chest, pulling them together. Her hands slipped into the front of his shirt. Every muscle she touched tensed. She smiled.

Keema pressed her lips to the spot just behind Mushi's ear. He shivered. "Mushi…" She removed her hands from his shirt but remained against him. "I love you."

Then she was gone.

* * *

I tapped my knee in irritation. After a half hour, Mushi still was nowhere to be found. The other officers and I had searched the campsite for any signs of him at least three times, and still nothing. Where had he gone? And why? 

I eyed the coat on the ground in front me for close to the hundredth time. It had apparently been pulled from its owner for the back was torn completely. I glared at the symbol on its front, the rebel crest. This coat had been found in Mushi's tent. Why was still to be determined.

My hand closed on my knee. This did not look good for Mushi. With the consideration of a spy in camp, his disappearance was very unwise. He now looked suspicious, and the rebel uniform did not help.

This brought another subject to mind. The cloaked demon said that Nata knew of the marked trail. Nata now planned to attack the Northern palace. He knew that it would not be prepared, and he was right. We had been so sure that he would not change his course so drastically, and now we were going to pay for it if we did not act fast. The Northern palace held less than thirty soldiers, and under trained at that. They wouldn't stand a chance. Somehow we had to beat him there, but with the weather that would be near impossible.

I placed a hand over my eyes. _I don't know what to do. Nasuku, if only you were here to help me. You would know what to do._

A blanket fell onto my shoulders bringing me back from my thoughts. I looked at it questionably then glanced up at the one who had placed it there. Yugi smiled. "You looked cold."

I shook my head and rolled my shoulders, the blanket fell to the ground. "Thank you, Yugi, but I do not need it. I'm perfecting fine." I replied, examining the mysterious coat again then glancing around the tent. Everyone was gone except for Yugi and myself. _Out looking for Mushi again_, I guessed.

Yugi kneeled behind me. Picking up the blanket, he sighed. "Why do you always have to be so stubborn?"

"It's in my nature."

He chuckled before speaking. "Not one of your better qualities, I must say." I smiled. He placed the blanket on my shoulders again. I went to protest but he spoke first. "Just shut up and keep it. I know you're cold." He rubbed my arms. "I don't know what you are trying to prove, but its just making you look foolish." His voice didn't sound cold, but instead comforting.

I sighed and closed my eyes. How could he tell just by looking at me that I was freezing? I didn't show any signs of it, yet he knew. Truthfully, I was so cold it was driving me crazy, but I knew this cold couldn't be driven away by a fire or blanket. This cold resided deep inside me. My whole body felt weak and I felt sleep beginning to try and take me. This worried me.

I knew this cold was not mine. It was Nasuku's. Somewhere, Nasuku was freezing, and I knew if he fell asleep in it he would not wake up. I sent him encouragement and love through our link. He had sent his back in acknowledgement. I knew he understood the dangers of sleeping when it was this cold, but it didn't stop me from worrying. I pulled as much of the cold from him as he would allow, lightening his burden.

Yugi's fingers brushed my neck and his hands stopped moving. "You're freezing!" He nearly shouted.

"It's fine." I said, quickly. "I'm sharing the cold Nasuku in receiving."

Yugi's hands tightened on my shoulders. "Selfish bastard." He muttered.

"Yugi!"

"What? It's the truth!" Yugi began rubbing my arms again only this time harder and faster. My arms began to warm up. "He shouldn't be making you this cold!"

"That's for Nasuku and I to decide, not you." I answered hotly. "Now if you would please remove your hands from—." Yugi's arms wrapped around me, pulling me against his chest. He rested his chin on my shoulder, and pressed his nose into my neck. I tensed. "Y-Yugi?"

"Answer something for me." He said. His warm breath was such a contrast to my body temperature that I shivered. His hold tightened when he felt the shiver run through me. "Did you love Nasuku before the war my father started?" The question caught me completely off guard. Why would that matter to him? He noticed my pause. "Please Reeka." Yugi almost sounded as though he were begging. It made me feel guilty for making him do such a thing. I decided to answer him.

I closed my eyes as I thought back to my more innocent days with Nasuku. Had I loved him then? Yes, I had without a doubt, but as a friend and I knew that was not what Yugi meant. He meant did I love him as someone I wanted as a mate. No, I hadn't before the war. My love for him had grown as the war went on, but before that my love for him was one that exists between friends.

"No, I didn't." I finally replied.

Yugi sighed sadly. "That's what I thought. It was my fault." He paused. "If I had just kept my mouth shut and remained at the palace then none of this would have ever happened. My father wouldn't of had a reason to start a war, and all of the men who died fighting would be alive right now. You wouldn't have gone to war and fallen in love with Nasuku." His lips brushed my neck. "The treaty would have gone through and you would've been mine, but I screwed it all up." He turned his head forward so his forehead rested on my shoulder. "I lost you because I was too fast to judge. I ran instead of using my logic."

"Yugi…"

Yugi's hands gripped my shirt tightly. "It's been so long, Reeka, but I still hurt, and the worst part is knowing it's my fault I lost you." I felt his tears soak through the fabric on my shoulder. My eyes widened. I never knew he was suffering like this. I thought after thirteen years he would have calmed, but apparently it still haunted him. I rested my head against his. He tensed at the contact. Then his grip on me drastically loosened.

"Why do I have to love you so much?" Yugi sounded defeated and weak. I felt him trembling. I turned in his arms. He raised his head as I moved. Finally, I could look at him. His normally beautiful green eyes were slightly red and glazed over. His face was flushed and no longer glowed with youth, but instead seemed dull and defeated.

I ran a hand over the left side of his face until my fingers brushed his hairline then stopped, cupping his cheek. Yugi closed his eyes and leaned into my hand. He kissed my palm lightly before pulling away from me. He stood.

"I must seem so weak," He said as he wiped his eye with a palm, "crying over something so hopeless."

I didn't know what to say to him. He hurt so badly and I could not do anything to help ease the pain. Yugi is one of my closest friends, and all I can do is sit and watch as he suffers every time he sees me.

Yugi stared at me for a moment then shook his head. "I'm so sorry." He said. "I'm burdening you with my problems. I'll leave now." He turned to leave but I grabbed his hand. He froze. I stood.

"Yugi, stop blaming yourself for what has happened." I told him firmly as I let his hand slip from my grip. "None of it is your fault. Your father is the one who started the war, not you." Yugi shook his head but said nothing. I placed my hands on his shoulders, gently massaging them. "One day, I promise, you will find someone who you can love, and who will return your feelings." My voice was calm and encouraging.

Yugi angrily pulled from my grip. He kept his back to me. "There will never be another." He said firmly. "You will be the only one I ever love."

My tent flap was forcefully pushed aside and Yugi left.

* * *

Ok…there for you Yugi/Reeka fans. (Even though that wasn't much of a scene…oh well…there may be more coming up. (Reeka/Nasuku fans do not flame me! I have something planned! Believe me this comes in later in the plotline…IT MAKES SENSE!!)) 

Mushi and Keema got a problem, huh? Speaking of which…where is Mushi? Hm. Just some things to ponder.

I have been receiving like no reviews ( /3 –ouch-). Please review.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't know own InuYasha. (You would think after years of writing this people would get the point…even though only Sesshomaru and Rin ever really show up, with the occasional InuTaisho. –Melts into fangirl goop- I love that man! (The real InuTaisho. Not my character.))

I'm so sorry it took a while for me to update. I haven't been in the writing mood lately and I'll admit I have so many characters and pairings and drama and plots that I can't exactly keep up. (I've actually had to look back to find out a character name before because I forgot it! I'm sad! XD)

I WOULD LIKE TO ANNOUNCE: That one of my poems has been published! I cannot tell you in what or what poem because then my real name would be revealed and I could become stalked (by an internet pervert…or maybe, if I have one, a crazy fan person (which I doubt)), so instead I will tell you that the poem is posted on my fictionpress account so go check it out!

On with the story. (I apologize for any mistakes. I'm not really doing to good right now.)

* * *

"Well, where is he?"

Nata stood his arms crossed examining the men sitting around the large fire. This was the farthest campfire from Keema and Haku's tent, and he wasn't surprised to find his missing soldier, Moichuri, was not there. He turned to Haku who was staring blankly at the fire. Nata scanned the area once more before staring at Haku, his arms still crossed. They were alone now, with the exception of the few men around the campfire who weren't paying any attention to them. Kirkra was no longer with the two. She had left them to finish the task of checking in all of the men.

Haku ground his teeth together knowing he was out of places to make Nata check. _Damn it, Keema, where are you?_ He looked up to find Nata staring at him intently, waiting for an answer. Haku quickly ran ideas through his head. An idea came to mind. It was not the best thing to do with his general so annoyed but it would buy time. "Maybe he returned to his tent while we were searching for him." He grinned. "He could have taken a different route then us, and this whole time he's been in his tent. Wouldn't that be funny, General?"

Nata's eyes narrowed dangerously. Haku tensed. He had made the wrong move.

In less than a second, Nata was behind Haku, his dagger pressed against the kitsune's throat. "Don't play with me boy." Nata said angrily. "We both know there is no one in that tent." Nata pressed his dagger into Haku's throat until a small amount of blood ran down his neck to soak into his shirt. Haku's eyes widened in alarm. "Now where is Moichuri?"

"General, what are you doing to my tentmate?"

Haku let out the breath he was holding when he heard Keema speak. Although he wanted to look at her, he didn't for fear that Nata's dagger would slit his throat if his neck moved against it. He was relieved when Nata removed the blade.

"Where have you been?" Nata asked, sternly as he turned to Keema. He instantly froze when he noticed Keema's appearance. Her face was red and she was dripping with water, her hair stuck to her face, neck, and back. He also noticed her coat was missing. On a night this cold and miserable it was surprising she wasn't wearing it. "What the hell?" Haku heard Nata's comment and turned to see her as well. He was just as confused.

Keema grinned. "I thought tonight would be the perfect opportunity to take a bath." She said. "I was right. No one was there. It was very peaceful."

Nata laughed outright as he sheathed the dagger at his waist. "On a night like this I wouldn't be surprised no one was there. Only a maniac would bathe in such weather."

Keema's grin grew into a smile. "Well then, General, I presume I am a maniac, as you so kindly put it."

"Yes, absolutely insane." Nata said, then his voice lost all amusement. "Now, soldier, please enlighten me on why you left camp without speaking to me first."

Keema didn't hesitate in answering. "Well, I did not believe you would be too fond of someone asking you permission to bathe so I left and returned as fast as possible, but if you wish me to inform you every time I leave camp to bathe then I will."

Nata seemed to think this response over. Then he approached her, stopping less then a foot in front of her. Keema had to tilt her head up to meet his eyes. "Next time you leave camp inform me or you will be tracked down and killed. Understood?" His voice was low and cold.

Keema didn't appear fazed at all. "Yes, General."

Nata grabbed the shoulder of her shirt in his thumb and index finger, feeling the wetness there. He looked at Keema disapprovingly. "I'm not even going to ask." He said as he pulled his fingers back causing the fabric to slip from his grip and make a quiet slapping sound against Keema's skin. He held Keema's gaze before smirking. "You'd better watch yourself, Moichuri. One more suspicious thing and you're dead; no questions asked." With that Nata walked around Keema. She turned as she watched him leave. The moment he stepped out of sight Keema began shaking violently.

"Moi?" Haku asked as he approached her.

Keema wrapped her arms around herself and began panting, her breath clearly visible in the cold air. She closed her eyes tightly.

Haku ran the rest of the way to her. He rested his hands on her shoulders, bending so he was face to face with her. "Keema," He whispered just loud enough for her to hear. She didn't respond. He massaged her shoulders. "Keema?"

Keema's eyes opened enough to meet his concerned ones. "I'm so cold." She whispered.

"We need to get you out of these clothes." Haku said quickly. He turned so he faced the same way she did and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Come on. Lean against me."

Keema did as he said and Haku led them through the campsite. He walked behind the tents so no one would see them and to stop the wind from making Keema any colder. Finally, they reached their tent.

"Change into the clothes you were wearing when we left the palace." Haku commanded. "And put your hair up so it's not touching your back. I'll be right back."

Haku ran through the camp until he reached an unoccupied fire. He kicked rocks into the fire before pulling off his coat and laying it on the ground. After a couple of minutes, Haku used his sword to roll the rocks back out of the fire. To keep from burning himself, he wrapped the rocks in his coat, not caring if they stained it. He ran back to his tent.

Keema sat on the ground, wearing her old clothes. She was rubbing her arms feverously. Haku set down his coat with the rocks and snatched up the blanket from his bedroll then Keema's. He quickly placed the rocks in a circle on the ground using his foot then laid his coat over them. "Come here." Haku said as he removed his shirt. He rested a blanket on his shoulders and opened his arm to her.

Keema only stared at him. "Trust me." Haku said gently. "Just come here." Keema finally stood and stumbled over to him.

Haku pulled her back against his chest, wrapping his arms and blanket around her. He slowly lowered her and himself into a sitting position in the center of the rocks, Keema resting between his legs. Grabbing the other blanket, he wrapped it around them as well, only their heads outside the blankets. He made sure the warmed rocks were under the blankets with them before giving his full attention to Keema.

"Any warmer?" Haku asked as he rubbed her arms, trying to stop her shivering.

Keema's teeth chattered as she responded. "Better." She closed her eyes and coughed before continuing. "Much better."

Haku continued rubbing her arms. "Now, mind telling me why you decided to leave without telling me, and then return soaking wet?" He asked.

Keema sighed. "Well, you were asleep whenever I decided to leave. I didn't want to wake you up." She answered.

He stilled his hands. "You should have woken me." He told her. "I didn't realize you were gone until moments before Nata showed up."

"So you didn't find my note?"

"Oh, I found it." Haku said. "But it could have easily been found by Nata or someone else. I hid the note after I read it, but what if Nata somehow found it? He's already suspicious." His hands began rubbing her shoulders. "Then what would we have done?" Keema remained silent, and Haku sighed. "Just tell me in person the next time you leave."

"Alright."

"Now, why did you find it necessary to get soaking wet when there is a snowstorm threatening?" Haku asked, as his hands moved in circular motion on her shoulders. "I know you're smarter than that."

Keema lowered her head. "It doesn't matter." She told him.

"What do you mean 'it doesn't matter'? You must have done it for a rea—" Haku stopped when he felt a sticky liquid on his fingers. He lifted them out from under the blanket and narrowed his eyes at the dark red liquid. Haku dropped the blankets to expose Keema's shoulders. Blood stained the cloth. Pushing aside the shoulders of her shirt, the kitsune studied the skin there. "Keema, where did these come from?" Haku asked as he ran a thumb over the claw marks.

"I ran into some trouble." Keema replied. "That's all."

"Are you hurt anywhere else?"

Keema nodded and lowered the shoulder of her shirt to expose the upper part of her left arm, making sure her chest was still covered completely. Deep claw marks ran from the front of her arm to the back. Haku stared at the marks in confusion. "I also have some on my stomach."

"What happened?"

"Nothing you need to worry about." Keema replied as she fixed her shirt and stood, keeping a blanket wrapped around her. She walked over to her wet clothes.

"Nothing I need to worry about? You were attacked!" Haku nearly shouted. He stood, but did not approach her. "Who attacked you?"

Keema sighed as she kneeled and picked up her cloak and shirt. Her shirt was ripped in the front and there were four holes in each shoulder. It would take a lot of work to fix.

Haku crossed his arms. "Answer me." Salt reached his nose. "Keema?"

Suddenly, Keema stood and turned to him, tears running down her face. "You really want to know?" She shouted then her voice grew soft as she turned her face away from him. "It was Mushi. Mushi attacked me! And I had to jump in the river to get rid of his scent! Are you happy now?" Keema's head fell as she began shaking with sobs.

Haku froze. He didn't know what to do. "Keema, I'm sorry. I didn't—"

"Shut up!" Keema shouted as she glared at him, tears streaming down her face. Haku's eyes narrowed at her. He approached her. "What are you doing? Stop!" He didn't. "I command you to stop!" She shouted taking a step back. His arms reached out to her. She took another step back, shaking her head. "No!" She shouted as she raked her claws down his front.

Haku's hand grabbed her wrist. Keema looked at his hand then his face. His eyes were emotionless as he stared back at her. Her eyes widened then closed as her head fell onto his chest. The arm he held went limp; he released it.

"Mushi knows I am a spy." Keema whispered weakly as Haku wrapped his arms around her. "He attacked me." She coughed. "He wounded me. He…He…" She clenched his fists. "He hates me!"

Haku made her look at him. "Did he say that?"

Keema shook her head. "But he…he injured me!"

Haku pressed her head against his chest. "If he attacked you because he hated you then you would not be here." He told her. "He had a reason, whether you understand it or not."

Keema opened her mouth to respond when someone spoke…

"Well, well. What do we have here?"

Keema and Mushi both tensed as they turned to see a demon they didn't know standing just inside their tent. He wore the rebel uniform. Haku's jaw tightened. How much had this demon heard?

* * *

Nasuku shivered as another gust of wind blew. To say he was freezing would be an understatement. Even with Reeka taking a lot of the cold, he still couldn't control his shaking body. His thin clothes and boots barely helped him.

His legs were wet from the newly fallen snow, and his hands and feet were numb beyond feeling. The snow that had collected in his hair was beginning to melt and run down his back. He was miserable.

Nata's irritated voice caught Nasuku's attention. He strained to hear his captors conversation with what sounded like a young soldier, but could not. Nasuku's nose caught the scent of blood. Not a lot, but some. The blood seemed familiar, but Nasuku couldn't seem to place the scent. After a minute, another voice joined the conversation. This voice had a hint of cockiness to it. It spoke with Nata for a while. The conversation ended soon after.

Nata entered the small clearing where the vacant fire burned and Nasuku was tied. His hands were fisted and his pace was fast; he was irritated. Nasuku sat up straighter as Nata approached, trying to seem unfazed by the cold. To his delight, Nata walked past without a word.

Minutes passed then a flustered looking kitsune ran into the clearing. Nasuku instantly found that the blood he had smelled was this soldier's. The kitsune kicked all of the nearby rocks into the fire and waited as they heated up. He looked in Nasuku's direction and Nasuku realized why his scent was familiar.

This kitsune's features were almost identical to Yoko's, and his scent was very similar as well. This had to be Yoko's missing son, Haku. Nasuku observed as Haku rolled the rocks out of the fire with his sword, and wrapped them in his coat. Haku glanced around the clearing once more. Nasuku noticed his green eyes before Haku ran off with the rocks.

He recognized those eyes. They belonged to the man who had brought Nasuku a warm rock a while back to help warm him up, and who had told him that a letter had been delivered to the West telling Reeka where he was. That night Haku had said that he was the assistant to the demon Moichuri, another person who had informed him that he had people on his side here.

The letter Haku had left said he would stay with Keema, so was Moichuri really Keema? That would explain why Moichuri had demanded that Nasuku not look at him. If he were really Keema then Nasuku would recognize her even if she had a disguise. That had to be it.

Nasuku rested his head on the pole he was tied to and closed his eyes. His eyes opened when he was kicked in the side. He bit his tongue to keep from yelling out in pain. His nearly healed ribs throbbed now from the kick.

"Get up!" Nata ordered. Nasuku glared at Nata as he stood. "Cut him loose." He said over his shoulder to Kirkra. She nodded and walked behind Nasuku. An instantly later, Nasuku's hands were cut free. He rubbed his wrists as he ran ideas to escape through his head. "Don't even think about it, General."

Nasuku's eyebrows rose innocently. "I don't know what you're talking about." He said.

"No one's falling for it, Nasuku." Nata said as he approached his former general. "You are in the center of camp. You would be instantly caught if you even attempted to escape. Now, I'm doing you a favor, but if you insist on trying to escape then I guess I could leave you out here." Nasuku glared at Nata but did not make any move to get away. "Good." Nata's eyes met Kirkra's and a knife was pressed against Nasuku's back.

"Move." She commanded.

* * *

Mushi sent another one of his soldiers to the snow-covered ground. The soldier stood and wiped the sweat from his forehead before running at his general once again. Mushi waited for the soldier to be close before sidestepping. He brought his heel down on the soldier's upper back, sending him across the opening. The soldier didn't get up, but Mushi knew he wasn't dead, probably unconscious.

"Next!" Mushi shouted. Another soldier stepped forward. This one was larger than the last. Skipping formalities, Mushi ran at his soldier. He half hoped this larger man would knock him out cold; at least then his mind would be able to rest.

Keema was living among the enemy. She said she had Haku with her, but that offered little comfort. Mushi had met Haku before and wasn't very impressed with his strength or swordsmanship. He was a servant not a soldier, and Keema was a princess not a spy. She wasn't trained in battle, only self-defense.

Mushi dodge a powerful punch that just nearly missed his face. He quickly recovered and sent one of his own punches at the soldier.

Not only had Keema drugged him whenever she left the palace, but she also told him nothing about her plans, nearly worrying him to death when she turned up missing. Then when he finally found her, she disobeyed his orders to stay in his tent and left. He had run after her.

Mushi had ordered her to stop but she didn't. Injuring her had been then only way to stop her. Even with a flesh wound to the front, she still ran. Her scent ended at a river and she was careful not to leave any clues as to where she went from there. He had lost her again.

He cursed loudly. His soldier was racing at him again. Mushi narrowed his eyes. Instantly, Mushi was behind his soldier. He rammed his elbow into the larger mans head. The soldier fell. Panting in from both battle and anger, Mushi stared at the unconscious man.

Not only had he lost Keema, but when Mushi returned to camp he was greeted with suspicion and anger. He was scolded by Sessho for leaving camp without informing anyone, and was interrogated by Reeka because Keema's rebel coat had been discovered. He knew he was going to be closely watched for a long time. Reeka had even thrown in the idea that he was a rebel spy!

What reason would he have to help Nata? None.

Mushi ran a hand through his hair and sighed. He called for another soldier. This would be their training until he calmed down. The Northern soldiers were in for a long couple of weeks.

* * *

Hazari shoveled another pile of snow out of the walkway as another soldier walked by carrying stationary supplies that were needed to support the large army. The young captain wiped the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand, and watched as the soldiers removed supplies from the large wagons. They unpacked food, water, blankets, and other things needed for a long, cold stay.

To the officers dismay it had snowed. Nearly eight inches of snow covered the ground from the storm the night before. This forced the officers to keep the army where it was until the snow melted enough to move the army. They all prayed the snow had reached Nata and would delay him as well.

More tents were being set up so fewer soldiers would have to share. Hazari was amazed by how much a single cart could carry. He could have sworn almost all of the tents had come from the same wagon, and two soldiers had pulled the stubborn thing all the way here! The strength it must have taken!

Hazari shook his head. He was terribly outmatched. Human strength couldn't be compared to the strength of these demons. The soldiers could carry three or four bundles of tents supplies when he could barely carry two, one being almost too uncomfortable a strain already.

He glared at the shovel in his hands, and his fingers gripped the handle in anger, his knuckles going white. That was all he could do to help the army, shovel snow. Grunting in disgust, Hazari threw down the shovel.

"Captain Hazari!"

Hazari took a deep breath to calm himself and turned to Shinsai. The tiger smiled at him. "Yes, what is it, Shinsai?" Hazari asked.

Shinsai motioned to the large bag on his shoulder. "Since we're staying for a while, everyone is unpacking their personal bags. I saw yours and wondered if you wanted it."

"Yeah, thanks." Hazari said as he reached for the bag.

Shinsai turned his shoulder away causing Hazari to miss the bag. "Are you sure you don't want me to carry it to your tent? It's pretty heavy."

Hazari's eyes narrowed. "I'm sure. Now, give me the bag." He commanded.

Shinsai shrugged. "Alright." He gave the bag to Hazari. "Here."

Hazari took the bag and stumbled forward a step. How did it get so heavy? "Thank you, Shinsai." He said as he placed the bag on his own shoulder. Shinsai nodded and walked back over to the wagon to help unpack more supplies.

Hazari didn't remember his bag being so heavy or full. He had picked it up with ease at the palace, but why was it so heavy now? He began walking back to his tent. Maybe, Tarra had packed something in his bag when he wasn't looking, something very large and heavy. He sighed. Why couldn't she get that he had no interest in her? She was practically his cousin anyway!

His eyes closed halfway as he thought. Tarra was always trying to win his love. She would always give him sweets and other small gifts, and no matter what lessons she had, everyday she would find time to spend with him. It wasn't that Hazari didn't like her; he did, just not in the way she wanted.

Hazari shook his head. He didn't care what everyone told him; she was too young. She was barely fourteen while he would be turning twenty-four in a couple of months. Sure she was a demon, but there was no way she understood love, as she proclaimed, at such a young age. It was no more then a crush.

"Besides…" Hazari mumbled to himself as he entered his tent, "I'm human. I would die before her and that demon mark would bring her down with me. I refuse to do that to her."

Hazari let the bag slip from his shoulder, and to the ground. He was startled when he heard a small, "Oof."

Hazari's eyes narrowed at the bag. Kneeling next to it, he began undoing the stings keeping it closed. Finally, it fell open and a small orange head was revealed. Large golden eyes locked with narrowed blue.

"Tarra!"

* * *

-Dies laughing.- I've been wanting to write that scene ever since I thought of it! I love it! Can you say, "T-R-O-U-B-L-E!" Lol. Hazari has got a little devil on his hands!

Let me clear somethin' up for you guys. Alright, please don't have a cow over the Keema/ Haku thing. It'll be all right. Everything has a reason. (Except for mindless fluff. Which isn't what that was!) Ok, just wanted to clear that up.

Please review. (Remember to check out that poem! ...please.)


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

I'm kinda mad, you guys. I know this is selfish sounding of me but…three reviews! I only got three reviews for my last chapter! –Cries- I love reviews so much, but recently the amount of reviews I receive has dropped. (Especially compared to the last story.) Have I done something wrong? Please tell me, and Please…PLEASE review. Thank you.

Special thanks to:

doglove125, Hakudoushi-gurl, and Kagome.is.better, I appreciate your reviews.

On with the story.

* * *

Haku let go of Keema as the unknown demon walked into their tent. He stood in front of her protectively. The intruder smiled. "Don't you worry, son. I'm not into men."

Haku's eyes widened. "No, it's not like—" Keema kicked him in the back of the leg to shut him up. He got the point and closed his mouth.

The demon stared at them then looked around the room. His eyes landed on the circle of rocks and blankets. He raised an eyebrow. "I really don't want to know." He stated. Then as if he had remembered something important, he walked up to Haku, and extended his hand. "Names Iruka by the way."

"Haku." Haku said as he shook the man's hand.

Iruka was, without a doubt, a wolf demon. He had his breed's signature jet-black hair that was pulled up in a messing high ponytail and clear blue eyes. His skin was very tan making his teeth stand out when he smiled. Haku stepped aside so Keema could shake his hand as well.

"Moichuri." She told him. She attempted to pull her hand back but he held it.

"My, I believe you are the most beautiful man I have ever seen." He said, amazed. His free hand brushed against her cheek. "Such soft skin as well, even in the cold weather." Keema blushed.

Haku stepped in then. He moved in between Keema and Iruka forcing them apart. "I thought you said you weren't into men." He said hotly. Keema stared at him, close to amusement. Was Haku jealous?

Iruka smiled again. "With a face like that, I think I could make an exception." He said.

Haku tensed and Keema noticed. "Iruka, is there a specific reason why you decided to visit us?" She asked, changing the subject.

Iruka took his bottom lip into his mouth then flipped it out before answering, "Well, I heard someone shouting and decided to see what was going on." He paused. "It was you, Moichuri, wasn't it?"

Keema nodded. "But it's all fine now. No worries." She responded quickly.

Iruka studied Keema's face then Haku's. "Alright, I'll leave now." He said. "No more fighting, okay? People are trying to sleep."

"Okay, goodnight." Keema called after him as he made his way across the tent.

As he passed the pile of rocks and blankets, he laughed and shook his head. Then he left the tent.

* * *

I leaned against a large tree, my arms crossed as I watched Mushi spar with my son in the gray morning light. Taisho wasn't doing well, but it was to be expected; he was new to fighting with a sword. The sound of their sword clashing filled the clear, cool air. Bored soldiers sat around the open field watching Mushi spar with their General's son. I glanced to my left. Yugi stood there watching Mushi's every move, almost as though he were judging his general.

A rather loud clash of swords brought my attention back to Mushi and Taisho. I watched as Mushi threw my son back once again. He skidded back over twenty feet, his boots not able to get a grip on the frozen ground. Taisho barely kept himself from falling as he stumbled backwards. Using this time to his advantage, Mushi drew his boomerang weapon from its specially made sheath on his back, and threw it at my son. Taisho's eyes widened as he observed the weapon for the first time.

Mushi's weapon let out a small high-pitched whistle as its sharpened inside cut through the air. It spun at such a fast speed the weapon looked like a solid round disk. Panic instantly ran through me as I watched the weapon fly at an amazing speed toward Taisho. Mushi's eyes widened as he realized his mistake too late.

"Taisho, you idiot, get out of the way!" Mushi shouted at my frozen son. Taisho's eyes were wide and his sword slipped from his grip as the weapon approached.

"Taisho!" I shouted as I ran toward him. Every part of my being screamed for me to save my pup, but deep inside I knew I would not make it there in time. It was physically impossible. A strong gust of wind blew through the field, throwing snow everywhere. I was thrown to the ground with the power of it.

I looked up to see Mushi's weapon go flying off course and away from my son. It turned back, as all boomerangs do, and flew back at camp. I watched as Shinsai caught the weapon easily after his many years of knowing Mushi's weapon. Saka stood next to him with his legs spread wide, bending forward. His arms were out with his hands open, fingers spread wide. He was panting heavily.

I let out the breath I was holding, my head falling to rest in the snow as relief took my body. I never knew such fear was possible. My muscles ached now from being so tense in those seconds of pure panic for Taisho.

"Captain!" In an instant, Saka was at my side still panting from the power he had used to call the wind. "Are you alright?"

I nodded and stood. I brushed myself off. "I'm fine." I said slowly as I noted my hands were shaking. I met Saka's gray eyes. "Are _you_ alright?" I asked. "The power that must have taken…"

Saka placed a hand over his face and closed his eyes. He slowed his breathing. "I should be fine in a couple of minutes." He replied, breathlessly. "It's been so long since I used a spell that powerful."

I nodded. "I shall forever be grateful for what you have done, Saka."

Saka smiled and bowed slightly, loose white hairs falling over his shoulders. "It was my honor, my Lady." He said in a lower voice. He straightened. I nodded to him before turning from him to my son.

Taisho was on his knees in the snow, his arms wrapped around himself. His eyes were blank as he stared at the ground. The sword given to him by my father lay in the snow next to him. Mushi was kneeling in front of him, shaking his shoulders trying to get him to respond.

I ran over to them, quickly kneeling next to Taisho. "Taisho." I said gently. His eyes moved slowly to meet Mushi's then moved to mine. I shivered when I saw how lifeless they seemed. He had just experienced the scare of his life. I rested a hand on his cheek. He closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath.

"I'm so sorry." Mushi suddenly blurted out. His voice lowered. "All day I've sparred with older soldiers and they all know my weapon. I didn't realize fast enough that he was new to it. I'm sorry." This was directed at me. Mushi rested a hand on Taisho's shoulder. "Taisho, I…"

Suddenly, my son's eyes hardened. He slapped Mushi's hand away and stood. "Don't apologize." He said, his voice low and cold. Taisho grabbed his sword and pressed it to Mushi's chest. "Fight me."

My eyes widened. "Taisho…!"

Mushi's eyes widened in surprise then he grinned. "Fine by me." He stood slowly, Taisho's sword still to his chest. He took a step back then turned to retrieve his own sword. Once it was in his hand, Mushi turned back to Taisho. With his free hand, he untied the boomerang sheath and tossed it to Shinsai without looking in his direction. "Hey, could you hold that for me?" He asked.

Shinsai nodded. "Yes, General." He sheathed the weapon before securing it to his own back.

Mushi raised his sword and pointed it at my son. "Come on." He said, looking at Taisho slyly. "I have some of my own steam to blow."

Taisho smirked before running at the Northern General. The clearing was filled with a near deafening clang as they locked swords, both of their faces serious and determined. The soldiers watching became more attentive now that the two were being very serious about their sparring match. If I weren't still recovering from shock I would have found the scene amusing. Mushi towered over Taisho by nearly a foot.

Taisho took a quick, powerful step forward forcing Mushi back a step. Mushi's face became amused as he pushed Taisho back two steps. Taisho scowled. Breaking apart suddenly, the two jumped back. Both stared at each other in a readied position, one waiting for the other to make a move. Taisho stood a couple off feet to my left now, and I turned to approach him. I didn't want him in any more battles for the day. My heart was still racing from the incident a couple of minutes before.

"Rook!" Yugi shouted. I turned to him. He was still across the field where I had left him. He motioned with his head for me to come over. I turned to my son, and opened my mouth to speak, but closed it whenever I realized most of the soldiers were watching my every move. I spotted Karcen standing with his group watching me. If I said anything to stop Taisho from fighting it would give Karcen something to use against me. I sighed. With a final glance at my son, I walked back to Yugi.

Without a word, Yugi turned and walked into the forest, his arms still crossed over his chest. I was confused by this action, but still followed him; apparently what he wanted to talk about was private. As we walked I could still hear the match between my son and Mushi. Now, in my absence, the soldiers were cheering on their favorite competitor. I frowned. Did they think I would disapprove?

"Reeka." Yugi said in a low voice. My mind snapped back to Yugi. He was facing me now. His coat blowing in the small amount of wind that made its way into the forest. A silk patch of the Northern crest, about the size of a fist, was sewn in on the upper left side of his coat. I touched my own crest unconsciously as I studied his. "Reeka." Yugi repeated.

Finally, I responded, "Yes?"

Yugi crossed his arms as he studied me before asking, "Have you felt anything from Nasuku through your bond?"

I frowned realizing it. "No, I haven't felt anything." I stated as I tried to connect to Nasuku. "Nothing!" I paused. "Before, he had a throbbing pain in his side that he was transferring some pain through and then the cold, but for some reason there's nothing anymore!" Cold fear filled me. "What's happened to him?" I practically shouted.

Yugi studied me then approached me. "Reeka, calm down." He said as he reached me. "If Nasuku were dead you would know it instantly." He pushed my coat and shirt from my marked shoulder. He studied the mark before pressing his thumb to it. I felt him push a very small amount of his energy into the mark. Instantly, he pulled his hand back. His thumb was burnt. "You're still connected." Yugi said as he studied his injured thumb.

"What just happened?" I asked as Yugi sucked on his thumb for a second.

He shook his hand, whispering, "Ow." Finally, he responded. "When I pressed my energy into the mark, Nasuku felt it and apparently wasn't happy about it." Yugi stared at his thumb. "Yes, he is still very much connected."

I laughed. Yugi grinned.

* * *

Nasuku found himself tied to the support beam of a supply tent. It was still uncomfortable to have his hands behind his back, but at least he was out of the snow and wind. He cursed at the clothes he now wore, a rebel uniform. Nata had ordered he wear it while his own clothes dried from the snow so he wouldn't get sick. Nasuku knew he would never see those clothes again.

Nasuku could faintly hear the guards outside his tent talking to one another. His mind couldn't seem to put what they were saying together because of the drugs that Kirkra had stuffed down his throat when his side injury had been discovered. Now everything was a senseless, spinning mess. He couldn't feel most of his body now, and even if he did somehow untie himself, he would barely be able to take two steps before falling.

He sighed. Nata wanted him useless and alive. Just wanted him as a bartering tool.

Nasuku felt a familiar energy enter him through his mate's bond. It wasn't strong, just enough to be noticed; was it a test of some kind? He frowned. _Is he testing to see if I'm still alive?_

Nasuku sent a small blast of power back though Reeka's mark. Yugi's energy instantly vanished. He smiled. _Well I'm still kickin'. Keep away from Reeka._

Suddenly, the flap of his tent was pushed aside and a tall man stepped in. Nasuku put on a hard mask and looked at him. He wore a white porcelain mask that hid his face and a strong smell of herbs followed him, hiding his scent. The man had hard green eyes, and dark green hair too short for a ponytail.

"Nasuku." The mask-man stated.

Nasuku sat up straighter against his pole, raising an eyebrow at him. "Have we met?" He asked trying not to slur his words together from the medicine.

"No." The man answered. "My name is Mugen and I am the next Lord of the North." A quick, sharp laugh escaped Nasuku. Mugen's eyes narrowed. "Is there something funny about that, General?" He asked hotly.

Nasuku shook his head as a late chuckle escaped his lips. "Overconfidence will be your downfall, _my lord_." The black haired general spat as he met Mugen's glare, his face hard. "My army will defeat you."

Mugen's eyes studied Nasuku; Bruised face, tied hands, spare rebel uniform. "And from what I can see, _General_, you aren't in much of a position to promise such a thing." The masked man stated. "You cannot promise something you cannot control. Your army is nothing without you."

"Oh, what a praise that was." Nasuku said with a sarcastic cheerfulness. His voice became serious again. "With or without me, my army knows what to do. They are well trained."

"Then where are they?" Mugen questioned. "Why hasn't your _wonderful_ army freed you yet?"

"Because, as it's already been discussed," Nasuku smirked, "they don't need me to defeat you, so no point in risking lives to save something unneeded…They're well trained."

Mugen drew his sword slowly. "Bad move." Instantly the sword was pressed to Nasuku's throat; he raised his chin. "Well, if you are unneeded then I guess there's no point in keeping you as a hostage." Mugen removed his sword and moved it to the side. It came back at a fast speed toward Nasuku's neck.

Instinctively, Nasuku closed his eyes as he waited for his death to come. The sound of metal on wood made him open his eyes. Mugen's sword was deeply buried above his head in the wooden support. "How can your soldiers be well trained when you, yourself, are so foolish." Mugen removed his sword with one quick yank. "Admitting your own uselessness as a hostage. So much for the famous General Nasuku's smarts." He sheathed his sword. "You would be dead right now if I didn't know you were worth something. Even though I am beginning to doubt myself…"

"Brother!" A breathless voice shouted from outside. From the sound of the voice, the owner was completely across the campsite.

Mugen gave Nasuku a mocking bow. "Well, I am being summoned." He said. "My brother has returned and from the sound of it, with some very good information." He turned to leave.

"The North will never belong to anyone but Yugi's royal family." Nasuku said in a low voice after him.

Mugen stopped and laughed before looking at Nasuku over his shoulder. "I never said the royal family wasn't going to rule." Then he left.

* * *

"Hazari!" Tarra shouted as she launched herself at the angry captain. She wrapped her arms around his neck with her head on his shoulder. "I missed you!"

Hazari pulled her from him. "What are you doing here, Tarra?" He whispered hotly. "Your mother must be worried sick about you!"

Tarra pulled her long orange hair over her shoulder and messed with it nervously as she fixed her eyes on the ground. "I wanted to be with you." She said shyly.

Hazari stood suddenly, startling Tarra. "Tarra, this is one of the most foolish things you have ever done." His voice was unforgiving. "Do you know how much danger you are in right now?" He demanded. Tarra flinched. "This a war is against the Northern royalty and the Western royalty. The rebels will kill any person found from either. Don't you understand the seriousness of this?"

A tear ran down Tarra's cheek. Hazari noticed and sighed. "You _are_ just a child." He stated as he turned.

"I am not!" Tarra shouted after him.

Hazari spun back to her, irritated. "From what I can see you are!" He nearly shouted. "Stowing away in my bag is nothing more than childish!"

"But the cause is not!" She shouted just as loud as he had. "I did it for love!"

"You do not understand what love is." Hazari shot back. Tarra looked away without responding. "I'm going to get your father." He said as he opened his tent to leave.

"You're just afraid." Tarra's weak voice drifted to Hazari.

He turned as she stood. "What?"

"You're just afraid to accept my love." Tarra responded as she approached him. She cupped his face. "The love of a demon."

Hazari quickly pulled away. "That has nothing to do with it."

"Don't lie to me." Tarra said as she grabbed his hand with hers. Hazari studied their locked hands. "I heard what you said when you carried me in here." Hazari's eyes moved to meet hers. She smiled. "It's not that you can't return my love, you just don't want to. You are afraid that because you are human you are going to bring me an early death, but Hazari you forget, where there is a will there's a way. There are ways around your short life span. My grandfather will find a way to fix it.

"So, before you decide to reject me completely, give me a chance." Tarra finished by letting go of his hand and wrapping her arms around him.

Hazari's eyes were unfocused as he thought over what she had said. Finally, he closed his eyes, sighed, then smiled. He placed a hand on the back of her head and pressed it into his shoulder.

"Alright."

* * *

There, done!

Now, should Hazari continue with Tarra or a new character more around his age? Either way I have a working plotline. Another character for Hazari would be human. She'll be in the next chapter even if you guys don't want her to end up with Hazari. She is a part of the plotline.

I need help. Mushi's weapon needs a name. Suggestions? (If it's not just a random Japanese name then include the translation for me. Thanks.)

Review this chapter please! I almost lost my desire to write when no one reviewed and with all of the work I have in High school. It's hard to find the time to write, but if you guys encourage me then I will post more chapters in a shorter amount of time. (And the chapters will be longer.)

Any plot questions? The story is starting to be a little confusing with all of the scene jumps and characters.

REVIEW.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha

Well hey, look who's alive! Hi! Now first off…

I am sooooo sorry for taking so long to update. I promised that if you guys reviewed a lot I would update but…it just didn't happen and I apologize. I'm in the marching band at school (GO SAXOPHONES!) and every Friday we have a required football game that I don't get home from until like 11 at night or later and then I had practice twice a week. After marching I am exhausted so the last thing I want to do is sit down and write. Well, now that marching band is over I have more time to write so I will probably be updating more often now!

Oh and thank you Hakudoushi-gurl. I will be using Shinekotsu as the name of Mushi's weapon.

And on with the story!

* * *

"We must move out tomorrow." 

My head quickly turned as I looked at Yugi. He walked beside me through camp, his hands locked behind his back, his eyes distant. I went to speak but a sudden breeze caused me to shiver, and I stopped to wrap my arms around myself. I cursed under my breath. The snow from my fall in the practice field had melted and seeped into my clothes. Loose hairs were frozen against my cheek and I could barely feel my fingers. Damn the cold.

"Captain?"

I raised my gaze to Yugi's as his shadow fell on me. His dark eyes were concerned. I felt my cheeks flush in embarrassment. I straitened as I concentrated on not shivering when another gust blew through the camp. "Rook, are you cold?"

I shook my head and smiled weakly. "I'm fine." I walked around him to continue through camp.

I heard him sigh. A second later his coat fell upon my shoulders then he whispered in my ear, "Go get out of the wind and warm up. We'll talk later." He walked past me as he continued into camp. I paused as I watched him walk away, then pulled his coat around me.

Yugi's coat nearly touched the snow-covered ground when it was on me, while on him it just reached his knees. The coat was still warm from his body heat; I closed my eyes as I enjoyed it. His scent surrounded me.

A warm feeling suddenly spread through me. It started in my heart and shot out through my body. When the feeling reached the tips of my fingers and toes it increased before shooting back through my body to my heart, leaving behind a warm and protected feeling. I shuddered, my mouth opening in a slight pant as the intense feeling ran through me.

"Nasuku…" I whispered to myself. He must have caught how strong Yugi's scent was and been afraid that Yugi was closer than he should have been. By sending such an intense wave of emotion and warmth he was hoping to snap me out of whatever he thought I was doing.

I sent him back a wave just as powerful or more powerful than the one he sent me. _I hope that leaves him panting. _I smiled as the thought ran through my head then focused on the link again. I sent him a strong feeling of reassurance. He needed to know not to worry. I was his.

"Captain!"

My eyes shot open and I instantly straitened. I turned to the familiar voice.

"Hazari." I acknowledged him then noticed the look on his face. "Is something wrong?"

He hesitated for a moment before responding, "We have a bit of a problem."

I frowned. "What kind of problem?"

Hazari motioned for me to follow him and began walking away. I ran after him. He led me to his tent and stopped at the entrance. "Take a look." He told me.

As I pushed back the tent flap, I noticed the smell of an herb I could not name was just barely detectable in the air. My eyes widened. "Tarra!"

Tarra visibly flinched from her spot on Hazari's bedroll. She looked up at me with sad eyes. "Am I in so much trouble my title has been stripped from me?" She asked. I almost thought she was being sarcastic as a cruel way to remind me I had forgotten her title, but by looking in her eyes I knew she was serious.

I calmed myself and put on the cool mask that I wore when I was Rook. "No, my Lady." I replied. "I was so startled I forgot your title. I apologize." I bowed to her then straitened as Hazari walked up from behind me.

"Stop it, Reeka, there's no reason for you to keep misleading her." He said as he walked over to Tarra and had her stand.

Tarra stared at me with wide eyes. "Lady Reeka?"

I smiled. "Hazari, you ruined my fun!" I said playfully then looked at Tarra. "Yes, I'm Lady Reeka."

"Then where is Captain Rook?" She asked.

I laughed softly. "You're looking at him…or rather she."

"I can't believe it!" She shouted amazed. "The legendary Rook is a girl?"

Hazari sighed loudly then irritability said, "Okay, enough." I frowned at my son. He noticed and flushed when he saw my disapproval. "Reeka, could you please call for your brother?"

Tarra went pale. "No! You can't get my father!" She shouted. "He'll…He'll kill me!"

"Well, you should have thought of that before you stowed away in my bag." Hazari responded coolly. "I am personally surprised your father hasn't caught your scent and found you yet."

I approached Tarra when I saw the tears that threatened to fall. I pulled her into a hug, her head resting on my chest as she trembled. "It's the herbs she's wearing. They cover up her scent." I explained to Hazari. He nodded. "Tarra." I looked down at her.

She did not respond.

"Tarra, look at me." I commanded. Her head raised as her eyes met mine; tears were running down her cheeks. "Why do you act so afraid of my brother? He is a kind man."

Tarra hiccupped. "I know father is going to be angry with me and he'll probably scold me." She responded. "I hate it when father yells."

I wiped a tear from her cheek. "Tarra, this was a very foolish act." I told her. "It endangered your life. If my brother _didn't_ scold you I would be upset with him." Tarra's eyes lowered as a silence threatened to take over the tent.

"Tarra." We both looked at Hazari. He looked at us with almost humorous eyes. "How did you expect not to get caught? Your father was going to find out one way or another. Even if I did not reveal you to him, he would have discovered you. Staying in my tent without emerging for who knows how long would be impossible. You would have had to leave my tent at some point and someone would have seen you and reported you to your father. And what about traveling when there is no tent to hide in? Were you planning on hiding in my bag again?"

Tarra's eyes lowered to the ground as she realized how terribly thought through her plan really was.

I sighed. Hazari was very annoyed with this situation. I looked down at Tarra. Her eyes were lifelessly focused on my boots. I pitied her. She had endangered her life, been stuck in a bag for a day and half, and now was going to be scolded by her father because she wanted to be with Hazari so badly, and he did not seem to return her affection. If something wasn't done soon, Tarra was going to get badly hurt.

Moving away from Tarra, I walked to the entrance of the tent. I spotted a passing soldier and called out to him. "Would you please inform the commander he is needed here?" I asked, even though it would be taken as a command. The soldier bowed and began searching the camp for my brother. I reentered the tent and smiled at the sight.

Hazari had moved to Tarra and now held her head against his chest as he leaned his head over and whispered to calm her. She was no longer crying and I saw a small smile on the edges of her mouth. Her small arms were wrapped around Hazari's waist in a near death grip. Hazari raised his head as he began running a hand through her hair. He met my eyes and gave me a weak smile.

"Captain, I was told that you wished to see…" I winced when my brother paused.

Three.

Two.

One…

"Tarra!"

* * *

"I don't like this." 

Keema paused in her work; needle halfway through the rebel uniform shirt. Her mending was almost done, just a couple more holes. She looked up at Haku. He was lying on his bedroll. His eyes were focused on the ceiling while his head rested on his palms. Keema finished pulling the needle through her uniform shirt, bit the string to cut it, and began stitching another hole.

"Don't like what?" She asked.

Haku turned his head to look at her then turned his body completely to face her. He brought his elbow up and rested his head on his open palm. "I think that wolf, Iruka, over-heard us last night." His voice lowered. "I think he knows we are spies."

Keema let out a quick laugh. "I doubt it." She said as she focused on her mending. "If he had heard something I don't think he would have come in and introduced himself. He probably would have run off and told Nata."

"But what if he was just coming in to make us less suspicious?" Haku asked as he sat up.

Keema laughed as she looked at him. "Do you ever think?" She asked. "That was the dumbest thing I think I have ever heard you say. If he had not introduced himself we would not have known he was even there! I think Iruka is smarter than that."

Haku was silent. He pulled his knees up, rested his elbows on them, and wove his fingers together. He pressed his mouth to his thumbs as he thought. Finally, he spoke. "I don't know. He was acting…weird."

Keema finished her last stitch and held out her shirt to examine it. "Well he thinks we are gay lovers. I think most men would act weird in that situation. I mean god only knows what was going through his head when he saw that pile of rocks and blankets." Haku flushed and Keema threw her mended shirt at him. "Don't you go imagining it either!"

Haku caught the shirt with a laugh. He turned it over in his hands. "Wow, this stitching is unbelievable!" He exclaimed. "I mean you can barely tell the shirt was torn to begin with! Where did you learn to sew like this?"

Keema's face dropped and her eyes focused on the floor. "My mother taught me…" She took in a quick breath. "She must be so worried and I don't know if I can ever face my father." She leaned over her knees and wrapped her arms over her head. "He's going to be so upset with me!" She sounded terribly upset and soon Haku could hear sniffling.

Sighing, Haku rose. He left the shirt on his bedroll and approached Keema. He sat in front of her and pulled her arms off of her head before pulling her into his chest. She pushed her nose into the crook of his neck while she calmed herself. She wasn't crying but she was pretty damn close.

Haku sighed again and leaned his head down next to hers. "You are not cut out for this, Keema." He said softly. Keema stiffened and he quickly went on before she could protest. "You know more about sewing and cooking than you do fighting. You were only taught the basics of fighting for your protection. You should be home at the palace playing your flute. Not here fighting."

Keema pushed herself up so she could look at him. "I'm not going anywhere." She said sternly. "If I'm going to worry my mother to death and take a scolding from my father then I am going to make this worth it! I will be the one to end this war."

Haku shook his head as Keema stood. She began testing her breast band to make sure it was tight enough, which silently told him she was going to leave the tent. He walked over to his bedroll and tossed her the uniform top. He turned his back to her as she changed shirts then pulled on her coat. When she was done, she tapped him on the shoulder. He turned to her.

"I'm going to visit Nasuku." Keema stated as she pulled her hair up into its short ponytail. "He needs to know what's going on."

Haku nodded. "Alright, just promise me you'll be careful." She nodded to him. "And I want you to stay away from Iruka." Keema rolled her eyes and turned from him. He grabbed her arm to stop her. "Come on! He isn't right! There's just something about him…"

"Fine, Haku." Keema finally said as she turned slightly to look at him. "I'll stay away from him." Satisfied that she would keep her promise, Haku released her and she left the tent.

A strong breeze whipped her coattail around her legs and Keema pulled the collar of her coat up to her ears before tightening the sash at her waist. She shivered. It was freezing. The darkened sky hinted that more snow would be falling soon. She sighed. Great…

* * *

Nasuku listened as the wind threatened to rip open the sides of his tent. A storm was coming. "Wonderful. It's gonna get colder." He said sarcastically as a shiver ran through him at the thought. 

Reeka must have been freezing wherever she was. She never could stand the cold because of her human blood. He would normally hold her to warm her up but had she really become so desperate that she had gone to Yugi? He frowned as he recalled catching Yugi's scent so close through Reeka's bond. Even with his mate's reassurance he still found himself wondering.

"Moichuri?" Nasuku listened carefully as a guard outside addressed the spy. _Keema?_ "What is your business here?"

"I have direct orders from the General to bring the captive a coat. He expects it to get colder and doesn't want the prisoner to leave us before planned." Moichuri's sly voice replied.

The guards chuckled. "Alright." The second guard said. "Go ahead inside. How long will you be?"

Moichuri paused to think. "Maybe ten minutes. I have a couple of things that I need to _settle_ with him." He responded, his voice hinting more than said.

"Well, take your time." The first guard told Moichuri. "We're going to get something to eat." Nasuku could hear the snow crunching under their boots as the guards walked away.

"Just don't let the General see you." Moichuri called. There was a small delay before the tent flap was pushed aside and Nasuku had his first look at Moichuri.

"God. More masks!" Nasuku said loudly.

Keema wore a black mask over her face. Her hair was completely hidden under it. Only her large golden eyes were visible. Nasuku had to force himself not to grin when he recognized those eyes. So Keema was Moichuri…

Keema dropped the coat she held in Nasuku's lap. "You have seen others in masks?" She asked as she moved behind him to untie the ropes binding his wrists.

"Yes." Nasuku replied. He let out a sigh when the ropes loosened and fell. He rubbed his bruised wrists then pulled on the coat, pulling its sash tight around his waist. "Your partner wears one and some officer named Mugen..."

"Mugen…God! I hate that man!" Keema growled under her breath.

Nasuku turned to her. "Really? Why?"

"Because he goes off for a couple of days and then comes back knowing everything about the Western army's next move!" She told him. "I go to such lengths to help the West but he somehow finds about everything! Him and his brother, Gshiro…"

Nasuku paused for a moment to think. Could they be spies? Was Mugen afraid he would recognize him and that's why he wore a mask? "Moichuri?"

"Yes?"

Nasuku stood so he could pace. "Does Mugen normally wear a mask?" Keema shook her head. "Does he hide his scent?"

"No. Well, when he first gets here you can't detect it, but once he's here he doesn't bother. Why?" Keema asked as she stood as well.

He walked by her in his pacing, ignoring her question. "What about his brother? Does he wear a mask or hide his scent?" Nasuku turned to her.

"No, but why are you asking this?" Keema pushed.

Nasuku ran a hand down his face. "Because they are in the Western army. They're spies. Probably newbees. That's why Mugen covered his scent and wore a mask. He doesn't want me to recognize him." He paused and walked to the other side of the tent. "What can you tell me about Mugen?"

Keema frowned as she dug in her memory. "He has short dark green hair and green eyes."

"I know this much." Nasuku replied.

"Ok. He is the crueler of the two siblings and Gshiro does not challenge him when he makes a decision. He's pretty young. Oh! And he seems to have some kind of power over Nata. Like he's a higher superior or something."

She paused when she heard Nasuku growl. "But that doesn't make any sense!" He whispered angrily under his breath. "Nata entered this war to become lord of the North yet Mugen says he'll rule the North. And then Mugen said that the royal family will still rule the North even after Yugi is overthrown. I know for a fact that Nata is not part of the royal family of the North, so that would mean that Mugen and Gshiro…"

Keema caught on. "That would explain why Nata obeys Mugen! But Mugen has no similarities at all to Yugi! They can't be in the same family!" She paused. "But then again, Mugen and Gshiro don't look anything alike either."

Nasuku turned to her. "Describe Gshiro."

"He's got short brown hair and very tan skin." Nasuku frowned when the description started sounding familiar. "I think he may be a large cat of some kind."

"What color are his eyes?"

"A very dark green…" She paused as she realized something. "They are same color as Yugi's!"

Nasuku nodded. "So Gshiro has a similarity to Yugi." He paused recalling a newbee soldier that fit Keema's description. _Karcen?_ "Does he have an attitude?" Nasuku asked.

"No. None." Keema responded. "Just shuts his mouth and does as he's told. Why?"

"Hm, maybe not. For a moment Gshiro sounded like one of the newbees, but it's not him. There's too much of an attitude difference."

"Moichuri!"

Both Nasuku and Keema froze when one of the guards called to them from outside. Keema cleared her throat. "Yes?" She silently prayed that he would not enter the tent.

"I'm sure you are done with the prisoner by now."

"Almost." She replied. "Just another minute or two."

The guard replied with a loud grunt.

"I'm sorry, General, but I need to tie you up again." Keema whispered to him.

"Yes, but first," He approached her and stopped just in front of her. "Stop wearing masks when you come to see me. It annoys me to no end." Nasuku told Keema. "There is no need." Quickly, before she could stop him, he grabbed the top of the mask and pulled it from her head. Keema's short hair fell in place around her face and her golden eyes widened to a size Nasuku did not believe was possible. "I've known you since you were a pup, Keema. And I've known Haku's mother even longer. I know his eyes and I know yours."

Keema let out a defeated laugh. "How long have you known?" She asked.

"Well, Haku visited me one night and, even though I didn't see his face, I saw his eyes. I memorized them. Then a couple of days later I saw him at the fire and recognized his eyes. He was kicking rocks into the fire for some reason…" He noticed Keema blush and raised an eyebrow at her. She shook her head. "Ok…well anyway, I got a good look at his face and saw his resemblance to his mother. I knew he was, without a doubt, Haku. Now, in a letter Haku left for his mother, he promised that he would stay with you, and since Moichuri was the only other spy I figured it was you."

"Moichuri!"

"Coming!" Keema shouted back to the annoyed guard. Nasuku instantly pushed himself back against the pole and let Keema tie his hands. "I'm sorry I can't loosen them." She explained as she pulled the rope tight around his wrists. "If someone were to notice I would get in trouble and I'm already on thin ice with Nata because I keep disappearing. I think you can guess why." Nasuku nodded.

"So, does the Western army know you are here?" He asked.

Keema shook her head. "Not exactly. I always hide my face when I visit them, so they won't stop me from leaving again, but Mushi figured it out." Her eyes were suddenly sad and Nasuku wished he hadn't asked. "He found out the last time I was there and commanded me to stay but well," She let out a humorless laugh, "here I am. I'm surprised he hasn't hunted me down and dragged me back yet! He chased me almost all the way here. I had to hide in a river to lose him."

"But it's too cold to running around wet!" Nasuku said quickly, concerned.

Keema smiled weakly. "I know." She replied. "That's why Haku was heating the rocks. He was trying to warm me up again." Nasuku nodded in understanding. "Well, Nasuku, I will see you again, but for now, goodbye. And if the guards ask, one of your left ribs is broken."

Nasuku laughed softly. "It is anyway." He replied. Keema's eyes widened. He quickly added. "But I'm fine. It's almost healed. Don't worry." He could tell Keema didn't believe him but she didn't say anything, only walked to the tent entrance, gave him a concerned look over her shoulder, and left.

Nasuku clenched his teeth together and closed his eyes tightly the second the tent flap slipped closed. He started panting as he slid down the pole to sit. His side throbbed painfully. He tilted his head back and rested it on the pole as he let out a small groan. His ribs just wouldn't heal! Where was Kirkra? By now he would normally be so full of drugs he couldn't tell up from down.

He smiled when he imagined Keema's reaction if he told her how much his side was really hurting him. She would have probably told Reeka the next visit. He winced when he imagined Reeka's reaction. She would have scolded him so much for not letting her take on some of the pain, but oh well. He could not let his problem interfere with her thinking. If he allowed her to feel everything he was, she would go into a blind rage and probably do something really stupid to save him. He smiled. That was just like his Reeka…

* * *

Ya, shorter than usual I know, but only by two pages. If I didn't stop now I would be writing for another hour because the next scene is so long. 

Ok the next chapter will be coming soon. I really promise now! School won't be so bad now because I don't have any writing classes. Well, I have one but it's not same as time consuming as English or Journalism (and I had both at the same time!), and I don't have marching band. But I do have to practice for an upcoming competition so…-shrug-

Yes, I lied. You guys did not get to meet the girl that may be paired with Hazari. I'm sorry. I didn't realize how far off that scene is. I'm not even sure if it will be in the next chapter, but it is coming up soon.

The next chapter is mostly going to involve Nata's camp. We may see some Nata/Kirkra. Yay! I love how this couple turns out! Keep in mind folks that this relationship will have a HUGE role in how this story ends, so pay attention to it. (And yes, I know, there hasn't been much of a relationship between the two but it will slowly appear in the story.)

Review please! (And in the review please promise not to hate me for an upcoming event…)


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

It's been awhile, hasn't it? Well I have one word for ya: track. Yes there's my excuse, that one word.

And on with the story!

* * *

Keema walked quickly through camp, determination plain on her face. She had to tell the Western army what she and Nasuku had figured out. If Mugen and Gshiro were spies, the army to had to know about it! If Sessho and Reeka had physical descriptions of these could-be-spies it would be easier to uncover them.

Glancing at the darkening sky, Keema almost jogged the rest of the way to her tent when she realized what little time she had left. She needed to report to the Western army and return before the storm began. As she walked, Mugen passed her, a pack over his shoulder. He met her eyes as she studied him. Keema felt a cold sensation run down her spine when she met those eyes. They were light in color but dark in emotion. Like a dark sun, so unnatural it felt wrong to look at. She shivered. Gshiro followed silently behind his brother. He did not spare Keema a glance.

Keema pushed back the flap of the tent she shared with Haku and was surprised to find he was not there. She quickly found her cloak and frowned as she tied it. She wanted to keep her promise to Haku and tell him she was leaving but there wasn't time for her to look for him. She left the tent and walked around to the back of it.

Pulling the cloak hood over her head, Keema prepared to take off in a sprint but a hand grabbed her arm from behind. The demon pulled her back into his body, her hood falling from her head. He breathed against her neck, "Where do you think you are going?"

Keema tensed in Iruka's arms. He chuckled. "Oh, do not worry little one, I'm not going to hurt you. Hm, running off at night again, you have other's you meet with, don't you?" He said, his voice growing deeper. "Not as loyal as you let on, are you?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." Keema responded coolly even though on the inside she felt cold with panic. Was Haku right? Did Iruka know their secret?

Iruka spun Keema around so she faced him and slowly back her up until she found herself against a tree. Iruka's blue eyes searched hers. "You are a liar." He said finally.

"I thought you weren't into men." Keema said, seeming to ignore Iruka's statement.

Iruka chuckled again. This one was different though. It was lower, more playful sounding. "I'm not." He responded as he grinned at her. His arm snaked around her waist and pulled her from the tree to be against him.

Fear ran through Keema. He knew…

Suddenly, Iruka was pulled back from Keema. She stumbled a step forward as he tried to pull her with him, but his arms slid from her. Iruka skidded back across the snow-covered ground still on his feet. With unbelievable speed, a dagger appeared in his hand and his stance widened as he readied himself for an attack that did not come.

Haku stood between Keema and Iruka. His hand was at the hilt of his sword as he faced Iruka. Both men glared at each other for a long while before Iruka straightened. He sheathed his dagger and grinned.

"Stand down, soldier." Iruka commanded. Keema frowned in confusion. Why was he addressing Haku that way?

Haku relaxed his stance but his hand did not leave his sword. "I'm sorry, Captain, but I can't do that." He responded.

Iruka frowned. "You will do as commanded, Haku. I am your superior and you will listen! Now stand aside!" He shouted.

Keema blinked at the two men. Superior? Captain? Oh no…

Haku did not move, neither did Iruka. A strong wind blew between the two men; their coats whipping against their legs as they held the other's gaze, daring the other to stand down. The gust blew up Keema's coat and she shivered. The storm was closing in. Soon, there would be no possible way for her to make it to the Western campsite.

Keema stared at Iruka. _Well, if I can find a way out of this then I might make it…_

Keema stepped up behind Haku. She rested her hand on his shoulder. He tensed under her touch, startled by the sudden contact. He slowly turned his head just enough to glance at her and still have an eye on Iruka. Keema met his look fiercely and he knew not to interfere with what she was about to.

Keeping her hand on his shoulder, Keema stepped around Haku. She let her hand slide down his arm to his wrist as she walked past. She slowly approached Iruka, letting her body walk more naturally.

Like a woman.

Iruka knew she was female. He had also thought she was "not as loyal as she let on." Did that mean he knew she was a spy, or, with his earlier comment, think she was a whore? She was about to find out.

Keema stopped just in front of Iruka. Maybe she could "confirm" one. She knew Haku was going to hate what she was going to do, but hopefully he would trust her. Slowly, Keema raised her hand up and ran her fingers from Iruka's cheek down to skim over his lips, barely touching the tips of her fingers to his skin.

Iruka's gaze moved from Haku to meet her eyes as she did so. His dark eyes were hard but not disapproving. When her fingers moved over his lips he reached up and held her hand there by the wrist and lightly kissed her fingers. Then grinned at her.

"Not very loyal at all." Iruka said as his eyes moved from Keema to Haku. Then a smirk placed itself firmly on his lips, confusing Keema. She turned to look at Haku, Iruka's grip on her wrist keeping her from turning completely. She gasped. Haku was glaring at Iruka with such intensity it sent a shiver down her spine.

Haku rushed forward. He slammed his side into Iruka, elbow out, and sent him flying backwards. Haku wrapped his arm around Keema's waist and pulled her back against his chest before Iruka could drag her with him. Keema struggled against Haku trying to break free of his grasp, but he only tightened his hold on her, pressing her front to his.

"Let me go, Haku!" She whispered angrily. "I know what I'm doing! You should not have interfered!"

"Don't you _dare _think I was just going to stand by and watch as you made yourself look like a common whore!" Haku hissed back, just loud enough for her to hear. Keema froze, startled by his tone. "You are a Lady! If you are going to reveal your feminine nature then you'd better start acting like one!"

"But Haku…!" Keema started as she looked up at him, but stopped when she met his eyes. She felt her heart shatter when she met those pleading eyes.

"Be quiet. Please," He whispered to her, his voice not angry but weak and desperate, "please, just keep your mouth shut for once and let me handle this." Keema lowered her head to rest against his chest as she nodded slowly. He leaned his head over so his lips brushed her ear. "Thank you." He whispered.

Suddenly, Haku's eyes became hard and angry as he raised his head. They locked on Iruka who was leaning against a tree, hand pressed into his injured side, trying to relieve the pain Haku had caused with his elbow.

Iruka met his eyes with ones just as fierce. "You will pay for that, soldier!" He spat out as he stumbled forward, drawing his sword as he moved. He picked up his pace until he was running full speed at Haku.

Haku turned out of the way when Iruka came down with his sword. Only striking earth, Iruka was thrown off balance. Haku spun in a circle with his leg raised. Keema's feet left the ground as he spun still holding her. Haku's foot connected with Iruka's back, sending the enemy captain stumbling forward a couple of feet before falling face first into the snow covered ground.

Haku held Keema tightly as he stared at the humiliated captain now lying on the ground. Slowly, Iruka raised himself to his hands and knees, his back to Keema and Haku. Before anything was said, Iruka pivoted on his left knee and used the momentum to launch a hidden weapon at the two, ending up facing them on his right knee with his left upright.

The small, aerodynamic dagger whistled through the air towards Haku. One of his arms left Keema as he leaned back and snatched the weapon from the air as it passed in front of him. He threw his arm forward and the weapon soared. It struck the tip of Iruka's right boot, missing his toes, but pinning it to the ground. He stared at it with wide eyes.

Keema slowly raised her eyes to Haku. Where had he gained such reflexes?

Haku felt Keema's eyes on him but didn't look at her. Only held her protectively against him. "Captain," He called out.

Iruka's eyes shot to his before quickly becoming cold. He pulled the weapon from his boot and stood as tall as he could. He placed the weapon in his shirt and fixed his coat. He patted the snow from his shoulders. "Good reflexes, Haku." He said as examined Haku's protectiveness of Keema.

"Captain, I would like to straiten something out with you." Haku said sternly. "The female in my arms is a foolish, wild demoness," –Keema shot him a fake hurt look—"but mine none-the-less." Keema's eyes widened at his statement but he pushed her head into his chest so Iruka could not see her surprised look. "I brought her with me because I do not trust the men of the village for, as you said not long ago, she is very beautiful." Keema felt herself flush into his shirt. "Now, Captain, we have two options here. You can either go and run your mouth to Nata and have this beautiful demoness removed from the world forever, or," He paused for a moment as his arms tightened around Keema as though he were imagining the first option, then he continued on a little less steady. "Or, you can keep your mouth shut and live another day."

Iruka frowned. "Neither one of those options appeals to me." He stated.

Haku shrugged. "Those are your choices. Either live or die. Your choice."

Iruka stared at him for a moment. "And who's to say I don't just have Nata kill you both?" He asked smartly.

"Because he won't do it." Haku responded. "He needs all the soldiers he can get his hands on, and definitely won't kill one for having a female tag along."

Iruka stared at Haku for a long time before sighing. "I will not tell Nata of this," He smirked, "yet. I will wait for the perfect opportunity to tell him and Haku, I assure you; no harm would come to the female. I'm sorry I can't say the same for you…" Haku gave a fake shrug. "Now, next time you wish to back talk me and challenge me, you keep that in mind."

Without another word, Iruka left the clearing.

And it began to snow.

* * *

"Would Nata really have killed me?"

Haku paused with his back to Keema, his hand midair holding a small journal. He sighed before placing it in the bag he was holding in his other hand. Dropping the bag, he slowly stood and faced Keema.

"It's a rule almost all armies follow with very few exceptions. Any female found impersonating a soldier is to be killed on the spot. Your father even has that rule, but his army is the one that has made exceptions. No female has ever been killed by an officer of your father's for impersonating a soldier." Haku replied. He paused as if thinking then sighed once again. "I would say that if the General liked you more, you may have a chance at surviving discovery, but I believe he will take any opportunity at this point to kill you."

Keema nodded slowly, her eyes focused on the ground. Haku sensed her discomfort and crossed the tent to stand in front of her. He gently took her hand in his and rubbed his thumb over the back of it, in an attempt to calm her. Keema raised her eyes to meet his.

"Iruka will not keep this secret for long." Keema said weakly. "He will use it against us or tell Nata if he sees he can get away with it. And Haku, you said that the General would not kill you because he needs all the soldiers he can get, is that true?"

Haku shook his head sadly. "No." He replied emotionlessly. "Nata would kill me just as quick as he would you."

Keema sighed and pulled her hand from his. She walked to the entrance of the tent. Skillfully, she undid the ties holding the tent close and pushed it aside to peer out.

White.

The world was white. A person could not see three feet before the snow became too thick to see anything else. The snow was now higher than the bottom of the tent, slowly burying it. Snow pushed past Keema into the warmer tent just to melt the moment it touched an object in the room. Cold, angry wind whipped across Keema's face and neck. Her coat slapped against her legs.

Keema's eyes lowered as she felt cold defeat enter her. She had not made it out before the storm had come. She was sure that Nata planned to move out the second the storm passed, regardless of how hard it would be for the soldiers to travel in the snow the storm left behind. She could not sneak away with the army moving. It would be impossible to find them again with Nata's strategy of moving. She would have to wait for the army to stop, but where would they stop?

At the front gates of the Northern palace and nowhere before that. The Western army would not have word of Nata's plan until too late.

Haku watched as Keema sighed and stared out into the snowstorm with lost eyes. She was hurting inside. He knew she believed she had failed, but it was he who had really failed.

Haku took a step toward her, then, hesitantly, another. He should have stopped her in the forest and forced her back home long before they reached Nata's campground. He should have stopped being the "good, loyal" servant he was and taken her back where she belonged. Haku stopped moving towards Keema. Was? No, that wasn't right. He _wasn't _the loyal servant anymore. He raised his voice to Keema and argued with her like an equal. He touched her freely, when as a servant he could not unless she allowed him. No, he was that same person anymore.

Haku closed the rest of the distance between Keema and himself. He slipped his hand into hers and pulled her from the tent opening. He tied it shut again and turned back to Keema. They studied each other in the dim light. Neither one moved or spoke, both lost in their own thoughts.

After a long while, Keema frowned. "Haku?"

"Hm?"

"Why did you…?" She paused for a moment while she thought, frowning at the floor. "Back there, in the clearing, you…" She stopped again and sighed. "You were so protective of me, and you" –She flushed– "claimed me as yours. Why?"

Haku's light skin turned a darker shade. "I just…" He lowered his eyes. "I just thought that would be the most convincing. I didn't think Iruka would settle for 'Oh she's just a companion of mine that happens to be female and lives in my tent'…"

Keema laughed then. Haku stared at her in embarrassed shock. "You're right! I'm sorry; that makes more sense!" She said.

He studied her. "Makes more sense than what?" He asked.

Keema stopped laughing instantly and lowered her eyes. "I don't know. You just said it so fast, I thought maybe…never mind!"

Haku slowly smiled at her, amused. "You thought…" He chuckled. "You thought I'd fallen in love with you."

Keema turned from him, embarrassed. "It was just a guess! No other reasons came to mind as to why you were so protective. Let's just pretend I never said that!" She sputtered.

Haku chuckled again. "But, my Lady," His arms slid around her waist and pulled her back against him. "You may not be wrong." He whispered in her ear, purposely blowing out more air than needed. Keema tensed then shivered when his breath tickled her neck. He pushed his knees into hers so she fell with him as he lowered them both to the bare ground. He kissed the back of her neck before turning her onto her back in front of him. He pushed his fingers into hers and held them above her head.

Keema stared at him wide eyed as he lowered himself on top of her. His dark eyes were so serious. Keema's breath hitched. They were not too different from Mushi's when he was in the same mood. She felt her body respond to those eyes. Her stomach fluttered and her breath became labored.

Haku held her shocked gaze as he lowered his lips to almost touch hers. "Keema…"

Haku's body gave a violent shake and a snort came from him. His head fell to rest on Keema's shoulder as his body was taken over by laughs. "Oh my god, Keema, you should have seen your face! You really thought I was going to try and have you right here!" He said in between laughs. Keema didn't respond for a moment as the realization of what was really going on sunk in.

"You bastard!"

Haku pushed himself off of Keema as she tried to smack him. He landed on his back next to her still laughing. Keema jumped on him. "I can't believe you!" She shouted. "You scared me to death! You little bastard!"

Haku continued to laugh. "I can't believe you really thought I would do something like that!" He snorted. "Do I _seem_ like that type to you?"

Keema pushed herself to her feet, leaving him on his back before her. "No, but I was too shocked to think about it!"

Haku placed his hands behind his head as he stared at her, a childish glint in his eye. Keema snorted at him and turned around. He laughed. "Oh, I'm sorry, Keema! I was only playing!"

Keema just sighed and waved the back of her hand at him as she walked to her sleeping mat. She laid down and pulled the thick blanket to her neck.

"Aw, are you going to sleep?" Haku asked playfully. "Should I sleep next to you, kiss you goodnight?"

"No, Haku. I think I'll survive without."

Haku chuckled from his spot in the middle of the tent floor.

* * *

Short, yes, but I have a long weekend ahead of me. There may be another update soon! (Hopefully…)

I know this chapter didn't really go anywhere but I really didn't feel like writing a complicated scene like I had planned to be in this chapter. I wanted something semi-fluffy...

Review please.


	14. Chapter 14

YOU GUYS ARE FRICKIN IMPOSSIBLE

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

YOU GUYS ARE FRICKIN IMPOSSIBLE! Lol. I asked if you wanted Hazari and Tarra together or Hazari and another character hoping it would help me make a decision but no, you couldn't make it easy! The votes were literally even. So…let's try this again. I'm going to introduce the other character that Hazari could possibly be paired with, but keep in mind, I DO NOT make it easy for characters to fall in love as most of you have noticed. In other words, it would be a bumpier road for the new character. There will be some irritation on Hazari's part toward her (but nothing even close to Mushi's, which I apologize for and I'm working to fix!) I personally would rather have Tarra as Hazari's match just because…I don't know. I find it cute that she adores him so much, and I love seeing stubborn men fall in love!

Hey, I now have a Myspace for my writing, so be sure to check it out! www(.)myspace(.)come/catdemonkayo

And in response to the recent increase in the desire to see some original InuYasha characters: They're coming! Be patient!

And on with the story! (Finally!)

* * *

Sessho frowned down at his daughter from the middle of the tent; powerful arms crossed over his powerful chest, making him seem even more frightening. Tarra stared at the ground in front of her father's feet, eyes sad and lost.

"You disobeyed me." Sessho said at last, using the tone every father possesses. The tone that makes a child want to crawl away and curl in a ball, want to fade away in the spot that they sit. The tone of complete and utter disapproval.

Tarra flinched. "Father, I…" She broke off with a sob.

"I told you to stay home numerous times, but yet you still chose to follow. Your mother is probably worried sick." Sessho continued. His voice still calm but possessing _The Tone._ There was a long pause as my brother stared at his daughter. "Do you understand just how serious this is?" Sessho's voice began to rise, his control wavering. "Anything could have happened! You could be dead right now!"

Tarra's sobs became harder, and from my spot next to Sessho, I caught out of the corner of my eye Hazari take a step towards Tarra. I smiled. He wanted to comfort her; this was a good sign.

Sessho sighed.

"Tarra." Sessho continued in a softer voice. "I have my reasons for not allowing you to come. You need to trust my judgment. I have been around much longer than you have. I have come to know that the world is no kinder to the ignorant than it is to the experienced." He closed his eyes. "There are evil things in this world, Tarra. Evil things that would love to get their hands on a young, female demon."

I tensed up at the mention of such an act. I was not so unfamiliar with this. Reaching up, I ran my fingers over Nasuku's mark on my collarbone. Years ago, I had learned what Sessho was telling Tarra the hard way. I had been kidnapped by a group of Northern soldiers near the end of the war. They had tried to take my innocence but only succeeded in marking me.

Nasuku had come to my rescue once again. He killed the demons and my "mate", destining me for death three days later. That night, because of false conclusions and rage, I tried to take my own life. Nasuku saved my life for the second time that night and then was given what the Northern soldiers were denied.

Nasuku overrode the other demon's mark with his own, claiming me as his. And his I would always remain.

I was pulled back to the present when I caught my name. When my eyes focused again I saw Sessho was turned to me. I looked up at him. "Hm?"

"Would you please take my daughter back to the palace?" Sessho repeated. I could tell it was not meant to be a question.

I nodded. "I will take her," I paused as a thought entered my head, "but only if Hazari comes as well."

Sessho's eyes widened a fraction. Hazari and Tarra stared at me in complete shock. "What?" He all but shouted. "Have you lost your mind? She came to be with him! By allowing that I would be giving her what she disobeyed me to have!"

"True, but…" I walked over to Tarra and kneeled next to her. I gave her a grin. "But if you deny her what she craves so much, she may try and return to get it." I winked at her and saw her eyes light up with understanding. "Isn't that right, Tarra?"

She exaggerated a nod. "Right!" She said as she gave her father a determined look.

Sessho crossed his arms and gave me a glare, but I could tell inside he was laughing. "You couldn't resist planting that idea, could you?" He asked. I gave him a grin and he sighed. "Fine. Take Hazari with you." He finally said. He turned to Hazari. "Well, as long as it's okay with you."

Hazari's eyes went out of focus for a second as he thought. After a minute, he closed his eyes and nodded. "I'll go."

* * *

I packed for the trip to the palace quickly, barely organizing anything that went into my bag. I knew that rushing like this wasn't going to do anything. What was a saved half an hour going to do? I sighed. Because we had to take Tarra back, the army could not move out until we returned, meaning the army wasn't going anywhere for a couple of days.

Even with the knowledge that rushing was going to make little difference, I still moved about frantically. I ran through the tent grabbing things I thought I might need then stuffed them in my bag. Without really thinking, I grabbed a dark coat. Right before I stuffed it in my bag, I stopped and studied it.

It was the coat that had been found in Mushi's tent after his disappearance a couple days before. I frowned at the enemy crest and tossed it across the tent. I still hadn't confronted Mushi on where he had gone and where the coat had come from, but that needed to be done soon. Perhaps after I returned from my "errand".

I grabbed a couple more things and left the tent. I stopped at the main fire in the middle of the camp and sat down, pulling Yugi's coat tighter around me. This was where I was going to meet Hazari and Tarra once they were ready to go. I rubbed my hands together and put them closer to the fire.

"Enjoying the coat?"

His sudden presence startled me. I quickly stood and turned, my hand shooting to my sword. When I saw who it was, I relaxed.

"Wow, Yugi, you scared me." I said as I returned to my seat, my eyes still on him.

Yugi gave me a grin and sat next to me on one of the large logs the soldiers had carried into camp to be used as benches. He was not wearing a coat or anything else that would keep him warm in the dropping temperature.

"Aren't you cold, Yugi? Where's your coat?" I asked quickly, then realization sunk in. "Here, take back your coat!" I said as I stood to pull it off but Yugi put his hands on my shoulders to keep me from doing so, and pulled me down onto the bench once more.

"You don't need to worry about me!" He chuckled. "I grew up in the north, remember? I'm used to the cold!" He said, still laughing a little. His eyes moved to the watch the flames before him. "But that doesn't mean the fire is unwelcome. It is still wonderful."

I nodded. "Yes, it feels very nice." I began warming my hands again

"So, are you going somewhere?" Yugi asked, eyeing my bag.

"Yup." I replied. "Sessho's daughter, Tarra, stowed away in Hazari's bag and…"

Yugi cut me off as he jumped from his seat. "Why the _hell_ did she do that?" He shouted. "Does she understand how dangerous that was?"

"Yes, yes, it has been explained to her several times now." I replied as Yugi continued to stare at me. He paced for a moment then stopped and turned to me.

"Why did she do it?" He asked, calmer now.

"She wanted to be near Hazari." I replied. "She loves him…"

"I still do not understand how you think that she even knows what love is."

I sighed as Hazari approached me from behind, a bag thrown over his shoulder carelessly. He dropped it next to the log I was seated on before standing near the fire to warm up. He was facing away from Yugi and I, his arms crossed over his chest.

"She is so young." He stated. His shoulders slouched slightly. "She does not know what she is saying." His voice sounded weaker, almost sad.

I stared at my son's slouched form. Something was really bothering him, something more than just Tarra. I watched as Yugi approached Hazari. He placed his hand on my son's shoulder and squeezed. Hazari tensed instantly. Yugi opened his mouth to speak but his voice was not the voice that filled the clearing.

"Are you all ready to go?" My brother asked as he made his way to the log I was seated on, a small bag for Tarra over his shoulder. Tarra walked a couple of paces behind him with her head down. Hazari turned to him, pulling from Yugi's grip.

"I believe so, my lord." Hazari responded. Sessho raised an eyebrow at the title but did not make a comment.

"Alright, then I will see you off now." My brother said as he began to lead the way out of camp. I grabbed my bag and as I rose Yugi spoke.

"Commander,"—my brother stopped and turned—"are you also going to the Western palace?" Yugi asked. I gave him a questioning look and he glanced at me before looking at my brother again.

Sessho shook his head. "No, I cannot leave the camp. I'm needed here."

"Then allow me to go." Yugi said quickly then lowered his voice so no soldier would overhear. "It would be safer for a male demon to go along as well." He looked at me, looking flustered. "Not that I'm saying that you can't protect Hazari and Tarra! I'm just concerned!" He whispered to me then gave his attention back to Sessho. I glared at Yugi. He had no right coming along. I was perfecting capable of protecting Tarra and Hazari.

I glanced at Hazari. He looked angry. He was visibly tense just behind my brother. Tarra noticed this and squeezed his hand gently. He jumped slightly at the sudden touch but quickly calmed, the tension gone. Tarra moved closer to wrap her arms around his waist. He didn't fight her but didn't look too pleased at the same time.

My eyes moved back to my brother. Nothing was said for several moments. Finally, he spoke, "Yes, I would feel very reassured if you went along, Yugi. You may go."

Yugi bowed slightly. "Thank you, Commander."

* * *

I glanced behind me once again, and as I did so snow was blown into my face and down the hood of my cloak. I turned back around, shivering, not just because of the cold, but also because I knew the storm that was following us was going to be terrible. I prayed Sessho, Mushi, and the others were safe and warm.

"We're going to need to find shelter soon." Yugi said as he trudged through the snow next to me. I could barely hear him for the wind that whipped through the trees around us, making so much noise. I pulled the ties to my coat tighter within my cloak, and pulled my cloak higher so it covered my lips from the cold.

My eyes shot up when I heard a small whimper carried to me in the wind. Hazari was carrying Tarra on his back, his cloak around both of them at the same time, to keep her as warm as possible. The hood of his cloak was on her head; her face was buried in his hair and the back of his neck, leaving Hazari's exposed to the elements. She was letting out little whimpers as the wind whipped the cloak and chilled her. I could hear Hazari whispering to her but I could not make out what he was saying.

"Reeka!" Yugi shouted. I turned and was surprised to see him a ways behind me. He was pointing to his right. "There's a village!" He shouted. "Maybe we can find an inn and get out of this wind!"

"Okay!" I shouted back then turned to Hazari and Tarra again. "Hazari!"

My son turned to me. His face was red, too red. Fear ran through my being. I needed to get him out of this cold and fast! "Yes, Reeka?" He called back.

"Come back this way!" I shouted above the wind. "Yugi found a village!" Hazari began making his way back, fighting against the wind. When he finally reached me, I wrapped an arm around his shoulders and Tarra, and helped him stumbled over to Yugi.

"It's just over this way!" Yugi told us when we were close to him. He led us through a section of thick forest. How could he have possibly been able to tell there was a village?

Now that the dense trees had blocked the wind, I could hear Hazari's pants. We would have to wait out this storm, I decided. I refused to put him back out in it. The army would have to wait.

The village was nearly deserted when we entered it, but the wind had luckily died down while we were in the woods. It only came in short gusts now. A spiral of snow whirled across my path and I stopped for a moment to watch it before it vanished several feet away. Suddenly, I felt a strange feeling run up my spin. I spun, drawing my sword.

Nothing.

I relaxed my stance and stared off into the woods. There was nothing there it seemed, but I could have sworn I felt someone's eyes on me. When I turned back around, Yugi was watching me, a confused look on his face.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

I shook my head as I sheathed my sword then met his eyes. "I don't know. It just felt like we were being watched." I answered.

"It's the storm." My son said. "It's muffling your senses and making you jumpy. It's instinct for you to be overly careful." Yugi nodded in agreement.

"Alright then." I shouted as the wind began to pick up again. "Then let's find ourselves somewhere to stay so we can get out of this storm." I pulled my cloak up over my mouth again.

"Right!" Yugi replied as he began to lead us through the village. As I followed behind Hazari, I looked around at the surroundings. The buildings here were pretty well kept and were apparently built strong for they didn't move as the wind beat against them. They did have human design though. I began to feel a little unsure about the village. Most humans didn't take kindly to demons but a human village this deep in main demon territory should be used to demons, right?

"No! Stop!"

The scream made me stop in my tracks. It was girl. Her scream sounded scared but at the same time it held a firm tone to it. I looked around me. I didn't see anyone. Was that shout at us? And if so, where was the girl? Hazari spun around quickly when he heard the shout. Tarra lifted her head and looked around.

"What was that?" Yugi asked as he made his way past Hazari to me.

I shook my head. "I don't know. I don't see anyone."

Hazari kneeled to let Tarra slide off his back. He pulled off his cloak and wrapped it around her. She whispered a thank you as he secured it around her neck, more than a foot of it resting in the snow.

Hazari then straitened and stood in front of Tarra. He now only wore his coat and in this cold it could not have been keeping him very warm. "Any idea where it may have come from?" He asked.

Barely a second later, another scream filled the air. "Stop! Get away from me!"

Hazari spun and ran deeper into the village before shooting into a space between two of the huts. "Hazari!" I shouted then quickly ran after him. Yugi quickly caught up and scooped up Tarra before I even reached her. When we reached the alleyway Hazari had entered, I ran in first, Yugi right behind me.

Hazari stood before a young man, maybe in his late twenties. His sword drawn, Hazari glared at the man. "Release her!" He commanded.

"Oh, so are you one of her costumers as well?" The man asked, his voice cold. "Well, I'm sorry, _friend_, but she's all mine today." At the arrival of Yugi and I, the man's hard eyes focused on us. When he noticed our race, they widened. "You're demons." He whispered.

I nodded, and dropped my cloak to expose my uniform. He took a step back. "You're a captain." I narrowed my golden eyes as the wind blew the hair in my high ponytail around my face.

I walked calmly over to Hazari. "What is the problem here?" I asked, my voice once again Rook's.

Hazari indicated to the man before him. "This man was trying to force himself upon the girl behind him, Captain." He replied. "And he refuses to obey my orders to let her be."

"A girl?" I mumbled as I focused my cold gaze on the man.

He was very angry now. "She is a self-employed whore!" He shouted. "I am willing to pay her but she refuses my offers!"

I felt anger creep into my being. "If she refuses you then you are not to force yourself upon her!" I whispered in a fierce tone as I approached him. He was a good foot taller than I was but I still held the upper hand as my powerful energy wrapped around him. He took a step back from me.

"Leave." And he ran.

I watched with cold eyes as he ran around the corner and out of sight. When he was gone, I relaxed my body and allowed my eyes to return to normal before giving my attention to the girl cowering in the snow before me.

She stared up at me with large, pure green eyes. They gave her the appearance of innocence but I could tell by scent that what the man had said was true. She had been with many men.

She had the most brilliant hair. It was an orange color, though not as bright as Shinsai's, and had a slight wave to it. I guessed it maybe reached her lower back.

She would have been absolutely beautiful if it weren't for the one black eye that settled on her right eye and the dirt that covered her face. Her clothes did not complement her appearance either. She wore a dark green kimono, or rather what was left of it, which was too small for her. It was tattered at the bottom and one sleeve had been cut of at the shoulder. It clung too tightly to her large breasts, showing too much of them. She wore no shoes or coat.

Hazari approached from behind me. I glanced at him as sheathed his sword. "What is your name?" He asked as he kneeled before her, his voice very calm and warm. He held out a gentle hand to her. She stared at it for a moment before slipping hers into it.

Hazari gently pulled her to her feet and she leaned into him for support and warmth. He wrapped her arms around her comfortingly. "My name is Amaterasu." The girl finally said.

Hazari smiled. "You're named after the goddess of the sun. That name fits well." He said as he took a small bit of her bright hair in between his thumb and forefinger.

Amaterasu smiled and I was amazed by how white and straight her teeth were. "Thank you…?"

"Hazari. My name is Hazari." He replied.

"And your companions?"

"Rather my superiors." Hazari corrected as he began to introduce us. "This is Lord Yugi, lord of the North. I'm sure you've heard of him." Yugi gave her a small bow as her eyes widened.

"Lord Yugi?" She stuttered as she slipped through Hazari's arms to the ground in a low bow. "It's an honor, my lord." Hazari stared down at her in shock before pulling her back to her feet and brushing off all of the snow he could.

Yugi chuckled. "It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Amaterasu." He said sweetly.

I stared at Yugi as a realization hit me. Yugi was a known lord. He was superior to everyone except the other three lords of the lands. He was powerful and respected. I always just knew him as Yugi, my friend and ex-fiancé, but as I watched Amaterasu's reaction I realized Yugi was a very powerful demon. He could have almost anything he desired.

Yugi caught my stare and smiled sweetly at me. He could have anything but the one thing he really wanted…

"Next is Lady Tarra." Hazari continued. "She is the daughter of Lord Sessho."

Amaterasu smiled at Tarra. "It's nice meeting you, Lady Tarra." She said politely.

Tarra smiled back but it didn't reach her eyes. "It's nice to meet you as well."

Haku lastly turned Amaterasu's attention to me. "And this is Captain Rook of Lord Sesshomaru's army."

I gave her a sly grin and bowed. "I am at your service, my lady." I said in an overly polite tone. I straightened, my hair resting over my right shoulder and crossed my arms. I chuckled at the look on Amaterasu's face.

"You're that Captain…" She mumbled as she walked out of Hazari's arms and approached me, almost in a daze.

I raised an eyebrow coolly. "So, you've heard of me?" I asked.

Amaterasu bowed very deeply before me. "It is a pleasure to meet someone who defended this land to near death and defeated that terrible Lord Karashima." She said. I saw Yugi tense with my peripheral vision. Lord Karashima had been his father…

"You are only a half-demon and still you have accomplished so much that full-blooded demons dream of doing. You are an inspiration to all that anything is possible." She straitened and smiled sweetly at me. "Your story keeps me fighting through these rough times, and I thank you."

I was shocked. I had never heard anyone speak of what I had done that way. Yes, I had been congratulated for defeating Karashima as only a half-demon, but never had I been told I was an inspiration.

I must have worn my thoughts on my face because Yugi chuckled. "Oh, young Rook is embarrassed. I never knew it was even possible!" He said. I felt anger course through me. _Young Rook…_

Turning his attention to Amaterasu, he smiled at her. "You just embarrassed one of the most confident soldiers in Lord Sesshomaru's army and mine!" Amaterasu blushed.

I shot Yugi a glare. "How about we find ourselves an inn before the storm picks up again?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Yes, let's." Tarra agreed. She sounded eager to get away it seemed.

I picked up my cloak from the ground and shook off as much snow as I could before handing it to Amaterasu. She took it as she stared at me, confusion in her eyes. "Aren't you cold?" I asked in response to her look.

"Yes, but then you'll be cold!" She protested.

I smiled at her warmly. "I'll be fine." I reassured her. "Now, do you know of an inn nearby that would not mind rooming a couple demons?"

Amaterasu nodded. "Yes, I do. It's just down the road. Here I'll lead you there!" She said as she walked past us all into to the street. I watched her walk by and the second she was out of the alley wind blew on her mercilessly. My cloak began to flap harshly against her legs. She tried to hold it down but was failing. Snow began pelting her, and her hair whipped her face angrily. She wrapped her arms around her head and closed her eyes tightly.

I took a step forward to assist her but was surprised when Hazari rushed past me to her. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her in front of him so he blocked the wind from hitting her. "Are you okay?" He asked.

She nodded. "Thank you, Hazari."

He nodded to her and smiled. I could feel Tarra's energy blaring. She was not pleased with this affectionate gesture. I put a hand on her shoulder, giving her a comforting smile. "Don't worry, Tarra. He's just very sweet by nature." I told her. She didn't look convinced.

Soon, we were all in the wind and moving slowly down the road. Finally, Amaterasu stopped and turned to a large structure. There was a main house that was out front and had steps that led up to it, then had walkways that broke away from it and travel in both directions. These circled a large courtyard before coming together and making a rectangular shape. The inn's rooms were found along these walkways.

Amaterasu turned to us all. "The man in the main house will check you in. He has no problem with demons so you have nothing to worry about." She removed my cloak and handed it to me. "Well, I'll be off now."

"But there's a storm." I said quickly. "And this is only the beginning of it. It's only going to be worse from here."

"Where would you go?" Hazari asked.

Amaterasu paused to think then sighed. "I'm not sure. I guess I could find shelter at one of my customers houses…"

Hazari and I both looked at each other, and without words we had a short discussion.

"Amaterasu," Hazari said, "Stay with us until the storm passes. We'll pay for your room."

Amaterasu shook her head. "I don't want to put that sort of burden on you kind people."

"It would be no problem, really." Hazari insisted.

Yugi nodded. "Yes, we could easy afford to room one more." She turned to him and he smiled. "Please, stay with us until the storm passes."

She looked a little unsure, and I understood her position. She was being asked by three men to stay in an inn with them. I would find that uncomfortable, and apparently she did as well. Finally, she nodded and smiled softly.

"I'll stay."

* * *

I had a feeling this was a bad idea. When the owner of the inn said there were only three rooms left, I should have told Amaterasu that I was a girl and could share a room with her, but I didn't, and now I was sharing a room with someone who was the absolute last person Nasuku would want me sharing with.

Yugi.

I wanted to have my own room, but since the rooms were so far apart Yugi refused to let me. He said that it would not be safe for me to be alone. So, Hazari had his own room while the two girls shared one, and I had one with Yugi.

I relaxed on my bed and studied Yugi as he walked about the room, looking at this and that. It was a fairly nice room and for a good price as well. There were two beds on opposite sides of the room with a desk against the wall on one side. A small table was against the other wall that held a pitched of water and a small towel. It was all we needed and big enough to be comfortable.

Yugi finally settled on his bed and leaned against the wall while he stared in my direction. I didn't look at him, only studied the ceiling. The atmosphere began to grow more and more uncomfortable as the seconds passed, so I decided to say something.

"Yugi?"

"Yes?"

"There's been something that's been on my mind for a little while now…"

I saw Yugi straighten. "Yes? What is it?"

I turned my face to him, my eyes serious. "Today…"

"Yes?"

"You…"

"Mhm?"

"You called me 'young Rook'!" I shouted in mock anger. "You _little _bastard!" I sat up and pitched my pillow at him. He laughed as he caught it.

"Aw, but, Reeka, you are just so small!" He responded, playfully. "I couldn't help it!"

"But you aren't much older than I am!"

"Ah, but I am still older!"

"Oh, you shut up!" I shouted as I gave him a fake glare. "Now, give me back my pillow."

He gave me a grin. "You know, I don't think I will." He responded smartly as he placed it in between his back and the wall. He placed his hands behind his head and leaned back, making himself seem very comfortable.

"Yugi…" I warned. His grin grew. "Give. Me. My. Pillow."

The room was completely silent for a second before…

"No."

"That's it!" I shouted and launched myself at him. He grabbed the pillow before rolling onto his haunches next to where he had been. When I hit the now empty spot, he hit me with the pillow, knocking me completely to the floor. I quickly got into a crouched position and jumped at him again. He was laughing too hard to move out of the way.

I knocked him onto his back, the pillow slid across the floor and stopped near the center of the room.

"Ha!" I said as I pinned him down. His eyes were wide at being caught by surprise and I laughed at his expression. "Aw, is the _little_ lord embarrassed?" I asked teasingly.

Yugi's eyes darkened suddenly, but they did not look angry. He sat up slightly and as he did so I realized just how bad the position we were in was. I was on top of him, one of his legs pulled up so his knee was between my legs. He was now sitting up which pressed more of his body against mine, and because my hands were still on the mattress and he was between them, brought his face closer to mine.

Yugi's fingers slid over my cheek and buried themselves in my hairline, his thumb continued rubbing over my cheekbone. His eyes met mine. They moved back and forth as though searching them.

Finally, he spoke. "Why Nasuku?" He finally whispered. "Reeka, I could have given you so much more. A beautiful palace. Wealth. Anything you desired."

"But, Yugi, those are things that I don't need nor desire." I responded softly then gave him a weak smile. "I needed someone to calm me down. Show me that my rebellious ways were childish…"

"And I couldn't have done that?" He asked quickly, his voice louder than before, but it quickly became quiet again. "I could have shown you such love, his would pale in comparison. You have no idea how much you mean to me, Reeka, how much it hurt to not see you for thirteen years!"

Yugi suddenly sat up more, his lips coming to meet mine. Before I would protest or pull away, Yugi jerked away from me with a startled cry. He removed his hands from me and now only our torso's touched.

My mark burned painfully. I pressed my hand against it and sent my energy into it, trying to reassure Nasuku everything was ok, but he would have none of that. My mark continued to burn until I rolled off of Yugi and onto the cold, wooden floor. It stopped and the bitter feeling of betraying and disappointment entered my body before all connection to Nasuku cut off.

I sat up slowly and lowered my eyes to the floor. Nasuku was angry. Beyond angry. He was hurt. I sent my energy through the mark, but he would not allow it to enter him. I felt tears prick my eyes because for the first time in thirteen years, I felt incomplete. Without his energy running through my body with mine, I felt empty.

Yugi could sense the sudden lack of energy and lowered his eyes to the floor as well. "Reeka, I'm so…"

"Please, Yugi." I said coldly. "Don't speak to me for a while, okay?" I looked at him. His eyes met mine before moving away again.

I stood, a little unsteady, and moved to my bed. I laid down with my back to Yugi as I closed my eye. I tried once more to send my energy to Nasuku, but once again, he refused it. I felt tears run down my face.

I knew this was a bad idea.

* * *

Nasuku's chin rested against his chest as he stared blankly at the floor of his tent. He could still feel her trying to reach him with her energy, but he would not allow it. She had betrayed him. She had gone to Yugi.

He closed his eyes and when they opened they held anger within their blue depths. How dare she! He had shown her nothing but loyalty and love, and the second he was away she went to _him_! How could she!

Nasuku growled deeply in his chest, and saw the shadows of the startled guards jump at the suddenness of it.

He made a vow that night.

She would pay for her betrayal.

* * *

Hey guys! Long time, no talk! Don't kill me! It will make sense later, and no, Nasuku is not going to become a bad guy. He's angry but not stupid.

Remember to check out my Myspace profile for my writing! (Even though it's not really done yet…)

Please review! Remember to tell me which couple you may prefer. I won't be making a definite decision for a while now, so be prepared. It could go either way…


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

I have one real quick thing to say before the rest of my notes: SORRY!

Well, I have some good news guys. I'm finally rewriting/editing the first story. Now, the beginning chapters won't be so…bad…and there will be less mistakes in the rest of the story. There will be a couple of new parts in the story, but I'll list those in my profile when they are done so those interested don't have to reread the whole story. I'm also adding some more bonus features at the end just for fun.

I'm not sure I like this chapter...I feel like it's not my normal writing...I don't know. We'll see what you guys say about it.

And on with the story.

* * *

A small rock flew across the tent and hit its side just above Haku, making an annoying 'twack' sound. A couple seconds later, another followed then another.

"Keema, stop it."

"Stop what, Haku?"

"You know 'what'."

"Actually, I have no idea what you are talking about."

Haku turned on his bedroll so he was facing Keema. She was lying on her own, hands behind her head, staring at the roof of their tent. She was trying to look innocent.

"Keema…"

Keema turned her head to face Haku. "Haku…" She mimicked.

Haku sighed and laid down on his bedroll again.

_Twack._

"That's it!" He shouted as he began throwing small rocks from the tent floor back at Keema. She started laughing as she rolled so her back was facing Haku. Keema tried to throw back some rocks, but from her awkward throwing position, they didn't go far. Both were laughing when his voice drifted in.

"Moichuri, Haku, open the tent."

"Yes, General." Haku said as he jumped to his feet. Keema quickly checked her appearance to make sure she looked like Moichuri then stood at attention next to her bedroll. Haku glanced at Keema to make sure she was ready before untying the tent flap.

Wind and snow entered the tent, covering everything near the entrance with a thin layer of white. Keema closed her eyes as the wind and snow slapped across her face. She shivered as the snow melted and began running down her face.

When Nata entered, Haku quickly retied the tent flap before bowing. "Welcome, General." Nata nodded to him as he shook his shoulders to rid them of the snow that had settled on them then pulled his hood back, his pure white hair perfect in its high ponytail. His gray eyes looked over the tent until they settled on Keema.

Keema stared back then tilted her head up arrogantly before taking a bold step towards Nata. Haku gave her a warning look from behind Nata but she ignored him. "General, what a wonderful surprise! You came to visit Haku and I in such terrible weather!" She bowed, not nearly as low as Haku though. When she straightened, she placed a hand over her heart, a false touched look on her face. "I didn't know you cared so much."

"Save it, Moichuri." Nata growled out. Keema's mocking face instantly dropped and she straightened, a serious look settling on her face. Nata was not in the mood it seemed. "I have only come to inform you that the army will be moving out once this storm passes. Be ready."

"Yes, General." Both Keema and Haku responded at the same time. Nata stared at Keema for a moment more before pulling on his hood and leaving. Haku quickly secured the tent flap so no more snow would enter the tent.

Keema sighed and sat down on her bedroll. "Well, he's as irritable as ever."

"Well, it's not like you helped keep him in a good mood." Haku replied as he turned from the tent entrance. He crossed his arms and stared at her with an amused expression.

Keema gave him a guilty grin. He chuckled at her before settling down on his own bedroll. He stared at the top of their tent, hands behind his head. Keema watched him for a moment before speaking, "You know, I had the feeling you were going to be mad at me for acting like I did towards Nata."

Haku shrugged. "Doesn't matter how you treat him anymore."

Keema sat up quickly, alarmed now. "What are you talking about, Haku?" She demanded.

He lazily turned his head to look at her. "We're leaving."

* * *

"This is wonderful!" Amaterasu sighed as she laid down on her bed and pulled the covers up to her chin, smiling happily. "So warm. Much better than being out in that storm…Don't you agree, Tarra?"

"Yes," Tarra responded as she continued to unpack, her tone uninterested, "It's much better in here."

Amaterasu turned so she was facing Tarra's direction. Tarra felt her eyes on her back but did not turn as she pulled more objects from her bag and settled them on the table across the room. Amaterasu's gaze remained on her for a while longer before Tarra asked, "What is it?"

Amaterasu sat up and pulled her legs to her chest. "I was just wondering…" She paused. "I know it is none of my concern, but why are you, a princess, traveling with officers of the Western army? Shouldn't you be at the Western palace?"

Tarra slowly turned to her, but did not say anything, only stared at the woman who had so quickly won her Hazari's affection. Tarra had fought for years to do what this woman had done in only moments.

Amaterasu's eyes lowered when Tarra did not respond, instantly coming to the conclusion that she had spoken out of turn. "I apologize for my boldness."

Tarra opened her mouth to speak but a knock at the door stopped her.

"Amaterasu, Tarra, may I come in?"

Tarra looked at the door sadly. He had said her name first…

"Yes, Hazari!" Amaterasu said as she jumped up from her bed and opened the door. Hazari stood just outside of the door, a bundle of cloth in his arms. His hair was dusted with snow and his coat whipped around him loudly. Wind from the storm blew snow into the room and began chilling the air within.

Amaterasu reached out and grabbed Hazari's hand. "Come in before you catch a cold." She gently pulled the young captain inside. She let go of his hand to close the door, but when she turned back around he was staring at her with half-opened eyes. She looked up to meet his gaze.

They stared at each other for a moment before Hazari dropped his eyes. He turned to Tarra and was instantly concerned. "Tarra, what's wrong?" He asked as he quickly made his way across the room, kneeling so he was her height. He dropped the bundle he was carrying next to him.

Tarra stared at him confused as he took her face into his hands. "Why are you crying, Tarra?" Hazari asked, panicked. Tarra blinked at him for a moment before reaching up and touching her face curiously. When she felt the wetness there, she closed her eyes as the sadness hit her hard. Her head fell to rest on his shoulder as she accepted defeat. That interaction between Hazari and Amaterasu had confirmed her fear.

Hazari's heart belonged to this woman.

Hazari wrapped his arms around Tarra as she began to shake with sobs, causing her head to slide and rest against his neck. His eyes widened suddenly and he pulled back to place a hand on her forehead. "You have a fever! You were in the storm for too long." Scooping her into his arms, Hazari walked her to her bed and placed her on it.

"I'm fine, Hazari." Tarra said weakly as she stared up at him. "Don't worry about me…"

Hazari pulled the covers over her and sat on the edge of the bed. "You're not fine." He said softly. "This could easily become something serious." He placed his hands on the sides of her face, brushing the tears away as they fell from her eyes. His eyes were concerned. "What's wrong, Tarra?" He asked so only Tarra could hear him. "Why are you crying?"

"It's the fever. It's dried out my eyes and now my body is crying to wet them again." Tarra lied.

Hazari's eyes narrowed and he leaned forward, his lips next to her ear. "You are lying to me, Tarra." She shivered when his breath brushed her neck. He moved up so he was barely leaning over her, a hurt look on his face. He cupped her cheek. "But if that is what you want me to believe, then I will. Good night, Tarra."

Tarra's heart throbbed when she saw the look on his face. She had hurt him. The tears increased but she did not say anything as he stood. His eyes remained on her as though wishing she would call out to him and tell him the truth, but when she did not he turned away with a sigh.

"Amaterasu." Hazari called as he scooped up his discarded bundle.

Amaterasu turned from her bedroll, where she had been busying herself to give Hazari and Tarra some privacy. "Yes?"

Hazari made his way across the room and handed her the bundle. "These are for you to wear. They're men's clothes so I hope you don't mind, but they will keep you warm."

Amaterasu happily took the bundle. "Thank you, Hazari!" She said happily, smiling.

Hazari watched her for a moment with curious eyes. He reached out a hand and cupped her cheek with it for a moment. Amaterasu stopped smiling and met his intense gaze with a serious one of her own.

Hazari dropped his hand and then moved to the door. He turned in the doorway and called to Tarra, "I hope you feel better tomorrow and if you need anything I'm just down the hall. Goodnight, Tarra."

Tarra's heart squeezed when she noticed how different his tone was. "Goodnight, Hazari." She replied weakly.

Hazari looked at Amaterasu again. "Goodnight, Amaterasu."

"Goodnight, Hazari." She replied happily.

Hazari continued to stare at her before moment before leaving, glancing at Amaterasu once more before closing the door behind him.

* * *

"What do you mean, 'We're leaving'?" Keema demanded as she jumped to her feet.

Haku sighed and sat up, resting an arm on a raised knee. "Once this storm lets up, we're going back to the palace."

Keema stared at him in disbelief. "We can't go back…"

"And why not?" Haku said as he stood and approached her. He crossed his arms as he stared at her.

Keema wanted to shrink back from him, her instincts telling her to obey the male, but she instead met his eyes defiantly. "Because we came here with a mission and we shall finish it."

"A mission?" Haku laughed angrily. "We never had a mission! You came here because you wanted to be a part of this war! And the only reason I followed you here was to make sure you didn't get yourself killed!"

"No one asked you to follow me, Haku." Keema replied coolly. "If I remember correctly, I told you to go back to the palace." She met his eyes fiercely once more before turning her back to him and moving away. "If you don't want to be here, go home. I won't stop you. But, as for me," She glanced at him over her shoulder, "I'm not going anywhere."

Keema then kneeled and busied herself by pack her shoulder bag. She shoved in a brush, some money, her dagger, her cover up and scent masker, and the clothes she had original worn when coming to the rebel campsite. When she was packed, Keema stood, pulling on her coat. Without facing Haku she said, "I'm going to be gone for a while. Keep Nata calm if he discovers I'm gone. I'll be back with a surprise."

Keema turned towards the tent flap but before she began untying the flaps, strong arms wrapped around her waist.

Haku bent his head over her shoulder, his lips almost touching her ear. "If I forced you to go back to the western palace," he whispered, "Would you fight me?"

"Every step of the way." Keema replied seriously.

Haku let out a sigh as his arms slipped from her. "That's what I thought." He whispered.

"When I return, be prepared to do what I tell you." Keema said as she turned to look at him.

Haku nodded. "I will do whatever you ask of me."

"Good." Keema said then smiled warmly. "Don't look so sad, Haku. Everything will be fine." She rested a hand on his cheek comfortingly.

He placed his hand on hers as he returned her smile weakly. "Be careful and stay warm." He told her.

"I will." Keema assured him as she turned and untied the tent flap. Wind instantly shot in to chill the room. "I'll be back in two days at the most. Keep Nata from moving the army if I begin to run late."

"Will do. Now, go before I decide to keep you here." Haku said, only half joking.

Keema laughed as she walked into the snow, leaving Haku to watch as she pulled her hood over her head and ran from the campsite. When she was gone, Haku lowered his eyes and sighed. He was worried for her. She was becoming more and more reckless every day.

"You're changing, Keema."

* * *

Hazari did not stir from his sleep when the door to his room opened. When it clicked shut he rolled onto his back, being slightly disturbed by the sound, but not wakened by it. A feminine figure moved across the room without hesitation, stopping just next to Hazari's bed. Her delicate hands moved up to untie her obi and she rolled her shoulders to rid herself of her clothes before kneeling next to Hazari.

She ran her fingers through his free hair and was surprised when he kissed her palm gently.

"Hazari?"

He did not respond.

"Hazari? Are you awake?"

Hazari did not react at all to her words. She smiled. "I thought officers were supposed to be constantly aware of their surroundings." Gently lifting the covers, the visitor crawled under to escape the cold air of the room. She quickly moved to straddle Hazari, keeping her weight off of him and on her knees. Leaning forward, she pushed her hands into his shirt, opening it as she ran her fingers across his chest.

Hazari frowned in his sleep, beginning to awaken. "Tarra?" He whispered. "What are you doing?"

The figure smiled as she pressed gentle kisses to his exposed chest and up his neck. He moaned softly when she nipped his jaw. Hazari brought his hands up and felt her bare knees on both sides of him, discovering he was being straddled. He frowned.

"Tarra, what do you think you are doing?" He demanded as he reached up to move her off of him. When his hands grabbed her bare sides, his eyes shot open instantly in shock. Propping himself up on his elbows, Hazari tried to glare at the female on top of him, but there was too little light to see her.

"Shh." She said as she ran her hands down his front then across his sides. Hazari tensed instantly. Leaning over, she whispered lowly into his ear, "Just relax."

"Tarra," Hazari said sternly, "I can hardly just lie here and—" He was silenced when lips came down on his own. His eyes widened instantly but he did not fight, and to his own surprise, he shifted his weight to one elbow and cupped the back of her head with his other hand as his eyes fell shut. Her hands continued to roam his chest as their kiss deepened…

The door to the room opened quickly.

"Hazari? Have you seen Amaterasu?" Her weak voice cut through the cool air as the door opened, moonlight shining in between the storm clouds and into the room. "I can't find her any—"

Startled, Hazari quickly broke the kiss and turned towards the door. Tarra stood there wide-eyed and red faced. Instantly, he realized who was on top of him. "Tarra, it's not—" Before he could finish, Tarra had already turned and run from the doorway. "Dammit! Tarra! Stop!" Hazari shouted after her as he rolled his visitor off of him.

Amaterasu landed roughly on her back, almost off of the bedroll. She sat up instantly, pulling the covers up to cover her body as Hazari rushed through the room, pulling on his coat and boots. Lowering her eyes, she said, "Hazari, I'm sorry. I didn't know you and Tarra—"

"Why did you come here?" Hazari demanded as he turned to her, angrily forcing his sword into his belt.

"The looks you were giving me in my room, I thought you wanted me to come here." Amaterasu explained quickly. "I was just trying to repay you for your kindness!"

"Well, this isn't the way to do it!" Hazari shouted. "And I wasn't giving you looks! I was trying to figure you out! I was once homeless and alone like you are, desperate to live just one more day. I hated life. I hated everything. But you, you are always smiling!" He laughed bitterly. "I don't know how you can be happy with what you do. Giving yourself to men willingly. It's not right!" Amaterasu lowered her head, but did not say anything.

Hazari frowned at her a moment longer before saying, "And now the one who loves me thinks I—" He stopped suddenly and diverted his eyes as realization hit him. "She thinks I've fallen for you." He said barely above a whisper, his voice almost scared. His fists clenched tightly at his sides. "Dammit!" He screamed as he turned and ran from the room.

* * *

I sat up quickly when I heard Hazari's raised voice. Yugi was sitting up in his bed as well.

"Did you hear that?" He asked, but I was already out the door and running down the hall, in too much a rush to disguise myself as Rook. I slid to a stop outside of Hazari's open door and rushed inside.

I spotted Amaterasu sitting on Hazari's bedroll. Her clothes were in a pile next to the bed and she clutched a blanket to her chest to hide her naked body. Amaterasu instantly noticed my difference in appearance.

"Captain, your chest! You're a--?"

"Where's Hazari?" I demanded, ignoring Amaterasu's discovery.

"He ran after Tarra." Amaterasu quickly explained when she caught the urgency in my voice. "She walked into the room and when she saw Hazari and I, she ran!"

As I stared at Amaterasu, I found it hard to believe that Hazari had allowed her in his bed. Yes, I could detect the spicy scent of arousal in the room, both from Amaterasu and my son, but hers was much stronger than his had been. Had he really called her to his room? Or had she come on her own accord?

Either way, Tarra had seen something she shouldn't have seen. I did not blame her for running. The betrayal she must have felt…

I couldn't help but compare it to the pain and betrayal Nasuku must have felt when he felt Yugi's energy so close to me. If my theory was correct, and Amaterasu had come on her own accord, then the happenings were almost exact. Just like Nasuku, Tarra had come in at the wrong moment, and misunderstood.

Without another word, I turned and ran from the room, not even bothering to stop and close the door. I quickly ran down the same path my son had followed when he had chased after Tarra.

His scent quickly cut over the walkway railing and I jumped over it to land in the snow, my bare feet burning and snow hitting me hard in the face. But I did not stop. Even as the cool air burned my lungs and seeped through my thin clothes to chill me, I still followed my son's footprints in the snow.

* * *

Mushi leaned against the tree just outside of the campsite, scanning the surroundings, his arms crossed. Wind whipped through the trees of the forest behind him, making a howling sound. His blond hair stayed over his shoulder in a ponytail while loose pieces brushed against his face, some sticking to his lips. The snow had stopped for the time being, but it wouldn't be long before it began again.

The young General sighed deeply and pushed himself from the tree, standing on his own now. He reached up with a gloved hand and pushed the stray pieces of hair behind his ear calmly.

He was worried. Keema had not come to report anything in several days now. That was uncommon. Normally, she would have visited with some news on the army's movement and future plans, but she was yet to arrive. He knew that it was probably because of the storm, yet he still stood there and worried. Had she been discovered? Was she hurt? Was she sick?

He growled low in his chest when he remembered what she had done to escape him the last time he had seen her. She had jumped into a river to cover her scent so he would no longer be able to follow her. The water had hardly been anything but slush, near freezing. Being a half-demon, keeping up her body temperature is harder than it is for a full-blooded demon.

Then running the rest of the way to the enemy campsite must have frozen her clothes and her hair. Her wounds must have made it even worse, the cold seeping into those to bring her body temperature down even more. What had she told Nata when she returned? Had she been punished for leaving camp? Or was she smart and kept herself as disconnect from Nata as possible?

Mushi brought a hand to his face as his heart throbbed painfully. "Keema, I'm sorry for hurting you." He whispered. "I just thought…that if you were injured enough, you would stop and let me take you back, but you're stronger than I thought." He sighed. "I just hope you are alright…"

"General."

Mushi looked at Sessho through his spread fingers then slowing lowered his hand. "Yes, Commander?"

Sessho continued to stare at Mushi's weak attempt at a calm face. He possessed his father's ability to see right through people's expressions and Mushi's was easy to read. Something had been bothering Mushi. Sometimes he showed anger, other times, sadness and regret. What had happened that night Mushi disappeared?

"Are you alright?" Sessho asked. "I know you're smart enough to understand that being out in a blizzard is dangerous."

Mushi shrugged. "I couldn't stand to be in that tent any longer." He lied.

Sessho nodded with a smile. "I understand what you mean, that's one of the reasons why I decided to patrol the area a little during this break in the weather."

There was a small pause before Mushi spoke. "Do you think Keema is alright?" He asked weakly as he lowered his eyes.

"Yes." Sessho responded instantly. Mushi's head shot up to meet his eyes in shock. Sessho gave him a reassuring smile. "My sister is strong. Even though most people see her as the ideal princess, to sit at home and sew or play the flute, she is also like Reeka. She's smart and she won't give up without a fight."

"Why do you think she ran, Commander?"

Sessho paused for a moment to think. "Well, I'm not exactly sure. She seemed happy enough. I didn't see the slightest sign that she was planning to run. She even blindsided you, and you spend more time with her than anyone else." He sighed. "But I'm sure she had a good reason."

Mushi let out a short, disagreeing laugh. Sessho did not question his act, but only looked at him. Mushi knew something he was not sharing.

The wind suddenly picked up, blowing snow into Mushi and Sessho's faces. "I think it's time we return to our tents." Sessho stated as he pulled his coat tighter around himself. Even though he liked to deny it, he was still a half-demon and the cold was one thing he could not train himself to be strong against. "The storm is picking up again."

Mushi nodded. "Hopefully, this storm blows over soon. For all we know, every day we are stuck here, the rebel army could be moving closer to the Northern palace." He said as he made his way back to the campsite.

* * *

Keema quickly moved through the forest. During this break in the weather, she could make it to the Western army and inform them of Nata's plans, but just as she was about to run out into the open, she noticed him.

Mushi leaned against a tree, his back to her, only ten feet away. She quickly ducked behind a tree, her back pressed up against it. What was he doing out alone in this weather?

Judging by her quick glance at his stance, he seemed angry. Was it because of her? She looked at the ground, sadly. Suddenly, Mushi sighed deeply, almost like he was sad. Keema peeked around the side of her tree daringly. Mushi was standing on his own now, staring off at nothing. He seemed to be thinking deeply about something.

Without any warnings, Mushi growled loudly. Keema jumped and pressed her back against her tree again. After a moment, she peeked around again to find Mushi with a hand over his face. What was with him? One moment he would be angry and the next, sad.

'Maybe I'll sneak into the campsite another way,' Keema thought as she began walking away from her tree.

"Keema." She froze instantly. Had he seen her? "I'm sorry for hurting you. I just thought…that if you were injured enough, you would stop and let me take you back, but you're stronger than I thought." He paused to sigh and Keema turned to face him, but he was looking the other way. He was talking to himself? She crept back to the tree and hid behind it again. "I just hope you're alright…" He whispered.

Keema felt the tears pricking her eyes. Haku had been right, Mushi had hurt her in an attempt to protect her. She smiled and let out a relieved sigh. At that moment, she had the urge to reveal herself, but pushed it away. She could not. Leaning against that tree, both lovers were within ten feet of each other but yet out of reach for both.

"General." Keema heard her brother's deep voice fill the air.

"Yes, Commander?" Yugi replied.

Her brother paused and she moved just enough to see around the tree but not be seen. Her brother was studying Mushi. "Are you alright?" Sessho asked sounding concerned. "I know you're smart enough to understand that being out in a blizzard is dangerous."

Mushi shrugged, weakly. "I couldn't stand to be in that tent any longer."

"I understand what you mean, that's one of the reasons why I decided to patrol the area a little during this break in the weather."

Neither one said anything for a moment. "Do you think Keema is alright?" Mushi asked almost sadly, lowering his head. Keema smiled. He was worried about her.

"Yes." My brother's response was instant and Mushi's head shot up to look at him. I could see my brother's smile. "My sister is strong. Even though most people see her as the ideal princess, to sit at home and sew or play the flute, she's also like Reeka. She's smart and she won't give up without a fight."

Keema was shocked by her brother's words. She had never known her brother to think of her as strong.

"Why do you think she ran, Commander?"

Sessho paused this time. "Well, I'm not exactly sure. She seemed happy enough. She even blindsided you, and you spend more time with her than anyone else." He sighed. "But I'm sure she had a good reason."

Mushi snorted loudly. Keema smiled sadly. He still didn't think her plan was a good idea, but she wasn't stopping until the war finished and her job was done.

Suddenly, the wind picked up, whistling through the trees. "I think it's time we return to our tents. The storm is picking up again," Sessho said as he tried to hug his coat closer. Keema noticed the cold now as well and wrapped her arms around herself underneath her cloak.

Mushi nodded to Sessho as he passed him to return to the camp. "Hopefully, this storm blows over soon. For all we know, every day we are stuck here, the rebel army could be moving closer to the Northern palace." He called over his shoulder before vanishing into the camp.

Sessho watched the general for a moment before turning to follow. Keema knew this was her only chance to talk to Sessho. She quickly pulled her hood over her head and stepped out into the open.

"My Lord." She called, her voice deepened.

Sessho stopped, but did not turn. "I was wondering when you would show again." He said before turning. "It's been a while since you last paid us a visit."

Keema bowed. "And I apologize. Lately, my officers have been watching my movements very closely. They have been noticing my disappearances and do not seem to believe my excuses." She explained.

"And I'm sure this weather has not helped." Sessho added.

Keema straightened. "Yes. It has made it quite difficult to travel quickly between our camps." She told him. "But I've managed."

"So, it seems." Sessho said slowly as he stared at her hip. She followed his gaze to her sword that showed just through her cloak. She tensed.

"My lord, I did not bring this to threaten—!"

Sessho shook his head. "It's quite alright. I'm just surprised. You never carry any visible weapon when reporting with news."

"I never carry any weapon when reporting."

"Then why now?" Sessho pressed. "I see you are also carrying a bag. Are you planning on leaving the rebel army and returning home?"

Keema tensed for a moment, thinking he meant their home, but quickly brushed it aside. There was no way he knew who she was. "No, my lord."

"Then why?"

"Nata plans to move out the moment the storm stops, but if he does that, there will be no chance for your army to beat them to the Northern palace because of the snow here. So, I'm stalling them." Keema explained.

Sessho's eyebrows rose. "You're going to stall them with a sword and whatever you have in that bag?" He asked. "Wow, if you pull that off, I insist you come back to the palace and allow my family to award you for your skills."

Keema laughed. "No, I do not plan to stall them with only what I carry."

"Ah. Then what is your plan, my spy?"

Keema smiled. "Well, at the moment I'm heading to a Western brothel." Sessho's eyes widened. "Not for that, my lord! I promise! It's part of the plan." Keema said quickly. "I plan on bringing as many girls as I can back to camp with me, along with all of the alcohol we can carry…"

"You're going to make them let their guard down with the prostitutes, then—"

"Have them drink until their lips are loose and they can no longer stand. Let's see them move out after a night like that. Then while they are recovering, I will report back here with whatever information I picked up." Keema smirked when she saw her brother's amazement.

Sessho stared at her for a moment in total shock. "That is perfect. You achieve two goals at the same time. Gathering information and disabling the army. I'm impressed."

"Thank you, my lord." Keema said, bowing slightly, and blushing at the praise.

Sessho crossed his arms. "So, what did you really come to report?" He asked.

Keema nodded, suddenly becoming serious. "I visited Nasuku a couple nights ago and we discussed all that has been happening lately. I explained to him that the western army has been having trouble with spies, and he explained to me that a masked man had paid him a visit. Turns out his visitor was an officer in the army. His name is Mugen. He and his brother, Gshiro, are high officers in the rebel army, even higher than Nata."

Sessho frowned. "An officer higher than Nata?" He questioned. "But I though Nata was fighting to become the ruler of the North. Wouldn't that make him the highest officer?"

"That's what I believed before I entered the army, but as it turns out, Mugen and Gshiro plan on ruling the North. Nasuku also mentioned that Mugen claimed that even after Yugi was defeated, the royal family would rule."

"So, that means Gshiro and Mugen are part of the royal family?" Sessho asked.

Keema crossed her arms. "Nasuku and I believe so. Mugen and Gshiro look nothing alike but Gshiro has the same eyes as Yugi, so we believe at least those two are related."

"But Yugi never mentioned any siblings…"

"Nasuku and I noticed that as well, but no matter who's related to who, Mugen and Gshiro are major threats, which leads me to my next point. Both of these demons are spies in your army." Keema said.

"What?" Sessho almost shouted then lowered his voice. "We have two of the highest ranking rebel officers enlisted in our army?"

Keema nodded. "Yes."

Sessho frowned. "Give me a description of both of their appearances and attitudes." He demanded.

"Mugen is the brains behind everything. He has short dark green hair and cold light eyes. He has a terrible temper and constantly threatens Nata. Gshiro is pretty calm now but when he first came to the army he was a little wilder. Now, it's almost like Gshiro is Mugen's mindless servant. He hardly speaks against his brother anymore." Keema explained.

"Hm, interesting…What does Gshiro look like?" Sessho asked.

"He has short brown hair and fairly tan skin. Oh! And his eyes are slanted."

Sessho stared at her for a moment. "That sounds just like one of our newbees, but there's too much of an—"

"Attitude difference?" Keema asked. Sessho nodded. "Yes, Nasuku said the same thing."

A gusted of wind suddenly moved through the area. Keema quickly reached up and caught her hood before it was pulled from her head. Sessho closed his eyes while his hair whipped across his face and neck.

"The storm is picking up again." Sessho said as he pulled his hood over his head to stop his hair.

Keema nodded. "I should head out before I become stuck here."

"Probably." He agreed.

"I'll be off then." Keema said as she bowed. "Until next time, my lord." Turning Keema began walking into the woods.

"Stay safe, Keema."

Keema froze instantly and spun back around to face her brother. He smiled at her. "Did you really think I did not recognize those eyes? You have done very well hiding them before, but you let your guard down this time and looked me directly in the face. And that sword, it's unmistakable, even with the hilt wrapped to hide your name. I also noticed that you spoke of Yugi and Nasuku without title. No one but the royal family and those very close to them drop their title."

Keema smiled in defeat as she lowered her eyes. "I have to give Reeka credit. This is harder than I thought it would be." She fiddled with her coat. "Even Nasuku has figured me out already."

Sessho walked towards Keema. "Well, Nasuku has been picking out spies for a long time. I would be surprised if he didn't figure you out instantly. But I must say, you did a very good job at hiding who you were." He complimented. "Up until this visit I did not suspect you were the spy."

Keema looked up and met her brother's eyes fiercely. "So, are you going to tie me up and drag me back to the palace now that you know it's me?" She asked.

Sessho smiled. "No." Keema stared at him wide eyed in shock. "You are doing well. Your plan is brilliant! Without you, I don't know where we would be in this war right now."

Keema blushed at her brother's praise. "Thank you, Sessho."

"You're welcome, but Keema, I'm not saving you when father finds out where you were." He told her.

"But why?" Keema asked.

Sessho frowned at her. "Keema, what you did was foolish and dangerous. Even with all your help, I know I should drag you back to the palace." Keema lowered her eyes. "Do you understand that if you are found out, you will most likely be killed on the spot? The rebel army would do anything to get their hands on anyone from our royal family and you have willingly gone to their camp. It was not a smart move, Keema."

"I know, Sessho, but I just couldn't sit at home with mom and worry, while you and Reeka were fighting a war. It makes me feel useless. I had to do something this time." Keema almost cried.

"I understand, Keema." Sessho comforted her. "But becoming a spy? You can hardly fight. What would have happened if our armies had met and there was a battle? You could have been killed by one of our own soldiers!" He took her face in his hands and leaned forward so they could look each other in the eye. "I'm not going to stop you from being a spy Keema, but please, return to the Western palace as soon as possible. You promise me you will."

"I promise." Keema said weakly.

"Alright." Sessho let go of her. "Now, one more thing."

"Yes?"

"Mushi knows who you are, doesn't he?"

Keema stared at her brother. "How did you…?"

"The last time you reported, Mushi began acting different when you looked at him, and he vanished that night after you left."

"He followed me." Keema explained. "He didn't want me to go back but I did anyway…"

"Thought so." Sessho said. "He was very angry that night when he finally returned, and let's just say, his soldiers are beginning to dread their sparring matches with their general…"

"He's not going easy on them, is he?" Keema asked, smiling.

Sessho chuckled. "I think some of his soldiers would have preferred Nasuku's drills."

Keema laughed at right at that. "Nasuku's drills are hell, I've heard."

"And you heard right." Sessho confirmed. "Sometimes, I'm grateful that he was Reeka's teacher and not mine."

Keema laughed again and Sessho smiled. "Now, you should get going before the weather gets bad again." Sessho said.

Keema nodded. "Alright. Now, you're not going to tell anyone that I'm the spy, are you?" She asked, suddenly afraid.

"Of course not." Sessho told her. "Now, go."

Keema smiled at her brother. "Thank you." She stepped forward and gave him a hug; he gladly returned it. "I love you." She told him.

"I love you, too." Sessho said as she released him. "Now, stay safe and be careful what you say. We don't want anyone else figuring out who you are."

Keema nodded. She was not going to mention Iruka. Sessho would have a fit if he knew that an officer in the rebel army knew she was a female. Turning, Keema ran back into the woods. She spun around after a moment, but continued moving backwards.

"Hey, Sessho!"

"Yeah?"

"Could you tell Mushi that I'm sorry and I'll see him soon?"

Sessho smiled at his sister. "Sure!"

"And that I love him?"

"Alright, but don't expect me to be your messenger from now on!"

"Just this once? Please!"

"Promise?"

"I promise!"

"Then consider the message sent!"

* * *

"Tarra!"

I could hear my son shouting not far ahead of me. His voice was terrified now. "Tarra!" Hazari shouted. "Tarra, where are you? Tarra!"

I listened to his boots hitting the ground and I could hear the difference in his run. It was becoming unsteady. Hazari was tired. He was pushing himself farther than he should, especially in this cold.

Suddenly, my son's running stopped. I could feel myself beginning to panic. I did not hear anything else from my son. I had a sudden imagine in my head of Hazari standing and staring at Tarra's lifeless body in the snow. I shook my head to rid it of the image. There was no way that had happened. Even so, I ran faster.

When I finally reached Hazari, he was on his knees in the snow, his head bowed. My heart stopped. Please, I begged, don't let Tarra being lying in the snow in front of him.

I approached my son but he did not react to my footsteps. I placed my hand on his shoulder and looked over him. My eyes widened.

Where Tarra's footprints stopped there grew a single red rose, and nowhere around were there any footprints or signs where Tarra could have possibly gone.

It was like she'd just…vanished.

* * *

So, where did Tarra go?? You'll find out because this story is about to go completely nuts coming up soon. Everything is going to get turned up a notch. You'll see what I mean…

Wow…it's been frick'n forever! So, I wrote you a longer chapter than usual, even though I don't really like the part where Keema talks to Sessho. I think it's boring, but ah well.

Hopefully, I'll be updating more often, but I'm not sure. It's not that I don't want to write. I just never get the chance anymore because SOMEONE comes over all the time, and since he's probably going to be reading this soon…Hello, Andrew…

Please review.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

I'm not giving an excuse. I'm not going to blame anything but myself for not updating for so long. But, I do give the promise that I will update more. This time, I mean it. You have my word. Another chapter will be up within the month.

And on with the story!

* * *

Hazari and I continued to stare at the rose, not a word was spoken as we both tried to comprehend what had happened. There were no footprints anywhere that hinted where Tarra might have gone. The air was too cold for me to up any scents, especially with my human blood influencing the strength of my demon blood.

A rose. What significances did it have? Was it just a coincidence? Impossible. It was much too cold for roses this time of year. It was placed there, but where would anyone find a rose in the middle of winter?

"Reeka…" Hazari finally mumbled, pulling me from my thoughts. "Where did she…?"

I shook my head sadly. "I don't know, Hazari…"

My son's muscles tensed under my hand. He suddenly stood, my hand sliding off his shoulder to rest at my side. He walked slowly away from me without another word. "Hazari, what are you doing?" I called out to him.

He continued on. "I'm going to bring her back," was his determined response. I was about to tell him how foolish that plan was, but lost all train of thought when his legs went out from underneath him. I was at his side in an instant, helping him sit up in the snow.

"You've pushed yourself too far already, Hazari." I said as I helped him stand. "You can't run blindly around in this storm."

Hazari took a step away from me, steadying himself with a hand on a nearby tree, his back to me. "I have to find her." He whispered. "It's my fault she ran, and so it's my responsibility to bring her back."

"But if you become sick, it's not going to help either one of you!" I shouted at him.

"I don't matter right now, Reeka!" Hazari shouted at me as he spun to face me, his light eyes wilder than I'd ever seen them. I took a step back, startled by his sudden shout. He noticed my shocked expression and lowered his head. "She's sick, Reeka." He whispered. "She had a fever when I put her to bed an hour ago, and if she's out in this storm, she's not going to last long."

I then understood my son's urgency. Tarra was in this storm ill and, I assumed, without a coat knowing that she left the inn in such a hurry. This was bad. I saw only one option.

I closed my eyes and called for the man who had not responded to me in thirteen years, for the man that brought me back to life when I was destined to die.

'Grandfather? Can you hear me?'

I received no response from the deceased Lord Taisho. I couldn't say I was surprised. He hadn't answered my call in thirteen years.

But I tried again.

"Grandfather," I whispered, "Please, help us find my brother's daughter, Tarra. We believe she is in danger."

Once again, nothing.

I sighed and lowered my head, my eyes opening slowly to stare at the white ground. Why wouldn't he respond?

"Reeka!" I heard Hazari shout. "Look!"

I raised my head to find Hazari staring in amazement at a small whirlwind of snow maybe two feet tall. The whirlwind suddenly stopped spinning, and the snow from it blew deeper into the forest before spinning into a whirlwind again.

I took the hint.

"Hazari, this may sound odd, but follow that whirlwind!"

* * *

"But she was not part of this plan!"

Tarra groaned softly and shifted when the shout entered her clouded mind. She slowly opened her eyes, panting lightly as she stared at the two arguing men before her.

"It doesn't matter if she wasn't part of _the plan_. I saw an opportunity and I took it! This captive will help significantly in this war! Having both she and Nasuku will make the Western army very hesitant to attack us!"

Tarra's fever clouded mind registered this new information, and she felt fear enter her being. These were the men who had kidnapped Nasuku! These were enemy soldiers!

One of the men looked at her suddenly, and she pulled back from his gaze in fear. She realized then that her movement was restricted by something wrapped tightly around her. She began to panic. Jerking back and forth, she tried to free herself.

The man who had looked at her rushed forward and kneeled before her. He grabbed her "restraint".

"Stop!" His deep voice was quiet, but authoritative. "Don't struggle, you're ill and it's too cold for you to be in nothing but a sleeping robe."

Tarra stopped struggling as she realized she was wrapped in this man's coat. She looked up at the man. He wore a black mask that only covered the top of half of his face, from the nose to his light hairline. She stared into his eyes and felt she was safe.

"You have the same eyes as Lord Yugi." She whispered. His eyes widened at her observation then narrowed when an almost happy expression settled on his face.

"Oh, now look, Gshiro, you woke the brat up!"

Gshiro stood suddenly, turning his back on Tarra. "Do you not understand she is seriously ill?" He shouted back.

The other man crossed his arms. "I don't understand why you care so much. She's the enemy—"

"She's the daughter of our enemy! She is not directly a part of this war!" Gshiro interrupted, taking a step forward. "She should not be punished for the choices her family has made!"

The other masked figure frowned, his arms falling from their crossed position to rest at his sides. "Gshiro, you hate the whole royal family. What is so special about her? Why is she an exception?" He asked softly.

Gshiro kneeled in front of Tarra, ignoring the question. She watched him with thankful eyes as he pulled the coat tighter around her. "You should rest." He said gently. She only stared at him, her vision slightly blurred with fever. He smiled kindly, his white teeth stand out against his tan skin. "It's alright," He whispered. "We're not going to hurt you."

Tarra's eyes slowly moved to the other masked man. His white mask a perfect contrast to the dark glare he was giving Tarra.

Gshiro followed her gaze to his brother. "Don't worry about Mugen. I won't let him near you." He said as he met Mugen's eyes defiantly.

Mugen glared back with such hate, Tarra felt shivers run down her spine, but Gshiro did not look away. He held his brother gaze until Mugen finally looked away with a defeated grunt.

* * *

Hazari and I ran after the whirlwind, but it still always seemed to get ahead of us, constantly having to wait for us to catch up. I prayed my grandfather was not hinting that we needed to hurry, and that Tarra was in trouble.

Hazari's sword clicked loudly against his hip as he ran, but he did not reach down to stop it. Nothing but finding Tarra seemed to be on his mind. His light eyes were determined; whatever it took to get Tarra back, he would give.

The whirlwind shot behind a tree, Hazari and I followed. We both instantly stopped when we entered the clearing. The whirlwind was nowhere to be found, but it felt as though that didn't matter anymore. It felt as if all of the urgency was gone, that there was no need to rush. The atmosphere of the clearing was so calm and quiet; I stopped breathing, not wanting to disturb it in any way. Here, there was no wind, no snow falling around us, yet the ground was perfectly dusted in white, our footprints the only imperfection. Not even a bird's distant call could be detected.

Hazari and I examined our surroundings slowly, amazement obvious on our faces.

"This place is beautiful." I whispered. Hazari nodded slowly.

Suddenly, the atmosphere changed slightly. It almost felt like we had just been cut off from everything all together. Turning quickly, I looked back the way we'd come. It seemed different somehow. I frowned. Something was up.

"Hazari," I said. He looked back at me, slightly ahead. "This place isn't right."

I turned fully back to him and noticed a small hut across the clearing. It looked incredibly fragile and old. How old could it possibly be? I took a step forward as though drawn to it.

Why? It was nothing special. The old building looked as though it would collapse at any moment, it's roof hanging oddly to one side. It's cloth door flap was shredded near the bottom and hung completely still in the rotted doorway.

Had it been there before?

Hazari noticed my disturbed face, and followed my gaze to the hut. He frowned.

"Was that—?" He started.

"No, that wasn't there before…" I responded slowly.

I suddenly felt the urge to approach the hut strength, and against my better judgment, I took a step towards the hut.

I paused to look back at him. "Tarra's there." I whispered, but they were not my words. It was as if someone was speaking for me. "She's being held captive by two enemy soldiers. We must hurry."

I noticed a difference in my stance as I stared at Hazari. This was not the way I stood. My shoulders were back and my chest was out, my chin raised proudly. My eyes were not completely opened, narrowed almost slyly.

What was going on?

When I turned away from my son to continue towards the hut, I became aware that I was in control again. I raised my hand, clenching it tightly, loving the feeling of being able to control it again.

I couldn't say that being taken control of was enjoyable, but I somehow had not felt threatened by the other presence. It had almost had a comforting feeling to it. Almost like being held by someone you love.

While I was lost in my thoughts, Hazari rushed past me, drawing his sword as he went, his stride angry. Before I could call to him to stop, he had already destroyed the tattered door flap.

* * *

Keema ran as fast as she could through the storm. It only seemed to get worse as she traveled west. The snow hit her face so hard it stung, her speed only adding strength to the wind that pelted snow in her direction.

She wanted to stop and rest, but she knew she could not. Even as instinct screamed at her to find shelter, she ignored it.

She could not stop now. Her plan depended on how fast she could complete this task.

Before long, the large, familiar building began appearing out of the white of falling snow. She smiled under her cloak.

She stopped only when she had reached the door then quickly slipped inside. After closing the door behind her, she rested her head against it to catch her breath. The room was completely quiet. She could feel every eye in the room on her, waiting for an explanation for her insanity. They were all probably wondering how a man's _urges_ became so strong he would enter a storm such as the one raging outside. Keema grinned at her own thought.

Deciding she had composed herself enough, Keema took a deep breath and straightened, still facing the door. She turned with a confident air around her, spinning gracefully on her heels. She scanned the room as a thought settled in her mind. Loyalty. The master of the home had always been loyal to the royal family, but what if he had changed his mind? She could not risk it. A test was needed.

It was a cozy room lit with candles. A little on the small side but it was welcoming none-the-less. The room was scattered with pillows and blankets of maroon and gold. The walls and floor were a dark wood, the floors sparkling brightly from polishing. Several tables were randomly placed throughout the room. A very small amount of paintings hung on the walls.

Girls of all stature and looks were sitting within the room. They sat in small circles of anywhere from two to five girls. They had probably been gossiping before she had entered the room, but now they were all silent, looking at her as though they expected something. None wore makeup or had their hair done. They hadn't been expecting any costumers.

Taking a quick step forward, Keema proceeded to enter the room. This room connected to a long room that contained a long low-table. The room was decorated in many shades of green and white, the table a light colored wood. A cat demon was settled on a dark green cushion on the far end of the table, a dove demon leaning against his shoulder. He watched Keema closely, his small, rectangular glasses resting too far on his nose to have been any help for sight.

Stopping just at the entrance of the connecting room, Keema met the cat demon's eyes, almost challenging him. She held his eyes as she undid her cloak. It fell silently to the floor in a crescent around her feet. Keema sword clicked at her hip from the movement, echoing off the walls of the small and completely silent room.

Every girl in the room let out a gasp at the sight of her uniform. Keema glanced at them from the corner of her eye. They were truly scared. Some stood, unsure whether to run past her to their master or stay unprotected where they were.

The cat demon stood boldly, drawing Keema's attention back to him. His glasses glinted in the candlelight adding emphasis to the look of pure hatred that had settled on his handsome face. A hand on the short sword at his hip, he glared at her.

"We don't serve rebels here." He said, his voice hard as he pushed the trembling dove behind his legs in a protective manner. "Leave."

A gentle smile settled on Keema's lips. The master frowned, caught completely off guard. "Well, it's good to see even you are still loyal to us, Takashi."

Takashi's hand fell from his sword in an instant. "Lady Keema?" He asked hesitantly.

Keema nodded as she dropped her pack on the floor and removed her cover up. The cat looked at the marking then bowed respectfully, his forehead close to the tabletop. "I apologize for my threats, Lady Keema." He said quickly. "If I had known it was you, I would not have—!"

"Takashi," Keema said sweetly, "You did exactly as I wanted you to!"

The cat raised his head slowly. "Did as you wanted?"

Keema nodded as she removed her uniform coat. She had almost gotten it off when two sets of hands pulled it off her shoulders. The two girls bowed as Keema turned to them with a thankful word.

"Yes, I could not risk revealing myself in a place that may be full of enemies." Keema answered.

Takashi looked shocked. "Lady Keema, I would never be anything but an ally to you and your family!"

Keema rolled her eyes. "Well, you didn't much help when our general was in the womanizing phase of his life…" She paused. "We almost lost that war thanks to this place."

A grin settled on Takashi's face as he exaggerated a shrug. "I could not deny my wonderful friend such enjoyment." The grin moved to an almost evil smirk. "Besides, his money spends just the same as anyone else's, how could I turn my dear Nasuku away?"

Sighing, Keema gave up on the man and sat on the cushion opposite him. "You are still just as impossible now as you have always been…" She groaned, humor poorly hidden in the act.

The brothel owner laughed as he settled on his own cushion again. The dove demon moved to her original place at his side and touched his shoulder lightly to get his attention. He looked her with a gentle smile; she returned it with a beautiful one of her own. She whispered something to him and he nodded without hesitation. The dove stood with a graceful motion before gliding out of the room.

"She is gorgeous." Keema said once the dove was gone. "How did you manage to convince a girl like that to stay here with someone as selfish as you?" She joked.

Takashi grinned. "A new practice called 'brainwashing'." He joked back. "It works wonders! I can have her do anything I please! Even—"

Someone cleared their throat loudly. Both looked to find the young dove demon standing just in the room holding a tray. It was obvious she disliked when Takashi talked about her in such a way. Keema understood her anger. Evening jokingly, saying you brainwashed your mate, as true or untrue as it may be, could be offensive.

The dove gave Takashi a hard look Keema could tell was very much forced. Takashi grinned sheepishly at his lover and her mask broke as she smiled back. Catching herself, the dove let the smile drop instantly before beginning to serve the tea. Keema wanted to laugh. This young demon really was trying to seem angry.

"Oh, now it seems I'm in trouble again." He let out a dramatic sigh. "How much sense does that make, m'lady, a master being punished by one of his own girls?" Takashi asked with laughter in his voice.

Keema rolled his eyes. "It's not as though you don't disserve it."

The dove poured Keema a cup of tea, and she thanked the young demon with a nod. The dove nodded back then moved to serve her master.

"How so?" He asked as he looked up at his lover. He watched her pour his tea carefully with well-trained hands. She would not meet his eyes. Keema observed a glint in Takashi's eye that only meant one thing—he had a plan up his sleeve.

The moment the dove put down the pot of tea, Takashi wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her down into his lap, her back across his folded legs. He placed his elbows on the table in front of him making a "cage" to hold his dove. I saw the dove push on his arms for a moment and try to sit up, but eventually, with a loud sigh, she settled in his lap. The table blocked her from my sight but I didn't have to see her to sense her irritation.

"Now," Takashi started as though nothing had just happened, and as though he did not have an infuriated dove in his lap. "What is it I can help you with, m'lady?"

Keema opened her mouth to speak, but hesitated. What she was about to ask was a very big favor, and it would put a lot of Takashi's girls in danger. She glanced at the girls that were now giggling in their circles again. Some of them looked no older than fourteen. Could Keema really bring herself to ask to put them in such danger?

Keema sighed as she realized she had no choice. "I'd like to borrow some of your girls for a bit." She finally responded, eyes downcast.

Takashi raised an eyebrow. "Borrow some of my girls?" He asked hesitantly. Keema nodded once. "May I inquire why?"

Keema took a sip of her tea, and allowed a moment for its warmth to spread through her frozen limbs. She took another small sip before responding. "I need their help to stall and distract the rebel army."

Takashi looked unsure. "You wish to take some of my girls to the enemy campsite to 'distract' them?" He paused, frowning in thought. "I'm not too sure that I like this plan, Lady Keema…"

"Please, Takashi, I need your help just this once." Keema begged. "If this plan doesn't work, then the rebel army will reach the Northern palace before our army can even move. I have to slow the rebel army so the royal army can cut them off before they reach the Northern palace."

Keema flinched internally. She was _begging_. She was sitting here _begging_ a man that served as a spy for her father years before and did even now. Picking up rumors that came to him and reporting to Sesshomaru. She was begging a man who, technically, served her. How desperate had she become?

Takashi clenched his jaw as he thought over what Keema had said. A delicate hand emerged and ran along his cheek. He looked down at his dove with troubled eyes. She smiled warmly at him, sitting up in his lap, his arms falling to wrap around her slim waist. His face remained unsure, her smile not having any affect.

"Takashi…" She whispered, running a hand across his cheek, her smile gone. Their eyes remained locked, neither speaking as they reached a decision. Finally, Takashi looked away from his dove. She reached up and made him look at her for a moment more before letting his face slip from his hands.

Takashi looked at Keema, his eyes not quite confident but willing. He calm voice filled the expanse of the room; his words either saving the kingdom or sending to death many.

"Lady Keema, you may take as many girls as you need."

* * *

"Hazari!" I shouted as I ran after my son. I ripped what was left of the hut's cloth door flap down as I ran inside. I expected to find a fight when I entered, but instead I found a standoff.

My son stood, sword drawn, eyes flaring with anger as they took in Tarra being held by one of her masked captives. The man had Tarra wrapped in what appeared to be his coat, resting her head on his shoulder. She appeared to be asleep. The masked demon held Hazari's gaze, and protectively pressed Tarra's head further into his shoulder.

Tarra opened her eyes slowly at the movement. They were glazed and looked very sleepy. She turned her head into his collarbone with a yawn. "What's wrong, Gshiro?" Tarra's movement exposed part of the rebel crest on the back of the coat she was wearing, confirming these men were the enemy.

That did it. Tarra being held by an enemy soldier and saying his name so comfortably sent my son over the edge. He pulled up his sword and ran at the demon, ready to attack. Hazari struck down at the soldier's head, rage blinding his judgment of attacking someone so close to Tarra.

The soldier holding Tarra pulled her closer and jumped to his left, avoiding Hazari's sword. My son let out a shout of anger and jumped at the demon, but was taken down midair as the other enemy soldier, who had gone unnoticed until that moment, tackled him.

Hazari sword flew in my direction and I dodged the flying weapon. I heard it clang loudly behind me, and quickly kneeled to grab the weapon. When I looked back, my son and the enemy soldier were rolling across the dirt floor, fighting for dominance. My son was quickly pinned, his hands under the enemy's knees. The demon drew a dagger from his belt, and raised it above my son.

I ran forward without hesitation, sword held to my side with both hands ready to take off the bastard's head. I let out a shout and the demon glanced up just as I wanted him to. In the demon's moment of distraction, my son freed his pinned arms and grabbed the demon's wrist. He squeezed and the dagger slipped from his grip to the floor. He then twisted the demon's arm and pushed off with his opposite foot, flipping the two of them.

Hazari grabbed the dagger before the demon could register what was happening. But instead of stabbing the demon underneath him like I expected, he threw the weapon at the demon holding Tarra.

The demon was caught of guard and could not dodge the dagger. He turned his body to completely cover Tarra just incase the dagger swerved off course. It penetrated his shoulder deeply. The demon let out a quick shout of pain. Blood instantly spread from the wound and soaked his shoulder.

Tarra's worried voice instantly filled the air. "Gshiro, are you alright?" She shouted. "Who hurt you? Let me see!"

By then, I was next to Hazari and the pinned demon. I quickly kicked out the demon under my son before he could try anything, but my son didn't even notice. He was too distracted by Tarra's reaction.

Didn't she smell his scent? Didn't she understand that he was there to save her? Instead of calling out and begging him to save her, she was trying to comfort the very demon holding her hostage.

Hazari stood slowly, head tilted down. He gently took his sword from my hand and gripped it so tightly his knuckles turned white. I could not see my son's face, but I could sense the anger radiating off him.

I placed my hand on his shoulder. "Hazari, don't kill him. We need these men for information." I whispered, but my son did not hear the words. When he turned his face to me, I did not recognize his eyes. They held pure hatred, evil darker than I had ever seen. I took a step back, unsure how he would act in such a state.

Hazari turned slowly to the demon holding Tarra, apparently named Gshiro. The demon was still turned so Tarra was hidden from view, but stared Hazari directly in the face.

"Hello, captain." He said. "I take it you wish for your Lady back?"

"Captain?" Tarra whispered. After a moment she spoke again, her voice anxious, "Hazari?"

"Yes." Hazari responded, his voice sounding more human than I expected. His shoulders seemed to relax slightly. "Yes, I'm here, Tarra." He whispered.

Tarra began struggling in Gshiro's arms. "Please let me see, Gshiro." She begged. With a sigh, the soldier shifted so she could see Hazari. Her watery eyes examined her love, and she smiled weakly at him. "I knew you would find me." She whispered.

I could sense my son's happiness growing as she seemed to have forgiven him for what had happened earlier that night and was thankful he had come to rescue her. Then with only a few words, Tarra killed him. "Please don't hurt Gshiro, Hazari."

My son's sword clanged loudly against the floor as his limp fingers let it slip through.

I moved forward quickly and stood in front of my son. "Release Lady Tarra and you will be spared." I said, using Rook's commanding voice.

Gshiro chuckled at me. My eyes narrowed on him, but were instantly wide when he spoke. "_Captain_, I will only return Tarra to you if she is protected."

My mouth hung open for a moment. "What?" I asked, my voice slightly hoarse.

"I will only return her to you if she is kept in the palace and out of harms way until this war is over." Gshiro said sternly, holding Tarra's head against his shoulder. "You will promise me these terms will be met, and if at any time your promise is broken, I will take her from you again."

I cleared my throat, but did not speak. Had I heard this man right? He demanded we protect Tarra? Well, we planned on doing so anyway.

"I promise you, sir, Lady Tarra will be very safe from now on." I assured Gshiro with a slight bow.

He nodded then took a step forward, but stopped. I noticed his eyes were looking over my head, and I knew he was looking at Hazari. I glanced over my shoulder at him and found him staring at the floor, his eyes distant. I sighed internally. My son was heartbroken.

Deciding it would be less risky if I moved towards Gshiro, I moved to retrieve Tarra. He gently placed her in my arms as when I finally reached him. Looked up at him to thank him but held my breath when I saw those eyes…

He had Yugi's eyes. That familiar dark green was unmistakable. Gshiro's eyes were very mysterious and fierce though, unlike Yugi's kind and caring eyes. Gshiro noticed my stare and raised an eyebrow at me. I shook my head as I stepped back with Tarra, but her hand shot out and grabbed Gshiro's sleeve.

"Take back your coat." She whispered weakly, still weak from her fever.

"No, you'll need it more than I will." He said back, his voice no louder than hers had been. "I'll be fine, but you need it to stay warm on the way back to your inn."

Tarra's nod was cut short by a yawn. I pulled the young demon closer to my body. I knew it was wrong for me say, but even so I looked up at Gshiro and said, "Thank you for taking care of her. I don't understand why you did, but thank you. "

Gshiro nodded then walked past, keeping a careful eye on Hazari as he passed. Gshiro stopped next to his knocked out partner and kicked him in the side. "Mugen!" He whispered, but the demon did not move. Sighing, Gshiro threw the other demon over his shoulder unceremoniously.

The enemy soldier turned back to look at us. He looked at Tarra and I. "Good bye, my lady, and you as well, Tarra."

I frowned at him. That didn't make sense. As far as he knew, there was only one…

My heart stopped. I brought my hand up to my chest. It was unbound. I looked down just to confirm it. My chest was that of a woman. Cursing loudly, I looked up, but he was gone. I set Tarra on her feet, though she wobbled, and ran out of the hut. "Come back here!" I shouted.

Outside, Gshiro and his partner were nowhere to be seen. There weren't even any footprints in the snow to show me which direction they may have gone in. Nothing.

He couldn't report to Nata what he had just discovered. I cursed again and buried my face in my hands. Why did everything only seem to get worse?

* * *

Tarra looked up at Hazari. His eyes were distant, but directed at her. "Hazari?" She whispered. Her heart still ached as she stared at his face. She lowered her eyes as sadness suddenly hit her hard. She shouldn't been so surprised to find Amaterasu in his bed. She should have known he would call women to his bed on occasion. He was much older than her and had his urge, but that didn't stop her from hurting.

He seemed to snap out of his daze, for his eyes focused complete on her. He dropped to his knees before her, his hands on the sides of her face to make her look at him. Her watery eyes met his searching eyes. "Tarra…" He whispered as his hand trailed down her neck to her shoulder. His eyes followed his hand as it rested on her shoulder. Frowning, he examined the marking just under his hand.

Tarra closed her eyes at the gentle movement, but opened them suddenly when Gshiro's coat was torn from her body. The cold instant was on her. She wrapped her arms around herself in an effort to keep her body heat. Hazari shifted before her, and instantly his coat was on her shoulders.

He pulled the sash around and tied it around her waist. Tarra stared at Hazari in confusion as he pulled her arms through the sleeves. "Hazari, why--?"

"I refuse for you to wear a rebel coat." He responded as he scooped her up in his arms. "Especially, his." He added softly under his breath, but Tarra missed it. She was too lost in his scent as she pressed her nose against his neck. Hazari's jaw clenched as he realized just how bad her fever had become.

"What about you?" Tarra said softly against his throat. He held back a shiver as her warm breath moved across his slowly cooling neck. "Aren't you going to be cold?"

"No." Was his quick reply. "I won't be cold." He kissed her forehead to reassure her as he exited the hut. Reeka stood just outside, face in her hands.

"Reeka?" Hazari asked concerned. "What's wrong?"

She slowly raised her head from her hands. Her eyes were distant, buried in sadness. "That soldier knows my identity." She whispered.

Hazari frowned. "Is knowing who you are this bad?"

Reeka turned to face him. "I will now be a main target in any battle, not to kill, but to capture to use against my father. And if we have a spy in the army, they could know about my mating to Nasuku. I have a feeling they will use him against me now that they know I have a high position in the army."

"What do you mean?" Hazari pressed.

Reeka ran her fingers into her hair. "It's not an unknown fact that I have a temper, nor is it unknown I'm quick to a fight. They will most likely use him to try and blind me with anger so I lead the army into a trap." She responded.

"But you are smarter than that." Hazari responded as he shifted Tarra in his arms. She'd fallen asleep already. "You won't allow that to happen, right?"

Reeka looked at him with sad eyes then looked away suddenly to look at the snow. "That's a hard thing to promise when you love someone so much. People do drastic things when they are in love."

Hazari looked down at Tarra, and couldn't help but smile. Yes, it did seem people do crazy things when in love.

Reeka sighed suddenly. "Well, there's no way we would be able to cut him off now, so let's go back before Yugi sends a search party." She said, being completely serious.

Hazari laughed softly anyway. Lord Yugi was such a worrier when it came to Reeka…

* * *

As Hazari and I walked away from the hut, I couldn't help but feel that something was different. I paused for a moment and looked back. My eyes widened.

This was not that same.

The hut was not falling apart. It seemed like it had been taken care of over the years. The roof was in good condition as well, and the wood was not rotted in any place visible to me. I shook my head, maybe I had just been mistaken about the details of the hut the first time I saw it. Then I noticed something that shocked me to the point where I took a step back.

A woven wooden door that swung back and forth with the wind in the doorway…Hazari and I had destroyed the cloth door flap that had hung there before, and had exited through a completely empty doorframe. There was no possible way that there was a door. Impossible.

I glanced around me again, spinning to take it all in. Everything was different! There was hardly a clearing. It must have only been twenty feet across at the most, while the other had been so large, a battle could have been fought within it without any worry of space.

Any snow that rested on the ground was brown with dirt, and wind whistled by, unlike the clearing from before.

But if we were in a different place, how would we find our way back?

By now, Hazari had realized I was no longer beside him. He stopped and looked back at me. "What is it, Reeka?"

Just as he asked, a whirlwind formed ten feet behind him. It spin just fast enough to keep it's shape then moved another couple feet into the woods, wanting us to follow.

Despite all the things that had happened, all the sadness, confusion, and anger I felt, I smiled. I could only reach one explanation for what had happened and how we had found Tarra.

"_Thank you, Grandfather." _


	17. Chapter 17, Part I

Nasuku leaned over panting from the pain his thrashing caused his ribs. His wrists burned from the rope around them, and he sweated under his coat. Dark hair that had come loose from his hair tie hung around his lowered head. Even after everything, anger still burned within him.

How could she? He had given her everything! A childhood, love, children, a home, what damn well else did she want? What could Yugi give her that she didn't already have? A palace? She could have that if she would just suck it up and move in with her family again! Did she want a high position? No. She had no desire to rule. Then what! Why the hell would she go to Yugi?

"I'm still alive, Reeka." He whispered. Then growled, "I still love you! I did nothing--!" He cut off suddenly and raised his head. Was this because of what had happened the last time they had seen each other?

Sure, they had gotten into a fight, but they had fought before. It was normal for people to argue sometimes, but was it so serious of a fight that she would go to Yugi?

"_As your commanding officer and mate, I demand you stay out of this!"_

His own words echoed in his head, and he cursed himself for them. He had used their bond and his title as a way to win their argument. She had always hated that the most. But didn't she understand he was only protecting Hazari? If she'd had her way, Hazari would have gotten himself killed! Was that truly enough for her to leave him?

Nasuku sighed softly and lowered his head again. It really didn't matter to him why she had left him for Yugi. What did matter was that she was gone. That's what hurt the most.

Nasuku feared to search for their bond. He didn't want to discover that it had been broken.

Cool air rushed into the tent, blowing his hair across his face.

"Ah, don't you just look like a wreck today, Nasuku."

Her bittersweet voice made him grind his teeth. She was the last person he wanted to see. Nasuku looked up slowly at her from beneath his hair.

Kirkra took a quick step back when Nasuku's dark eyes glared up at her. His energy filled the whole tent with an angry, pulsing aura that wanted to crush Kirkra under it. She took a deep breath and fixed the long, black braid over her shoulder before speaking, "I have come to tend to your injuries." Her voice cracked with poorly hidden fear.

Nasuku chuckled darkly at her. "No, you've come to cloud my mind again." He corrected. "You're General fears I will break free if I have the time to think, so he sends soldiers to injure me as an excuse to pump me with herbs."

Kirkra's mask broke when his evil voice filled the tent. Nasuku had lost it, and she was terrified. She knew what Nasuku could do if he was free and well. He had the ability to kill her so quickly, she would never have seen it coming. But he was restrained and weak, he couldn't possibly reach her…right?

Nasuku's blue eyes turned black, and he pulled his arms forward, ignoring the ropes that ate into his wrists. The smell of his blood filled the tent, and Kirkra took another step back, dropping the cup of brewed herbs she carried.

"G-General Nata." She whispered, afraid to yell for fear it would anger Nasuku further. The pole Nasuku was restrained to let out a loud moan. "Nata!" Kirkra screamed as she turned to run from the tent.

Before she could exit, Nata stepped in. Kirkra threw her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest, shaking.

"Kirkra, what is it?" He demanded as he wrapped an arm loosely around her waist. "What's going on?"

Kirkra took a step back from him. "It's Nasuku! He's gone mad!" She shouted.

"Gone mad?" Nata repeated softly. He moved Kirkra to his side as he moved farther into the tent. He stopped just in front of Nasuku. "What has gotten you so worked up?" He asked. "You look as though you are ready to kill someone."

Nasuku smirked. "Are you willing to fulfill that urge?" His voice was darker than Nata had ever heard from his former general.

Nata chuckled at him. "You humor me, General. You could not—." The rebel general jumped back quickly, drawing his sword when the support Nasuku was tied to let out another loud crack. Nata widened his stance with his sword out in front of him as he faced Nasuku.

"Kirkra," Nata whispered. "Go get the captains. This could be trouble."

Kirkra didn't delay in running from the tent.

"So, you fear you may not be able to handle me on your own, Nata?" Nasuku asked as he stood, his bound and bleeding hands sliding up the back of the support. He snorted. "Who am I kidding, you are as weak now as you were as my soldier." Nasuku caused another crack to fill the tent. Nata flinched and visibly tensed. "You know, I was glad when I realized you had vanished during that war. I thought someone had finally taken you out. I was so tired of your crap by that point, and what was that, the second battle?"

Nata's gray eyes darkened. "Do not challenge my abilities, Nasuku."

"I don't have to _challenge_ them, it's quite obvious you are worthless." Nasuku shot back, his energy blaring so profoundly now that his loose hair blew around his face and the air in the tent began to circulate sand from the floor.

Nata let his own energy meet Nasuku's, and where it met purple sparks jumped. "If I am so worthless, than how did I become the general of the North under Lord Karashima's rule?" Nata demanded.

"The same reason a rotten peach is eaten by a starving man in a time of famine: desperation." Nasuku replied without hesitation. Then he smiled coldly. "Lot of good it did him, though."

"Why you—!" Nata ran forward, sword out next to him, his eyes focused on Nasuku.

Nasuku stood strong and did not make any attempt to dodge Nata's sword. As the enemy drew nearer, time seemed to slow for Nasuku. He did not hear but saw Nata let out a shout as he drew back his sword. The sword moved towards him slowly as Nata threw all of his weight into it. Nasuku turned his head to watch as the sword entered him, but he did not let out a sound as it sliced through to bury itself in the support.

Nasuku met Nata's eyes as the blood ran from the wound to soak his shirt. Then the western general did something Nata never would have expected; he smiled. The enemy general stared at him with wide eyes as realization hit him. "You wanted me to kill you." He whispered.

A gasp drew their attention to the entrance of the tent. Kirkra had a hand over her mouth in surprise and three other men stared wide-eyed at what their general had done. Iruka took a step forward. "General Nata, you didn't…?" He began to ask but his voice failed him.

Nata glanced back at his captain before looking at Nasuku again. "I didn't hit him anywhere fatal." Nata answered Iruka. He removed his sword from Nasuku. "I only injured his shoulder."

Nasuku's eyes were glazed now, staring at his boots. His legs slowly lowered him to the ground as he realized he was still alive. Nata watched him fall with almost sad eyes. "Kirkra."

"Yes, General?"

"Dress his wound." Nata commanded as he flicked his sword to rid it of Nasuku's blood.

Kirkra hesitated and Nata turned to look at her with a questioning look. She fiddled with her braid while she stared at the floor. Her voice was uneasy, "But that would require me to unbind him, and—"

"He's not going to fight you, Kirkra." Nata said softly.

Her eyes moved up to give him a confused frown. "What?"

Nata glanced back at Nasuku. "It seems our captive has lost the will to live." He said as he turned to completely face Nasuku. Nata paused to study his emotionless face and lost eyes. "What has happened to you?" He whispered.

When Nasuku didn't respond or give any sign he had heard, Nata motioned for everyone but Kirkra to follow him out of the tent. Before Nata exited a broken voice rasped behind him,

"Why live when the thing you lived for is gone?"

Nata paused for a moment then continued on.

* * *

Haku looked up from the journal he was writing in when Kirkra's shout rang out over the sound of the storm. He quickly jumped to his feet and grabbed his sword and coat. Slipping from his tent without a sound, Haku hid in the space between two nearby tents to listen to what was occurring.

The boots of a small owner ran through the snow in an unsteady gate. Haku guessed it was Kirkra and moved again to get closer to where she had run from. He found himself next to the tent Nasuku was being held in. When he detected his general's blood, Haku tensed. "No." He mouthed. They couldn't have hurt him. Nasuku was their main captive!

"I don't have to _challenge_ them, it's quite obvious you are worthless." Nasuku's voice said from the tent. Haku let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. Nasuku was alive, and very angry it seemed.

The side of the tent suddenly began to shake as though a strong wind was blowing against the inside of it. Haku leaned away from the thick leather to keep from being smacked by it, but could no longer hear what was going on inside because of the slapping and snapping of the tent sides.

Haku grabbed the bottom of the tent side and held it down hoping to stop the noise it was making so he could hear inside, but when his hand touched it, he pulled back, burned. There was so much demonic energy flowing from the tent he could no longer touch it.

Haku tensed when he heard boots running in the snow towards the tent. Kirkra had at least three other men with her now. To not be seen, Haku slipped around the tent to the back and pressed himself as close to the tent as he dared.

Suddenly, the tent stopped moving after a loud shout sounded within it. The smell of Nasuku's blood became stronger, much stronger. Haku's eyes widened and he pressed a hand to his face in despair. Nasuku's tongue had finally gotten him killed. He listened as the others in the tent realized what had happened. "General, you didn't…" He heard Iruka whisper.

Deciding enough was enough, Haku stood to leave but Nata's response stopped him.

"I didn't hit him anywhere fatal." Nata answered. "I only injured his shoulder."

Haku's legs gave out from underneath him, and he actually fell to his knees in the snow in relief. The next minute of the conversation in the tent was not heard by Haku as he sighed in relief over and over again. Nasuku meant so much to the Western army. His death would more than likely cause them to lose the war from the pure grief of the troops and officers. Not only that, but Reeka would have gone into a blind rage and probably attacked the rebel army on her own, and even if she managed to survive such suicide, she would die in a matter of three days.

"He's not going to fight you, Kirkra." Nata's deep voice suddenly floated from the tent and its meaning caught Haku's attention.

"What?" Kirkra asked in return, confusion plain in her voice.

Nata's voice was almost sad. "It seems our captive has lost the will to live." Why would Nata be upset that Nasuku had finally been broken? Wouldn't that bring joy? Haku frowned. Did Nata still hold _some_ respect for his old superior? "What has happened to you?" Nata whispered so quietly Haku hardly caught it.

Nasuku did not respond and after a moment the people within the tent began to exit. Haku decided it was time for him to return to his tent and stood, but Nasuku's voice drifted to him. "Why live when the thing you lived for is gone?" Nasuku's voice almost cracked with emotion. He was deeply troubled by whatever had occurred. But what could he possibly be referring to? Had Keema spoken to him before she left without his knowledge?

Haku was pulled from his thoughts when _he_ spoke, "Pretty nosey of you, Haku, listening in on the General and his officers." Haku glared darkly at Iruka. The captain had his arms crossed and smug look on his face. "I believe that is a serious offense, Haku. It could be misinterpreted as spying."

Haku's hearted dropped as he realized where this could go. "I assure you, Captain, I was not listening with the intent of spying. I heard Kirkra's shout and it caught my attention is all. I wished to know what was going on." He defended.

"And if you needed to know, you would have been told." Iruka responded. Then, before Haku could speak, he went on. "Where is your woman?" He asked rudely.

Haku frowned as he became overcome with a desire to protect Keema from this irritable man. "She is sleeping." He responded. "And will be doing so for a while more."

"Ah, wear her out did you?" Iruka asked, a disgusting grin settling on his face.

Haku wanted to hit the man for the comment. Speaking so rudely of a princess of the West…

But he kept his anger hidden and decided to go along with it in hopes of ending the undesired conversation. "What I do with 'my woman' is none of your concern." He responded coldly as he pushed by Iruka, hitting shoulders as he passed.

"He's to be killed."

Haku stopped immediately, and turned back. "What?" He demanded.

"You were listening in so I thought you may want to know what we have decided." Iruka responded, looking down at his sword hilt and running his fingers over the design as though the topic was no more important than the weather. Suddenly, he grabbed the sword hilt tightly and looked Haku straight in the eye. "Nasuku is to be killed before we move out."

Haku made sure his reaction was hidden and responded, "How unfortunate. May I inquire why?"

Iruka shrugged. "Seems he's given up on life. Might as well put him out of his misery. And it doesn't seem like he's that great of a captive anyway." He paused. "What good is a captive if the enemy doesn't want him back? But we can't just let him go because he could return to his army and lead them right to us. So, to be safe, he's to be executed."

"Well, Captain, if that is all, I will be returning to my tent." Haku said, wishing to get away from the man as quickly as possible.

Haku bowed slightly then spun on his heels in the snow. He heard a snide remark about 'having his woman warm him up' but decided to ignore it. No point in getting into a fight now. He would just have to wait…Iruka would get it soon enough.

* * *

"Miss! How much further?" Whined a girl.

Keema stopped at her spot in front of the group and sighed as she rolled her eyes. Seriously…these girls…

Keema turned with a forced smile, her makeup tightening on her skin as it was stretched. "Not much further now, and with this storm lightening, we should arrive soon." She said then went to continue on through the snow.

"But miss, I'm so tired! May we please stop? At least for a little bit?" Another girl cried.

Keema couldn't stop the sigh that left her lips as she turned to the girls again. "You will have time to rest once we arrive." She could see the fatigue on their beautiful faces. If it were possible, they would stop for the night, but at the moment, time was something they just could not waste. "Come now, girls. The future of the West rests with you. We need to push on. We cannot stop."

Some of the girl's eyes lit up with the idea that they were helping their homeland. They would look off into the woods, their eyes bright with the thought, but still others looked ready to sit in the snow and not move another step. If they decided to do that, then so be it. She'd leave them there. Eventually, they would follow. Keema smiled encouragingly at them before turning and motioning them to begin moving again.

Keema gently pulled her hood over her head to protect her beautifully styled hair from the harsh wind. The girls had spent so much time on it. Coloring, cutting, and styling it. She had fidgeted the whole time, complaining about the time she was losing, but the girls were sweet and would distract her with sweets or stories. She smiled to herself. They had made her laugh wholeheartedly when she shouldn't be able to smile. They had distracted her from the seriousness of the situation for just an hour, and she was beyond grateful for it. She had needed to forget for a little while, but now that she was once again focused on the task at hand, she found herself twice as determined. She would not fail.

With every confident step, she was reminded of the incredibly revealing and tight kimono that hugged her curves. It pulled tightly across her breasts and against her upper thighs as her body rotated in movement. She could see Takashi laughing back in his warm brothel. Oh, he would tell many how he had the princess of the West in such an outfit.

Keema's face burned when she remembered how many would see her in it, but she knew even if Takashi had given her a more 'proper' outfit, she would still have found it inappropriate. It _was_ a brothel, anyway.

Soon, Keema and her group came upon a river almost frozen over, the slush moving slowly downstream. Keema led the girls along its bank. They had about another hour to travel before they would reach the campsite. Keema ground her teeth together. They were running behind.

What if Nata had realized she'd left again? Or what if Iruka had decided to expose Haku? What if he'd done something stupid to keep her from being discovered? Keema cursed loudly, earning her several gasps and an, 'oh my, my lady' from the girls. But she didn't care.

"Please, please, be alright, Haku."

* * *

"Haku!"

Haku's head shot up as he was pulled from his worrying. He looked away from the fire to see Nata approaching, claws clicking on the hilt of his sword. He almost cursed aloud.

"Yes, General?"

"Where is your partner?" He asked crossing his arms. "I haven't seen him out since the storm lightened." He seemed very irritated about something unrelated to Keema's resent absence. _Perfect timing._ Haku's mind began processing any possible excuse, but he knew deep down, it could be over this time.

"Well, sir, you see, he—."

Nata cut him off. "If that man left this campsite again, I'll kill him!" He shouted. By now, every soldier in the area was watching, being as bored as they were. Haku swallowed hard without meaning to. Nata noticed and his eyes narrowed on Haku.

Standing, Haku tried to buy some time. "General, I believe he is—."

Nata pointed a clawed finger at Haku. "If you lead me around this damned campsite again for an hour without finding him, it'll be your head along with his when I find him!" As if to emphasize his point, the owl gripped the hilt of his sword until his knuckles cracked loudly. Haku ground his teeth together. Whatever had upset the general was about to get Keema killed! He had to think of something and fast! Taking a step forward, Haku went to speak…

"Oh, General, such angry words should not be said in front of ladies."

Every head turned at the sound of the sweet voice. A group of twenty-five to thirty girls was led by the girl who had spoken. The beautiful girl smiled and pulled her hood off her head to reveal her decorated black hair. The top layer of hair was braided and pulled back to be wrapped in a bun on the top of her head. The only hair that remained down was cupping both sides of her face. Beads that had been braided in shined and glinted in the moving firelight.

Nata paused for a moment and looked at the girl. "Who are you? And what are you doing here?" He demanded, his eyes narrowed in wonder.

"We are all presents, my master." She said boldly, smirking slightly as she moved away from the group of girls and twirled through the snow. She jumped gracefully over a log placed around the fire, her coat twirling around her. Ending her dance in front of the irritated general, the girl smirked at him before running a hand along Nata's chest. She moved her hand into his coat and shirt to run a claw along his collarbone. Licking her upper lip slowly, the young woman hinted just what type of presents they were. She met his surprised eyes boldly then looked away with a grin when she felt a familiar glare land on her back.

Haku straightened and continued to glare when her eyes fell on him. "Why, aren't you a cute one?" She giggled as she moved away from Nata. She let her coat slip from her shoulders as she moved. The slick, dark green kimono reflected the light of the fire as it was exposed. The yellow designs in the kimono brought out her bold eyes, and her white legs were almost completely exposed by the shortness and stood out beautifully in the dark. Her breasts bounced as she danced across the campfire, just barely contained by the kimono.

The still unnamed girl put her hand on Haku's chest and pushed him back to sit on the log. "So, is it true what they say about foxes?" She asked as she settled in his lap, straddling him. His eyes were surprised but not at all displeased.

Clearing his throat, he asked roughly, "And what is it that they say?" His hands settled lightly on her thighs, almost hesitant.

"That they are the most amazing kind of demon. In _every_ sense of the word." She whispered the last part into his ear, and his hands tightened on her thighs. He pushed his cheek against hers as he turned his head and growled out softly into her ear.

"Keema…"

She smirked as she brought her face away from his. His light eyes burned darkly and she wanted to giggle. Her actions had just been for show and to give her a reason to speak to him, but now he had been reduced to a trembling mass under her thighs. _Oops…_

"You never answered my question." Came Nata's voice. He sounded a bit irritated. _Maybe because he doesn't have a girl in his lap? Oh, silly General…_

Keema wrapped her arms around Haku's neck and leaned back to look at Nata, her body stretched out and her breasts almost falling from her kimono. She knew Haku would kill her for exposing herself so much later, but at the moment, he didn't seem to mind.

"And which question is that, General?" She asked innocently.

"Who are you?" He asked, growing angrier.

Keema motioned for a girl to give him her attention before answering, "My name is whatever you would like it to be, and we are from a brothel in the South. We are gifts."

This time when Nata spoke, he didn't sound so irritated. "Gifts from whom?"

"Ah, General, why don't we have a couple drinks first, hm?" Keema asked, hoping he would just go along.

As Keema spoke, a girl approached with a couple disks of sake. Perfect. They had been ready for her command as she had instructed. She handed one disk to Nata and then another to Iruka who now stood dumbfounded next to the fire, having just arrived. She bowed low. "Enjoy your drinks, masters."

Nata stared at the drink suspiciously while Iruka downed his in a moment. Nata handed it to the girl resting against his chest. "You drink it first, young one." He commanded.

Iruka, realizing why his general was being cautious, began spitting what he could from his mouth. "I swear, if you poisoned me, I will kill every last one of you before my last breath leaves these lips!" He shouted, his hand resting on his sword.

Keema rolled her eyes at the men. "I promise, foolish master, there is no poison in the drink, so you have no need to threaten, but a girl may sip your drink for you if you so wish." She said then pressed her nose into Haku throat. He shivered and she giggled so softly only he could hear her.

Nata's girl took the disk of sake and took a sip of it then handed it back. Nata watched her eyes and the color of her face. When neither changed, he drank the rest. "Ah. That is good." He said, his voice slightly raspy from the strong alcohol.

"See, General, we mean no harm." Keema said, but did not turn to face him, just talked into Haku's neck. "Have as much drink and however many girls as you wish. Now, remember, girls, they are our masters this night. Obey their command, but I will ask, General, that your men not seriously injure my girls."

"I'm sure they won't. Right, men?" Nata's voice left no room for argument. No girl would leave the camp injured…well, seriously, anyway.

Slowly, the girls began mingling with the men, flirting and pouring drinks. After Nata had settled down with several girls who succeeded in keeping him occupied, Keema gave Haku her attention again.

His eyes seemed to have cleared some, and now his gaze was angry. "What do you think you are doing?" He growled softly.

Keema sighed and leaned forward to kiss his neck so anyone watching would just suspect they were exchanging _promises_ and insuring a long night. "Just ignore me, this is for looks." He let out a soft 'humph'. "What's that supposed to mean?" She asked, playfully suspicious. He only looked at her out of the corner of his eye and she chuckled at him. He couldn't easily just 'ignore' her.

Haku sighed, giving up, then turned his nose into her neck so no one would see his lips moving. "Tell me what I need to do to make this plan work." He said.

Keema pushed her hand into his shirt and coat, then moved it along his shoulder. "I need you to sneak away as soon as the men drink enough and release Nasuku." She told him. "Then I want you to go with him to the Western palace. I'll meet you there later."

"No, you'll leave with us." Haku said with such a commanding voice, Keema stopped her act to look at him with surprised eyes.

"What?" She asked softly then after shaking herself of shock, responded, "No, I will not. I have a couple of things to complete here before I can leave." She returned to running kisses along his neck. Maybe it would calm him down a bit?

"And we cannot be here when you do these things? What if you fail, Keema? Who will be here to save you? No one!" Haku demanded, not even seeming to notice her lips anymore. He paused for a moment. "Do you _ever_ take into account your own safety, Keema?" He angrily whispered as he pulled her head away from his neck to make her look him in the face. "If Nata realizes that Moichuri and I are gone, he'll know this was planned, and kill all the girls, including you!"

Keema grabbed the hand that held the back of her head and moved it to rest on her hip. "You are going to have to trust me, Haku." She whispered and kissed his cheek. "This plan _will_ work, and I _will_ meet you at the palace unharmed."

"What else do you plan to do?" He demanded, close to being furious. Keema lowered her eyes. She didn't say anything as she pushed open his shirt and kissed his chest sweetly. He closed his eyes and she heard his breath catch. His heart was racing beneath the fingertips that rested on his bare chest, and only confirmed her suspicions.

"Haku, I do not wish to tell you what I plan to do." She whispered, weakly. _You would not be able to handle it… _

Haku took in a lungful of air to speak but Keema silenced him with a kiss to the collarbone then a rough nip. His breath came out sounding very similar to a moan. "I need you to trust me, Haku. One last time." She whispered.

Haku's hands brushed her shoulders and moved up her neck to cup her face. He tilted her face up to look at him, his eyes desperate. "Please, Keema." He begged. "I need to know what you are going to do." Keema's heart ached. This strong man was _begging_ her.

"Haku, I cannot." She answered as she looked him strait in the eye to emphasize her statement.

Haku's eyes searched hers while he thought then they narrowed in wonder. "What else is there to gain…?" He asked himself. He glanced around the campfire, searching for anything that would help him. His eyes lingered on Nata then moved to the other men. A captain hiccupped loudly and said something that apparently wasn't supposed to be said, for Nata sent him a terrible glare.

Something in Haku's eyes clicked. "Spies are placed in brothels to pick up rumors." He stated. Keema tensed when she realized he'd figured her out. "They serve their costumers alcohol and women, and this combination seems to make them develop loose lips…So, you mean to pick up information, but why wouldn't you just tell me that?" Without meaning to, Keema glanced at Nata, and by doing so, gave herself completely away.

Haku followed her eyes to Nata then returned to look Keema up and down. When his eyes met hers again they were enraged. "And you just couldn't allow these girls to get the information from their lovers this night? No! You decided to join in on the fun and go for the one who could provide the most information!" He whispered angrily. "Like hell I'm going to let you go through with this plan!" Without warning, Haku stood holding Keema against his chest.

The movement was so sudden Keema let out a small sound of surprise and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. All of the men around the fire watched as Haku carried Keema away. Some shouted rude comments as they left the fire circle.

"What are you doing?" Keema hissed when they were out of earshot. Haku said nothing as he continued walking. "Haku! Put me down!" She demanded as she began to struggle. "I _command_ you to put me down!"

Haku held her tighter against his chest. Soon, their tent came into view.

Haku almost ripped the flap down when he entered. He crossed the tent quickly and dumped Keema on his sleeping mat. She pushed herself up, the pain from her backside causing her to close her eyes and wince unconsciously.

When she opened her eyes again, two boots were within her line of vision. Her eyes traveled up those boots to the long legs that wore them. Her eyes continued up and took in a strong chest covered by crossed, strong arms then met cold, green eyes.

Haku's fang slipped from between his lips as his anger continued to grow, and his demon blood threatened to turn him to his true form. "You are a _stupid_ girl!" He growled at her.

Keema's eyes widened then narrowed. "How _dare _you call your Lady something like that!" She almost shouted as she stood. Her forehead hardly reached his chin, but that didn't stop her from trying to intimidate him. Energy flaring around them, Keema glared with anger she never thought she was capable of. "You will listen to me and do everything I demand, including leave without me."

"I will do no such thing." Haku replied leaning over her to prove his superiority. He may at one time have been her servant and listened to her every command, but since being treated as her equal, he refused to be belittled by her. Sure, she had some of her father's powerful blood in her, but Haku was a full-grown, full-blooded, male demon, and like hell he was going to be told what to do.

Keema took a step back from Haku with wide eyes as his fangs grew too large to hold in his mouth and his hair, which had grown a bit long during his time away from home, whipped around his head. His eyes glowed as they held hers, and his energy continued to grow, forcing hers back. Keema refused to give in, pushing hard against his energy, but his grew to match hers.

"Haku, control your demon blood!" She shouted at him. There was no way Haku would threaten her authority like this. His anger must have caused his demon blood to try to take over.

Haku smiled. "But, Keema, I am controlling it." As if to emphasize his point, his energy in the tent increased, pushing Keema to her knees. Deciding she was beat, Keema lowered her head and surrendered to his energy. Suddenly, before his energy could completely surround her, Haku's energy retreated.

Keema raised her head, confused, and watched as he fell to his knees in front of her. His hands fell to rest on his folded legs limply. "What is it you want to find out, Keema?" He whispered. "What information could possibly be worth what you are planning to do?"

All Keema could do was stare at him. His eyes so desperate and his face so miserable. She lifted her hands to touch his face, but pulled them back when he flinched away from her touch. They dropped to her lap and she studied them for a moment before meeting his eyes. "I need." She took a deep breath. "I need to find out what path the army is going to take when they travel north, so when we leave, Nasuku and Mushi can track them down. We have to intercept them before they reach the Northern palace. They would defeat the few guards there without trouble. And arriving at the palace before them with enough time to prepare an attack is impossible." Haku stared at her with wide eyes, clearly unable to accept that she was only going for such simple information.

"But, Keema." His voice was hoarse. "It's simple information. There are only so many routes that an army of this size can take…"

Keema nodded. "And Nata knows that. But he somehow slipped into the North without being detected and then moved back into the West when we had scouts looking for him. He has discovered another route that we have no knowledge of, and he's going to keep using it until we find it." Haku didn't look convinced.

He grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "It. Is. Not. Worth it!" He said, his voice hard. "We could send scouts once we return to follow the army and see where they go!"

"And what if they can't find the army anymore?"

"Armies don't just disappear, Keema!" Haku shouted.

Keema raised her chin defiantly as she wore the mask of her father. "This one does." She whispered.

Haku's head fell down to stare at the floor, his hands remaining on her shoulders. A big sigh left his lips. He shook his head slowly then raised it. Meeting her eyes, he said the one thing that could possibly get through to her, "And what will Mushi say when he hears of this?"

Keema's eyes went blank then they began to fill with tears. She quickly brushed them away with the back of her hand before they could fall. Biting her lip, the demoness diverted her eyes. "He'll…understand." She whispered. "I'm doing this for…his home and his lord."

"Do you honestly believe that?" Haku demanded. "Do you really believe he will not care that the enemy general had his hands on you?"

Keema had to rub away her tears again. "I won't tell him." She whispered. "He can't care if he never knows…"

Haku was speechless. He stared at her wide-eyed. How could she think this wasn't a big deal? She was about to lay with the most wanted man of the war, and she didn't seem to think twice about it.

A growl filled the tent.

Keema tried to pull back, startled at the sound then from the hands that reached for her face. Haku's hands buried themselves in her hair as his lips met hers in a hard kiss. Keema's hands came up and weakly pushed on his chest, shocked. He forced her lips to move with his, his fingers gradually releasing her hair from its many twists and ties. When her hair finally fell to her shoulders in a mass of curls and braids, Haku moved his hands to her waist.

Keema pulled her face back to speak, but couldn't let out anything more than a startled squeak as she was roughly pulled forward to rest in his lap, straddling him. A hand pulled her lips back to his as his other slid over her hips to rest on her lower back, pressing her to him.

Haku shifted his weight to one knee as he leaned forward, keeping her pressed hard against him. Her back hit the mat, and his hands released her as he put all his weight on his elbows. With his hands now unable to keep her head still, Haku pressed her head down hard on the mat with his lips as he continued to force hers to move with his.

Hands pushed on his shoulders in a weak attempt to stop him, but he did not budge. Finally, Keema twisted her head away from his lips. She panted heavily from loss of air as her head spun with questions. Haku raised himself higher on his elbows to study her.

There were no sounds in the tent besides her heavy breaths and his light ones. Suddenly, Haku spoke.

"And what about someone who does know?" He whispered hotly. "What if _he_ cares?"

Keema tensed underneath him. She'd been right. A sigh left her lips. "Haku—." She was cut short when his hand grabbed her chin and made her look at him. He searched her eyes as she searched his. Haku released her chin to press a kiss to her throat. She instinctively tilted her head back for him.

"You do understand," He whispered as he moved her hands from his shoulders and pinned them above her head, his fingers intertwining with hers. "You could become with child this night." He pressed another kiss to her throat.

"I understand." She gasped out.

He dragged a fang across her collarbone, and Keema tried to jerk her hands away to stop him. "Haku, please, stop!"

"I will not!" Haku growled. He raised his head to glare at her. "It's quite obvious you are determined to go through with this. But, Keema, if you were to become pregnant with Nata's child, you would go mad!" Keema turned her head away from him, tears forming in her eyes, but Haku forced her eyes to his again. "You would not survive that pregnancy, would you, Keema?"

Haku didn't need a verbal answer. He saw it all in her eyes. Those beautiful, golden eyes said everything. She would not give birth to a child of the enemy. He released her chin, and she turned her head away again.

"If you become pregnant tonight, Keema, even if the child has the white hair of an owl," Haku paused to press a gentle kiss to the side of her neck then raised himself to his knees to remove his coat, "Raise it as mine." He whispered softly.

Understanding his words, Keema looked up at him quickly, but did not speak. Haku held her eyes as he lowered himself down onto his elbows again. They stared at each other for a long moment.

"Mushi will kill you." She finally breathed, her voice almost cracking.

Haku smiled weakly. "He'll have every right to." He responded. "But I will gladly give my life so you can live."

Keema couldn't move. She didn't blink or breathe. She just stared into those dark green eyes. Tears began running from the corners of her eyes, but Haku knew they were meant for his well being, not for what was about to happen. She had accepted what he had said.

Kissing her forehead gently, Haku tried to calm her. "If it helps at all, you may imagine I am your general." He whispered gently into her hair.

Keema shook her head. Haku pulled back to look at her, but she did not explain her response. Instead, she moved her hands over his shoulder slowly and locked them around his neck. Haku understood.

He kissed her softly as his hand carefully untied her kimono. He did not open it though. With Keema so upset, he needed to be slow. He felt the fingers of one hand hesitantly move into his hair, her lips moving a little more against his. She needed a little time to get comfortable. Haku didn't move as he allowed her to become used to the idea of being with him.

Understanding the reason behind his sudden frozen state, Keema moved a hand back down over his shoulder and onto his chest. Cold air hit Haku's bare chest as she pushed his shirt back over his shoulders. The shirt slid down his arms to his elbows and halfway down his back before stopping. He had to stop himself from gasping from the cool air, but couldn't help the one that left his mouth when she ran her fingers down his chest.

In the brief moment his lips left hers to gasp, Keema moved her lips to his chin then his throat. Haku softly moaned. She was hesitant but willing to put forth effort for him. Haku smiled softly to himself, but that smile turned down soon after as another soft moan left his lips.

Keema ran her nails gently down his back while she kissed his chest. This man might lose his life for her, and she would not just sit back and let him do it for nothing. Keema pushed on his shirt, making him understand to remove it. Haku raised himself to his knees, throwing the shirt off, but he did not instantly come back down.

Looking her up and down, Haku memorized that way she looked at that moment. Her short hair spread out around her head, her golden eyes looking up at him, her arms resting over her head, her kimono slightly parted. He would never see this again, but he smiled sweetly at her anyway, and was overjoyed when she slowly returned that smile.

Haku leaned forward to kiss her softly before moving his hand into her kimono. His hand gently moved across the skin on her stomach. As his hand moved, he watched her reaction closely, his other hand caressing her cheek. Keema chuckled slightly, confusing Haku. His hand stopped moving.

Before he could ask what was so amusing, Keema raised her head and kissed him. Then he felt her small hand wrap around his wrist, bringing his hand up to rest on her breast. Covering his hand with hers, Keema forced him to squeeze. Haku instantly understood. He did not need to be hesitant anymore.

The whole mood of the tent changed in an instant.

Haku pressed her head down hard on the mat, forcing her lips apart. His hands ripped the kimono open before he lowered himself down on top of her. Keema gasped when his hot chest took the place of the cold air so suddenly.

One of his hands moved to her lower back, pulling their hips together, while the other closed on her under thigh and pushed her bent leg back as far as it would go. He ground into her roughly.

Keema couldn't control her arching back nor the loud moan that filled the tent. Her head fell back, and Haku ran kisses all along the column of her throat and breasts. Hands finding his hair, Keema squeezed her eyes shut and bit her lip to keep from yelling out again, but that only lasted a moment before Haku ground into her again, ripping another moan from her throat.

Haku kissed the skin just under her breasts then gently lowered her back onto the mat and released her leg. Keema's head fell limply to the side, panting, her face flushed. Her leg remained in an upright position, resting against his hip. Haku, panting and flushed as well, removed her kimono out from underneath her. He folded it into a messy square then set it beside the mat.

After that task was done, Haku nuzzled her neck as his hands found the sash to his pants. He pulled the simple knot lose with one hand, moving his other hand through her hair as he whispered sweetly in her ear. He kicked off his pants and, realizing the temperature of the tent, sat up to grab the blanket folded at the edge of the mat. Unfolding it, Haku positioned it over his shoulders then returned to Keema, covering them both with it.

He kissed the side of Keema's neck, and she tilted her head so she could look at him. They stared at each other for a moment before Haku softly kissed her, stroking her cheek with his thumb gently. His other hand ran down her side to the leg that rested against his hip. He pushed it forward as he had before and was pleased to feel her other leg shift out of the way.

Pulling his face back, Haku held Keema's gaze as his other hand moved from her cheek to her lower back. He pulled her up against him, a question in his eye. She nodded firmly, and he took her.

Her arms instantly wound around his neck and pulled her hard against him, her nose in the side of his neck as she moaned. He wrapped the arm at her back around her waist to hold her hard against him, and then, with his face nestled into the side of her neck, began to move.

He wasn't overly gentle, nor was he rough. He set a strong, steady pace, pulling her hips forward with his arm each time he rocked forward. Her soft moans greatly contrasted with the choking hold she had his neck in, but he didn't pay it any mind as his own hand gripped her hip hard enough to promise bruises.

Growling her name into her ear, Haku moved her leg to wrap around his lower hips to keep it up and freeing his hand. He brought it up to cup her cheek, his fingers just past her hairline, and pulled her face away from his shoulder. Her head met the mat when his lips hit hers, making them open with a thumb to her chin.

He kissed her mercilessly, hardly allowing her a breath, almost desperate. Keema's hand found his hair, tangling itself in it instantly, while her other squeezed the hand on her hip, pushing her fingers to intertwine with his. Her once limp leg moved up and out, matching the height of the other. This earned an irregularly hard thrust, and she moaned out loudly into his mouth.

He didn't return to his previous pace and soon, Keema's leg joined the other around his waist. They tightened until they ached as she arched upward, pushing herself as close against him as she could. Her head tilted back, breaking their kiss, an almost scream beginning to leave her throat. Haku moved his hand from her cheek to wrap his arm around her shoulders. He picked her up off the mat as she arched, his crazed lips marking her throat with every kiss. His other arm pulled her hips harder against his in one finally motion before a growl left his own throat.

Keema's back was lowered to the mat, her eyes closed and her breath coming out in heavy pants. Her legs slowly released his waist and fell to the mat limply. She couldn't think, nothing at all went through her mind as her vision slowly returned to her.

Haku was above her on his elbows, panting against her shoulder. She turned her head and looked at him, smiling softly. She ran a hand through his hair to get his attention. He turned his head just enough to see her out of the corner of his eye, his chest still pressing against her with every deep breath.

Keema cupped his cheek then pushed herself up high enough to kiss his forehead. He closed his eyes when her lips touched his face, opening them slowly afterwards to smile down on her. He kissed her once more on the lips before rolling off of her.

He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her against his side. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, intent on sleeping for just a little bit. She was almost asleep when Haku turned his nose into her hair, a smile on his lips.

"So, what's your opinion? Are foxes as good as they say?"

* * *

Maybe THAT will get some reviews. Lol. (It'll all work out, just watch)

Part II on the way, not that any of you believe me, but you'll see.


	18. Chapter 17, Part II

Here is your next chapter guys.

Enjoy.

* * *

The tent was quiet, the air full of a kind of calm. Outside the tent, a laugh could sometimes be heard from the men, but it didn't affect the atmosphere of the tent nor its inhabitants. They continued their comfortable silence.

Haku's eyes were thoughtful as he ran his fingers through Keema's hair, a slight smile on his lips. Just barely tilting his head, he looked over the demoness in his lap. She only wore his shirt, his arm holding it closed at her waist. She was leaning back against his bare chest, and the air was filled with her scent mixed with his. Sighing contently, he leaned forward to place a soft kiss to the side of her neck.

Keema tilted her head slightly when his lips touched her neck, but did not respond otherwise. The arm resting with his around her waist remained limp, and the arm on his raised, clothed knee did not so much as twitch. Her distant eyes did not come back, but remained focused on a spot on the tent wall.

Haku nuzzled her ear, trying to comfort her when he realized she was upset. The hand stroking her hair came forward to wrap around her waist as well. "You regret what we did." He said softly, not disappointed but knowing.

"No." She replied, sighing. "That's not it." She stood slowly, his arms slipping from her body to rest between his legs where she had been resting. Without raising her eyes from the floor, Keema moved across the tent. She picked up her folded kimono from beside Haku's bedroll and let his shirt slide from her shoulders, not caring if he watched. It didn't matter anymore.

She heard Haku stand behind her as she began pulling on her kimono. He touched her hip softly, turning her to face him. A sigh left his lips when he found her eyes focused over his shoulder. "Keema, you don't have to lie to me." He whispered as he closed her kimono and tied it for her. His eyes were on his hands as he tucked the ties of her sash back like she'd had it tied before. "I didn't expect you to be happy about it afterwards. I expected some regret, so Keema, don't feel like you need to—"

"That's not it, Haku!" Keema interrupted suddenly. Haku raised his surprised eyes to find her golden ones searching his. He froze as her wild eyes met his.

"Then what's wrong?" He breathed. She took a step back from him, biting her lip, her eyes returning to the floor. Haku used the knuckle of his index finger to raise her head again, her eyes returning to his. "You can tell me, Keema." He whispered.

Keema closed her eyes for a moment, thinking as her lower lip slipped between her teeth again. "I don't think I can go through with it." She whispered.

Haku's eyes narrowed, not understanding. "What?" He asked. "Go through with what?"

"I don't think I can sleep with Nata." She explained, her voice sad. "But this would all be a waste if I don't."

Haku cupped her face with both of his hands. "No, Keema. This is perfect!" He cried, placing a kiss to her forehead and smiling brightly at her. "We can just release Nasuku and leave together. It's alright!" He quickly scooped up his shirt from the floor, shrugging it on. "We'll figure out the information some other way. Hurry and get ready so we—!"

"Haku!" Keema shouted, cutting him off. He turned to her slowly, his shirt open, a question in his eyes. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I have to." She whispered, her voice cracking slightly.

Haku frowned. "No, Keema." He said softly as he stepped towards her. His hands moved to her sides, brushing her stomach, silently asking if he could embrace her. When she did not protest, he pulled her against his chest slowly. Her face touched his bare chest and suddenly her limp arms shot up to wrap around his chest.

Holding on for dear life, she cried, "I have to! I have put so much into this plan, and I have already promised that I would get this information!"

Haku tightened his hold, suddenly furious. "Who the hell did you tell? Who would allow you to go through with such a ridiculous plan?" He demanded, angry that anyone would be alright with her sleeping with the enemy for information.

Keema sniffled softly. "They were not informed of the way in which I planned on getting the information." She whispered. "Only that I would get it…"

"Then I believe that once you explain why you did not retrieve the information, they will be more than happy to not have it. Now, gather your things. We're leaving." He commanded, stepping back from her to gather his own things.

Keema stared at him, wide-eyed. Haku eventually stopped packing when he realized she was not moving. He turned and looked at her. Studying his face, she spoke softly, "You aren't even afraid?" She paused. "Mushi is going to catch your scent on me if we go back now, and we don't have any excuse! He's going to—!"

Haku stood up straight and crossed his arms. "Quite frankly, my lady, I don't care what your general does to me. If he decides to fight me, I'll drop to my knees and bow my head in forfeit. He could take my life right there, and I would not blame him. It's his right. Though, he would be a fool, for I truly believe that if I had not had you tonight, your mind would not have cleared, and you would be in Nata's bed at this moment. He should _thank_ me, not kill me, but that is his choice, and either would be acceptable.

"And if you truly think that sleeping with Nata now is going to save me from your general, you are wrong. He would kill me anyway if he found out I did not stop you from sleeping with Nata."

"But you—," Keema sniffled loudly. "If you knew Mushi would attack you either way, then why did you…?"

Haku smiled softly. "Because I do not care what your general does to me. I had you with the hopes that you would change your mind, which worked, and will continue to be so because I am not allowing you anywhere near Nata." Keema's eyes narrowed on him, but he went on. "I also had you for the reason I originally gave: if you _had_ ended up in Nata's bed and become pregnant, you could have lived through the pregnancy with the mindset that it was mine."

"And those are the only reasons?" Keema breathed, her eyes locked with his. His green eyes widened, surprise evident in his gaze. His mouth opened slightly as he stared at her. She diverted eyes and she stepped back, a hand over her mouth. She hadn't meant to speak aloud. He moved swiftly, and she glanced up.

Haku took another step back, his attention focused on something to his left. Then he turned sharply, his shirt flaring out behind, exposing his strong back. "Pack you things." He commanded as he moved across the tent to his own things.

Staying where she was, Keema watched him as he kneeled and pulled his shoulder bag towards him. He quickly stuffed his items into the bag, not seeming to care if he damaged any of them. One after the other, he shoved them into the leather bag. Suddenly, he stopped, a book in his hand, his arm frozen back from almost stuffing it into the bag.

Tenderly, Haku brought the book back towards him. His other hand released the opening of his bag to hold the book close to his body. A clawed hand slowly ran down the leather cover of the book, a whisper of a touch.

Keema recognized the book. It was his journal. His most priced possession. She often caught him scribbling in it during his spare time, always a smile on his face, just like the one he had on as he looked over it now.

Feeling her gaze on his back, Haku looked over his shoulder at her. The peaceful smile remained on his face as he met her eyes. Something flashed in his eyes. Something warm and powerful, and he didn't try to hide it. It was almost as though he had purposefully let it show.

Snow swirled into the tent.

"You've had her long enough, soldier."

The journal was forgotten, falling on it pages, as Haku jumped to his feet and stood before Keema. A hand on her hip kept her against his back as he confronted the captain. "There are plenty of other women that I believe will satisfy you, captain." Haku replied.

Iruka crossed his arms. "I am not interested in children, Haku. This woman is too small for my tastes. She would not be able to handle what I would give her." Even as he said this, his eyes took in every part of her he could see. Haku pushed her farther into his back. "The general sent me. He wishes for her company. You've had your fun, now he'd like to have his."

Haku tensed, but knew he could not say anything. Keema was posing as a whore, and they were known to take several lovers in one night. There was nothing he could do. His shoulders sagged.

Keema pressed herself fully into Haku's back, placing a kiss to his shoulder blade through his shirt, then stepped out from behind him. "Please give me a moment to prepare myself for the general." She said, her voice having an almost excited tone to it. Iruka nodded and stepped from the tent.

Haku didn't waste a moment spinning Keema around, anger in his eyes. "Why are you happy about this?" He demanded.

Keema closed her eyes and swallowed. "I'm not." She replied softly. "It was only an act." She opened her golden eyes and looked up at him. "But taking on the act I am, I cannot deny the general. I should be pleased he picked me out of the other girls for his bed."

Haku pulled her against his chest. Kissing the top of her head, he said, "Stall as long as you can, Keema." She nodded slowly wondering what he planned to do. He let go of her. "Turn so I may fix your hair."

Keema did as he commanded, and he quickly pulled her hair back into a bun, using her own hair as ties to keep it in place. He left the braids out so they hung down around her face and rested over her shoulders.

Before she could turn to thank him, his arms pulled her against him. He kissed the side of her neck then let her go. With a hand on the small of her back, he pushed her to the tent entrance. As he opened it, he whispered, "Stall," into her ear then made her step out of the tent.

Iruka was ready with her coat. He placed it around her shoulders before replacing Haku's hand with his own and moving her forward. She glanced back at Haku over her shoulder. His eyes were determined and angry. Fear entered her. He was going to do something foolish.

Iruka noticed her backwards glance and looked back as well. Haku had already reentered the tent, but Iruka knew she had been looking at him. He smirked at her. "Did you like that soldier?" He asked. She did not respond. "It sure sounded like it. Everyone in this camp heard you moaning as he took you." He pressed his chin into her hair and spoke into her ear. "You screamed everything like the little whore you are."

Keema had to keep herself from shaking with anger. This man had some nerve. What she would give to break his neck right there…

Suddenly very aware of Iruka touching her, Keema sped her pace. His hand caught her wrist, pulling her back. "Oh, so now you are eager for the general? You bounce back quickly…not that I'm too surprised."

Keema spun on her heel, using the momentum to throw her whole arm in a smack that sent the captain stumbling backwards. When he'd regained his balance, he tenderly touched his cheek and winced, his eye twitching slightly in pain. Then his blue eyes darkened dangerously.

Taking two strong strides forward, Iruka seized Keema upper arm and roughly yanked her towards him. She slammed into his chest and gasped when all of the air in her lungs was forced out of her. Iruka smirked down at her as he restrained her waist with his forearm.

"Hm, maybe I was wrong about you. You are small but feisty." He said. "Perhaps you could handle me." Pressing his nose into her neck, he asked, "How about you come with me for a little while, then I'll take you to the general? What do ya' say?"

Keema pressed her hands into his chest and shoved him backwards with all of her strength. His arm flexed at her waist, keeping her against him as he took a small step back to counter her push. Iruka chuckled at her. "That's not going to work, Little One."

His lips brushed her forehead as his hands slipped to her thighs. Pulling up on them, her legs were forced around his waist. Keema began to panic when she felt him erect against her. He was serious! How was she going to get out of this?

An idea materialized in her mind.

"Put me down, Captain." Keema commanded.

He chuckled. "And why would I do that, Little One?" His teeth brushed her ear as he turned to walk off with her.

"Because if you do not, I will kill you."

Iruka chuckled again. "And how do you plan on…" His voice trailed off when he noticed her eyes had gone to slits. She pressed her demonic energy into her mouth, and her canines elongate.

Opening her mouth, Keema ran her tongue over the fangs, allowing saliva to slip off of them. Even as she grinned, her fangs remained visible on her bottom lip.

Iruka swallowed hard. "You're a-a snake." He stuttered, quickly putting her down and taking a couple steps back.

Keema followed him. "Yes, I am. A very poisonous one at that." Pushing up onto her toes, she put her face in his. "So, go ahead and touch me again; see what happens, you pig." She spat.

"I-I'll take you to the general now."

"Thank you."

* * *

Haku hastily tucked in his shirt, pulling his sash up into a messy knot to hold it in place. Snatching up his sword and coat, he left the tent with a wide gate, determination in his eyes. As he walked, he slipped his sword into his sash then shrugged on his coat, tying that closed with its sash as well.

He would do this. He would take Keema away from this place and back to the palace, even if he had to risk his own life to do it.

The tents of the camp sped past him as he moved across the campsite. He paid no mind to any soldier he passed, not even nodding in acknowledgement when they called out to him. He didn't care. They were the enemy, and they would know soon enough he was not one of them.

Finally, his destination came into view. Taking a deep breath, Haku slowed his pace and calmed his face. It would be better to not cause trouble just yet.

"Soldier," The guard called as he approached. There was only one this night. Good. "What business do you have here?"

Haku stopped before the guard, his face hard. "I have some _business _with General Nasuku…"

* * *

"General, I've brought her."

Nata looked up at Keema and smiled. "Yes, good." He said as he held out his hand to her. "Come here, Little One." Keema nodded, but paused.

Keema looked at Iruka one last time. He was visibly uneasy, obviously fighting back the urge to move away from her. With a smirk, she took a step towards him. "Thank you for retrieving me, Captain." She said in a wickedly-sweet voice as she placed a kiss on his cheek, scratching his face with a fang. He instantly tensed when he realized she'd broken skin.

Stumbling back, he covered his cheek with a hand, drawing his sword with the other. "You bitch! I'll kill you!"

Nata was on his feet in an instant. "You will do no such thing, Captain."

"But General, she—!"

Nata quickly closed the distance between them, pressing his chest into Iruka's, wrapping a hand around his throat. He looked at his captain through narrowed eyes. Iruka swallowed but did not step back. "Why do you question my command?" Nata demanded, a claw pressing into the side of Iruka's neck.

Iruka looked down at his general with narrowed eyes, then raised his head as he felt the claw going deeper into his neck. His sword slipped from his hand lay in the snow. "She is a snake, General." He explained in a calm voice, though his eyes were furious. "She has poisoned me, sir."

Nata looked at Keema, his gray eyes darkening in anger. "You dare attack my captain?" He demanded, not releasing Iruka.

"But master, I am falsely accused." Keema smiled and opened her mouth for him to see she had no fangs. "I am not a snake demon, Master Nata. Your captain is just very fun to play with." She said with laughter in her voice.

Nata stared at her for a moment then chuckled. "I do believe you are now my favorite."

"Thank you, Master Nata." Keema replied with a small bow. He smiled affectionately at her a moment more, then let it drop when Iruka shifted in his grip.

Nata's hand slid quickly around Iruka's neck and grabbed his dark ponytail, pulling his head down to his level, all signs of anything but disgust gone from his face. "Did you hear that, Iruka?" Nata brought his other hand up, pressing a claw into the soft circle just under his throat. The claw broke the skin on Iruka's neck and the captain jerked. "You were toyed with by a prostitute." Slipping his foot into the back of Iruka's knees, Nata knocked his captain on his back in the snow. "Get out my sight, you pathetic wolf." Nata said as he turned on his heels, his free hair flaring out behind him.

Keema watched with a smirk as Iruka scrabbled to his feet and retrieved his sword from the snow. Feeling her gaze, he looked up and glared at her, his look screaming he would have his revenge. With a loud click from his sword as it entered its sheath, Iruka stormed off. She laughed softly to herself in amusement.

"Little One," Nata said sweetly, drawing Keema's attention to him. She turned to see him settle on his blanket near the fire, a sweet smile on his face. "Come here." As Keema moved forward, Nata dismissed all of the girls resting on his blanket with him, telling them to find other men for the night. They all obeyed, bowed, and stumbled away, a little shaken from the events that had occurred.

Keema watched the girls out of the corner of her eye as she made her way towards Nata. She saw the girls casually move into the cover of the woods, careful no one saw them. Good. They were following the plan.

"Little One, what are you looking at?" Nata asked as she settled next to him, looking up at her from leaning back on his elbows.

She smiled at him as she thought he would expect, and instantly, felt sick when she saw a happiness light his eyes. Bringing the enemy general joy made her feel like a traitor. "I am just making sure my girls are alright." She replied. "Seeing something so violent could scare them. They are not used to seeing such things."

Nata raised an eyebrow at her. "And you are?"

Keema nodded as her mind searched for a reply. "I am allowed to leave the brothel to bring in men, and I have seen more than one fight between officers, many ending in injury other than hurt pride."

Nata chuckled. "Iruka may not be the smartest captain I have ever had, but he's the best one in this camp." He shook his head and laughed softly. "Though he regularly makes me want to knock his face in, I can't hurt him and risk the army."

Keema nodded. "Good logic, Master Nata."

Nata sat completely up, resting an arm on one of his raised knees. He looked at her curiously. "Yes." He said slowly. There was a pause and then, "Now, tell me, Little One, what is your real name?"

Keema grinned at him and leaned back until she rested on the blanket. "But, General, I already told you, it's whatever you wish it to be." She said slyly. She didn't miss the slight widening of his gray eyes. Then they narrowed.

He leaned over her, a hand on both sides of her head. "Then how about Moichuri." He whispered into her face.

Keema internally shook but showed no sign of it. "And who might that be, my master?" She asked, trying to seem completely unaffected.

"A very annoying soldier of mine who has a tendency to go missing and address me in the same mocking tone you just did..." Nata replied, glaring at her. "Come to think of it, I haven't seen him all night...and your eyes...that golden color..." He chuckled darkly. "Who would have ever thought you were actually a female, Moi..."

"Master, you are scaring me." Keema whispered, still trying to convince him that she wasn't Moichuri. "I don't know who you are speaking of..." She struggled to get away from him.

He seized her wrists and straddled her, his weight holding her down. "It was quite a risk to take, answering my call tonight." Nata whispered. "You should have known I would figure you out; I've been picking out spies for a long time."

Keema dropped her act. "Well, General, then how did you not figure me out until now?"

Nata stared at her, shocked. "Are you admitting you are a spy, Moi?" He asked.

"No, General, I am not a spy."

The shock turned to amusement. "I think you are lying to me, little Moi."

"Call me that nickname one more time, General, and see what happens." Keema warned, furious he was using Haku's nickname for her.

Nata raised his eyebrows mockingly, a smile on his lips. "Oh, no, I am truly terrified." He said sarcastically then looked up and jokingly called. "Captain, captain, this _female_ is going to hurt me. Help." A chuckle vibrated through his chest as he looked at her again.

"Aren't you a funny one, General..." Keema muttered.

"Glad someone finally noticed." He responded with a smile.

Nata held Keema's furious gaze for a moment then something in his eyes clicked, and they darkened. "You answered my call..." He whispered, his voice becoming husky. His face came closer to hers.

Keema's heart stopped. No.

One of Nata's hands moved her wrist so the other could take it. His fingers drifted down her arm and lightly over her breast. "Why did you answer my call, little Moi? Fall for your general? " He asked. "Tell me, are you attracted to officers; is that why you decided to come to my camp? Or are you turned on by the possibility of being caught by your superior?"

"Never would I fall in love with someone like you."

"Oh, so you admit, it is only a sexual attraction?" Nata quickly said. He smirked. "Good, that's all I want." Nata hand moved up to cup her breast through her coat and kimono. She gasped and began to struggle.

"No! Let me go!" She shouted. This was not her plan. It was backfiring.

Nata pressed his lips to her neck. "Calm yourself, little one." He commanded. "I will not take you unless you are willing." He pushed off of her, releasing her hands. "Though, I am fairly suspicious of your actions now..."

Keema smiled at him, trying to stay calm. His eyes were narrowed on her, his brain apparently searching for an answer. "General, you should know better than anyone that some of my actions don't make sense."

Nata let out a noise. "All of them." He corrected, laying down next to her, hands under his head. "You know, you are an odd girl."

Keema sat up, and pressed a hand to her breast. "Why, thank you, General." She said jokingly. She needed to change to the atmosphere to be more light. If he sat and pondered her, he may figure something out. "That's what I go for in life."

Nata chuckled. "Now, tell me, where are you from?"

"You do not require the soldiers to tell you, so why question me about it?" She replied, moving to put her head on his shoulder. "I am still your soldier, am I not?"

He frowned as his arm moved to hold her into his side. Keema wanted to flinch away from his touch; she didn't really want to be close to him. By putting her head on his shoulder, she was just an attempting to make him more comfortable around her and maybe, get his mouth running. His breath held evidence of alcohol, but it wasn't working quite as well as she had hoped. She would need to get the information out of him a different way.

"I don't know if you can remain my soldier, Moi." Nata finally said slowly. "You are female and thus, a distraction for my men. I can't have any more distractions." He sighed. "Kirkra is hard enough to control. I can't have you to look after as well." Chuckling, he finished. "That would be a pain in itself because you are so impossible to keep track of."

"So, you are going to make me leave?" Keema demanded.

Nata grinned, looking at her out of the corner of his eye. "I could always lock you up, if you would prefer that."

"As long as it's with you." She responded slyly, shifting herself so her chin was on his chest, looking at him. She really needed to get him into a playful mood.

Nata's eyes darkened again. "Moi, make up your damn mind already!" He growled, his fingers digging into her hip. "Stop playing with me or I will have to break my rule this time and take you anyway!"

His outburst startled Keema, and she sat up, breaking his hold on her. "I apologize, General, I--" She stopped when his hard eyes found hers. They were cold.

"Why did you come here?" He demanded, reaching for his sheathed dagger next to the blanket. The sound of scraping metal filled the cool air. Keema stumbled backwards, trying to push to her feet. She had nothing to defend herself with. "Answer me! Why did you join my army?" Nata growled as he caught her foot, dragging her back to him. He moved over her and pressed the knife to her throat to stop her struggling.

Keema stared up at him, terrified. She had nothing she could say, and she was too afraid to make her mind work for an answer.

"You have always dodged my questions, and dodged interrogation when you go missing, but not anymore. You will tell me everything now, or I swear, I will slit this beautiful throat of yours right here." He whispered in her face, his voice almost a hiss. The dagger pressed further into her throat when she still did not answer.

"Are you a spy, Moichuri? Perhaps working for the Western army--" He suddenly stopped, his eyes widening. "You! You are the one who marked that trail in the woods, aren't you?" His eyes were furious, and Keema felt hers fill with tears. She was done for. He'd figured her out.

Nata's grip shifted on the dagger, readying it to slide across her throat. Keema clenched her eyes shut, ready for her death.

Blood.

Nata instantly pulled the dagger away from her throat. He moved to his knees, looking in the direction the scent was coming from. "What the--"

Keema opened her eyes slowly, her fear even stronger now. Haku. The smell of blood was so powerful, whose it was was hard to distinguish. _Please be alright, Haku! _

Nata pushed himself to his feet, pulling her with him. "I swear, if you had anything to do with this--!"

"You already plan on killing me, so what threat do you have for me?" Keema asked, meeting his angry eyes with ones just as furious. How could she have allowed herself to come so close to death when Haku depended on her? She was an idiot!

"General! General!" Both of their attentions to turned to the voice.

Kirkra came skidding into fire ring, her eyes wild. She ran to Nata, ignoring Keema completely. "It's the captain, Iruka! He's been killed!"

Nata's eyes widened. "Killed?" He demanded, his grip tightening on Keema's arm. "By whom?"

"That fox, Haku!" Kirkra shouted, her arms moving frantically through the air as she spoke. "He released Nasuku, and when the captain tried to stop him, Haku killed him!"

"Has Haku been caught, yet?"

"No! No one can catch him!" She shouted. "He's too fast, and his magic is beyond anything I have ever seen a fox do!" Without waiting for her to say anything else, Nata pushed past her, dragging Keema behind him. Kirkra ran after them.

"Has he killed anyone else?" Nata asked, his voice furious.

"No. Only Iruka."

An explosion went off on the other side of a tent in front of them. Nata pulled his arm forward to cover his face as the warm air rushed past them, his dagger flashing orange as it reflected the fire that shot into the sky. Keema turned her back to the explosion to protect her face. Kirkra cried out loudly and did the same.

The fire turned blue and dissipated then it was silent. Nata wasted no time. His grip tightened on Keema's arm, and he dragged her through the opening between the tents. There stood Haku, his eyes furious, his blue fire glowing in his hands. His orange hair flew about his head as his energy surrounded him. He scanned his surroundings, taking into account everyone that was there and their position.

When his eyes landed on Nata and his rough grip on Keema's arm, his eyes flashed red. "Let her go, Nata." Haku commanded as he moved forward, ignoring everything else. The soldiers around him moved back, afraid of what he may do in his enraged state.

Nata did not move as he watched Haku's approach. "Now, why would I do that?" He asked tauntingly. Keema felt his dagger press into her back. "Do not speak." He whispered to her, the dagger point cutting her skin just slightly in warning.

Haku continued forward, stepping over Iruka's body curled in the blood soaked snow. His throat had been slit. Nata noticed.

"You killed my captain."

Haku nodded. "That idiot never could tell when to shut his mouth." His eyes met Keema's for a moment, begging for a sign she was okay. She tilted her head just slightly, not enough for Nata to notice, but enough for Haku to catch. His eyes lost some of their fury in relief.

"Where is Nasuku?" Nata demanded, taking a step toward Haku, showing him he did not feel threatened.

"Long gone if he did what I told him." Haku replied, now only three steps away from Nata. He stopped moving forward and widened his stance. The fire in his hands blazed now.

Nata brought the dagger around and pressed it to Keema's neck. Haku visibly tensed. "You did take into account his poor physical state and unstable mind of recently?" Nata asked. "I doubt he's more than a quarter of a mile away from this campsite. He'll be easy enough to track down." He smirked at Haku's fury then called, "Kirkra!"

"Yes, General?" She was already at his side.

"Gather up the men and have them search the woods for our missing general. Oh, and any prostitutes you find, bring into camp. I have some questions for them."

"Yes, sir." Kirkra replied, her voice still shaking a little from everything that was happening. She motioned with her hand at the soldiers, and reluctantly, they lowered their weapons and followed her.

As the soldiers left, the tension grew between those who remained. Neither moved, but each increased their energy and pushed it at the other. It met and clashed, sending wind through the area, blowing snow out in small twists. Clothes and tent sides whipped and slapped, giving some noise to the clearing. Haku's fire increased in size again, engulfing his arms in blue light and giving his face a menacing glow.

"Let her go, Nata, and fight me." Haku said slowly. "This has nothing to do with her."

Nata stared at him for a moment then removed his dagger from Keema's neck and spun her away, making sure she would fall in the snow and out of the way. Keema sat up in the and struggled to her feet, desperate to help Haku. The men were already circling each other, Nata with his dagger raised, Haku with his fox fire blazing. It was only a matter of time before one lunged at the other.

She desperately looked for anything to help Haku, but there was nothing in sight. Only snow. Wait! She grinned.

"Nata!"

"What, girl?" He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye and was immediately hit by something cold. Sputtering, he frantically wiped the snow from his face, afraid Haku would attack. Another ball hit him in the side of the face, causing locks of white hair to stick to his cheek and block his vision.

Nata jumped back at the last possible moment as metal flashed past his throat. Haku ran after him, swinging his sword at the rebel general's neck again. Nata pushed his dagger forward, catching Haku's sword on his hilt. The general twisted Haku's sword down, swinging his heel up in the same movement. He caught Haku in the chin and made his feet leave the ground, his sword falling to the snow. Haku skidded on his back in the snow for a couple feet before he pushed off the ground with his hand, flipping himself to his feet.

Nata scooped up Haku's fallen sword and ran at him, his intent to kill. Haku summoned his fox fire to his hands once again and clapped. His body duplicated into three identical copies, all ready for a fight.

"Come get me." They all said in the same instant, but Nata knew.

The general turned sharply in the snow and pushed his sword into the shoulder of the copy on the left. The other two disappeared and Haku sank to his knees in the snow, eyes wide. "How did you know?" He whispered.

"Lucky guess." Nata replied with a smirk. He removed the sword with a quick tug, and Haku fell face first into the snow.

"No!" Keema's scream echoed through the camp. Nata stepped aside as she ran to Haku. Falling to her knees, she struggled to flip his body over. She struggled out of her coat and placed it on top of him, hoping to keep him warm. Tears streamed down her face and dripped off her chin. "Haku," she sobbed, "No. Haku!"

Nata grunted above her. "Stop your fretting." He commanded. "He's alive." He grabbed her by the back of her kimono, and pulled her to her feet roughly. Instantly, her head was facing the opposite direction. Her cheek stung. "I was nice." He whispered then his voice grew steadily louder. "I took my knife from your throat, and left you out of the fight, but no, you couldn't just be a good girl and stay out of it! I should have known better!" His hand was raised as though he thought to strike her again. His eyes burned with fury. She cringed away from him.

A loud sigh left Nata, and he lowered his hand. He opened his mouth to speak but Kirkra's voice interrupted him.

"We found Nasuku, General."

Nata turned to her. Kirkra stood with her hands on her hips looking very proud of herself. Two soldiers behind her held up the large, unconscious black haired escapee, grins on their faces as well. "Good." Nata smiled, proud of his soldiers. "Take him to his tent and tend to him if he needs it. If he is well enough to escape, tie him up, if not, don't bother." Kirkra nodded and led the way to Nasuku's tent, the two soldiers trailing close behind her.

Nata watched her go then pointed to a group of soldiers that stood nearby. "You, pick up this fox here. Do be careful though, I want him alive." At last, he turned to Keema. He tilted her head up with a knuckle to her chin, making her look at him. "Moi, I want to you stay with me until I decide what to do with you. Try anything, and I'll let my men have you for however long I see fit, do you understand?" He whispered.

Something in his eyes told her he was serious. Keema nodded. "I understand."

"Good." Nata released her chin. He turned to the remaining soldiers. "Now, I want this wolf's body removed and the blood covered. I don't care what you do with his body; I just want it gone." A group moved forward to do as he commanded, most hesitating for a moment before bending to touch the body.

"General, what do we do with the fox?"

Nata motioned them towards him with his hand. "Follow me, I'll show you where to put him."

* * *

Haku held his injured shoulder, cursing Nata to hell and back. The bastard had figured out his illusion, but how? Fox fire was a very hard trick to see through. Did he see him switch positions? Nata had said it had only been a lucky guess, but Haku highly doubted that. He winced as his shoulder began to pulse again. He laid back down on his mat, cradling his shoulder.

What did it matter? Nata had figured it out and now, he was stuck in a tent surrounded by guards. At least they hadn't tied him to the support beam. Haku's shoulder throbbed at the very thought of being bent backwards.

At least Nata wasn't as cruel to his captives as one would expect. Nasuku's wounds were bandage. Haku suspected most of his injuries had been inflicted by his guards, but they had been wrapped none-the-less. It had only surprised him for a moment. It only made sense. What good was a dead captive?

But then again, even that wouldn't matter if they escaped. Which Nasuku could have easily done without his help. Haku had found Nasuku completely unrestrained, sitting in the middle of his tent with only one guard stationed outside. Nasuku was known for his skills in such situations. He could have easily left the tent, taken out the guard, and been back at his camp before anyone even noticed he was gone. But Nasuku was beyond recognition. His eyes were distant and cold, and he had dark circles under them, evidence of his sleeplessness. His skin didn't even look right. It had lost it's tan color that had once emphasized his youth, leaving him pale. It looked sickly on him.

When Haku had entered the tent, Nasuku hadn't even looked up, his eyes focused on the floor. He'd called his name, but the general had only responded by glancing up for a moment then back to the floor. Haku had knelt before him and explained what was going on. Only then did Nasuku show any sign besides breathing that he was alive. He'd nodded, and motioned for Haku to help him stand. The general had hissed in pain when Haku pulled him to his feet, pressing his palm to his shoulder. Haku had known it to be the injury Nata inflicted those couple days ago when Nasuku had pushed him to almost kill him. Nasuku had not spoken a word as Haku knocked out the guard and dragged him in. The general had only watched with glassy eyes.

Haku had wanted to ask what bothered him so, but knew he didn't have the time. Instead, he'd quickly point Nasuku in the right direction and let him go. Nasuku had stumbled into the woods, catching himself on a tree once he entered, then he'd turned back and whispered, "Thank you, Haku," before continuing into the woods.

With a sigh, Haku released his shoulder and pressed his palm to his forehead. Then he'd made his big mistake. He'd lost his temper with Iruka.

The bastard had come by muttering about a prostitute Haku had assumed to be Keema. When Iruka had spotted Haku, he'd decided to bother him. He'd taunted Haku about his secret lover and about sleeping with a prostitute when his lover was somewhere else in the camp. He even went on to imply she could be with another man. The stupid fool didn't even realize they were both the same woman. Haku had tried to do the right thing and leave, but the captain had followed him, listing the things he wished to do to Keema. After one very detailed and disturbing example, Haku had gone into a rage and knocked the captain onto his back. Before Iruka had even opened his mouth to shout, Haku had dragged his dagger across his throat. As the light had faded from his eyes, Haku had told him everything. That he was a spy. That his secret lover and the prostitute Iruka had just escorted were both Lady Keema. That the prostitutes and alcohol were part of a plan to free Nasuku.

And right before his last breath, that he had been killed by a mere kitchen servant.

Haku flinched at the memory. He wasn't like that. He didn't slit throats and watch the person die. Swallowing, he forced the memory from his mind. It was amazing how angry words could make a person, and even more amazing what that fury could make a person do. What had Keema thought when she heard he'd killed someone? Was she shocked? Mad? Proud? Disgusted?

Would he ever see her again?

He choked when the question entered his mind. Biting his bottom lip, Haku clenched his eyes closed. He tried to push the thought out of his mind, but it kept coming back.

Then more followed.

Was she alive?

Was she hurt?

Was she scared?

Had Nata had her?

His hands clenched at the thought. If Nata had touched her, he'd—he'd what? He couldn't do anything. He was trapped and hurt, and she was stuck with him somewhere.

Had he punished her for helping him in the fight?

Haku smiled weakly when he remembered the look that had crossed over Nata's face when that snowball had hit him. Nata had been so caught of guard by it, fear actually filled his eyes. Pure, childish horror. And when the horror had passed, he'd scrambled to get the snow off, making himself look like an animal as he dragged the back of his hands over his face. And then, right when he had cleared it away, Keema pitched another one that hit him right in the side of the face.

Haku chuckled weakly. "Who would have thought the general of the rebels could be caught of guard by a snowball?" He whispered softly to himself.

The tent opened and Kirkra walked in. Morning light came into the tent. The storm had finally passed. The army would move out soon. He'd failed. She threw a pure black outfit at him, hitting his chest with the bundle. He knew what they were. "Change into those." She commanded then added, "Now!" when he didn't begin to move immediately.

Haku pushed himself to a sitting position and struggled to remove his shirt, wincing when he rolled his shoulders back to make his shirt slide off. He pulled on the new one then struggled to his feet, weak from pain and exhaustion. Kirkra didn't turn when he removed his pants, and he didn't care. It didn't matter. He stepped out of his pants and slipped on the black ones, securing them with a sash.

Kirkra finally stepped towards him. She tugged hard on the folds of his shirt and flattened them perfectly. Then she tucked his shirt in more evenly and retied his sash so it look neater. "Put on your boots."

He stepped into them, and she knelt to tie them. When she was done, Kirkra motioned for him to follow her. He did without a word. Outside, a guard tied his hands in front of him, then pushed him forward to follow Kirkra again. The guards followed close behind him.

All of the tents were taken down but just a few, proving Haku right. The army would be moving out soon. The only sounds in the whole camp were the crunching of their boots...

And the drums.

* * *

Keema sat quietly on a cushion in front of Nata as he scratched out a letter of some sort. He would glance up at her on occasion, and every time, she would be ready with a glare. Sometimes, he would look amused, other times, annoyed, but it didn't matter to her. She hated him.

He had more than once tried to get on her good side, but she would cut the conversation off with the bitterest thing she could come up with. Once, he had even tried to convince her to join him. He'd come up with an elaborate story about how she could join the Western army disguised as a man, and gather information for him. She'd not even shown him a sign she had been listening, staring over his shoulder.

Then he had begun to describe her reward. He went into detail about the nights they would have when she returned with a new piece of information. All of the ways he would reward her for her achievements. She had struck him and then narrowly gotten away when his anger got the better of him. He'd had her undressed beneath him before he'd snapped out of it and pushed off to leave the tent and cool off.

Keema shifted at the thought of how close he had come to breaking his personal rule. He noticed her discomfort. "Is something wrong, Moi?" Nata asked, glancing up from his writing. She didn't answer him, only glared. He shook his head. "One day, you won't look at me like that." He said softly. "One day, you'll laugh at yourself for ever giving me that look."

"Never." Was her only response.

The general pursed his lips, irritated. He opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off when there was a loud noise, almost like someone beating something. Then, it came again and again, until a rhythm began to form. It echoed through the camp. Something about them made Keema go cold inside.

Nata smiled. "Ah, it's time." He said, standing. He grabbed his coat and tied it closed, then secured his sword at his hip. "Come now, up." He said as he pulled his hair up into a high ponytail, securing it with a piece of cloth.

Keema didn't move. This was the only thing she could do now to annoy him, but he wouldn't have it. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet, smiling at her. "I do believe you are going to want to be there." There was something terrible in his voice.

"What do you mean?" She asked slowly.

Handing Keema her coat, he said, "Put this on, and come with me, then you'll see." She did as he said quickly, and followed him out of the tent. As they left, soldiers moved into the tent and began to pack things. She heard the tent come down behind her as they began to pack it up.

The army was moving out. Already the other tents had been taken down and packed.

The drums increased their speed and intensity, but what did that mean? Keema looked up at Nata's face for any sign of what was about to happen. He only looked determined. His face told her nothing. She signed and wrapped her arms around herself. Something bad was about to happen, she could feel it in the air.

Ahead of them, a crowd of soldiers stood around a tree large tree. They held bags over their shoulders. So they were going to leave right after this.

The soldiers turned when they sense their general approach. They stepped aside so he could pass through he crowd. Keema was forced to leave his side and follow behind him, unable to see ahead of his back. Nata suddenly took a turn and Keema saw what was in the clearing.

Haku.

His back was against the tree, his hands bound in front of him. He had his chin raised proudly, his eyes blazing. They were focused on the three archers stood before him, each with an arrow aimed at him. His attitude dared them to shoot him.

Keema's eyes filled with tears. That black outfit told her everything.

He was to be executed.

"No!"

She didn't even realize the shout had come from her mouth until she found every soldier looking at her. Even Haku's eyes landed on her. They widened, then filled with anger. His head turned quickly to Nata.

"Nata! Take her from here!" He shouted. "Spare her the sight!"

Nata shook his head slowly. "No." He replied. "I brought her here to see her reaction to the sight. I wanted to see her relationship with you, and she just confirmed my suspicion." He nodded, and suddenly, arms surrounded Keema. Her hands were bound behind her back and she was pushed forward. Before she could understand what was happening, she was face down in the snow, only a couple feet from Haku.

He ignored the archers warnings and moved to her anyway. He helped her to her feet the best he could with his bound hands. "Are you alright?" He asked in a whisper.

Keema didn't answer, she only pressed her face into his chest. "Oh, Haku, I'm so sorry." She cried. "This is all my fault. I failed!"

He kissed her forehead. "No." He said softly, tilting her head up. "I failed. I should have dragged you out of here when I had the chance. Now, be a good girl, and shut up for once." Haku stepped forward, making the archers tense and pulled their arrows back further.

"Nata!" He addressed the general without title, earning a glare. "You misunderstand her reaction."

Nata shook his head from the front of the circle. "What is there to misunderstand? She obviously cares for you. You must be partners in the this scheme."

"No! I did not know her before I came here." Haku pressed. "I discovered her sexuality while we were sharing a tent, and we became lovers. That is why she cares for me. I convinced her to help me by filling her little head with promises of love, and then I told her if she loved me, she would help me. She was only a part of it because I made her, not because she wished to be."

Nata stared at him for a moment, pondering what Haku had said. "Why do you defend her innocence so strongly now?"

"Because she should not die for something I made her do."

"Do you love her?" Nata demanded. Haku was visibly caught off guard by the question., and did not immediately answer. "I'll ask you again, spy. Do you love her?" Nata's voice was irritated now. Haku stood straighter, his eyes serious as he met Nata's.

"Yes."

His strong voice moved through the clearing and no one dared speak as Nata and Haku locked eyes.

"Bring Moichuri to me." Nata commanded, his eyes not leaving Haku's. One of the archers lowered his bow and grabbed Keema's arm. He brought her to stand before Nata, and only then did his eyes leave Haku's. He looked her over before speaking.

"Is what he says true?" Nata demanded.

Keema could not stop the tears that ran down her face as she opened her mouth to deny her part in the scheme, even though, it was wholly her idea. "Yes." She replied in a pitiful voice. "What he says is true."

"You did not know him before you came here?"

"No." Keema replied, her voice shaking.

Nata pursed his lips. "And you were lovers?"

"Yes." Keema replied, her voice suddenly strong. This was not a lie, and she loved the anger that passed in his eyes when she answered. He did not want that answer.

Nata's cold eyes held hers and she did not look away, but glared back into his. Finally, he spoke, "Untie her."

Instantly, Keema's wrists were freed, and she was pushed forward. Nata wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her tightly into his side. His eyes found Haku's again. His green eyes were beyond furious now as he saw Keema pressed against the general. Nata smirked. "I am only believing you because I would hate to see such a beauty die." He said, humor in his voice. "That, and I could never let her die with you being her last lover."

Haku's eyes darkened when he realized Nata's intent. "If you so much as—"

"Fire."

Two arrows struck Haku at Nata's bored command. One buried itself in his side, the other, his upper chest. Haku's eyes widened and he fell to his knees in the snow, gasping.

"Haku!" Keema pushed and clawed at Nata until he released her. She stumbled to Haku, falling halfway and dragging herself the rest of the way to him. "Haku..." She whispered when she reached him. His raised his head enough to look at her. Blood ran from the corner of his mouth. He let out a sad cough.

"Leave them." Nata commanded. Some form of pity taking over him. The soldiers left instantly, even Nata following. "You have until he dies." He said as he passed. "And do not even think of escaping. We would find you." Then he too left them.

Haku swayed on his knees. Keema grabbed his shoulders and lowered him onto his back carefully. She pulled his head into her lap as the tears streamed down her face. "Haku...This never should have happened!" She cried. "If I hadn't been so stupid and come here, you wouldn't--!"

"Shh, Keema." Haku whispered, smiling weakly at her. "Do not blame yourself for anything that has happened."

Keema shook her head at him. "You were never meant to die here, Haku! You are so young. You should just be getting ready to leave the palace, not here, dying in my arms!" Keema let out a loud sob as her chin fell to rest against her chest.

"I wouldn't change anything." He answered. Keema's eyes met his quickly. He smiled, his lips blue beneath the blood that covered them.

Keema's rubbed at her eyes with the back of one hand furiously. "I know what I'll do!" She said suddenly. "I'll get my father. His Tenseiga--!"

Haku shook his head slowly. "No, it would be too late." He whispered between his quick breaths as his body tried to keep him alive. He grunted suddenly in pain, his eyes clenching shut. Keema cupped his face with her hands, wishing she could stop his pain. When his eyes opened again, they were still partially lidded. He was about to go, but a smile still found its way to his lips. "I love you, my lady." He whispered.

Keema smiled at him, the tears coming even harder now. "Oh, Haku..." She leaned forward slowly and pressed her lips to his, knowing he longed for one last kiss. When she pulled back, his smile was wide, childish.

And his eyes closed one final time.

* * *

I don't even know what I can say. I'm about to break into tears here...literally. But I will tell you, this is how the plot was planned and this has to happen for it to work.

Please Review.


	19. Chapter 18, Part I

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

Alright, so because this chapter is so large, I'm going to upload it one portion at a time. I would also like to point out that this chapter has been fully written for probably close two months. This copy I am uploading is the third draft. The first draft was absolutely horrid and I could not bring myself to upload it. The second completed draft was lost during some confusion between my editor and I close to a month ago. So, I was left once again with the original copy. And it seemed that every time I went to rewrite it, I would find an email in my inbox demanding that I take the story off of the web. Needless to say, this would completely turn me away from wanting to write. So, this author's note is to those of you who continuously send me emails that demand an update or instruct me to remove my story. I will NEVER remove this story. It will be completed. I apologize for my lateness of the last year, but this school year is not by any means easy, and I am very focused on my classes with their daily 5+ hours of homework. I think it is easy to assume that after such work, my desire to write has been burned out.

So, thank you to those of you who have remained, waiting patiently for the next chapter, not demanding I remove the story. This story is my favorite to write and read. I will never let it die.

Quote from a reader concerning lemons: "Lol, the author should always thrust herself into her work. Be it with a cock or not." You made me laugh when I needed it.

And on with the story!

* * *

A shout echoed through the campsite.

It echoed through the surrounding forests, moving from tree to tree, startling the smaller creatures who scurried to hide themselves, uncertain from where the loud sound had come from. The cry continued on, striking the distant mountains, and echoing upward and out.

A dark-clothed traveler paused within the cover of the woods, just before the beginning of the mountain's rising slope. He turned his shoulder back in the direction from which he'd come, cursing softly under his breath. He prayed the officers would catch this one before anyone was harmed, or the situation would only escalate, and his brother would succeed. Cursing again, the traveler turned back and continued his journey. There was nothing he could do. He grunted softly to himself. Yet.

Red dripped in large drops from between the clenched fingers of a white-clad soldier, staining the snow a brilliant red just outside the cover of the tents.

Boots moved swiftly through the snow toward the scene, all coming from different directions, all going in the same direction. Some held blazing, angry torches, some had their swords drawn, several, even in the freezing weather, were scarcely dressed, having rushed from their tents, startled awake by the echoing cry, then suddenly overcome by the intense need to be a part of the incident about to take place. Though, none were cold with the heat that pounded through their bodies.

The clearing came to life with the shouts of men; men mad with adrenaline and rage who wanted to see nothing more than for more blood to spill and stain the white ground. The soldiers pushed past each other, cursing their once allies who were now their enemies. Men who had been friends now thirsted for the other's blood, and swore they would one day have it.

Hatred made the thin winter air bitter and heavy. The men became drunk with its taste, taking more and more. Loving it more with every breath.

They could all feel it. It was all building.

Some was going to die this time.

A large circle of shouting men began to form, one side clad in white and blue, the other black and red. A space large enough for three large men separated the sides. All refused to stand beside any one of the _enemy_.

Within the large circle of encouraging spectators, two soldiers circled each other, swords drawn, both determined to kill the other. A soldier of white held a hand to his lower abdomen. Blood still slipped between his fingers, but he didn't feel the pain, only rage. The soldier suddenly dropped his hand and rushed forward, the blue crest of his uniform flashing in the firelight that made it's way through the crowd. He raised his sword, holding it high above his head with two hands. A mistake that only a new soldier would make.

His footing was uneven as he lost more and more blood and his vision became blurry with his rage. His attack was pitiful and the second soldier easily sidestepped his hacking attack.

The westerner's sword to bury itself in the snow, and he gasped, a sudden rush of pain taking over his being as the sword reverberated from striking the froze ground. The sword dropped from his hands as he sunk to his knees, pressing a hand to his abdomen.

Shouting and cheering sounded from both sides of men: half shouted for their own to stand, half encouraged the fallen soldier's death.

A smirk settled onto the face of the second solder. With this kill, he would become a legend among his own. He walked slowly, dramatically, to the fallen soldier who was now struggling to stand. A boot to his shoulder sent him back to the ground, grasping his wound again.

The second soldier raised his sword above his own head, his eyes locking with those of the fallen soldier. The sword remained raised as he examined the face of the man he was about to kill. The red blood drop on his back flashed brilliantly as the torch bearers shifted back and forth on inner ring of the circle.

Finally, the northern soldier's sword began to fall. Its descent was slow as the crowd watched it move through the crispy night air. The western soldier closed his eyes and turned away, not being able to watch as his death grew closer and closer.

A short dagger caught the blade midair, the metallic ring startling the northern soldier. The sword's blade slid down the short dagger and hit the hilt as the angry general entered the ring. He stepped quickly forward and forced the edge of the blade to press into the soldier's shoulder. Blood began to run down the edge of the blade and over the hilt to the snow.

"General!" The soldier sputtered.

"What is this?" Mushi demanded as he twisted his dagger quickly, forcing the soldier's sword from his hand. He grabbed the demon's shirt and pulled him forward, his feet leaving the ground. "You were taught better than this!" He bellowed at the now wide-eyed northern soldier.

Sessho entered the circle as well and knelt next to his own soldier, his eyes angry but concerned. He began to tend for his soldier. "This is ridiculous." He said as he looked up to scanned the crowd around him. "These armies are allies! Why do you find the need to fight amongst each other?"

Disgusted, Mushi threw his soldier to the snow, and faced the crowd that still remained. "I don't understand!" He shouted, his furious eyes looking for some kind of answer on their faces. "Where did this anger between the Western and Northern armies come from? Before now, you all didn't give a damn what army anyone was from! What started this?"

Silence.

Frustrated, Mushi spun and yanked his soldier from the snow again, bringing them nose to nose. "Tell me, dammit!"

"Mushi, calm yourself." Sessho commanded in a cool voice as he helped his soldier to his feet, giving him a hard look as he supported him against his shoulder. The soldier diverted his eyes under his commander's gaze, embarrassed now by his behavior.

Slowly, without taking his eyes from the soldier's, Mushi set the demon down. Before releasing his shirt, he told him slowly, angry, "Stay out of my sight."

The demon ran.

Mushi crossed his arms as he watched his soldier move through the crowd, his jaw clenched. This was getting out of hand now. Someone had almost died this time.

Sessho placed a hand on Mushi's shoulder from behind, and squeezed. Mushi looked back into the cool golden eyes of the commander, wondering how he remained so calm. "Come." The commander said, his deep voice filling the sudden silence of the clearing.

Mushi nodded slowly, deciding that nothing else could be done. He exited the circle through his own men, meeting the eyes of every one he passed, silently threatening them to try him again.

When he had faded into the darkness of the night, the commander glanced about the circle. His soldiers made up one half of the circle, and Mushi's completed it. It was just so odd to him for two ally armies to do this, to so distinctively separate and fight each other. He frowned in wonder. What could have possibly caused their fighting?

What was going on?

Sessho looked down at his soldier, but the soldier refused to meet his commander's eyes, preferring the sight of the snow.

"I warn you, soldier." Sessho said slowly, gently. "If you are caught in a fight again, their will be grave consequences, do you understand?" The soldier flinched against his commander's shoulder, tensing in fear. "Do you understand?" Sessho repeated. The soldier nodded very slightly, beginning to shake.

Satisfied, Sessho helped the injured soldier to his comrades. "You tell them," He said softly, just under his breath, "that any soldier caught in a fight will be punished in ways this army has never seen before. Tell them that." Several soldiers stepped forward to help their friend when Sessho reached them, none meeting his eyes. They took him from their commander without a word. "Have his wound dressed." Sessho told them. "He is excused for two days."

"Yes, Commander." Was the faint reply before they moved their fellow soldier through the circle.

Sessho didn't remain in the circle any longer, he moved through the crowd, the soldiers allowing his more than enough room.

"All of you, return to your tents," He said over his shoulder. "No one is to be outside until morning."

"Yes, Commander."

* * *

I ran another hand through my hair nervously, then pushed the palm to my forehead. My hand slid down my cheek to my chin, and I leaned my weight against the table, staring blankly at the single, flickering candle. What was taking him so long?

"Reeka, it'll be alright."

My eyes shot up to meet Yugi's across the table as his voice startled me out of my thoughts.

The candle in the middle of the low desk flickered suddenly, casting an eerie glow about the room, shadows dance. The candlelight flickered across Yugi's face, aging it. The lines around his eyes and at the corners of his mouth showed even deeper than I had originally thought. This poor man.

"The messenger will find your father. He'll be here soon." He tried to smile at me, and my heart broke. His kindness knew no bounds. Even in his sadness, he tried to comfort my worries. Even with his lack of sleep, he sat up with me waiting for my father.

I bit my lip, nodding slowly. He was probably right. Once my father was found, which wouldn't be too difficult a task for the royal messenger, he wouldn't waste a moment returning to the castle. But this storm was delaying the messenger.

Kieko shift in her sleep on my lap, muttering nothings. I touched her forehead, whispering sweetly to calm her movements. A smile formed on her lips for a moment before her face completely relaxed, and she fell back into a deep sleep. I smiled sadly down at her.

The moment we had arrived, we'd sent the messenger to find my father. He needed to know of my identity leak as soon as possible and help us think of what to do.

It terrified me to think the enemy may now know my identity. They would use that information against us in any way they could. They would attempt to capture me as more collateral against my father. Perhaps, they knew of my mating to Nasuku and would attempt to use that to influence my military tactics. Had they told Nasuku that his mate had been discovered? Would they lie and tell him I had died? He had no way of knowing if they were lying or telling the truth now.

I knew the only safe choice would be to remain at the palace and off of the battlefield, but I knew deep down that, even if it were my father's direct order, I would not remain at the palace, idly watching the war go on. Not with Nasuku still in enemy hands.

My mind moved suddenly to Nasuku. Oh, how I missed him and worried for him. Before, when we had been connected, I'd found comfort in being able to feel what he felt, but now, I didn't even have the comfort of his energy. I pressed my fingers into the mark and tried once again to push through our bond, but it was blocked. He wasn't going to let me in.

I felt tears prick my eyes, and my heart felt as if it had just emptied out within me.

I tear slid down my cheek, landing on Kieko's. She didn't stir as it slid down into her hairline, or when I pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead with quivering lips.

When Kieko had first seen me enter the palace, she had thrown herself into my arms and asked if "Daddy" was coming home too.

When I'd told her no, she had begun to cry. She understood he was in danger, and she hadn't been away from him for more than a couple of days at a time until now.

"I miss, Daddy." She'd cried into my shoulder.

I had cried with her, saying that I missed him too.

Yugi sensed my attempt to reestablish the bond. "Reeka..." He whispered, his eyes saddened. His guilt from causing Nasuku to block the bond had lost him many nights sleep. "I'm—" He didn't know what to say, so his eyes fell to his lap. A sigh escaped his lips. "Reeka, I don't know how you can still sit here with me after what I've done."

My eyes instantly found his face, but he would not meet my gaze. "Yugi, please..." He shook his head, and my heart broke for him. My being with Nasuku hurt him, and then he was hurt even further when he did something that upset my relationship with Nasuku. His love for me was endless, but all it did was cause him pain.

Carefully, I moved Kieko from my lap to the cushions next to me. She opened her drowsy blue eyes just slightly and scanned the room. Deciding it was still safe, she stretched her arms above her head, pulled them back against her chest, and rolled over on her side. I ran a hand gently through her hair and stood. My movement around the table was slow, my steps light. I stopped when I stood beside Yugi.

He still didn't look at me, eyes focused upon the flickering candle. The shadows continued to dance across his features, almost mocking him as they moved and let the light find the dark bags and lines of his face, emphasizing them to any who looked upon him. The youth of his face was no longer present.

I sat on my legs and touched his hand. He flinched away from me, his head tilting away. His bangs hid his eyes from me.

"Yugi, look at me."

He did as I asked, his tired eyes slowing moving to meet mine.

I rested my hand on his knee, gently. Squeezing it, I whispered softly to him. "I do not blame you for this, Yugi. Please, stop blaming yourself."

Yugi smiled weakly, a very quiet and short, disbelieving chuckle escaping him. Placing his hands in the opposite sleeves, he leaned back slightly, looking at me with the corners of his eyes. "Though, I hardly deserve it, I'm lucky you are so forgiving towards me." His words had an undertone of tenderness. I couldn't help but smile.

I touched his shoulder. "No, I am lucky you've still remained my friend after all of these years." His cool facade fell. He turned his whole head to meet my eyes, slightly surprised, but warm. My smile widened. "I don't know what I would have done without you. You've saved my life so many times, both on purpose and without realizing it. You've flushed poison out of my system at least twice, and dressed my wounds better than anyone I know." He smiled, looking to the side in thought. "You've been a great friend and watched out for me when I needed it. You've even talked some sense into me now-and-again. Forced it into me once or twice too." He chuckled at that, his eyes closing for a moment in remembrance.

"You get so stubborn sometimes, someone has to do it." He chuckled, his teeth showing between his lips as a smile took his face.

Suddenly serious, I touched his cheek lightly with my fingertips, and he met my eyes, questioning. "I've put you through such hell since we met." I whispered. "From the moment I found you injured in the woods until now, I've never failed to hurt you." My voice began to rise. "Why do you put up with me?" I almost shouted, suddenly frustrated. Yugi's eyes danced as though a happy memory had come back to him.

The demon lord turned his head from me, his eyes settling on the opposite wall. "It's worth it." Yugi replied softly, a large smile still on his lips. His brilliant green eyes glanced sideways at me lovingly as he tucked his hands into his sleeves once again. "You're worth it." He said, his voice louder, his white teeth showing between his lips. "I'd die for you, Reeka, but even that wouldn't stop me from loving you."

A rustling sound interrupted the conversation.

"Mommy?"

Kieko's white head popped up from the other side of the table, her white hair a mess upon her head. She rested her chin on the table to look at me. Her eyes began to drift closed, but she caught herself, and they suddenly shot open again, returning to half open instantly. Her drowsy blue eyes, watery from sleep had a hard time focusing.

A yawn suddenly dominated her face, making her lean away from the table to cover her mouth. When it had finally passed, her chin went back to resting on the table, hands limp in her lap, her eyes beginning to drift closed again against her will.

Yugi chuckled softly as he watched her, a sweet smile coming over his face. "Your mommy is right here, Sweet. Do you wish to go to your room to sleep more peacefully?"

Kieko raised her head to look at him, her mouth slightly open. Her head bobbed up and down unevenly, earning another deep chuckle from the demon lord. He stood and began to move around the table towards her, but paused suddenly, looking back at me, a question in his eye. I nodded slowly, slightly surprised by what he was requesting, but seeing nothing wrong with it.

Kieko didn't even look at him when he finally reached her, too far near sleep to move. "Come on, Sweet. Let's get you to bed." He said as he gently lifted her into his arms. When her head rested on his shoulder, she smiled in her sleep and clutched his shirt with her small fingers as she pressed her face into the soft hair he had bound over his shoulder. Her thumb found her mouth, sucking away on it in sleep.

Yugi smiled down at her, rocking gently. He ran a hand through her white hair, kissing her forehead lightly. Kieko smiled and muttered something. The demon lord's eyes widened, then a large, warm smile settled on his face.

"What did she say?" I asked in a whisper, standing.

Yugi chuckled softly, still rocking her. "She called me 'Daddy'."

* * *

Tarra pulled the covers to her chin as the shadows danced across the walls again, each time they seemed to get closer to her. Any moment now, they would be close enough to grab her by the ankle and drag her into their terrifying world.

She debated whether or not to venture closer to the evil figures that moved about her room and blow out the candles the servants had lit. They had hoped the light would calm her fears, but the candles only made it worse. Objects in the room that had always been there cast dancing shadows on the walls in such a way, she could not tell to which object the shadow belonged. To her they all looked like beings there to frighten her.

The wind whistled and howled outside of her window. The sound sent a chill down Tarra's spine. This was the perfect time for any demon to sneak into the palace. It was so noisy and the cold made the scents harder to distinguish. What if the rebel demons came for her?

Light eyes of evil.

Mugen.

She would never forget him as long as she lived. The evil in his eyes, how many nights had they haunted her dreams? They were unnatural. So clear green, but so full of a burning hatred, they appeared black to the mind. She had never met him, yet he seemed to hate her with every fiber of his being. Why?

She shivered again in fear when she thought of when he had found her. He had leapt from the trees, landing just before her as she ran through the forest. His white mask had blended against his pale face, making him completely expressionless, except for those burning eyes. They'd made her stop instantly in her tracks, unable to take another step, shaking. Only a couple feet away, he'd stood, watching her, his hatred radiating off of him in waves.

Hazari's voice had sounded loudly from behind as he desperately searched for her, but before she could turn or respond, she had been struck in the temple by something hard, and her next memory was waking up wrapped in Gshiro's coat, the two brother's arguing.

Gshiro had promised not to let his brother harm her, but did that apply now?

Something in the palace garden creaked loudly. Tarra tried to brush it off as Jengee's branches moaning in the wind, but the thought didn't calm her. In her mind, she envisioned a demon moving over the guard gates and darting into the gardens. He paused to scan the windows of the palace, picking one out. Hers. Making his way quickly up through Jengee's branches, he jumped onto her windowsill, and broke the glass without hesitation. Then he was in the room, staring at her through his white mask and evil eyes.

Tarra began to shake uncontrollably as the thought continually played in her mind.

She glanced at the door, desperately wanting to be with _him_. He would make the images go away.

But he would think her silly for being scared of the storm outside. It was hardly anything compared to the storm they had been in on the way to the palace. But he didn't understand, the storm before hadn't been so bad because he'd been with her. Until this night, he had stayed outside of her door every where they had stayed, keeping watch.

But now, without his scent just outside the door, fear was slowly beginning to wear away at her nerves.

As if on cue, a loud slam sounded from her window. She was instantly on her feet, clutching the blanket to her chest. Her muscles shook her body with fear. Just something about tonight wasn't right. She glanced at the door again. He was just down the hall. Surely, if something happened, he would be there in an instant.

A whistle filled her room as the wind found another small hole around her window, brushing against it just right to cause the sound. Tarra jumped, pulling the blanket to just under her eyes as she looked at the window. The little light that existed outside kept flickering and fading as snow whipped past, blocking it from reaching the window. It gave the moment an ominous feel.

Tarra bit her lip as she glanced one last time at the door.

Could she?

* * *

"Hazari?"

Hazari looked up from his book, surprised, when he heard the familiar voice outside of his rooms. His heart did a weird skip as he looked up and saw the outline of her figure through the thin door. What was she doing here this late? Was she up to something? "You're supposed to be in bed, Tarra." He called, not making a move to open the door as he turned the page and began reading the new page.

There was a pause. "May I come in?"

Her voice was broken.

Almost panicked by her voice, Hazari set his book down, and didn't waste a moment pulling the door open. Tarra stood there, teary-eyed with her arms folded under a blanket that she held in front of her.

Hazari took a step closer to her, worried. "Tarra, what's wrong?" He asked as he reached out with his hand to touch her face. He stopped himself, his hand hovering near her cheek, hesitant.

Tarra pushed her face into his hand, kissing his palm lightly as her eyes closed. Tears slowly began rolling down her cheeks. Hazari felt panic begin to take his being. What had happened?

"Tarra? Please, tell me what's wrong." He placed one hand on her shoulder and tilted her head up with his other to meet her eyes. She bit her bottom lip when she saw the concern in his eyes, now upset she had him so worried.

"Please," She begged him as she removed her chin from his palm. She pressed her face into his chest, nose against the bare skin that his loose robe failed to cover, "I'm so scared. Let me stay with you tonight."

Startled, Hazari pulled away, completely breaking all contact with her. He pulled his robe up to cover his chest completely, tightening the knot at his waist to keep it closed. "Tarra, you know you cannot come into my room at this time of night. It's inappropriate." He told her sternly. "Have you not spoken with Reeka? Have her stay with you."

Tarra shook her head as she began to cry harder. She let the blanket slip from her arms and rubbed her eyes with her palms. "I don't want Reeka to stay with me. She won't make me feel any safer."

Hazari sighed as he looked at her. At the moment, she resembled a small child, crying and sniffling because of the storm outside, but he knew there was something else causing these tears than childish fear, she seemed truly scared for whatever reason. With a gentle hand, he tilted up her head to meet his eyes again. Their eyes locked, her's watery, his searching.

Whatever the reason for her fear, whether it be exhaustion from the trip or true fear, he couldn't send her back to her room in the state she was in.

Coming to a decision, he stepped into the hallway past Tarra, and looked both ways. There was no one in the surrounding halls that he could tell. Turning back to her, he knelt in front of Tarra and picked her up gently. Her arms found their way around his neck, and surrounded by his scent, she became suddenly relaxed and comfortable as he carried her into room.

Pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead, Hazari closed the door with his foot silently, whispering sweet nothings to the young demoness in his arms. He moved to his bedroll and sat in the middle with Tarra in his lap. A hand found its way into her hair, holding her head gently against his shoulder. Periodically, he would whisper to her and press a light kiss to her forehead in hopes of making her stop her sniffling.

When Tarra had wiped away at her wet cheeks and her breathing had returned to normal, she moved her head from Hazari's shoulder to look at him. His eyes were not judging, only questioning, wanting to know what he could do.

"Hazari?" Tarra asked as she moved her eyes away from his, ashamed. "You don't think me a foolish child for coming to you during this storm, do you?"

Hazari's eyes widened, then he smiled sweetly. His hand found the back of her neck and pulled her forward to press his nose into her hair. "Tarra, I know you better than that. I know this storm was only a factor in your fear." He leaned back to look at her. "But, may I ask," he started, voice serious, "what has scared you to tears?"

Tarra lowered her eyes, biting her lip. "I'm afraid of Mugen."

Hazari frowned. "Who is 'Mugen'?"

Tarra tried to press her face into his chest again, but he would not allow it, pushing her back with a hand to her shoulder. "Who is this 'Mugen', Tarra?" He demanded, irritated. Was this some man in the palace who had scared her? What had he done to her. "Tarra..." He warned when she still didn't respond.

"Mugen was the other soldier who captured me. The one with the white mask." She finally answered so quietly, Hazari had to strain even in the silence of his room to hear. "He was a very evil man, Hazari. I'm terrified of him finding me again, and what he'd do to me."

Suddenly, Hazari pulled her hard against his chest, nose pressed into her temple, jaw tight. "Don't you know, Tarra, I will never let them get you again?" He growled into her ear, making understand he meant ever word. His grip loosened so he could meet her eyes. "No one will ever get you, Tarra. Not a soul will ever hurt you again. For as long as I live, I'll protect you."

Tarra stared at him, searching his eyes, momentarily dark blue from the passion of his words. "You promise?" She breathed.

"I promise." His voice was deep and strong, confident.

Tarra's golden eyes continued to search his, flickering back and forth, trying to see something more than he was saying. He remained completely still, allowing her to invade his emotions and attempt to read his thoughts. Perhaps she could interpret them better than he could himself.

A soft hand settled on his cheek as she straightened in his lap, still looking but no longer searching. He remained still, but now his eyes searched hers. What was she thinking?

Very slowly, she moved her face closer to his, looking for a response in his eyes. They remained on hers, wild now in their search. Should he really stop her this time?

Tarra pressed forward, sitting straight up in his lap now, face very close. She moved upward, lips passing his chin, but paused, momentarily unsure. Hazari gently brought up his hand and touched her chin with the side of his index finger. Tilting his head just slightly, he ran his thumb over her bottom lip and met her eyes, making sure one last time.

They were pleading.

With her look, he could not longer hesitate. He closed the distance between their lips, pressing his against hers softly, enjoying the feel of her sweet lips.

Only then did he realize how much he had longed to feel those lips.

Hazari pulled away slowly, opening his eyes to meet hers. She looked dazed almost, her golden eyes clouded. He would have thought she hadn't enjoyed it if it weren't for the large grin on her lips. He couldn't help but chuckle softly at her.

"Breathe, Tarra." He said jokingly as he ran his hand through her hair, teasing her for her expression. He choked when he realized that she actually hadn't been breathing, and obeyed him by taking a deep breath.

A laugh erupted from his throat as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. "What am I going to do with you, Tarra?" He whispered, still chuckling.

Tarra smiled, pressing her face into his warm neck. His arms closed around her, holding her to his chest and placing his chin on the top of her head. Several moments passed before Tarra spoke against Hazari's neck.

"Thank you, Hazari."

Slightly caught off guard by the statement, Hazari leaned back, looking at her. "For what, Tarra?"

Tarra was smiling brightly at him, her eyes half closed."Thank you for not sending me away."

Hazari's smile grew as a happy glow began to burn in his eyes. "How could I possibly have sent you back?" He placed a sweet kiss on her forehead, then shifted his arms under her knees and shoulders.

"Come now, Tarra, time for sleep." Easily lifting Tarra from his lap, he laid her out on the sleeping mat next to him and pulled the discarded blanket at the bottom of the bed to her chin.

Leaning over her, he smiled at her face as she realized he was going to make her go to bed. "But, Hazari--" She pouted.

He playfully ignored her. "Try to get some sleep." He said gently, pressing a careful kiss to her forehead. He went to move away, but her hand caught the fabric of his shoulder, pulling him back. "Tarra, you need your sleep." His voice was more serious, and he pulled her hand from his robe, trying to stand up again.

"Wait," Tarra said quickly, grabbing his wrist. His eyes fell on her again, questioning. She grinned sheepishly at him as she pressed a finger flat against her lips. "One more?"

Hazari's eyes widened a fraction, shocked by her boldness, but a grin settled on his face none-the-less. He leaned over her. "Just one more." He whispered as his lips settled sweetly over hers again. When he pulled back, her golden eyes remained closed as she memorized the feeling, storing it in the back of her mind to make sure in the morning she knew it had not been a dream.

When her gaze finally returned to Hazari, he was moving about the room blowing out the many candles he had lit. As he reached the last candle, he turned back to her, "Would it be alright if I blew out all of the candles? Or would you rather me leave this one lit?"

"You can blow them out." She yawned, settling herself in the covers, but suddenly struck by a thought, she propped herself up on her elbows. "Where are you going to sleep?" She asked quickly as she began to get up. "I really don't want to take your bed. I'll call a servant to bring a cot or something."

Hazari hesitated in blowing out the last candle and turned to her; his free hair caught the candlelight, making an almost halo around his face. Tarra's breath caught, and she stopped moving. He smiled warmly at her. "Don't worry about me. I'm going to sleep next to the door tonight. No one's getting into this room without getting past me, Tarra."

The room went dark.

"But, Hazari…" Tarra began to protest, pulling the blanket off of her.

Hands were suddenly cupping her cheeks. "Shh." Hazari said as he kissed her forehead again. "Just go to sleep. Everything will be fine." He pushed her back down and fixed the blanket, pulling it to her chin and tucked it in around her body. When she went to protest again, his hand closed over her mouth. "Tarra, do not worry about it, your comfort means more to me than my own. Just go to sleep now; you need your rest."

Hazari left her, his white robe making him seem like a ghost in the darkness. Picking up his sword as he went, the young captain sat next to the door, leaning against the wall, sword against his shoulder. Shifting around a bit, he tried to make himself comfortable.

Tarra's eyes picked him out of the dark, and she smiled softly. This man was unbelievable.

Tarra rearranged the covers around her so she could sit up. Her eyes settled on Hazari's in the dark. She knew his were not keen enough to see her, but his eyes seemed to be locked on hers anyway.

"Hazari," She whispered very faintly, not expecting a response, "I love you." Then she rolled on her side, bring the blanket back up to her shoulders again.

"Goodnight, Hazari."

"Goodnight, Tarra."


	20. Chapter 18, Part II

"Oh, come now, Moi. No more sour looks." Nata pleaded as he entered his tent and found Keema's murderous glare settled on him once again. "I'm tired." He rolled his shoulders back, causing his heavy coat to slide down his arms and stop in his hands. Folding it in a messy square, he placed it on the small table next to the entrance. Next, he reached for the ties holding back his hair. "I've yet to rest from our travels of yesterday, and I would like nothing more than an enjoyable, calm evening."

Keema made a mocking sound deep in her throat, and returned to staring at her lap. Even she didn't feel like arguing with him, the glare had only become habit. In that moment, she really hadn't felt any sort of hatred towards the man; she hadn't felt much of anything that whole day besides the sadness, the sadness of Haku's death..

She sighed, and a half sob escaped her as she failed to hide her previous crying. She cursed herself when she noticed Nata quickly turn to look at her. A questioning frown had settled on his face as he examined her. "What's wrong, Moi?" The general moved quickly to her side, untying the straps of his sword as he went. When he reached the cushions she had settled upon, he sat, one knee raised, the other pressed flat on the ground, its foot against the other's thigh. He settled his sword across his lap, his grip on it firm. He knew better than to let Keema get her hands on it.

"You miss the boy, don't you?" He asked softly, his voice perhaps even containing some trace of guilt. Her eyes shot to his, disbelieving his tone. His gray eyes looked sincere, but Keema knew better. As she went to turn away again, Nata's hand caught her chin and directed her face back in his direction. When she refused to meet his eyes, he leaned over until he was in her line of vision. "Please, Moi, say something."

"Go to hell."

Nata's eyes widened, then narrowed. He pulled his hand back quickly causing her head to jerk in his direction from the quick, angry movement. "That was not very ladylike." He said, slightly annoyed.

Keema looked over his shoulder, not giving him the satisfaction of looking at him. "I think you've realized by now that I'm far from ladylike."

Nata chuckled deeply. "Yes, very true."

Without another word, the general stood, making sure his sword was firmly in his grasp. He made his way to a heavy, wooden chest that always sat in the corner of the tent. He was going to lock up his weapons for the night. He always slept easier knowing they were safely out of Keema's grasp, he wouldn't wake to his throat cut by his own blade.

The general knelt and reached inside of his shirt, removing a small golden key bound around his neck by a leather strap. Even in unlocking the chest, he did not remove the key from his neck. He knew his captive well enough. At any opportunity she saw, she would pounce. One slip up, and she would have the key. Perhaps even without his knowledge, then she could easily produce a weapon. He couldn't have that.

Leaning over the chest, Nata unlocked the heavy lock, listening intently to the mechanism. He knew every detail of the sounds the lock made. If any piece of metal didn't rub another just right, he would know it.

All sounded right, telling him his captive had made no attempt to tamper with the lock. With a quick glance over his shoulder at the demoness behind him, he rolled his shoulders to rid his upper body of his shirt and began to remove his weapons and place them carefully in the chest.

First, he wrapped his long sword in a thin white cloth, protecting it from being damaged by the rest of the weapons that would be placed upon it shortly. Securing the cloth with a small string to hold it in place, Nata placed his sword diagonally across the bottom of the chest, making sure it would not become lodged within the too small dimensions. He removed his dagger from his belt in the same moment, lining up its hilt with his sword's within the box.

Next, he lifted his pant's leg and began untying the dark, leather harness around his ankle. He withdrew the blade from it gently. It was a small, thin blade that the harness held just within his boot. Such a weapon would only be used for a close, surprise attack, but being so thin and flexible, designed so it could bend with owner's ankle, the weapon would be no good for a frontal stab. The only attack such a weapon would be good for would be slitting an enemy throat.

Keema touched her own throat, remembering her close encounter with another weapon in the same way. Nata had almost slit her throat the night he had discovered her.

He checked the blade against his finger. Not using the weapon often, he did not know of its condition. It seemed sharp enough, and there appeared to be no visible evidence of rust, so he placed it beside his sword within the chest.

Then came his arm guards. They were made of a hard metal, hard over the top of his lower arms, but leather over his forearms. The leather side contained three small pouches, and within each pouch was a very small throwing blade. None were large enough to kill on their own, but Keema knew from stories and from examination of his carefulness when he handled the blades that they were coated in a deadly northern poison. His last resort should a battle go in the wrong direction. He made quick work of the ties that held the guards in place at his wrists and elbows. Pulling another cloth from the chest, Nata wrapped the guards tightly, a precaution should the blades fall from their pockets and contaminate his other weapons.

Last, Nata began untying the wide belt that laid across his lower abdomen, undoing the careful ties on his lower back. The belt contained many viles and pouches. All were knotted tightly to the belt to prevent any sort of movement that would distract the wearer or throw him off balance. None of the pouches or viles had any kind of labeling, the wearer having memorized their every position on the belt.

Keema knew what the belt contained; Mushi wore a similar belt around his own abdomen.

Poisons.

The North was known for it poisons. It's climate allowed for the growth of many different spices and low bushes that, after many, many years, the people of the North had concocted into many different poisons and medicines. Most commoners of the North only knew the recipes for weak poisons and medicines, those that have been passed down from generation to generation. They really are the only potions that are of use to these common people. They need not know the recipes for poisons that can kill a man in an instant.

But those of war know these poisons.

Northern wars always involve deadly poisons. The soldiers coat their blades in powerful, deadly powder. This technique allows a soldier to run through a battlefield, only striking enemy soldiers once and moving on to another and another and another, content in knowing that these men who consider themselves lucky to have survived the battle will not see the next morning. This allows for a quick attack by the North, then a retreat, ensuring large casualties on the enemy side and less on the Northern side.

Once being the head of the Northern army, Nata knew every one of the most deadly poisons thus discovered, every antidote as well.

Watching Nata, Keema wondered to herself just how many of the viles on his belt actually contained poisons. Being in a war with the North made his advantage much lower, the other side having just as much knowledge of the poisons as he. Mushi has been very thorough in teaching his soldiers to recognize unusual symptoms, however subtle or slight, and to name the poison or at least list every detail to a medic with a wider knowledge of the poisons. Premade antidotes were made available to the soldiers, and each soldier is required to carry a small pouch tied at their hip, full of the antidotes to all of the most common poisons coating their weapons, should they cut themselves.

It had been a good move on Mushi's part to expose his men to the dangers of the poisons of war, but Keema doubted it had been truly necessary. Most of the viles Nata had on his being were most likely antidotes. The few poisons were probably there lest he stumble across an opportunity to use them or to replenish the poisons on his blades, but they would be useless in the heat of battle, tucked too securely within his clothes.

But, if he were ever struck down by a Northern soldier and he suspected poison, he would have the antidote on his person. He wouldn't have to send one of his officers to find the vile in his belongings nor chance them grabbing the wrong one. No, he would have them all about his waist and be able to grab the right one in an instant.

The lid of the chest closed loudly, startling Keema out of her thoughts. Nata leaned over the chest to lock it again with the key about his neck. He stood and turned to her, not bothering to bring his shirt back around his shoulders. Damn him. His full demon blood ran warmer than her half-blood, and the warmer air of the tent was comfortable for him, while Keema still felt its chill.

"Moi, would you like something to eat?" Nata asked as his eyes focused on the palm of his right hand. He began to undo the small straps at his wrist holding the soft leather across his palm and lower knuckles. It was to protect his hands from being injured when using his weapons. The glove came off in his hand, and he tossed it onto the lid of the trunk.

"Well, would you like something?" He motioned to the dishes placed on the low table to Keema's right.

She shook her head. "I do not wish to eat." And made no move to even look at the delicious foods placed upon the table.

Earlier, Kirkra had brought in the food, glaring at her the whole time, but not speaking, though she visibly wished to. Her eyes said enough. Nata's order must have been the only thing that had kept the cat from unleashing her fury on Keema's weak form.

Suddenly, the owl was kneeling beside her, his palm on her cheek. His bare chest brushed her arm. His warmth burned, and she pulled her arm closer to her body to break the contact.

"Please, Moi. You haven't eaten since"—He paused for a moment, careful of his words— "the army moved out two days ago." His unspoken mention of Haku's execution made Keema's heart ache painfully again, her stomach churned.

"I am not hungry."

His eyes darkened, his voice became deeper. "Moi, if you refuse again, I am not against force feeding you. I will not have my enemies claim I do not take care of my captives." Nata warned.

"So, what of Nasuku?" Keema suddenly demanded. "You do not take care of that captive!"

Nata tensed, and Keema bit her tongue. She'd said too much.

His eyes were narrowed on her; his body pressed closer to hers in an attempt to intimidate her. "What concern is it of yours?" His voice was low. "The general should be the last thing on your mind, Moichuri."

Fighting instinct to back down, Keema looked him in the eye, defiant. Nata's eyes widened at her boldness. "Isn't his well-being an insight on what mine may become?" She said, her voice low. "Tell me, Nata, will I find myself one morning tied to a post like that, my shoulder broken, my ribs cracked?"

Standing, Nata moved to the table with long strides. He sat carefully, smoothly. "He is a prisoner of war, Moi." The general replied calmly. "You are a guest."

A snort came from Keema. Gray eyes glared at her.

"As for being tied to a support," pouring himself a disk of sake, his voice became playful; he took a sip, "that can be arranged, but only for our enjoyment, I assure you." He glanced at her from the corner of his eye. With her look, he added, his voice sour with disappointment, "Though, from what I see, that probably will not be anytime soon."

"Ever."

A warm chuckle filled the air. "We shall see, my little Moi." Another sip of the warming sake. He raised his hand to her, beckoning her. "Now, come here and dine with me before you starve."

Keema, knowing he would not let her rest until she did as he said, pushed slowly to her feet. Her legs ached from remaining in the same position all day.

When she sat on the opposite side of the table from Nata, her eyes remained in her lap. She did not even look up when he placed a full plate of food in front of her. "Eat." He said simply. When she did not look from her lap to the food, Nata was instantly alarmed. He reached across the table and gently tilted her head up to meet his eyes. "Please, eat, Moichuri." His voice was soft, pleading, his eyes gentle. "You need to eat."

Keema held his gaze for a moment, startled by the softness of his eyes, but recovered shortly. Her hand closed around his wrist and calmly pushed his hand away, her head turning away from him, chin raised. "Do not touch me, Nata." She responded, meeting his slightly wide eyes through the corners of her own as she folded her hands in her lap again. "I do not long for the touch or concern of a killer."

The low table that had separated her from the enemy general was instantly gone, slamming into the wall of the tent, ceramics smashing on the floor, the thick cloth of the walls waving in all directions from the impact.

Nata's gray eyes blazed above her. Keema felt fear run through her. She had gone to far again.

He grabbed her arm with a strong hand, ensuring bruises, and pulled her off of the ground in a quick, fast motion. She cried out as her arm was nearly pulled from the socket. Her feet didn't touch the ground. "I'm kind to you." He shouted, as his other hand found her chin and turned her face to his. "You are not chained or injured. You are kept safe from my men's desires. You are fed, and you are dressed." Pulling her face closer to his, his eyes narrowed dangerously as his voice lowered. "This hatred that you show me, this resistance, if I have to, I will force it from you." He released her with an angry flick of the wrist, and she found herself upon the cushions of the tent. She hadn't even noticed his movement from the remnants of the table to the bed. "You will remain here with me." Suddenly, he was over her, his weight on his elbows over her head, nose touching hers.

His voice was low, but not angry. "One day, you'll come to find you _need _my attention, Moi. You'll yearn for the moment I enter this tent and give you my company. I swear it." Keema met his eyes with a glare, but Nata only smiled, moving even closer. "One day," He continued, his voice soft, "You'll beg for my kiss,"--a hand ran through her hair gently as his lips brushed her neck-- "you'll beg for my touch." His lips found her ear. "One day, my little Moi, you'll beg for me to have you under me like this." Leaving one hand in her hair, Nata moved the other down her side and over her hip to the fold of her kimono. "One day," --he began to push the fold apart, a knee settling between her thighs-- "you'll beg me for this." His breath was hot against her ear.

Keema locked her leg around his remaining outstretched one, rendering it useless, and pushed off with the other, flipping him onto his back. The wind was knocked out of him as she slammed her elbow into his stomach then pressed her other forearm to his throat, putting her weight into it so he could not draw in the breath he desperately needed.

"I will never beg for your touch, Nata." Keema said slowly, her voice low. "I will never enjoy your company, nor anything that may occur in your presence. The very thought of you is enough to repulse me. I pray you do _not_ return to this tent every night."

His eyes flashed, and Keema found an arm around her waist and a hand at her throat, pushing her up and away to remove her arm from his throat. "That may have been a good move"--he coughed--"if you had restrained my arms in some way, Moi." His voice was hoarse, and Keema, overcome with the shock and embarrassment of her ill-thought plan, did not react fast enough to prevent another change of position.

Nata settled above her once again: waist between her thighs and her hands pinned above her head in one of his. "I sometimes play with the idea that you are a spy, my little Moi," He ran his fingers through her hair, his eyes distant. Panic surged through her momentarily. Then his eyes fell upon her, laughing, "but then I realize just how farfetched that really is. You know nothing of fighting, of spying. You're sly, that I must admit, and quick tongued, but your battle skills are far from those of any spy or even a normal demon. You truly are a demoness that needs to be protected." He pressed a kiss to her collarbone. "Allow me to be that protection..."

Jerking violently under him, Keema shouted, "Have you not heard anything I have said? I'm repulsed by you, you bastard! Get off--!"

She was silenced.

Her eyes became wide; her movements ceased.

_No._

She jerked her head away, shouting again. "No--!" But his hand found her chin and held it in place; her lips were silenced again. She closed her eyes tight as his lips settled on hers again, trying to force them into submission. The general forced her lips open...

"Sir?"

Nata's lips left her being instantly as he jerked around to see who had disrupted him. Keema didn't open her eyes or move, not wanting to encourage him in any way. She prayed whoever stood within the tent would take Nata away. Maybe there was some business within camp he had overlooked that day?

"What is it, Gshiro?" Nata demanded, venom in his voice, very irritated by the interruption. He did not move from Keema.

Gshiro acted as though he had not noticed Nata's obvious command to leave. His deep green eyes were set and hard. "I have news, General." His voice was strong, sure. He would not be leaving anytime soon.

Nata gave his spy a glare than looked down at the shaking demoness beneath him "Moi, open your eyes." His voice was hard, like when she had been a soldier. It no longer contained any trace of the smooth and warm voice he had taken up since entering the tent. Honey-gold eyes slowly appeared from beneath tightly sudden eyelids to look up at him, not daring to disobey him when he used such a tone. She knew what could happen when he was angered. Their eyes locked momentarily, and Keema's heart sank when she saw the promise in them.

Once this meeting had ended, his advances would continue.

Nata pushed himself into a kneeling position between Keema's legs, still holding her gaze. With one more intense look, he stood to face his younger spy. "Now," He said, moving to relax on another set of cushions to Keema left, "What do you have to report?" Nata crossed his arms over his chest as he leaned against the cushions, letting his spy know that even though he was listening, he was still not pleased by his interruption.

Keema sat up slowly, pulling her kimono closed at the throat, wishing she could hide her skin from view, but the size of her kimono promised the opposite. When Gshiro did not answer Nata quickly, Keema raised her eyes from her lap to see what was going on. The spy had not moved from his spot just within the tent. His eyes were on her, his mask making his face expressionless.

"I do hope you did not come here to admire my prisoner, Gshiro." Nata said coldly, his hands fisting against his upper arms.

Gshiro eyes snapped to Nata. "No, General, of course not. I've come to inform you of the progress within the enemy camp."

"Well," Nata said quickly, his tone suddenly lighter. He lounged back on a rather large pile of cushions, hands folding under his head. "Have you been successful?"

Keema became suddenly worried. What were they doing to the Western Army? Without being able to report to the Western army and with Nata never speaking of any plans around her, she was now completely ignorant of any new plans that were taking place. During the few times she had been allowed to leave Nata's tent, she had listened intently for any word of the war, but the soldiers around her had always seemed unusually silent about the subject. She suspected Nata had ordered his men to be such.

That hadn't stopped Keema from keep some sort of idea as to what was going on in the war. She hoped that with her past knowledge, she could keep some kind of idea as to what was going on. With all of the recent traveling, she knew that Nata planned to attack the Northern palace, but she had never heard of any plan that had to do directly with the Western and Northern armies.

Gshiro's eyes scanned Keema's expression quickly, taking note of the worry on her face, before his gaze settled on Nata again. He answered his general. "Just this morning, another fight broke out between two soldiers, a Northerner and a Westerner. It almost ended in the death of the Western soldier. But the Northern general," the spy's eyes once again moved to Keema, "Mushi, stepped in just in time to save the soldier."

At the sound of her lover's name, Keema's heart suddenly ached, and she pressed the hand holding her kimono up hard against her chest. She would have given anything to see him and be in his arms. Then the past weeks came back to her all at once, and she lowered her eyes, doubt filling her. Would he still be mad at her for running from him, or would he just hold her tightly, glad to have her in his arms again? Would he ever find out about her night with Haku? Would she be able to live with knowing she had been loved by another?

Was she pregnant?

The last thought caught her off guard. She hadn't even thought of that. Pressing a hand to her abdomen, she pondered the possibility. Could it be true?

She shook her head.

No. It hadn't been the right time in her cycle.

Even so, she still found herself fidgeting.

Nata stared at a spot on the floor, rubbing the lower half of his face, pondering the report. Then he said slowly, thinking aloud, "If the Western soldier had been killed, the fury between the armies would have increased ten-fold." His eyes met his spy's. "I want you to ensure the death of a soldier, it does not matter which side. Ensue a fight while the remaining officers are distracted. Make it very large, perhaps then there would be multiple deaths, which would only add to the fire. But do it before that annoying Captain Rook and Lord Yugi return. Once they are there, a fight will be hard to cause. The senior soldiers respect Rook too much to go against his wishes."

Gshiro pressed a hand to his mask and pressed his other forearm to his waist in a bow. "Yes, sir."

"Also," now Nata stared at Keema, "Mugen reported that one of our coats was discovered in General Mushi's tent not too long ago when the general disappeared." His eyes told Keema he was still suspicious of her. He thought the coat was hers. Which he was correct in assuming, but she couldn't let him know that. But why hadn't he confronted her about it? She hadn't even known he had come to find out about the coat. That was fairly odd of him. "Play on that." Nata continued, his cold eyes meeting the dark green ones of his spy. "Make the other officers turn on him. Make his soldiers distrust him. Turn Rook against him. He is in charge at the moment, isn't he?"

Gshiro shrugged, wincing as the movement made his wound throb. That human, Hazari, had a good arm. "I believe Sessho is the head one in change at the moment, but as you said, Rook is greatly respected by the senior soldiers, so he does have a great influence."

"Then use that." Nata replied, his voice sure. "And you are sure that the army has no idea where we are?"

Gshiro smiled beneath the shadow of his mask. "I'm absolutely positive, General."

* * *

Mushi raised his head to look at Sessho. "Are you sure?" He asked again.

Sessho nodded shortly, drawing back from the maps and stretching. The two had been leaning over the low table for a long while now, going over the many maps spread about. The commander's back was beginning to ache. "I'm completely sure."

"And these maps are accurate?"

"Drawn by my own father many years ago." Sessho reassured him, running his finger once again to the mountain range in the northern portion of the map. "The only place an army that large could hide and move through undetected is through this pass just as the letter said."

At the mention of the letter, Mushi glanced to his side where the parchment now sat, knocked from the table sometime while the maps were being thrown about the table. Sessho had discovered the letter on his desk that morning. It had been written as though from Keema, but something about the handwriting wasn't right to him. It appeared to be Keema's handwriting, but yet, there were inconsistencies within it. The letter's characters weren't quite as beautiful as Keema's usually were, almost masculine in comparison. Normally, Keema's letters could almost be considered art, her characters were so beautiful and detailed, but this letter was similar the result of an amateur artist attempting to copy a famous artwork. Those who don't know the artwork believe it for the real thing, but those who know the original instantly know it is a fake.

"What is it, Mushi?" Sessho asked, noticing his troubled look.

Mushi didn't hear his commander as he picked up the letter, examining it closer. The way it was written didn't seem right either. It lacked Keema's almost poetic sentences. These were just so blunt and to the point, cold not sweet. Perhaps she had been in a rush to write the letter and thus, had abandoned her normal perfection.

But even that was implausible. Keema, having had teachers starting from a very young age, was a fast writer, though her letters still contained the same elegance as her slowly written letters.

Another large problem; there was no mention of how Keema's plan had gone. It obviously had failed if the army had already moved as far as the letter said, but that was not mentioned anywhere in the letter, nor was Nasuku's condition mentioned. In every letter thus received from Keema, there had been some mention of Nasuku or an explanation as to why she had nothing to report about him. But the letter had neither. No mention of him. Not even an "I apologize, but I'm being so closely watched, I have not had the opportunity to check up on Nasuku." Nothing of that sort.

"I do not think this is our spy's handwriting." Mushi said slowly, eyes still on the letter. He turned it over in his hands, looking for any other clues as to who really wrote the letter.

Sessho nodded as he carefully began rolling up the maps on the table, mindful of the old, weathered parchment. "I suspect the same thing as well."

The Northern general looked at his commander quickly. "Then how can you trust what the letter says is true? It could very well be a trap." He tossed the letter down on the table. "Perhaps they have climbed the mountain and plan to push rocks down the sides to crush as we search for them. Our armies could be lost, I hope you understand that."

Sessho smiled slightly, standing to return the maps to the chest behind him. "The rebel army is racing to the Northern palace; they are not going to waste their time ambushing a larger army in a pass. Why would they risk that kind of attack when they could be at the northern palace not long after and have an even larger advantage." The chest shut loudly. "I know I have said this before," Sessho said as he turned back to Mushi, his arms crossed, "Nata is not an idiot. He knows what he's doing."

Mushi nodded, still not liking the situation. "Then who do you think sent the letter?" He asked slowly, meeting Sessho eyes as he turned back from the chest.

Sessho shook his head. "There's no way for us to know. They seem to have no intention of letting us know their identity, that's proven with the absence of a signature at the bottom of that letter, but I still suspect someone on our side."

"How can you assume that?" Mushi asked, crossing his arms and leaning back slightly. "It could very well be someone trying to trick us. So, perhaps they aren't trying to ambush us, alright, but they could be leading us in the wrong direction. What if the rebel army has found another way through the mountain range, a faster one. We could be delayed even further by this information. Then how could we possibly beat Nata to the Northern palace?"

Sessho remained standing. "You saw the maps, General. Did you see any other paths through the mountain range? The only other one lay nearly a hundred miles to the east. Nata would never take one so out of the way. This is the path the Northern army will take."

"But this pass was thrown out when we were discussing Nata's possible moves at the palace." Mushi stood as well, one of his hands resting on his sword hilt. "The pass is very narrow, and the mountains are very steep around it. If an avalanche were caused, the whole army would perish. The army would have to move very slowly through. Would Nata really waste so much time?"

"Better than going around the mountains or taking that distant pass. Much faster." Sessho replied, crossing his arms and looking down in thought. "Even going at a snail's pace through the pass, he would still beat us to the Northern palace if we attempted to go around or take that pass to the east."

Mushi sighed, still not wanting to trust the letter, but seeing Sessho's logic. "So, what's the plan then, Commander?"

Sessho pressed his lips together, unsure. "Without Reeka, Yugi, and Hazari, we are the only officers at the moment, and two is not enough for an army this size. An attack would fall apart. We can't meet the rebel army until the other officers return."

"There are soldiers in this camp who can be our replacements for just his battle. Shinsai is a—!"

Sessho's hard eyes set on Mushi. "That's my decision. The army doesn't move until the others return. We'll send a messenger now to bring them the message. The storm has passed now; their travel here will be short, especially when we inform them of situation." He moved to leave the tent, intending to do exactly as he said.

"What about our spy, Commander?" The general's voice was broken.

Sessho turned slowly back. Mushi had settled back down onto the cushions about the low table, head down. "What do you mean?"

"What do you think has happened to our spy? If another demon is sending the letters in his place, what has happened to our spy that prevents him from sending his own letters?" Mushi asked slowly, softly. "Do you think he's been hurt, killed?"

Sessho sighed sadly. "I fear that as well, but we have no way of knowing at this point."

Mushi buried his face in his hands, and let out a slow, shaky breath. This was exactly what he feared. Something had happened to Keema. Was she hurt? Was she still alive? Had she been found out? Was she a captive?

He cursed himself for not marking her when he'd had the chance. But it was pointless to regret. She had never given him any reason to believe that she wanted him as her life mate. They were only lovers, and perhaps that was all she wanted. She was still young, and a mark was a life decision. Maybe she wasn't ready for such a decision. But a mark would have really helped him calm his nerves. He would be aware of her condition if she bore his mark.

"Mushi." Sessho was standing next to him.

He removed his hands from his face, not knowing how Sessho would respond to his obviously deep concern for their spy. "Yes, Commander?"

"Do not make yourself sick with worry. My sister is strong." Sessho said in a low voice, sitting next to him. Mushi's wide eyes settled on him, not realizing he knew their spy's identity. Sessho smiled, reassuring. "Keema is alive. I know she is. I can feel it." He placed a hand on Mushi's shoulder and squeezed. "She hasn't been found out either. If she had, we would have received a ransom letter boasting about her capture."

"You can't be sure of that." Mushi said, his voice growing cold. He shook off Sessho's hand and stood, quickly, pulling on his coat. "You can't be sure of anything! Nata is unpredictable. For all we know, he could be sending us her head in a box at this moment! I wouldn't put it above him. Make us angry, and we become an easy opponent!" The young general scooped his sword from the table and placed it in his belt. "This is your sister, Sessho. This isn't just some spy, but your sister! And you are calm. How?" Sessho stood, hands fisted at his sides, seeing a personal attack coming.

"How could you let her go?" Mushi demanded, taking a step closer to his commander, putting them nose to nose, challenging. "You knew it was your sweet, little, untrained sister. And you let her go! My lover could be dead, Commander, because you did not grab her when you had the chance. She was an untrained spy, Sessho! Spies are killed upon discovery, and Keema hardly knew how to remain undercover! I, at least, tried to stop her from going back to Nata's camp, but you? Ha! You knew it was her the last time she reported, and you let her go right on back! And because of that, she could be hurt, or worse, dead!"

Sessho's eyes resembled his father's, furious. His powerful energy whipped through the tent. "How _dare_ you accuse me of that!" He shouted. "How _dare _you say I do not care for my sister! My sister means the world to me, but if I had grabbed her and sent her home, she would not have stayed there long. She was determined to do her part, and her reports were unmeasurably helpful to us. Without her, we would not be--!"

"We have won wars before without spies, Commander." Mushi replied coldly. "This war is no exception. We would have done just fine without Keema's help. The information she has brought us is not worth the risk of losing her."

Mushi took a step closer to his Commander, standing nose to nose with him. "If she is hurt, I do believe you will pay the price."

Sessho's emotionless eyes met Mushi's. "Is that a threat, General?"

"No, it's a promise, Commander."

* * *

"Well, if that is all you have to report, Gshiro, you are dismissed." Nata said, standing as though to return to Keema.

"Wait, General." Gshiro said suddenly, taking another step deeper into the tent. Nata paused, his eyes growing more and more irritated with every passing moment. "I passed Kirkra on my way here." He went on. "She told me to send you to her once I had given my report."

Nata snorted, turning to look down at Keema. "It is probably something unimportant. I'll see her about it in the morning. Now, Gshiro, you are dismissed." His voice didn't not allow for question, but that didn't stop Gshiro.

"She said it's about Nasuku, and it's something you must attend to immediately."

Nata cursed. "Fine! I'll see what is wrong with that damned woman!" He shouted as he grabbed his coat and pulled it on angrily. "It better be damn important!" He said, pushing past Gshiro and out of the tent. The spy followed him out, as though leaving, but when the general disappeared from sight, he turned back and quickly reentered the tent.

His eyes landed instantly on Keema, examining her. She diverted her eyes, pulling the shoulders of her kimono up as high as she could to hide the marks she knew were beginning to form on her neck from Nata.

"Why are you here?" She demanded, praying his intentions were good, but deep inside doubting that this spy could have any good intentions towards her. "Please, leave."

Gshiro approached her slowly, removing his mask as he went and securing it to his hip with the ties. Keema examined his dark complexion, his dark green eyes. She came to the conclusion that he was younger than she.

He knelt in front of her, and began shrugging off his coat, letting it slide down his arms slowly. Keema noticed this and went to move away quickly, fearing he wished to finish what he'd seen Nata start.

Gshiro's hand quickly closed around her wrist, stopping her backward movement. His touch was soft. "Please, my Lady, calm yourself." He whispered. "I haven't come here to harm you."

Keema met his eyes when her title left his lips. His dark eyes were sincere. "How did you know...?" She was scared even with his reassurance. What did he plan to do with this information?

Gshiro released her wrist and brought around to his front a shoulder bag that had been hidden beneath his coat. Keema recognized the bag. "That's Haku's." She whispered more to herself than Gshiro. She could pick up his scent from the bag, and it brought tears to her eyes.

A soft touch brought her face up to meet Gshiro's guilty eyes. "Shh, my Lady, I know it hurts, and I'm so sorry I was not here to talk the general out of it." He brushed a thumb over her cheek to catch a tear. "But I'll be here from now on to help you."

Before Keema could question him, Gshiro reached inside the bag and pulled out a journal, Haku's loved journal. He handed it to her gently. "This is how I found out who you were." He whispered very gently.

Taking the book from him, Keema held it tightly to her chest. She set very accusing eyes on him. "You read Haku's personal journal?" She demanded, angry.

"I only read the last page, my Lady. I swear." He replied, his voice calm. "I suspected you were Lady Keema with all of the talk around the Western camp about your disappearance and your relationship with the Northern general, Mushi. And when the Northern general went missing the same night you eluded General Nata, I had a feeling it was you. From what I picked up, you were the only one who could put the childish general in such an enraged state." Gshiro smiled softly as Keema nodded sadly at what he'd said. "By the time I heard of your companion's discovery, he had already been put to death. But I knew his personal belongings were to be burned when they were found, so I grabbed them to see if I could confirm or disprove my assumption. I only needed to read the last page to confirm who you were. So, that's all I read."

Keema gave him a look that told him she did not believe him. Gshiro sighed, but he did not try to press his case any longer. Whether she believed him or not did not matter, and with the limited time they had, he needed to move on.

"I've also brought you some things from your own pack." Gshiro went on. Digging further into the pack, he removed a glass bottle containing a clear liquid and one containing a tan, thicker liquid, almost a paste.

Keema's eyes widened, and she took the bottles from him, her eyes thankful. "Does this mean you are not going to expose me?" She asked hesitantly. Why would he give her the scent mask and the makeup for her crest if he wished to expose her?

"I never planned on exposing you, my Lady." Gshiro said as he stood. He peeked his head out of the tent flap again, looking to see if anyone was around. "I'm going to help you." He finished when he came to the conclusion he was safe to speak.

Eyes wide, Keema stood clutching the things he'd given her to her chest. "Help me?" She stuttered. "Why would you help me? I'm the daughter of your enemy!"

Gshiro turned to her suddenly. Something burned passionately in his eyes. "But you are not my enemy, my Lady. Lord Sesshomaru is my enemy, not his children nor his grandchildren; he is." He paused and said softly, his head turned to the side, "And I do not even truly believe your father to be my enemy any longer." His eyes returned to her. "I've realized who the real enemy in this war is."

Shocked by his words, Keema didn't speak, only stared at him, her mouth still agape. "Now," Gshiro moved the bag to the front of him again, "replace the scent mask and recover your mark, then please return them to me. I also need the journal back."

Keema suddenly took a step away from him, clutching the journal to her chest. It was all she had left of her Haku.

Gshiro approached her slowly, making her understand he was not going to snatch the book or take it from her by force. He slowing extended his hand. "My Lady, I will return it to you tomorrow morning when Nata leaves for the day, but we cannot risk him finding it. No matter where you hide it, there is the chance he will find it."

"Aren't you leaving tonight?" Keema questioned, still clutching the book. "How will you return it to me?"

Gshiro outstretched his hand, asking silently for the journal. "I will not be leaving until tomorrow morning. I some things around camp to complete before I return to the Western campsite."

"And your absence won't be noticed?"

Gshiro smiled, an odd, almost sad smile, his hand dropping slightly. "Hiding my absences is the only thing my brother is good for." His voice was low as he said this. Then it returned to the deep, full voice he normally used. "Now, please, my Lady, the journal?" His hand was extended again.

She held it tighter for a moment, almost refusing, then she pushed aside her childish behavior and handed him the book. "Thank you." He said, placing it very gently in Haku's shoulder bag. "Now, quickly, replace your scent mask and makeup. I don't know how much longer Nata will be."

Keema uncorked the scent masker. She placed two fingers flat over the top and gave the bottle a quick flip, covering the pads of her fingers. A quick dab on her forehead, neck, and a couple on her clothes did the trick. She handed the bottle back and uncorked the makeup for her crest. She rubbed off the makeup that remained on her forehead, and recovered it, rubbing it in to her hairline to hide the transition. She handed that bottle back as well.

"Is that good?" She asked. "Is it covered?"

"Yes." Gshiro replied, pulling the bag back onto his shoulder. "I can't see the crest at all." He paused, almost pondering his next words. "Lady Keema, you need to know. I sent a letter to the officers of the Western army in your name this morning. I told them exactly where we are. So, within the next couple of days, expect an ambush. I will warn you if I am able, but I doubt I will be able to. So, take this." He reached to his hip and removed a small, sheathed dagger. He offered it to her, but when she placed her hand over it to take it, his other hand covered hers, holding it in place. Her eyes met his, questioning. His eyes were very serious. "You must promise me, my Lady," His voice was sure, strong, "that you will not use this any time before the attack. You cannot use it on Nata during his advances, nor to escape before the attack. Promise me, my Lady."

Keema nodded. "I promise, friend." She said softly, meaning it.

Gshiro released her hand with a nod. "Good. Now, I need you to think of a place where you could hide this dagger, but get to it easily. Perhaps bury it somewhere?"

"Couldn't I just put Haku's journal in the same place I put the dagger?" Keema asked, determined to have the journal back.

Gshiro gave her a hard look. "No. Nata finding a dagger in the dirt in an army campsite is very different than him finding a journal with your identity in it." Keema nodded with a sigh, understanding. His eyes softened. "You will have Haku's journal very soon, my Lady, but at this moment, we need to hide this dagger."

"Put it behind the tent." Keema said slowly.

Gshiro raised an eyebrow. "Behind the tent?"

Keema turned slightly and pointed in the direction of the back wall of the tent. "Hide it in the snow in between this tent and the one behind it. Then when I need it, I will be hidden as I retrieve it." She crossed her arms, loosely. "And then I won't be tempted to retrieve it early..."

Gshiro chuckled at her last comment. A very deep chuckle, warm. "Only a few more days, my Lady, and you will be rid of Nata. I promise."

"I hope you are right." Keema lowered her eyes, once again pulling her kimono close to her neck, and diverting his eyes. "I don't know how much more I can stand."

A gentle hand was on her cheek, turning her head back to look at the young, enemy spy before her. He pulled his hand back suddenly, unsure of how she would react to his touch. He hadn't meant it in any way than to give her some form of comfort for the hell he knew she went through every day. "This war will be over very soon, my Lady." He said softly. "Just a little bit longer."

Keema nodded. Then remembered. "You sent Nata to see Kirkra about Nasuku. What has changed?" She was desperate for more information about the war outside.

Gshiro's face was serious. "When General Nasuku heard of your companion's death, he became enraged and attacked Kirkra when she went to tend to him. He was eventually restrained, but not before hurting Kirkra very badly." He closed his eyes. "I don't understand him. He was strong when he first arrived, but then, for no reason that we have discovered, he lost the will to live and taunted Nata until he almost killed him on the spot." Keema gasped, never having heard this. Gshiro nodded to her. "So, it was decided afterwards that since the Western army had made no attempt to free him, he was a useless captive."

"They were going to kill him, weren't they?" Keema asked, having heard of such things before.

Gshiro nodded again. "Before the army moved to the pass, he was to be executed, but your companion's execution took up that time instead."

"So, Nasuku's execution was put off for a later time." Keema stated, understanding.

"Not exactly, my Lady. It was originally called off." Gshiro told her. "After he was freed several days ago and recovered so easily, Nata decided against his execution. It seemed Nasuku no longer even had the will to help his army. They no longer even bothered to restrain him. So, Nata decided if he was so little trouble, they would keep him alive, perhaps he would come in handy later. But now, after Haku's execution, he has become impossible to control." The young spy ran a hand over his face. "I suspect that when Nata finds out about Kirkra, Nasuku's execution will be rescheduled for very soon..."

Keema pressed a hand to her lips. "Please, tell me there is something you can do, Gshiro!" She said, panicked.

Gshiro's eyes moved to the floor. "There is nothing."

"Please," She grabbed his shirt with both of her hands, pleading, "Can you do anything? Delay them? Talk him out of it? Something? Talk to Nasuku! Tell him to calm down just a little longer!"

Gshiro sighed. "Nasuku would never listen to me." He paused for a moment. "The best I can do is perhaps delay the execution."

"Do that then." Keema said, releasing him. "If you can delay them long enough for the Western army to get here, he could be saved!"

The spy nodded. "I will do all I can, my Lady."

"Thank you." She offered him a weak smile.

As though he suddenly realized something, Gshiro bowed to Keema. "I must leave now, before Nata returns, my Lady." He grabbed his coat from the floor and shrugged it on over the pack on his shoulder. "Pass me the dagger so I may hide it where you have asked." She did.

Gshiro stopped his quick movements for a moment and studied Keema's face. "I will try to keep Nata from returning directly here, my Lady. I do not want you to receive his anger. In that time, please, try to get some sleep. You look like you need it."

Keema nodded to him, grateful.

"I will be around." Gshiro turned to the tent opening. He stuck his head out for a moment before turning to face her one last time. "And will try stop in when I can to check on you, but I cannot promise anything except that soon, this camp will be attacked. Be ready."

"Thank you for all you have done, Gshiro." Keema said, bowing low to him, lower than he had for her, so grateful. When she straightened, his eyes were wide, shocked by her action, but slowly a smile spread over his face. Every smile he gave seemed like it was forced, like the action had almost been forgotten once upon a time. Keema felt sorry for him.

"You're welcome, my Lady." Gshiro replied, putting his mask back in place. He took a step out of the tent then turned back suddenly. "And my Lady, do not trust my brother. He knows nothing of this."

Keema nodded to him, and he left.

Keema sat upon the cushions, exhausted from the meeting. So much new information flooded her mind, and she longed for sleep. Her head touched a pillow and her last thought was of a man betraying his kin and his people.

A brave, good man.

* * *

The next chapter will be a good one. I'm very excited to write it.

Please review.


	21. Chapter 19

Hullo. I'm sorry about the six month wait.

But here's the next chapter

P.S. General Nasuku is in my profile =DDD

And on with the story.

* * *

He cursed everyone.

He cursed Moichuri for denying him. He cursed Gshiro for interrupting them. He cursed the general for whatever trouble he had caused. And he cursed Kirkra for not being able to take care of it.

It just didn't seem that it could get much worse.

But it did.

Nata pressed on through the cold, his hair whipping about his face. The storm had finally passed, but the nearby mountains seemed to direct any wind in their direction, making it feel like another storm.

Nata turned and gazed upon the tall mountain slopes, ominous in the darkness, barely lit by the moon. Soon, they would pass through those mountains and near the Northern palace. It would be theirs shortly.

A soldier suddenly called out to him from the opening of a tent, his voice almost completely muffled by the wind. He motioned his general over with his hand frantically.

Nata frowned in question, but moved to the tent anyway, about to ask what was the matter. When he reached the tent though, the soldier quickly pulled open the flap and Nata saw the chaos inside. Several men rushed through the tent, carrying soiled cloths and bowls red with blood. The old medic, a bear demon, knelt over someone. Several crude lamps lit the tent with a dreary yellow light, throwing shadows over faces and giving the small space a very unwelcome feeling.

Nata felt his heart drop. Something was wrong. He instantly stepped inside. "What is this?" He asked softly.

Everyone in the tent stopped and it suddenly became very quiet. No one answered him. They seemed afraid.

But a weak voice called out to him, almost too quiet to hear. "Nata?"

There were very few who would address him so informally, and he knew this one better than any other. He rushed forward, pushing the medic out of the way as he knelt beside her, grabbing the hand that she held up for him. "I'm here, Kirkra."

In that moment, all loathing he had recently developed for her disappeared. It didn't matter then that she was Mugen's lover, or anyone else's. It didn't matter that she had a quick tongue and disobeyed him regularly. It didn't matter that sometimes she did the dumbest things.

It didn't matter.

She was alive. That was what mattered.

Her hair had been freed of its braids and was a mess about her head. He touched it gently with his fingers. Silk. He missed its touch so terribly. It must have shown in his eyes for she smiled softly at him, remembering the tenderness and playfulness they had once shown each other. His eyes remained on hers for another short moment, sharing memories, then they moved over her, taking in her injuries. Her uniform top was around her waist, still tucked into her pants, but off of her abdomen which was now wrapped in clean bandages. Her chest was exposed, which he couldn't blame the medic for; modesty was not something taken into account when seeing to a patient in such a serious condition. He shrugged off his coat and laid it over her, which she seemed grateful for.

His eyes returned to her face where a bandage was wrapped around her forehead and over one eye; blood had soaked through there. Her eye had been injured.

"What happened?" He asked, emotion hardening his voice as he looked over his shoulder at the medic, his hand squeezing Kirkra's.

The medic shook his head. He hadn't been told. He'd treated her without hesitation. The knowledge of how her wounds had come about had not been important enough for pause.

Nata turned to the nearest soldier. The demon lowered his eyes under his general's gaze, not wishing to answer. He feared his general's reaction. But after his general cleared his throat, the soldier replied very softly, his words slow, "Sir, the captive—the general—he attacked her."

"Nasuku?" Nata asked quickly, his voice growing louder, turning angry. "He did this?"

The soldier swallowed and nodded. "When she entered to see to him, he attacked her. We don't know what caused him to become so enraged, but by the time we arrived to help her, the damage had already been done." He bowed low, pressing his shaking hands into his hips to hide them. "I apologize, General, but we did all that we could." Nata's eyes remained fixed on the soldier for a moment longer, furious.

Then Nata turned back to Kirkra, his eyes softer, and leaned close to her, whispering that he would be back, squeezing her hand again. She closed her eyes and nodded. He stood and moved away so the medic could reclaim his spot by her side.

Nata's eyes found the soldier's once again, hard, angry. "Where is the bastard?"

* * *

It was his fault. This was all his fault.

The boy had tried to save his life. And now, the boy was dead.

Another fit of anger ran through his body, and he jerked forward hard, his wrists and shoulders burning from the robe that bound him against the support. The guards around him jumped at the sudden movement, knowing his anger and strength.

Nasuku cursed aloud.

It came out as an unintelligible growl.

Haku had risked everything to release him. He had thrown himself into the rebel army, exposing his identity and killing an officer and many soldiers to save the general he respected. And how had he been repaid?

Nasuku lowered his eyes and sighed, going limp against his restraints. Haku had tried to save his sorry ass and how had he repaid the kid? By dragging his feet through the forest, feeling sorry for himself. When the rebel soldiers had found him, he hadn't put up a fight or even let out a single protest. And now, the boy was dead.

How stupid he had been!

Another growl.

And what of Keema? Nasuku had heard no word of her. Had she been killed along with Haku? Was she a prisoner as well? Had they found out her identity? He worried for her. She had no training to be a spy, and hardly any training in combat at all. How was she getting by?

If something happened to Keema, Reeka would be—!

Reeka. His mate.

The recent events rushed his mind all at once for the hundredth time that night.

_Damn her! _

If she wanted the cat, then she could damn-well have him! Their bond was weak enough for Yugi to override. If that's what they wanted, then good for them! _Hope the kids love 'im!_

But he was done sulking and moping. Now, he was bitter, angry at himself and her.

His heart had been hardened. His energy pulsed.

Once, he had been feared among armies for his skill and his hard eyes during battle. But since mating the Lord's daughter, he'd been labeled soft, giving in to love, and now, he realized just how right that label was. His love for Reeka had softened him, relaxed him.

No longer.

He was the famous General Nasuku whose army struck fear into the strongest of armies.

And he was about to remind the world of that.

The tent flap was thrown open and before Nasuku could even raise his head to gaze at his new company, a fist found his gut and he slumped over, gasping for air.

"You bastard!" Nata shouted, bringing his elbow down on Nasuku's spine with such forced the western general was forced to his knees. A knee found his nose and his head was slammed back into the support, blood running down over his lips to the floor.

Nata took a step back, panting with anger. "Damn you!" He growled as he grabbed Nasuku's shirt and brought his face up to his. "You'll pay for what you've done."

Nasuku spat in his face, blood joining saliva in Nata's eye, causing the rebel general to move back to wipe it away. "Beating a bound man once again, Nata?" Nasuku chuckled darkly, leaning forward. "Why not cut me loose? Then we'll see who's going to pay!" Nasuku rushed forward, his binds creaking under the strain, the support let out a loud groan. He struggled against his restraints. He wanted blood.

Nata growled, hand going to his hip. His eyes flashed when he realized that his sword was locked away in his chest. His eyes landed on his soldier's hip. He extended his hand, "Give your sword here." He commanded. The young soldier did so without hesitation.

Nasuku let out a crazed laugh. "You are going to kill me?" He demanded then he chuckled darkly. "You coward."

Nata turned quickly to Nasuku, bringing the sword up. Their eyes locked as the weapon cut through the rope holding Nasuku against the support, both knowing what was coming. The binds slumped to the ground in a pile. The western general took a step forward, rolling his shoulders to loosen the muscles, his eyes still on Nata's, his face dark, a smile in place.

Throwing the sword aside, Nata widened his stance, hands out in front of him. He extended one out toward Nasuku, palm up and raised two fingers. With a quick flick upward of his wrist, he began the battle.

Nasuku launched himself at the rebel general and knocked him on his back. With his momentum, Nata flipped Nasuku over himself and out of the tent. Nata quickly jumped to his feet, following Nasuku into the open.

The western general was on his feet, waiting. Nata let out a yell as he ran forward, clawed hand raised. When the owl reached him, Nasuku dropped to the ground and slammed his heel into the front Nata's knee. There was a crack, and he crumpled to the ground, grabbing at his injured leg.

Pushing to his feet coolly, Nasuku moved to stand over Nata's pained face.

"You learned nothing in my service." He said slowly, then, hearing whispers, turned his head away to scan those soldiers standing around, unsure of what they should do. When they found his gaze on them, they took several steps back. One ran. "Great soldiers, Nata. Very brave men." Nasuku spat, crossing his arms and beginning to step away.

A clawed hand found his thigh and Nasuku cried out, grabbing the wrist. Blood began running down his leg into his boot. Nata pulled his hand down quickly, extending the deep cuts, determined to do damage. Nasuku flung his hand away, then stepped back, limping. He pressed a hand to his thigh, blood seeping between his fingers. This wasn't good.

"You're rusty, General." Nata said as he pushed himself to his feet, careful not to put any weight on his injured leg. He straightened as much as he could, hand on his hip, looking down on Nasuku's hunched form. "You've been gone a long time. Good to see that you are yourself again. I almost missed you." With his free hand, he brushed back the hair that had fallen over his shoulder in the fall. "But still, even after all of your big talk, you are the one nursing your wounds like a child."

Nasuku launched himself at the owl, taking him to ground, ignoring the pain in his leg. Nata cried out as Nasuku's larger form landed on his injured, perhaps broken, knee. The western general's hands found Nata's neck and pushed him hard to the ground, choking him. Nata lashed out desperately with his claws, catching Nasuku across the cheek and across his eye. Nasuku didn't flinch.

"Enough!"

A strong hand settled over Nasuku's shoulder and pulled him to his feet. Nata pushed himself up on an elbow to look at the man, then collapsed in the snow, taking deep breaths, relieved. "Thank you, Gshiro." He said, pressing the back of a hand to his forehead, panting.

Nasuku jerked his shoulder out of the demon's grip and took an unsteady step back to look at him. He wasn't a tall demon, but he was not by any means short. Lean muscles. He wore a black porcelain mask that covered his face from the nose up to his dark hairline. His dark green eyes watched Nasuku closely, not threatening, observing.

Nasuku recalled his last encounter with Keema. This was Gshiro, the kinder of the two brothers according to her. His skin was tan, and he resembled a cat of some type, just like she'd said.

As Nasuku looked him over, he realized something. He did hold a resemblance to Yugi. Keema had been right.

"General Nata, I will take care of the captive." Gshiro said, motioning over several soldiers and commanding them to help Nata back to the medic's tent to have his knee looked at.

Nata glared at Nasuku as his soldiers grabbed his shoulders and lifted him up. He hissed in pain, his eyes falling closed as his knee was moved. "Damn you, Nasuku." He growled. "You'll pay for this. You'll die for this!"

Nasuku watched him limp away, cursing with every step, shouting. "We'll see." The western general whispered under his breath as he awkwardly turned to Gshiro, trying to keep his weight on one leg. He wiped the blood from his brow as he glared at the spy. Before he could spit a comment, Gshiro spoke.

"Come, General, I'll see to your wounds." He turned on his heels and began to move back to the tent Nasuku was kept in, not offering any help. Nasuku glared at his back as he limped after him.

He was furious with himself. He'd finally been able to get at Nata and all he'd left him with were some bruises across his throat and a broken knee. Those injuries would not debilitate him for long. He would walk with a limp for a while, perhaps making him an easier target should the armies meet before it healed, but it was not as serious as Nasuku would have hoped.

When Nasuku finally made it to the entrance of his tent, Gshiro held the tent flap open for him to enter. He did not thank him as he passed, walking as proudly as he could, trying to disguise his limp. Gshiro followed him in.

"General Nasuku, I must ask you not start any more fights with my general." Gshiro said softly as he found the bandages Kirkra kept in the tent for when she saw to his wounds. He turned his back to Nasuku as he began unrolling a spool. "You must wait."

Nasuku frowned, crossing his arms. "What are you talking about?"

Gshiro looked at him over his shoulder. "Your army is coming, General." He replied, his voice low. "I've told them the way."

Nasuku's eyes widened and panic filled him. "Why?" His arms fell from their crossed position. "Why would you lead them here?" He demanded, taking a threatening step forward. "You bastard! You're leading them into a trap, aren't you?"

Gshiro's temper got the best of him, and he turned on the general. "I'm trying to help you!" He hissed, his voice still low to not be heard outside. "So I would suggest you hold your tongue."

The western general fell silent, examining the masked man before him. "Help me?" He asked slowly then rage took his face. "I'm here because of you!" He shouted. "I don't want anymore of your _help._"

Gshiro's dark eyes met Nasuku's, their energies clashing in the small tent. "Have it your way, Nasuku." The spy said, furious. He left the bandages and exited the tent, telling the guards outside to bind Nasuku to the support again. They quickly moved inside, and he heard Nasuku's angry shouts as he struggled.

With a sigh, Gshiro removed his dark mask and secured it to his hip. He ran a hand over his face, troubled as he made his way to exit the campsite.

"My Lord!" Someone called after him. He turned as a soldier approached him. "The general wishes to see you." He said quickly.

He frowned. What did he have to do with any of this? "What does he want?"

The soldier shifted on his feet and grinned. "Nasuku's execution."

Gshiro nodded and followed the soldier, cursing to himself. He'd known this would happen.

* * *

My father still had not arrived.

I continued to pace his study, arms behind my back, almost frantic now. It'd been many hours since we'd arrived, and still, my father had not returned to the palace.

With a sigh, I sat on a cushion around the long table. I buried my face in my arms, worry continuing to harass me.

I was alone now. Yugi had long before taken Kieko to bed and retired himself. He'd begged me to get some rest, but I'd told him that I could not. It was the truth. I could not sleep knowing my cover was blown and wondering how that would affect Nasuku.

The study doors were thrown up and a flustered looking soldier rushed in. "Lord Sesshomaru?" He asked, but when he found me there, he bowed. "My Lady, where is Lord Sesshomaru and Captain Rook?"

I stood, grateful that I no longer wore my uniform. "My father is not home at the moment," I replied, "and the captain is resting. I will retrieve him." The soldier nodded. "What's going on?" I finally asked as he bowed and thanked me.

The soldier straightened, his eyes excited. "We've found Nata's campsite. We're moving in to confront them tomorrow."

My heart did a skip. We'd found them.

"I'll wake the other officers."

We were going to rescue Nasuku.

"Go wait in the dining hall, I'll bring them there."

The soldier nodded and did as he was told.

The moment his footsteps faded, I ran from the study. I moved through the halls quickly, making my way to the spare rooms. I found the one Rook used and rushed in. I undressed frantically, throwing articles of clothing throughout the room. I pulled on my captain's uniform and snatched up my shoulder bag, tucking in my shirt as I left the room.

I first reached Yugi's room. I knocked then pulled my earrings from my pocket and began putting them in as I waited, hands shaking with excitement.

Yugi opened the door a moment later, his hair in a loose braid over his shoulder, his sleeping robe disheveled. "Reeka?" He whispered, his voice groggy. "What is it?" He leaned against the door frame for support as his eyes threatened to fall closed as he stood. "It's late."

Finishing my last earring, I reached out and patted both of his cheeks with my hands. "Well, wake up. We're leaving the palace."

His eyes instantly focused, sleep forgotten. "Why?" He asked quickly, standing tall. He was concerned. "What's going on?"

I smiled at him, a small laugh forming in my throat. "A soldier has arrived with news. They've found Nata's army!"

Yugi stared at me for a moment, shocked. "How?" He asked slowly.

I shook my head. "I don't know yet. We're all meeting in the dining hall." I said quickly, becoming annoyed with his questions. "Get dressed and bring your bag."

Turning, I continued down the hall to Hazari's room. I stopped suddenly when I spotted a blanket in the hall before his door. What?

I knelt and grabbed the blanket. It was Tarra's. My eyes widened.

"Hazari?" I asked quickly as I opened the door to his room, fearing what I would find.

Hazari was instantly in a sitting position on his bedroll, pulling Tarra protectively against his chest, the blanket falling to his waist. His eyes were furious for a quick moment, startled awake as his hand landed on the hilt of his sword behind him. Then he realized what was going on.

"Reeka?" He whispered, relaxing his grip on Tarra. He let out his breath with a short laugh. "You startled me with that uniform." When I continued to stare at him, shocked to silence, Hazari frowned. He released the still confused Tarra and stood, straightening his sleeping robe.

He moved to me. "Reeka."

"Hazari, it's one thing to accept her affection and return it." I whispered, my voice hard. "It's something very different when you take her to your room. Even if you did nothing, it could start rumors, and my brother would not be pleased to hear of this."

Hazari's eyebrows went up. "She came to me to protect her, Reeka. She was scared by the storm because it brought back memories of her abduction. Was I to turn her away?"

I frowned at him then my eyes moved to Tarra. She was upset that Hazari was in trouble. "I didn't mean to cause any harm." She said quickly. "Don't blame him, please. It's my fault."

My eyes met Hazari's again. "Even so, you shouldn't have shared a bed."

Hazari nodded. "It wasn't my intention to. I was by the door, but then-"

I sighed and held up my hand, silencing him. "It's alright, Hazari." I said, my voice calm. "No harm done." I smiled at him. "No one knows but me, and I won't tell a soul."

Realizing I was no longer angry, he smiled and nodded his head at me. "Now," he said as he moved back to help Tarra stand, "what has you throwing my door open this late?" Tarra protested as he lifted her to her feet, but he whispered something softly to her and she smiled and nodded.

When he turned back to me, leading Tarra to the door with a hand to the small of her back, I responded, "The army has found Nata's campsite. We're attacking tomorrow."

He instantly stopped and stared at me, eyes wide. "How?" I sighed. He was asking the same questions as Yugi.

"I'm not sure yet. We're meeting in the dining hall to discuss it." I handed Tarra her blanket. "Get dressed as quickly as possible and pack a shoulder bag. We're probably going to leave tonight."

Hazari nodded to me, and Tarra's face dropped when she realized he would be leaving her again. The poor girl.

I told Tarra goodnight and left to allow them privacy for the goodbyes.

As I approached the dining hall, a deep, monotone voice made its way into the hall from a small meeting room. Knowing the voice, I ran to the doors and threw them open. My father turned his head to me quickly, holding Mom against him. She had her eyes closed, relaxing into his chest. His armor rested against the table. He'd just arrived.

"Reeka." Father said and Mom opened her eyes to look at me, her eyes happy. She'd missed her mate. "You sent for me."

I nodded. "Father, something has happened." I paused, embarrassed. My identity leak had been my fault and it was a foolish mistake. Father would recognize that. I swallowed. "Father, Tarra stowed away in Hazari's bag and came with us to war. When we discovered her, we decided to bring her back to the palace, but on the way, she was captured by two rebel soldiers. In the rush of everything, I did not properly hide my identity when we rescued her. At least one of the soldiers knows who I am." His eyes did not change as he took in the information. I took a deep breath. "What should I do?"

Mom took a step away from my father to look at him, also awaiting a response. He did not speak for a moment, thinking. The room became very silent. Finally, he responded. "Do not concern yourself, Reeka. Keep your appearance as you are."

I frowned. "We're just to ignore it ever happened?"

My father nodded just slightly. "There are many factors. The information may not have reached Nata, and your army does not know."

I nodded, feeling more relieved now with my father's words. I bowed to him. "I bear other news too, Father. " A smile settled on my face. "They've found the exact location of Nata's campsite. We are confronting them tomorrow."

Mom clapped her hands together, her face bright. "That's wonderful, Reeka!" She came to me and wrapped her arms around my shoulders.

I hugged her back and looked to my father. He'd turned to the window, looking out into the night. "Father?"

"Lord Sesshomaru."

I turned at the sound of Yugi's voice. He stood in the doorway, hand on the hilt of his sword. He did not wear a uniform, instead he wore a dark green shirt and black pants, his crest once again sewn into his shirt over his heart. His blond hair was pulled over one shoulder, bound loosely. A gold pendent hung from around his neck.

My father turned to him, acknowledging his presence. Yugi stepped into the room, his shoulders back, eyes serious. "I've a favor to ask, Lord Sesshomaru."

I frowned. This was a rare occurrence. Favors were not normally asked of my father.

My mom touched Yugi's arm gently, catching his attention. She smiled at him warmly. "Whatever you need, Lord Yugi." She told him, thinking it was a simple favor. He placed a hand over hers on his arm, smiling back.

"Thank you, my Lady." He moved his eyes back to my father. He was the one Yugi was asking the favor of, but he was polite to my mom. "Lord Sesshomaru, would you go to my palace in the North and help my guards there should Nata get away from us? If we fail to stop him at the pass tomorrow, he will lose us again and take the North."

Yugi stepped away from Mom, letting go of her arm. "I would ask you go with the army in my place so I could go to the North myself, but I could not reach the palace in the short time before a possible attack." He paused, examining my father's face. "I am also not as skilled for battle as you, Lord Sesshomaru, and the soldiers there would be in need of expert instruction."

There was a pause as my father pondered the idea. Yugi did not move, watching Father closely.

My father looked at Yugi. "I will go." He finally replied.

Yugi's face instantly lit up. "Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru." He bowed his head in thanks. Father nodded to him in reply.

Hazari stuck his head in the open doorway, having heard us. His uniform was on, his hair tied back, sword at his hip. "Lord Sesshomaru." He addressed my father with a slight bow. "It's good to see you."

My mom turned to Hazari and greeted him cheerfully, but the rest of us remained silent, our eyes on Hazari. He smelled heavily of Tarra. I wanted to laugh at my poor son. Without meaning to, he'd told everyone about his night.

Yugi cleared his throat to end the silence. "Well, Lord Sesshomaru, I do believe we should be leaving." He bowed slightly. "I thank you again for your help." He nodded to Mom, addressing her. "Lady Rin." She bobbed up and down, smiling.

Yugi turned to me and met my eyes before passing me, silently telling me to follow. Hazari caught it too and said goodbye to everyone as he exited. Once outside, I put a hand on Yugi's shoulder and turned him around to face me. I felt the fabric of his shirt then stepped back to look him over.

He gave me a weird look. "Is something the matter?" He asked.

I shook my head. "I've just never seen you in such clothes." I said as I touched the fabric at his wrist again. Like silk.

Hazari frowned. "But Yugi always wears clothes such as these whenever he visits."

"Whenever I met him, Hazari, he only wore common clothing." I replied. "Or a soldier's uniform."

Yugi smiled at me, his teeth white, and chuckled. "That was a long time ago, Reeka. A lot has changed since then." He crossed his arms. "As a lord, I have to dress respectively. At war, it does not matter, but speaking with another lord such as your father, I must dress like this." He chuckled again. "Not that I'm complaining. The fabric is very nice."

I stared at him for another moment. This man before me was not the same Yugi I'd known more than thirteen years ago. That young, naive prince had become a respected lord whom even my father seemed to enjoy the company of.

What did that mean?

Yugi touched my face gently with his fingertips. I met his concerned eyes. "Is there something on your mind?" He asked me, his dark eyes kind. Hazari excused himself when he realized what was going on and said he would meet us later in the dining hall.

I moved from Yugi's touch. "This is not the time, Yugi." I said as went to follow Hazari. "We should be leaving soon."

A hand around my upper arm stopped me. "A lot has happened recently, Reeka." He said softly, my back still to him. "It's good to take a break sometimes and talk to someone."

I glanced at him over my shoulder and relaxed in his hold. Realizing I wasn't going to leave, Yugi released my arm. I turned fully to him, examining his face. I remembered the first time I'd seen him, bruised and bloodied. He'd just been a boy then, a teenager. His face had since then filled in, matured, giving him a softer look. I couldn't help but admit he was handsome, very different from Nasuku's harder features.

With a warm smile, Yugi offered me his arm. I looked around us, uncomfortable. "I'm dressed as Rook. Someone could see." I whispered.

"Most in the palace know, and it will be amusing to the see the faces of those who don't." He replied, placing my arm through his and beginning to lead me away.

"What about Hazari and that soldier?" I asked, still protesting.

Yugi stopped and looked down at me. "We'll only be gone for a short while." He promised, smiling. "Come now."

* * *

He led me to my mother's garden. The storm from earlier in the night had passed, and now there was a thin sheet of white snow covering everything. Our boots crunched in the snow, the only sounds that could be heard.

I laughed softly when we came to Jengee. Large piles of snow surrounded his trunk. He'd always hated snow in his branches. Just as the memory surfaced, Jengee's branches began to quiver. I moved back quickly, dodging the falling snow, but Yugi was not so lucky.

He sputtered as the snow covered him. "Jengee!" He whispered sternly as he shook the snow from his shoulders.

Jengee's deep laugh reverberated in the ground as his face appeared on his trunk, a large grin in place on his wrinkled face. "I'm sorry, Lord Yugi. I didn't see you there!"

Yugi brushed the snow from the arms of his coat in mock anger. "Yeah, I'm sure." He said, humor evident in his voice. He straightened, smiling at the tree demon. "It's good to see you, Jengee. I'm sorry I didn't come by before. I didn't have the opportunity to visit before we left."

"That's alright, Friend." Jengee replied. He laughed deeply. "I've already taken my revenge."

I was slightly shocked by the familiarity between the two. The last time I'd seen them together, Jengee had interfered in a verbal fight between Nasuku and Yugi, using his branches to stop Yugi's retreat. The young prince had not been pleased with the tree demon's actions. It was odd now that they appeared to be such close friends.

As I watched him joke with the tree demon, I realized that Yugi had really improved his image in the Western palace. Now, even my brother, who had accused Yugi of attempting to rape me years seemed to like Yugi now.

Yugi pointed a finger at Jengee, giving him a weird look. "I knew you-!"

"Is that Reeka?" Jengee asked suddenly, his eyes falling on me.

A sigh left Yugi and then he laughed. "Yes, it is, but in uniform, her name is Rook. She's a captain in Lord Sesshomaru's army."

Jengee smiled. "Oh, I've heard of you, Rook." A branch brushed my ear, moving the gold hoops near the tip. "Quite the soldier."

I flushed at Jengee's praise and shook my head. "It was just instinct." I said quickly.

Jengee chuckled at me. "That's what they all say."

Before I could respond, a window overhead opened and Hazari stuck his head out, calling us inside. "We need to leave soon!" He called to us.

We both exchanged goodbyes with Jengee, promising to visit again, and went inside. Yugi changed into traveling clothes while I said goodbye to my daughter.

I shook Kieko gently, waking her from her dreams. She was barely conscious as I told her I was going back to the army. Nodding her head gently, she laid back down, her thumb in her mouth. I put my hand on her back as I kissed her cheek.

I promised her that Daddy would be with me the next time I returned to the palace. Her face broke out in a big smile as she began to drift back to sleep, saying 'Daddy' very softly to herself.

* * *

The sun began to rise. Morning had finally come and the campsite became a mess of running soldiers and baggage. The army was moving out.

"Come on!" Mushi shouted over the noise, encouraging his men. "We need to break down camp, now!" He ran to soldier struggling to lift a large bundle on his shoulder and came up underneath it, holding some of the weight on his own shoulder. They moved forward to the cart. "That's it." He said as they rolled it from their shoulders into the cart.

The soldier turned to look at Mushi and his eyes flashed with anger. He did not thank the Northern general as he walked past him to retrieve another bundle. Mushi frowned. "Is something the matter, soldier?" He asked, arms crossed as he watched his soldier dump another bundle into the cart.

"Oh, no, General." The soldier replied, his voice disrespectful as he passed him again. Then the soldier stopped suddenly and whipped back around, his eyes angry. He pointed an accusing finger at his general. "You don't deserve to wear that uniform, traitor."

Mushi's eyes widened. "What?" He asked, his voice soft.

The soldier turned quickly and stormed away. Mushi stood there, frowning at the soldier's back. What had that been about? He took a step forward to seize the man but a small voice came from behind him.

"General."

Mushi turned slowly to look at the younger demon who had spoken. The boy held out a rose. "You've been through a lot, General. Please accept this."

Mushi frowned at the demon. He recalled the boy's name. Erakee. He was an elemental like Saka, but instead of controlling wind, the boy controlled plants. Wonderful.

He took the rose, examining it. "Thank you, Erakee." He said slowly, not quite understanding what was going on. Glancing back down at the short demon, he asked, "But what do you mean?"

Erakee diverted his almost clear green eyes and replied, "I know your story."

"What story?" Mushi demanded quickly, annoyed. Everyone was acting weird. "Tell me what you are talking about!"

The boy shrank away, but Mushi didn't allow himself to feel guilty. He had to know what had his soldiers turned against him. Erakee ran a hand through his short hair nervously. "I was told of your childhood and your escape from Lord Karashima's palace."

Mushi froze. "Who did you hear it from?" He asked slowly, terror taking him. There were two versions to that story. The one that had really occurred and Lord Karashima's version.

Erakee bit his bottom lip and looked around, making sure no one was listening. "Karcen is telling everyone." He whispered meeting the general's eyes. "The whole camp knows the story, but don't worry, I don't believe what else he's saying."

Mushi's blood ran cold. "What else is he saying?" He asked slowly.

Erakee shifted under his gaze. "He says that you want revenge on Lord Yugi for what his father did to you." He replied, his eyes meeting Mushi's. "Karcen's father worked in the Northern palace when Lord Karashima ruled. He says his father saw you kill Lord Karashima's mate the night you escaped and that it was your first act of revenge." Erakee paused for a moment. "He also says he saw you in a rebel uniform the night you disappeared from camp. He thinks are the spy who wants to overthrow Lord Yugi and take the thrown."

Mushi felt a presence behind him, and he turned suddenly, feeling cornered.

His eyes found the wide ones of his lord. Then they narrowed.

"You really did kill my mother, didn't you, Mushi?"

* * *

Yeah, yeah. Rawr Rawr.

Anyway, in case everyone has forgotten Mushi's story:

His parents were involved in a kind of "drug ring" that ran under the direction of Yugi's father, Lord Karashima. When his parents came up murdered, Lord Karashima accused Yugi and had him tortured, demanding he admit his crime. He refused. Yugi's mother, knowing the truth, freed Mushi from his cell. When her betrayal was discovered that night, she was killed by Lord Karashima, but he claimed Mushi had done it as revenge. Yugi was told this story as a young boy, grieving for his mother, and the story stuck.

When Yugi first met Mushi and realized who he was, he accused Mushi of the murder of his own parents and of his mother, but when Mushi finally revealed his story to Nasuku, Reeka, and Yugi, the prince had believed him. He was convinced at that moment that his mother had been killed by his father for her betrayal.

Just a little refresher.

Oh, and a reader has written her own fanfiction to this fanfiction. Now, it's a YugiNasuku story, so you've been warned. Lol.

Http:/ www(.)fictionpress(.)com /s/2830403/1/That_Kind_of_Torture

Also, I have been writing many little short "deleted scenes" from the story and I really enjoy doing them, so I'm debating whether or not to start some kind of trade system like the one I have with the above mentioned reader. If you are interested, send me a message. (Or mention it in your review.)

Thank you!

PLEASE review.


	22. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha

Just a kind "review please" earned you a new chapter. Thank you for not sending a threat or demand. It was really appreciated.

And just so you all know I was not just neglecting my writing: I have been working on a couple of Rin and Sesshomaru shorts. They're just some short little cute things, though, being a reader of this story, you may pick out some things that others may miss. Please check them out.

The next will be up soon.

On with the story!

* * *

Mushi shook his head quickly. "My Lord, I didn't-!"

Yugi gave him a dark glare and his general instantly cut off. The Northern lord turned quickly beside me, his coat brushing my legs as he stormed away from Mushi, hands fisted at his sides. With wide eyes, I watched Yugi's retreat then looked back to Mushi. His face was blank, his mouth just barely open, shocked.

I took a step forward. "Mushi." It was a silent question.

His eyes became furious when I spoke, darting to meet mine. The intensity there only reassured my past knowledge of Yugi's mother's death. Karashima had murdered Lady Kasera for helping Mushi escape execution. Mushi had not harmed Yugi's mother in any way.

Mushi turned from me quickly, grabbing little Erakee by his shirt and pulling him forward. "Where's Karcen?" He demanded, fangs flashing.

My soldier grabbed Mushi's wrists to hold himself up. "The last time I saw him, he was in his tent with a group of other soldiers." Erakee responded, his voice fairly even. That struck me as odd, and I took note of it. "It's on the northern side of camp. One of the tents in the outer row."

Releasing Erakee suddenly, Mushi moved past him, heading in the opposite direction of his lord, going to find Karcen, his body rigid. I feared what he would do when he found the rebellious soldier, so I looked to Hazari beside me. His eyes found mine instantly, not understanding what had just transpired. Before he could ask, I motioned to Mushi. "Follow him. Don't let him harm Karcen."

Hazari nodded quickly, hearing the urgency in my voice, and ran to catch up with the northern general, hanging a little behind him as he followed.

Seeing that done, I finally turned to find the Northern lord.

* * *

"Karcen!"

The tent flap was pulled aside quickly, startling everyone inside. When Mushi entered, every soldier stood, eyes wide as they addressed the general.

Karcen was the last to stand, his face confused when he found the general's furious eyes on him. "General," he said, his head bobbing to Mushi. "Has something happened?"

Mushi took several large, angry steps into the tent, stopping just in front of the lion. "You know why I am here." His voice was dark, low. Karcen's hard gaze held the general's as he straightened, shoulders moving back, arms flexing. He did not respond, but only grinned at the general as a chuckle formed in his throat.

Without breaking his eyes away from Karcen's, Mushi told the other soldiers to leave immediately. They complied just as Hazari moved to enter the tent. He pushed past them as they exited, struggling slightly. When the tent flap finally fell closed again, the tent was completely silent. Hazari felt uncomfortable as the energy from the two demons filled the room, making the air heavy.

"Mushi, please, restrain yourself." Hazari said as he stepped forward, about to place a hand on Mushi's shoulder. But he stopped instantly when Mushi's arm rushed forward, seizing the collar of Karcen's shirt. He pulled him close to his face. "You bastard! How dare you bring my past into this war. What are you trying to pull?"

Surprise flashed in Karcen's eyes, but it quickly vanished as he grinned up at the general. His fingers worked Mushi's from his shirt and when his feet hit the ground, he took a step away, leaning back on his heals. He crossed his arms coolly over his chest. "I don't know what you are talking about, _General_."

"Don't play stupid, Karcen." Mushi spat as he stepped forward, advancing on the smaller demon again, crossing his arms over his own, broader chest. He towered over the western soldier. "I know that you're the one telling the soldiers about my past, and I know what you've accused me of. I am not blind to the way my soldiers have treated me as of late. I've been told it is your doing."

Karcen smirked at the general. "By whom?" He asked, tilting his chin up arrogantly. "I'd love to know who is spreading such lies about me. One of the older soldiers, I'm sure." The lion pressed a hand to one elbow and extended the arm to the side, shrugging, a smirk on his face. "He's probably jealous of my power over the new soldiers. Couldn't blame him? Most are." He chuckled.

The northern general became very annoyed by the younger demon's arrogance. He wanted to grab the lion, show him how angry he really was, but Hazari's presence kept him from reaching out. He knew Reeka had sent the human to watch him. That was fine; he knew he shouldn't harm the soldier.

Though, he truly wished he could.

"It was not an older soldier trying uproot you _power_." Mushi finally replied, spitting the words as he uncrossed his arms. "It was a newbie just like you."

"Who?" Karcen demanded, almost flustered. "Who has betrayed me?"

"No one under your influence. Another—" He cut off suddenly, realizing that if he told Karcen, he would endanger Erakee's safety. "It is not a concern of yours who told me, soldier." Mushi finished, his voice hard.

Karcen clenched his jaw, dark eyes growing more and more angry. "It was Erakee, wasn't it?"

The general was surprised. He had never suspected that Karcen and Erakee had any bad blood between them. They were never together, and he had suspected that they were just too different to share the same company.

Mushi nodded to Karcen. "It was."

Karcen's face became very cold. His eyes went out of focus and lost their fury. He did not speak for several moments, closing his eyes, thinking. The air in the tent became very still, the battling energies of the young demon and general dying down. Mushi was surprised when the challenging aura backed down suddenly and pulled back his own energy, unsure of Karcen's intentions. Somewhere along the way, he felt he'd lost control of the situation.

After several moments, the tent filled with an intense fury that did not press against Mushi or Hazari, but hung in the air, stagnant. They were no longer the targets of his anger. The young soldier's dark eyes snapped open again. They were evil. His eyes held burning need for revenge.

His voice became calm, dark. "I see." Karcen paused, taking a step back from the general. He looked away, turning his shoulder to Mushi. Another short silence passed.

"You're right." Karcen said slowly, turning back to Mushi, eyes serious. "I've been telling your story. I'll take whatever punishment you see fit."

Mushi stared at the young soldier, suddenly caught off guard. What?

The northern general narrowed his eyes at the lion in puzzlement. "I'll discuss your punishment with the other officers." He replied, his voice unsure. "I will retrieve you when we reach a decision."

Karcen nodded to him. "Well, if that is all, General." He said, bowing just slightly.

Mushi, still pondering the soldier's strange behavior and not quite paying attention, returned the bow and turned to leave the tent. Hazari followed him out, grabbing his arm to stop him once they were outside.

"What was that?" Hazari asked quickly. He'd had several run-ins with the young and rebellious soldier and could not believe what he'd just witnessed. It was impossible. He had never seen Karcen treat an officer with the respect he'd shown Mushi at the end of their conversation. At the mention of Erakee, Karcen's whole attitude had instantly changed.

Mushi shook his head, his eyes focused elsewhere, still withdrawn in wonder. "I have no idea." He said, glancing back at the tent over his shoulder. "But we must speak with Reeka and the others about this."

* * *

I followed Yugi's boot prints in the snow quickly, running to catch up with him. I knew how much Yugi had loved his mother. She had been his only protection from the evil lurking in the palace and the only one to show him genuine love. Her murder had been devastating for him as a child.

His father had stepped in then. To make sure his son never suspected him, Lord Karashima had spun the lie that a young captive facing execution had escaped the palace and killed Lady Kasera as revenge. All of his life, Yugi had never forgotten the name of the fugitive who was said to have killed his mother. He hated the man with every fiber of his being. All of his childhood, he wanted the demon dead.

Mushi.

When they'd first crossed paths at the beginning of the last war, Yugi had recognized Mushi instantly. He'd been furious and, in front of Nasuku and me, he'd accused Mushi of the murder of his mother, Lady Kasera, and of the murders of Mushi's own parents. He'd attempted to capture Mushi and take him back to his own lands, but Nasuku had stepped in. It seemed humorous now, thinking back on it, but at the time, it had been a very serious and tense moment. Nasuku and I had assured Yugi that Mushi was innocent, but only after spending time with Mushi did Yugi finally let the matter drop.

And now, to have the idea replanted in his mind after so many years. The thought that his own general, one of his closest friends, had killed his mother would almost be too much for him. I could not even fathom the betrayal Yugi had to be suffering.

I heard a loud crack as I entered the forest his prints led me to. I paused, startled, and another echoed through the trees. I moved slowly forward through the thick snow, frantically calling out his name. Only in that moment did I come to realize the danger of Yugi going into the forest alone. The enemy had captured Nasuku in a similar way, and they would not hesitate to pull the same trick on the lord of the North. I shouted louder, terrified for him, but he would not respond. I began to sprint after his prints, panic setting in. The snow crackled under my boots and the wind stung by face. I dodged tree after tree, my lungs burning from the cold air that I pulled into my lungs. But it didn't matter. I had to find Yugi.

A figure suddenly seemed to appear in the trees. I slid to a stop as the reached a small clearing, panting lightly. My hair had come loose and hung about my shoulders. I paid it no mind. It didn't matter.

"Yugi?" I whispered.

He had his forehead against the trunk of a tree, his back to me. The bark above his head bore the abuse of his claws, a crisscross of sap-bleeding wood. I paused several feet away from him, breathing heavily from my panic. My muscles loosened slightly, relief filling me. The sounds I'd heard had been his own doing.

I moved closer, looking him over. He was panting, a hand over his head, his claws buried deeply in the wood of the tree. His other arm was limp at his side. Every few seconds, the hand would clench, digging his claws into the flesh of his palm, then relax. Blood ran down his long fingers in thin streams to drip into the dirty snow at his feet.

I clenched my jaw, worried. What was he thinking?

His coat had come untied at the waist during his angry movements and hung off of one shoulder, the crest on his back wrinkled. The weight of the coat had pulled his shirt off of the same shoulder, revealing the upper part of his strong back.

"Yugi?"

He spun quickly, his dark eyes furious. His chest showed down to his waistline through his now open shirt. It was stronger than I remembered, broader. His crest caught my eye on the lower left side of his abdomen, just above the waist of his pants. The dark red blood drop of the North. I remembered our first meeting. It had been the first time I'd seen his crest, and I could not recall seeing it since.

I felt Yugi's eyes on me and raised my own to meet them. His eyes were darker, harsh. They narrowed on me. "Reeka, do you know what it is like to think you know someone so well only to find that they have been deceiving you from the start?" He growled.

I could not shake the feeling that I was included somehow in that statement. "Yugi," I said softly, moving forward to touch his wrist. He pulled away from me suddenly.

"No!" He shouted, pointing a finger at me, a fang slipping between his lips. "You do not know!" He shook with frustration. "You were protected your whole life by your general. You know nothing!" His finger pointed down to the snow at his feet, his eyes still holding mine.

His voice lowered. "I was deceived by my father my whole life. My own home was filled with servants trained to deceive me. My teachers, my lovers, my friends—they were all lies." He clenched his teeth, his chest rising with heavy breaths. His eyes burned into mine now. "I allowed myself to trust, but I swore I would never allow myself to be deceived again." He cut off suddenly and half turned from me, his eyes moving away from mine. Both of his hands curled into tight fists.

My heart clenched. I had never seen Yugi so furious. I feared what he would say next. I prayed he did not believe he had been deceived again. Surely, he knew Karcen's story had been a lie. It was impossible that he truly believed Mushi was guilty of killing his mother.

"Yugi," I whispered again, stepping forward. I felt the need to comfort him in some way, any way. I wrapped one of his fists gently in my hands, and was startled when he suddenly snatched his hand away, holding it over his opposite shoulder. He didn't look at me.

"I do not seek your pity, Reeka." He spat, slowly lowering his hand to his side again. "For too long I have allowed myself to be pitied." He coolly looked at me from the corner of his eye. "No longer."

The wind of his passing rustled my clothing as he moved around me. I spun quickly on my heels, still trying to understand what had occurred. Yugi moved through the woods swiftly, fixing his clothing as he went.

I couldn't help myself. I cried out his name.

He came to a stop, his back to me, shoulders tense.

Tears welled in my eyes. What had just happened? Why was he acting so strangely? "Yugi," I whispered softly, "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to take control."

* * *

She was there, just a child, mouthing off to him yet again, studies forgotten. Her little hands were on her hips, telling him just what she thought of him for the second time that day. Her silver hair hung over her shoulders, and, though he kept his hard eyes on hers, he saw that beautiful hair reflecting the light. He wanted so badly to take her into his arms and run his fingers through that soft hair, but he knew he could not. He would have to wait.

Suddenly, she changed into an even fierier young teenager. She stood opposite of him in the open grassy area near the soldier's quarters. Her sword was raised, and her eyes told him just how badly she wanted to draw his blood. Her hair was a mess in its ponytail. They'd been sparring for quite a time and though her body tired, that determination in her eyes never wavered. Oh, how he loved that about her. He signaled for her to begin, and she ran at him blindly again.

She never learned.

In an instant, her sword lay useless several feet away. He lay over her, his sword to her throat. She panted under him, her golden eyes furious at him for defeating her so quickly. He chuckled softly at her, putting his sword beside them before moving to look down at her again.

"Pup," He whispered to her, elbows on each side of her face, "You cannot just run into anything blindly. You must be patient and asses the situation before you act."

She did not reply, but her eyes flashed at his nickname for her. She hated it so much, but that was why he used it. She would just get so riled up, and he loved it. She was so beautiful with her golden eyes blazing at him, her words attacking him. He loved her anger. She was the only one who ever dared curse at him.

Despite what she said, he knew she did not hate him. He loved that the most: knowing that she meant none of what she said and that, regardless of her curses, he was the only one she trusted.

Her hand lightly touched his chest, telling him to get off, and his heart ached. He wanted to refuse. He wanted to finally tell her everything. He wanted to take her into his arms and finally allow her to know everything about him. He wanted to finally tell her father of his intentions. He wanted her.

But instead, he nodded with a grin and retrieved his sword, pulling her up with his other hand.

His voice was even as he took his place at the opposite end of the field. "Again."

She was under him, but this time, he only felt panic. He pressed his lips to hers again, filling her chest with his breath. He pushed the air from her chest in short bursts. "Come on, Pup! Breathe!" He leaned down again but pulled back when she suddenly began coughing and moved to her hands and knees, ridding her lungs of the water she'd inhaled. When she finished, he pulled her into his arms, shouting at her, furious.

But she pulled away from him, taking his dagger with her. She was going to attempt to take her life again. He could hardly breathe as he watched, shocked. How could she possibly think he would allow her to leave him? He threw himself at her, pinning her as he slammed her wrist to free his dagger from her grip. He pulled her down with him, pressing his face into her neck, allowing himself to finally inhale her scent directly from her skin.

His anger had yet to leave him and threatened her: If she ever attempted to harm herself again, he would thoroughly punish her. She tensed in his arms, and he knew she understood how serious the threat was. His anger subsided in that instant, and his love for her filled him. He leaned back to look at her. For once, her eyes were questioning of him. How could she still not know? He chuckled at her before he kissed her. Finally, he'd waited long enough. He'd finally tamed her.

The image faded, and he heard his own words. "Reeka, I love you."

Images of their intimacy flashed before his eyes. The sounds. The sensations. Her hands on his chest. Her claws on his back. His fingers in her hair. Her growls and moans in his ear. His lips on hers. Her legs around his waist. His hands on her hips. Everything moved quickly, merely glimpses of their time together over the years.

Then everything became clear in an instant. He was panting lightly, looking down at her face. Soft sounds escaped her mouth as he moved between her legs. They'd put the kids to bed a long time before, but they were still careful to be quiet. He came down to her again, letting his chest touch hers. His lips kissed her neck and brushed her ear as he whispered sweetly to her. His heart was full with his love for her. She was his.

A clawed hand moved up one of her sides, making her moan softly into his throat. He chuckled as she moved her hands through his hair. He pressed a soft kiss to her lips and leaned back, content as he whispered, "You're mine now, Reeka."

But the voice was not his own. It was lighter, more melodic. He felt his hair fall over his shoulder. Blond.

He was no longer a part of the scene, but looking at them from within the room. It was an extravagant room of dark greens, and over the bed where they lay, a large painting containing the crest of the north dominated the wall.

She cried out, and his eyes moved to her again. Her hands directed the lord's mouth to her own, kissing him hard. She broke away, arching as his hand slipped under the covers, and moaned.

"Oh, Yugi."

Nasuku was instantly awakened from his nightmare when someone jerked him to his feet. The rough pole pulled his shirt from his shoulders to his elbows. The cold air made him tense. They'd left his tent open that night. Nasuku knew it had been Nata's order. It had been a brutal night. In more ways than one.

A sword was pressed to his throat. "Don't try anything." The soldier said slowly. Nasuku raised his chin away from the cold metal, examining the soldier with cold eyes. He was rather large. Did Nata think this man would intimidate him into cooperating? What a fool.

Nasuku felt another man's presence behind him. His hands were freed as the other man cut the ropes binding his wrists around the support. The western general lowered his arms slowly to his sides, eyes burning into the soldiers. He was not in the mood for this.

"That's it." The demon said, pressing the sword further into Nasuku's neck. "Just like that."

The other soldier came around Nasuku, and he eyed him. This demon was much smaller, barely a boy. He held a bundle of black clothing. This sight did not surprise Nasuku. He knew this would come soon.

"Change into those." The large soldier commanded taking the bundle from the boy and throwing them at Nasuku's chest. He made no move to catch them and they fell to the ground. "Are you dumb?" The soldier demanded, pressing on the sword. "You are to—!"

He was cut short as Nasuku moved to the side quickly, removing the tip of the sword from his throat, and throwing his whole weight into a punch that met the demon's nose. The soldier flew backwards and rolled from the tent into the snow outside. Nasuku walked calmly from the tent, ignoring the young boy frozen in fear beside him.

The large demon lay motionless in the snow, facedown. Nasuku stepped on him as he moved into the rebel camp. He was going to kill everyone in the damn campsite.

An arrow buried itself in the back of his shoulder, and Nasuku cursed his own foolishness as he yanked it out quickly. He could already feel the poison from the arrow tip moving through his body. He should have known Nata would have archers watching his tent. He continued to move deeper into the campsite, his mind becoming fuzzy.

Another arrow found his thigh, and he fell to a knee. Growling loudly, Nasuku pushed to his feet again. When he raised his head, Nata stood before him swinging a thick rope. His injured knee was wrapped tightly, and he'd apparently taken some kind of powerful painkiller because he did not appear to be favoring his uninjured leg.

"Ah, General, I had a feeling you would not wear that uniform, but no matter." Nata said as a smirk came over his face. "I enjoy the thought that you will die in a uniform of my army." He handed the rope to one of the many soldiers around him. "He will fall in a moment or two, and when he does, tie his hands like the last one." He began to walk away, calling over his shoulder, "Do not disturb me! I will be preparing my little one for the show."

Nasuku fell to his knees in the snow again. He cursed at Nata, but he could not tell if he'd actually spoken the words or not as his mind blurred.

He never even felt himself hit the snow.

* * *

I followed quickly behind Yugi, keeping some distance between us. I did not know what he was going to do when we reached camp. I half feared it.

When we finally broke from the cover of the woods, the officers and several soldiers stood facing us. Mushi stood at the front of the group, his chin raised, shoulders back. My brother stood just behind him. Judging by his face, he had been informed of what had transpired while we had been away. Hazari looked nervous, standing just within the cover of everyone there.

Yugi energy filled the air. He allowed everyone there to feel it. I knew everyone could sense his anger. He did not want to be challenged as he entered the campsite. His energy brushed against me. It was not as angry as the energy that now hung in the air. I took it as encouragement to stay at his side. Then it pressed hard into me and retreated. I was shocked to feel its strength. When had he become so powerful?

Not paying any attention to those standing about, Yugi moved to go around them, but a voice called out to him.

"Lord Yugi." Mushi's voice was hard.

Yugi stopped instantly and turned, eyes on his general. I dared to move to his side, looking up at his face. His eyes were sharp, catching Mushi's. "You will stand down." Yugi replied, his voice cold. Mushi's eyes widened, and he took a step back as though struck.

"My lord…?"

"You will follow my order." Yugi growled, jaw clenched. Then his eyes moved to the rest of those present. "As will the rest of you." His eyes purposely found my brother's as he said this.

Sessho took the bait and moved forward, furious. "You have no-!"

"Since this war started, we have accomplished nothing." He replied, his voice low and cold. "These are my lands. I know them better than any other, and I know my men well. So if they will no longer fight for my general,"—Mushi flinched again—"then I will lead them. Prepare to move out." Yugi turned from my brother without another word.

He brushed past me, his stride sure as he moved around the group and into camp. I turned to follow, but my brother grabbed me by the arm. I looked at him. His face was concerned. "He didn't harm you, did he?"

I frowned and shook my head. "No. Yugi would never harm me." I replied, my voice sure. Sessho did not look convinced. He raised my hand for me to see. It was covered in blood. I recalled the blood running down Yugi's fingers when I'd found him. "It is his." I replied, pulling my hand from his grasp. "I have not been harmed." My brother nodded, but his eyes were still concerned.

I moved closer to him, pressing my mouth to his ear. "Sessho, please do not be angry with Yugi." I whispered. "A terrible wound has been reopened. He is suffering greatly." I stepped back, my eyes pleading. My brother's were questioning. Perhaps he did not know the whole story. "Give him time." I said a little louder. I wanted Mushi to hear.

With that, I moved after Yugi, following his still pulsing energy in the air. When I reached his tent, I pushed the tent flap open slowly, "Yugi?" He knelt before a chest on the far side of the tent. Hearing my voice, he looked over his shoulder at me. He said my name softly in response then turned back to the chest. I took this as permission to enter and moved into the tent.

Yugi stood suddenly, shedding his coat and shirt. I turned partially away, unsure of what to do. He kept his back to me as he removed a dark green shirt of some thick fabric from the chest. He pulled it on and tucked it in quickly, checking the folds around his neck carefully.

He knelt again. Curious, I moved closer to him, trying to see the contents of the chest, but Yugi's body blocked my view. When Yugi stood again, I had to take a step back to be out of the way. He turned to me, a set of dark green armor, nearly black, in his hands. His eyes remained focused on the floor as he moved past me to set it the armor on the low desk. He began working on the ties.

I could not believe my eyes. "You're going to fight?" I asked in a whisper.

Yugi glanced at me over his shoulder then stepped back, lifting the armor over his head and settling it on his shoulders. He tied the leather strips on his sides and adjusted the shoulders until he was satisfied.

Only then did he answer me. "How can I not?" He replied slowly, moving to the chest again. "My soldiers will not obey my general, and as we speak, the rebel army moves closer to my home. No one seems to understand fully that my lands are at stake. My very life is at stake here, and I have allowed them too much control." He stood with an empty quiver. I stared at it for a moment, memories running through my mind. It had been a very long time since I'd seen Yugi with that quiver on his back. He secured it quickly, adjusting the buckle on his chest. He leaned down again to retrieve the bow which he leaned against the side of the tent. He retrieved a bundle and then shut the chest.

"I refuse for others to control the fate of my lands." Yugi turned to me again, the bundle under his arm as he moved to his low table. He set the bundle there and rolled it open. It contained many daggers and weapons of various sizes, but all small enough to be concealed on one's person. He pushed up his sleeves and secured a dagger to each forearm.

I sat beside him, unsure of what to say as he secured the weapons from view on his being. He didn't trust anyone, and I knew there was nothing I could say that would convince him of his friends' loyalties. He would have to find out again for himself.

He secured a very thin dagger into the inside of his ankle, just inside his boot and stood, pulling the last of what was in the bundle from the table. It was a thick belt of some sort. He secured it low across his hips just under his armor.

"What is that?" I asked, unable to help myself. He looked at me for a moment, then a small grin settled on his lips.

"So there are things that you don't know, hm?" He teased as he pulled at the small ties on the bottom of the belt. "Perhaps you should visit the North sometime. We are very different for what you'd expect, I'm sure. You'd probably enjoy yourself." He pulled up and the belt opened upward. Very small glass bottles of powers and liquids filled every pocket of the belt.

At least I knew some of what the North was known for.

"Poisons." I whispered, looking up at him.

Yugi shook his head at me as he refolded the belt and secured it closed. "Not quite." He said. "Antidotes." He sat beside me again. "There is no time in battle to apply poisons to weapons, but without antidotes, there is no hope. Every soldier in my army wears a belt similar to this one." He pulled me to my feet and turned me from him. His hands found my hair, pulling it back over my shoulders. "I know without a single doubt that Nata will have every weapon coated in the deadliest poisons my lands know."

"But what of my land's soldiers?" I asked as Yugi braided my hair carefully.

Yugi finished quickly and pushed the braid over my shoulder, secured at the end with a small tie in my hair. I turned to him as he freed his own hair from its tie. "My soldiers have been instructed on the use of their antidotes and have been told to use them on any soldier in need. We also have a handful of men trained only to treat men on the battlefield." He proceeded to braid his own hair over his shoulder. "This has always been the structure of the northern army. Only before, the medics were for mainly treating wounds and accidental poisonings on the soldier's on part, but we are now fighting an enemy who knows just as much as we do." Finished, he made the same tie in his own hair and pulled on the pair of dark, leather gloves that had been tucked into his belt. He his eyes were hard as he met mine. "We no do not have the upper hand in this war."

He pressed a hand to the small of my back, pushing me to the opening of his tent. "Go now," He told me, "Get together a group of your finest soldiers and bring them here. Tell the rest to break down camp as quickly as possible. We are moving out within a half hour."

I turned, about to argue that we could not be ready the quickly, but the tent flap had already fallen closed. My shoulders sagged. I understood Yugi's desire to take control of the army, but I could not help but feel confused by his kind actions in such deadly apparel. Was I someone he still trusted? Or did he think I had betrayed him in some way as well?

It seemed so in the forest.

"Rook!" I turned quickly to find Mushi's green eyes settled on me. He was furious. "How does he speak so harshly us yet take you into his tent and speak kindly to you? I've done nothing!"

I touched his shoulder lightly, silencing him. I turned him from the tent gently. Yugi could hear every word we spoke, and I did not want Mushi angering him further.

When we were far enough away, I stopped, stepping in front of Mushi. "Your lord is very confused, Mushi. You must allow him time to figure everything out for himself. He will show you his favor once again soon. Just allow him some time."

Mushi pressed his palms to his eyes, tilting his head back. It bothered him terribly that his lord was angry with him. "Reeka, I didn't do it." He whispered softly. "I did not kill Lady Kasera. She was so kind to me. Without her, I would have been executed. Why would I ever harm a woman like that?"

"I never doubted your innocence, Mushi." I replied, touching his arm.

He flinched away, shouting, "And what reason would I have to help the rebel army?" His fists clenched over his eyes. "I have no reason to harm my lord! I-!"

"Mushi!" I shouted, grabbing his wrists and pulling his hands from his face. He looked at me carefully, startled by my shout. "None of us have ever believed any negative rumor about you, Mushi, and I believe deep down, Yugi knows you are innocent. He is just angry. The thought opened his eyes to other things he finds at fault. Once he convinces himself that everything is as it should be, he will be himself again. Just wait."

Mushi sighed and nodded. He was still bothered, but I had said everything I could. "Now, come," I said as I turned from him, "We must prepare the army for departure. Our instructions are to gather a group of our best men and set the rest to taking down camp. We leave in a half hour."

"A half hour?" Mushi said suddenly. "Is he crazy? We'll never be ready that quickly!"

I glanced over my shoulder at him. "We've never tried. It could be possible. Go now!"

Mushi stared at me for a moment then nodded at me, moving in the opposite direction.

* * *

When Nasuku awoke, his shoulders burned painfully. He flinched as he attempted to shift his weight. His arms were tied over his head to the limb of a tree just on the edge of camp. A circle of men surrounded him, throwing stones and rotting food at him. He turned his face away when some kind of spoiled meat hit his face. A stone hit him in the stomach, and he grunted in pain. Another stone struck his ribs, and he almost cried out. They still had not completely healed.

Nasuku had been stripped of his shirt, and the cold air stung his exposed skin. He could hardly feel his arms. How long had he been hanging? He glanced upward. It was beginning to get dark. He'd been out for a long time.

Suddenly, all became silent, and Nasuku lowered his gaze to see Nata step through the crowd. He had a young demon with him clothed in a long black cloak. He could not see the demon's face, but he knew it had to be Keema. He pitied her. She would have to witness another execution. Another demon followed the two. He was clothed in a captain's uniform and wore a black mask over his face. Gshiro.

Before Nasuku could ponder the man, Nata spoke. "So this is it, Nasuku." His voice was almost sad. "So anticlimactic, I must say, but a happy day, nonetheless. Now, let's get on with this." The rebel general raised a hand over his head and motioned for several archers to step into the circle around Nasuku. They all raised their bows, arrows set on the western general's chest and abdomen. "Any last words, Nasuku?"

Nasuku opened his mouth to spit an insult, but before he could, an arrow came from the woods behind him, striking Nata in the shoulder, just barely missing his chest. Its feathers were a dark red. Nasuku felt his breath catch. The North.

Nata fell to the snow. An officer fell over him, shouting orders, but the soldiers did not listen, rushing into the woods to look for the northern archer. The officer shouted for the archers around Nasuku to shoot, but Gshiro shouted for them to stand down. They hesitated unsure of what to do.

A shout sounded from in front of Nasuku, and he raised his eyes. Shock took his being. His army rushed from the woods on the far side of the campsite and rushed through the campsite, catching the remainder of those around by surprise. The area became filled with the clangs of swords and the cries of men.

His eyes searched frantically. There she was.

Reeka ran toward him, shouting his name. An archer turned from Nasuku at her shout, and recognizing her as Captain Rook, he pulled back his arrow and aimed for her.

"Rook, get down!"

The voice from Nasuku's nightmares shouted out as an arrow found the archer's temple. The rebel soldier fell, the arrow shooting into the ground before him.

Yugi rushed from the woods, sword drawn. He ran for the remaining archers, and they all aimed for him, terrified. They all shot, but none came close to the Northern lord. In a moment, they all lay dead before Nasuku.

The Northern lord paused, his back to Nasuku. Neither spoke, though their energies met angrily, battling. Finally, Yugi turned to him. "You're a fool." He said slowly, his voice cold.

Nasuku growled lowly. This was the man who had destroyed everything. "Let me down and say that again, you bastard!" Did he think he was better than him? This little spoiled lord? He knew nothing of battle. A suit of armor and a sword do not make a man!

A familiar whistled sounded, and the rope Nasuku hung from was cut. Mushi's weapon continued in its circular path and returned somewhere within the mass of demons. Nasuku fell to his feet, landing hard and having to roll to escape serious injury. His arms were still bound. He prayed someone would free him so he could attack the man standing just feet from him.

A gentle hand settled on his back and his hands were freed. "Nasuku, get up!" The voice was feminine but stern. Nasuku tried to push to his feet, but he found he was too weak. The poison had not worn off yet.

Keema wrapped his arm over her shoulders and tried to pull him to his feet. "Quickly!" She shouted. "We don't have much time!"

Someone came up under his other arm, lifting him to his feet easily. Nasuku glanced quickly at the man, and growled. "Gshiro!"

"If you continue to shout, we will never get you out of here." Gshiro snapped back. They moved quickly northward, avoiding the battles on the western and eastern sides of camp. They slowed their pace, allowing Nasuku to recover a little when they reached the opening of the pass. He demanded to walk himself, so they allowed him. They were sure they'd moved far enough. They could no longer hear the sounds from the battle.

An angry shout sounded from within the forest behind them, and before any could react, a throwing knife buried itself deeply in Nasuku's back. He opened his mouth in a soundless cry and fell to the snow.

Gshiro turned quickly, drawing his sword. He knew who'd throw the knife.

"Lady Keema," Gshiro said over his shoulder, "You must get Nasuku to the western campsite immediately."

"But I can't carry him! He's too big!" Keema replied frantically.

"You have to, my Lady! That knife was poisoned! Drag him if you must!" He motioned in front of him. "I'll keep him back with me! Now go!"

Keema stared at Gshiro's back for a moment longer then grabbed Nasuku's wrists. In the fear of the situation and with the adrenaline running through her veins, she managed to drag the large general.

She did allow herself to stop until she reached the campsite, set up just half a mile from the opening of the pass. When she arrived, medics instantly set to treating Nasuku.

She was shown to a tent and collapsed into a dreamless sleep within.

* * *

"Retreat!" A rebel captain began shouting. "Scatter to the woods!"

The shout continued through the camp and rebel soldiers quickly followed the order. The soldier before me turned his back on me as he ran for the woods. I struck him down in an instant. "Fool."

Yugi pressed his back to mine once again, not liking when it left his. "Let them go!" He shouted over the noise of the battle. "Do not follow!" Several soldiers stopped in their chase of rebel soldiers, others disobeyed and continued after the retreating soldiers. He called out at them, but they ignored him.

Soon the area grew quiet as our men allowed themselves to rest and mourn for their fallen comrades.

I allowed myself to fully lean into Yugi's back, panting and sore. My head fell back onto his shoulder. We stayed like that for several moments, Yugi shouting and I relaxing against him. The hardness of his armor was oddly reassuring and the vibration of his chest as he shouted made me feel safe.

We'd succeeded.

"Reeka," Yugi whispered.

I knew what he was going to say and stood completely on my own, sheathing my sword. "It will take them a long time to reassemble." I whispered.

Yugi sheathed his own sword. "They never will."

I turned quickly, eyeing Yugi. "What?"

He looked off to the side, eyes calm. His face was smeared with blood and his light hair was soiled with red. I never thought I would ever see him in such a state. "My arrow bore a heavy poison. Nata will not survive it."

I was speechless. I could only stare at him for several moments. "You are sure?" I finally whispered.

He nodded confidently. I wanted to throw my arms around him. This war was over. Without Nata, the army would never be able to organize itself again.

The soldiers from the nearby campsite arrived just then. They carried platforms of wood and bags of medical supplies. They set to treating the fallen men. Yugi went to them quickly, using his own belt to treat the men around us. I knew nothing of the poisons, so I helped the soldiers place wounded soldiers on the platforms to be carried back to camp. As I worked, several soldiers passed with one, I looked up.

Mushi.

I pushed to my feet quickly watching as they passed. He had a hand pressed to his side, teeth clenched in agony. Blood seeped through his fingers.

"His blood was thinned." Yugi said beside me when they passed. "There is no antidote for that poison." I turned to him. He swallowed hard as he watched his men take away his wounded general. I touched his wrist.

"He will be alright." I whispered. Yugi looked at me and his eyes made my heart sink in my chest.

Yugi he did not comment further as he turned from me to another soldier. "Take the remaining men back to the camp. Give them orders to do whatever my medics demand; they cannot do it all on their own."

I nodded to him, shouting for the soldiers to come with me.

Through the chaos of the night, I realized more and more that our victory had hardly been such.

We would lose many more men before morning.

* * *

Perhaps a review is required?


	23. Chapter 21

When I finally reached camp with the men I had gathered, medics and northern soldiers ran to us, gathering the injured men we had brought and moving them to the various tents to treat them. One had already passed when they went to take him from us. The medic swallowed, directing the men to take him where the rest of the bodies of the dead had been placed. They would be properly buried the next morning.

I refused to look at the soldier's face as they carried him past me. He wore a white uniform—one of our men. There was no doubt that I knew the man, and after the many I had already seen fall, I could not stand to see another.

Suddenly, I heard a shout and saw a flash of white before someone about my height slammed into my chest. He cried out, pulling me hard against him. I felt tears soak through my uniform shirt.

I swallowed, wrapping my arms tightly around my son. I leaned my head on his shoulder, face in his neck and cried with him. It no longer mattered what my soldiers saw. At the moment, they didn't care, rushing to save their comrades. To them, an older officer was comforting a new recruit.

Taisho pressed his face into the crook of my neck, hiccupping. I hummed softly to him, rocking him. Yugi had decided when his eyes had landed on my son lined up for battle that he was to remain at camp. Even with the boy's protests, he'd held firm, telling the boy that if he disobeyed, the demon lord would be the one to personally punish him.

I thanked Yugi as I held Taisho. If this reaction was caused by the sight of the injured soldiers, then I could not imagine his reaction if he'd actually seen battle. My stubborn son thought he was a grown demon, ready for battle, but truthfully, he was still a pup, and now, perhaps he would remember that. Before now, he had never witnessed a dead body. It was a lot for him.

Maybe it was what he needed to finally see his foolish ways.

"Mom, I never knew. I—!" He stopped, pulling away, tears in his eyes. I placed my hands on his cheeks, shushing him.

"I know it's hard Taisho, and I'm sorry you were exposed to it. This is why—!"

Taisho shook his head quickly, trembling. "No," He said quickly. I frowned at him, unsure of what he was going to say. "It's Dad, he's—!"

"Captain."

I looked up to find my brother's eyes on me. His face was tense. His eyes withdrawn. He looked defeated, his own white uniform soiled with blood even though he had not seen battle. He swallowed, then said very softly, voice strained, "Reeka, something has happened."

My heart dropped.

"What is it, Sessho?"

Taisho let out a throaty sob, bringing a hand to his face. I looked at him quickly then back at Sessho. My brother's eyes fell on my son, no doubt imagining his daughter in the same state, then he met my eyes before letting them fall to the ground.

"Nasuku," he said slowly, "Reeka, he's badly injured. We don't know what is going to happen."

Before my brother finished, I was already running past him, desperately seeking my mate's scent. The iron smell of blood drowned my senses, masking individual scents. I ran blind, seeking out anything that would lead me to him. Hazari exited a tent before me, closing his eyes tightly, his face almost pained.

I stopped, approaching him slowly. When he sensed me, he opened his eyes and found my own. They were wet with tears. I knew in that instant that Nasuku lay inside this tent. I went to move past Hazari, but he grabbed my arm suddenly, stopping me with a hard grip. "Reeka, I'm not sure you want to see him now."

I jerked my arm from him, desperate. "I must." I nearly cried, my eyes tearing over as I met his over my shoulder

I spun from him, pushing aside the tent flap, and rushed inside. The men within did not spare me a glance as they treated their injured general, determined to save him. Nasuku lay on his stomach, stripped of the rebel uniform he had been freed in. His eyes were open, but moving in and out of focus, sometimes falling closed for a moment before shooting open again, fighting to stay conscious.

His back was marred and raw, darkly bruised. They had tortured him. I swallowed, approaching him slowly.

Most of these slashes were healing, but one on his upper back, just beside his shoulder blade, bled profusely. His blood ran like water from the wound, running over his ribs to soak into the mat he laid on. He'd been poisoned.

My heart suddenly ached when Nasuku cried out in pain. A northern soldier had laid a cloth over his wound, pressing hard in an attempted to stop the bleeding. Nasuku's fists clenched by his head, his eyes closed tightly as he hissed.

He looked so pale.

A hand landed on my shoulder, squeezing just slightly. I glanced quickly to my right. Shinsai stood there, his face tired. He squeezed my shoulder again. "I think your presence will help him greatly." I nodded, looking at my lover again as he cried out, rising from the mat ever so slightly.

"What has he been poisoned with?" I asked, my voice a whisper, hoarse.

Shinsai squeezed my shoulder then released it, stepping away from me. I knew then that Shinsai did not expect my mate's survival. I ran to Nasuku, falling to my knees by his head. His eyes were closed tightly, teeth bared as he hissed again.

I pressed my hands to his face gently, trying to comfort him. I tried our bond, hoping to pass on reassurance, but found it still closed. "Nasuku."

His dark eyes shot open, the deep blue moving to meet my gold. I smiled softly at him, brushing some of his dark hair from his face. He was hot with fever, a thin layer of perspiration covering his skin.

For a moment, his eyes fell closed again as another wave of pain ran through him then he relaxed, placing is hand over mine on his face, whispering my name softly.

His body tensed suddely, his fingers tightened and his eyes shot open.

They were clear of the poison, focused and furious.

He pushed himself up with his other arm suddenly, flinging my hand away. "Why are you here?" His voice was dark, dangerous.

I leaned back from him, unsure of his fury. "Nasuku, I—"

"Someone get her out of here." Nasuku commanded, sitting up completely despite the pleading of the medics to lie down again. He pushed himself to his feet, wobbling a little as he moved to retrieve the clothing that had been brought for him. He reached for the pants of his uniform. "I do not wish for her to be here any longer."

I sat frozen where I'd knelt, shocked. What had I done?

He didn't still believe I was having an affair, did he?

I stood, walking towards Nasuku. No one had moved to remove me. They all knew it was not the most important thing. Getting Nasuku off of his feet so they could treat him was first priority.

"Nasuku, you need to rest." I whispered, placing a hand on his wrist as he began to tie his sash around his hips.

He jerked away from me, his hard eyes meeting mine. "No, I already know what happens when I'm not around. I refuse to be out another day and let that bastard lead my army!" He was beyond reasoning. Despite the poison's effect, I knew Nasuku planned to seek out Yugi in that instant.

Shinsai was the only one to take action. He approached his enraged general from the side. "General, please, contain yourself," He said softly, voice strong, "You need to rest. Even now, under the influence of the poison, you go into a false rage and call your captain a female."

Nasuku turned to look at Shinsai quickly, eyes still blazing, "My rage is not influenced by—!" Before he could finish, Shinsai reached up a hand and pinched a spot below his general's ear. Nasuku's eyes rolled back, and he sank. Shinsai caught his general about the waist and allowed the northern soldiers to take him back to the mat.

I turned to watch them as they struggled to drag his large body, tears running down my cheeks. Nasuku was possibly dying, and instead of allowing me to comfort him during his treatment, he showed me his anger. I'd done nothing. I sighed. But after sensing Yugi's energy so close to mine over the last weeks and after sensing the touch when Yugi stole a kiss, I could understand his anger.

Whenever he was well, I vowed to explain it all to him.

But first, he had to survive.

"Captain, I think it would be best if you left." I looked up to find a northern soldier approaching me. His uniform was that of a medic's but altered slightly, bands of white outlining his collar and most likely his sleeves, though I could not see for they were bound up to his shoulder for obvious reasons. I came to the conclusion that the demon was one of the head medics, if not the only one.

I eyed him, slightly annoyed. The man noticed and quickly continued, though his voice remained very calm and even, no room for argument. "The general can still sense you here, and if the two of you are not on the best of terms, this could quicken his heartbeat and lower his chances of survival. Already, he has pushed himself too far by standing so suddenly and moving about."

Crossing my arms, I continued to look at the man, debating what I should do. If I left and Nasuku did not survive, I would hardly be able to stand knowing that I had not been with him in those final moments. But if I remained and he died because of my stubbornness, I would be the one at fault for his death. I would never be able to live with that guilt.

Not that I would have long to suffer.

Three days, and I would be gone as well.

The medic suddenly leaned closer, a lot closer than was customary. I raised an eyebrow at him, bending away a little. "My Lady," He began, and I took a step back, startled. The demon grabbed my upper arm lightly, bringing me close again. I noticed Shinsai lean back, watching us closely out of the corner of his eye, ready to move to me if needed.

"There is no need to be alarmed, Lady Reeka," He whispered, drawing my eyes to him again, "My Lord revealed your identity to me as a precaution so that I would not be startled if you were brought to me to be treated." I didn't appreciate Yugi revealing my identity to this man, but perhaps, it had been a smart move. "I mean no harm, but my lady, if I may be so bold, General Nasuku would benefit greatly from your leave. I assure you, we are doing all that we can, but if he awakes and reacts the same way to you again, then he will be lost."

With a sigh, I stepped back, crossing my arms over my chest again. My eyes found Nasuku's form on the mat, men running about him frantically. They had managed to wrap a cloth tightly around his torso, but blood still bled through. One man sprinkled some kind of powder over the growing stain, and it thickened before my eyes, reacting with the blood to form a clot that Nasuku's blood could not form in that moment. It would only hold as long as the cloth was there, but it allowed time for Nasuku's body to filter out the poison.

Finally, I nodded my head slowly to the man, allowing my arms to fall to my sides, defeated. The medic nodded once to me in return and then moved back to the western general, testing his pulse in his wrist. Shinsai was next to me then, his voice soft, "If anything changes, I will find you." I turned to look up at the tall demon.

His blue eyes were soft, comforting, as he moved his large body between Nasuku and myself, moving me from the tent with gentle hands. Once we reached the tent entrance, I turned, looking up at his face once more. The black, triangular markings under his eyes showed his power. Visible markings normally hinted at such. My father's dark stripes came to mind as I remembered this.

For as long as I could remember, Shinsai had always bore the marks. Although I had not known him personally until after I had entered the army, I'd often seen him walking with Nasuku as a pup. I'd often overheard them discussing war tactics and, more times than not, Shinsai was the one answering Nasuku's questions. It was obvious Shinsai was much older than Nasuku and much more experienced, but if Shinsai was so powerful, why did he not hold a position in the army? Why had be not become general instead of Nasuku? Shinsai had been in the army for years prior to Nasuku's arrival. Nasuku had only been a teenager when he'd managed to win the position of general, quite an incredible feat, but Shinsai had obviously been strong and experienced enough for the position. Had Shinsai fought for the position as well and lost, or had he stepped back for some reason?

"What is it?" Shinsai asked softly when he noticed I examined him. Not concerned, simply curious.

I shook my head, redirecting my eyes. "Nothing, Shinsai, just thinking is all."

Shinsai smiled softly as he stretched an arm over me to push open the tent flap. Light flooded the dark tent, and the cold slowly poured into the comfortable warmth of the tent. "Please do not worry, my Lady. General Nasuku is in good hands." Shinsai said softly as I turned to exit the tent. "I will keep him company should he wake, and if he worsens, I will send for you immediately."

Once my body moved from the tent, he allowed the flap to fall closed, and I found myself alone in the cold again. My eyes focused on the dirty snow before me, looking over the footprints there absentmindedly. It was too painful to think.

A gentle hand landed on the back of my head, directing my face into a warm chest. I knew who it was instantly, and I was grateful for his comfort. "You waited on me." I stated softly.

Hazari nodded, resting his head on mine. "I heard Nasuku's outburst. I'm so sorry, Reeka. I know that was the last thing you needed." He whispered softly, talking into my hair. I nodded, thinking it almost strange that the blind, human boy I'd saved nearly thirteen years ago now held me in my time of need.

"Hazari," I whispered softly as he began to lead me from Nasuku's tent, "We need to send a messenger to my father at the Northern palace. The fastest one we have. I want him to be here incase—" I stopped suddenly, my throat closing.

I couldn't say it. Even the thought was too much. Although Nasuku seemed to be in good hands, I wanted my father nearby should my grandfather's Tenseiga be needed. Only that would calm my nerves.

"I understand." Hazari said quickly. "I'll see that one is sent as soon as possible, but for now," his arm wrapped around my waist, leaning my weight into him as he led me away, "you need to rest."

I almost gave in, closing my eyes to let my son lead me, but then suddenly, I moved away from him. Hazari looked at me quizzically. "What is it?"

"Where's Mushi?" I asked quickly.

Hazari swallowed, moving to lean me against him once again. "Later, Reeka, after you've rested. It'll be too much."

I took a step back, giving him a sideways glance. Hazari sighed, closing his eyes for a moment, troubled. Finally, he turned on his heel and led me back the way we'd come without a single word. I followed him quickly, his silence feeding my nerves.

Hazari stopped outside of a tent three down from Nasuku's, pushing the flap aside carefully. He stopped to let me in first, following closely behind. The tent was dark and warm like Nasuku's, the air thick. Mushi lay on his back in the middle of the tent, a white sheet pulled up to his chest. He was limp and pale, his head lolling to one side. For a moment, my heart sank as I thought him dead. I stepped in slowly. My sword clicked at my hip, the only sound in the tent. The single medic in the tent glanced up at me from where he knelt at Mushi's shoulder. He addressed me and stood, moving from the tent. I watched him go then directed my attention back to Mushi.

From my angle now, I could see, to my relief, his chest rising and falling gently. My eyes focused suddenly on his hair, braided carefully over his shoulder. This was not customary. Medics did not care about their patient's hair. If it was up when the soldier was brought, they left it. If it got in the way, they cut it off. Who had done this?

Someone shifted, and I glanced down. I hadn't noticed the black cloaked figure previously. He had his head tilted down, obscuring my view on his face. His cloak hid his uniform from me, so I could not tell which army he was from.

If he was even from our army.

I frowned, my hand brushing back my coat to settle on the hilt of my sword. I sensed Hazari start behind me, suddenly aware that the situation may go sour. "Soldier," I said sternly, "Reveal yourself to me."

The man reached out a hand slowly, touching Mushi's bare shoulder gently where it met his neck. I tensed, beginning to pull my sword from its sheath. An assassin. I bared my fangs, fearing for my friend. "Step away!" I shouted. "Or, I swear, you will never rise again."

At my shout, Mushi stirred, frowning in his sleep. "Reeka," He muttered softly, nearly a question. His eyes opened slowly, still glazed from sleep. He looked at me as he raised a hand to his forehead and winced. If he noticed my stance or bared weapon, it did not occur to him that something was amiss, his mind still muddled with sleep and the remaining poison.

But when his eyes moved to look at the cloaked figure leaning over him, they widened then narrowed quickly, the light green going dark. He sat up quickly, bringing the hand from his forehead in a downward arch. It caught the cloaked figure across the face, and he crumpled to the floor, the hood of his cloak falling to the back of his neck.

The small man pushed himself up again to face Mushi, short, black hair falling about his shoulders. "Mushi, please!" I was surprised when a familiar voice filled the tent, and even more shocked when Mushi pulled the demon into his arms, kissing her hard.

"Keema," Mushi growled between each bruising kiss, "You foolish, stupid girl." He pressed kisses over her face: cheeks, mouth, eye lids. "I should"—he kissed her again—"lock you away"—another—"and never let you out again!" His fingers buried themselves in her hair, holding her face to his, eyes closed tightly. Finally, he leaned back from her, panting lightly. "If you ever try something like that again, Keema, I'll—I'll—Damn it all!" He kissed her again, deeper still, one arm pulling her tightly against him. When he broke away again, he pressed a kiss to her forehead and then drew her into his wrapped chest where she began to sob lightly.

I stood frozen, shocked by the scene. Hazari shifted uncomfortably behind me, feeling that he should leave. My sword slipped from my hand and back into its sheath with a click, drawing Mushi's eyes to me. He nudged Keema with his chin, whispering her name softly. She leaned back slowly to look at him, and he glanced my way. Hesitantly, Keema turned her head to look at me, almost scared.

I didn't speak, examining my sister's features for a moment. I knew my face was hard as my mind spun. Suddenly, everything slammed into me and I dropped to my knees, pressing my palms to my eyes, close to tears. "Damn it, Keema!" I shouted. I felt her move to my side quickly, a gentle hand landing on my shoulder. I threw myself at her, my arms going around her midsection, and we hit the ground hard. "How could you do that to me?" I continued, my face in her neck. "I was so scared! Where were you?"

Keema hugged me tightly, her face in my hair. "It's a long story," she muttered. I leaned back to sit on my haunches, looking at her. She looked exhausted, pools of black beneath her eyes. Tears swelled in her eyes, not falling.

I gently ran a hand through her dark hair. "You'll have to tell it to me when you've rested." I replied, letting the short locks fall through my fingers slowly. Seeing my sister with dark hair was the oddest thing I'd ever seen. Already, Keema and I had light skin, but the black of her hair now made her face paler, more flawless than before. I sighed, pulling her into another quick hug. "I'm just glad you are safe."

"Keema?"

I released my sister, turning to see Sessho enter the tent. Hazari ducked in behind him, smiling softly at me. He'd gone to retrieve my brother.

Keema stood quickly and ran to him, throwing her arms about his neck. Sessho wrapped his arms tightly around her small form, pressing his face into her neck. "Oh, Keema, I was so afraid when you vanished during the battle." He pulled back, her face in his hands. He brushed her hair from her face with his thumbs. "I was afraid one of the rebel soldiers had taken you." He pulled her against his chest once more.

I frowned. Did he know something? I turned to glance at Mushi. He smiled softly at the scene before him and opened his arms to Keema when my brother released her. Without hesitation, she went to him, kneeling to lean against his chest.

"Gshiro and I pulled Nasuku from the battle after Mushi cut him down." Keema said softly, going to retell the story, but I interrupted her.

Everything clicked suddenly. "Gshiro?" I demanded, finally pushing to my feet. "The rebel soldier who kidnapped Tarra? You were with the rebel army this entire time!" I paused for a moment, thinking, then my eyes widened. "You were our spy, weren't you?" My eyes searched hers.

Keema nodded, turning her face into Mushi throat. I pointed at him. "And you knew, didn't you?" I turned quickly, pointing at my brother as well. "And you! Why didn't you stop her?"

Sessho turned hard eyes on me, about to speak, but Mushi did first.

"I tried," He said softly, his hand pressing Keema's cheek into his chest comfortingly. "When she came to report to Sessho and me for the first time, I figured her out, Sessho did not. When I tried to stop her from returning to the rebel camp, Sessho ordered me to stand down, thinking I was just angry, so I had to allow her to leave, but she came to my tent soon after to see me. We argued, and I was so enraged to see her wearing a rebel uniform that I tore her coat from her body. I ordered her to stay, but she ran from me, and I followed."

"The rebel coat we found in your tent after you vanished," I whispered, my eyes falling from his face to Keema's, "That was yours." She nodded gently. I let out a sigh of relief. Though I never doubted his innocence, I was glad to hear finally that Mushi was not in any way betraying us. The finding of the coat had always been hard to explain, and now, I knew where it had actually come from.

Mushi nudged Keema gently, telling her to continue while the new information played over in my mind. She shifted in his arms before continuing, "Nasuku couldn't stand, so Gshiro and I carried him from the battle as quickly as we could. When we'd almost reached the pass, he demanded to walk on his own. He was stable enough so we allowed him, but we were attacked." She paused for a moment, looking at me. "A dagger flew from somewhere in the woods and found Nasuku's back. When he fell, Gshiro commanded me to drag Nasuku to camp while he held back our attacker. I obeyed. I do not know where he is now, and I did not see who attacked us, but I'm almost positive it was his brother, Mugen."

Sessho covered his mouth with a hand, thinking carefully. "The two spies have turned on one another." He said slowly, pondering. "Keema, do you believe Gshiro is someone we can trust?"

Keema nodded. "He helped Nasuku and me whenever he could. He hid a dagger for me in case I ever needed it, and he was the one who brought you letters when I no longer could."

Mushi shifted her to look at him then. "Yes, and why could you no longer bring those yourself?"

Keema flushed, shaking her head. "I was captured by the general. He realized I was female, but luckily, did not figure me as a spy."

Mushi visibly tensed. "Did he touch you?" He demanded, holding her chin firmly. When she hesitated, his eyes became furious. "Keema, when he realized you were female, did Nata touch you?" He growled.

Anger filled me, burning hot. If Nata had touched my sister—

I stopped, suddenly void of feeling. The man was dead. What else could we do to him?

Keema trembled. "He tried, but I kept him away. He refused to force himself upon me, so as long as I fought him, he let me go."

Relieved, Mushi pulled Keema tightly against him, whispering gently to her. His question had obviously brought forward dark memories. I turned, about to announce that we should leave and allow my sister to rest, but Hazari spoke.

His voice was very low. "Keema, what of the kitchen servant, Haku?"

At the sound of his name, my sister began to bawl, grabbing Mushi's upper arm tightly. The general's eyes widened quickly, startled. He wrapped both arms around her small shoulders, shushing her softly. When she did not respond to his comforting words, he looked at us, perplexed. What had happened?

My brother stepped in front of me, motioning for us to leave. With one last glance at my sister, I obeyed. I wanted to stay behind and comfort her, but I knew Mushi would take good care of her. My poor sister had been through so much, and I knew the comfort of her lover's arms would do more than those of her sister.

* * *

The next day, all able soldiers helped carefully bury the dead. Many cheeks bore the streaks of tears as we buried our friends and, some, brothers. Northern soldiers were buried beside Western soldiers, the growing feud between the two sides forgotten.

When all of the wooden markers were finally set in the ground, Yugi spoke for them. They'd fought bravely and lost their lives helping him. He thanked them, his face calm, eyes withdrawn as he looked over the many mounds behind him. When he turned back to speak to the many soldiers before him again, his eyes met mine for a moment, pleading. He wished to speak with me. I nodded just enough for him to see.

Later, when I joined him in his tent, he finally allowed several tears to flow from his eyes while he spoke with me. His voice was strong as he told me that we would be moving through the pass in several days to meet my father at the Northern palace. The western army was welcome to stay for as long as we needed until we were rested enough to return home.

I thanked him, and he bid me away, never once addressing the streaks down his face.

Nasuku's condition improved quickly, and by the next day, his life was no longer threatened. I thoroughly thanked all of his medics, hugging the head medic tightly in private, tears in my eyes. Shinsai remained with Nasuku during his recovery, and as I passed, I often heard Nasuku's warm voice flowing from the tent as they shared memories together. I longed to push open the flap and see him, but Shinsai warned me against it.

"Wait until he comes to you," Shinsai told me gently when he found me waiting outside Nasuku's tent. "When he's ready, he'll find you. If you confront him too early, he may say things he does not mean. Give him time to think."

I knew then that Nasuku had told him everything. I was embarrassed to know that Shinsai was aware of my troubles with Nasuku, but thankful that Nasuku had someone to talk to. Taking Shinsai's words to heart, I did not enter Nasuku's tent once while he recovered.

Taisho visited him often, so grateful that his father was going to live. They spoke more in those few days than they had in the last several years. Every time Taisho left Nasuku, he seemed older, his eyes less wild, mature. When he spoke to anyone about his father, it became apparent that he respected him greatly, threatening to fight anyone who commented bitterly about the general's recent bed rest.

Mushi was up and about quickly, leaving his tent only half a day after we'd seen him last. Keema did not leave his side, her arm around his waist as they moved through camp. He greeted his soldiers warmly as they sat about a fire, but none responded. They still thought he was a traitor, and in their grieving, they choose to turn their anger on him.

Keema had scolded them, explaining that he was no such thing, but it did no good.

When Yugi stumbled upon the pair in camp for the first time, he stepped forward quickly to shake Mushi's hand. Nothing was said as the lord and his general held each other's eyes, and when they parted, both bore smiles, their foolish feud ending as quickly as it had come about, good friends once more.

When my father finally arrived, he was greeted warmly by the entire camp, many cheering as the ball of light he rode in formed his tall form. He looked over the soldiers around him then walked calmly to Yugi and I. We led him to Yugi's tent and told him what had occurred and that Nasuku was stable now.

"Nata is dead." Yugi said calmly, leaning against the short table that we sat around. "My own arrow struck him with enough poison to kill twenty men. If he lived to feel himself hit the ground, I'd be surprised. This war is over."

My father nodded to him then rose to his feet. "Whenever the army has recovered, send them home." He said calmly, then his eyes found mine for a moment, almost searching. He bid Yugi a safe return and left. I heard later that he saw my sister and my brother before disappearing into Nasuku's tent. For hours, he remained there. Slowly, more and more soldiers crowded around the entrance, hoping to hear what the western lord would say to the general. What my father said to Nasuku, no one knows for sure, but when he left, Nasuku finally pushed aside his tent flap and stepped out.

Nasuku's hair was loose about his shoulders, wavy from days of resting. His uniform was not wrinkled but tied loosely, his chest showing through the opening in his shirt. When the light finally hit his face, he squinted, shielding his face for a moment. The moment the soldiers saw him, they cheered loudly, glad to see their general emerge. Slowly, a smile began to form on Nasuku's face as he looked over everyone.

He chuckled softly as they quieted. "I'm glad to know you all missed me!" His warm voice carried through the camp, washing over everyone and instantly bringing smiles to almost every face. My heart beat fast in my chest as his voice reached my ears. It had been so long since I'd seen him smile like that.

Yugi moved beside me. The soldiers parted for him as he made his way to Nasuku. Their eyes found one another and locked, Nasuku's smile slowly fading. When the northern lord finally came to a stop in front of Nasuku, he smiled softly. "General Nasuku, your men love you dearly, and you were very missed indeed. I'm glad to see you are well, my friend." Yugi offered his hand.

Nasuku's jaw clenched as he stepped back. "My Lord, I mean no disrespect, but we are not friends." He said slowly with a slight bow, mocking. His eyes found mine in the crowd for a moment, and he returned to his tent, letting the flap fall closed behind him. Tense, Yugi clenched his hand into a fist and lowered it slowly to his side.

The soldiers began whispering fiercely, confused by the show. Shinsai stepped forward quickly, hiding Yugi behind him. "Go now," He commanded them, "We leave tomorrow morning, prepare yourselves." Slowly, the soldiers went their separate ways, still speaking among themselves.

I moved to Yugi as Shinsai followed Nasuku into his tent. The demon lord's face was dark, his eyes furious. "Yugi, please," I whispered, "You must understand, Nasuku is very confused at the moment. Yugi!" He turned suddenly to enter Nasuku's tent, and I seized his wrist, but he broke free. "No!"

Not knowing what else to do, I followed quickly behind Yugi. Nasuku turned to look at us, arms crossed over his chest as we interrupted his conversation with Shinsai. The older demon looked at us and sighed softly, his eyes falling closed for a moment. He stepped back from Nasuku, stopping beside me. I met his eyes, seeing the disappointment in them. He knew this would not go well.

"What the hell was that?" Yugi suddenly demanded, approaching Nasuku quickly.

The western general raised an eyebrow. "I do not understand what you mean, Lord Yugi." Was his cool response.

They came nose to nose, nearly the same height. "You know exactly what I mean!" Yugi shouted. "I try to fix whatever it is between us, and you disrespect me in front of the entire army!"

Nasuku stepped back, grinning. "My Lord, you forget, I am not your general, nor your friend. I did nothing wrong. I addressed you formally, and I have every right to refuse the handshake of another lord." He nodded his head to Yugi. "Now, _Lord_ Yugi, if you'd leave me, I have a lot to do." He brushed past Yugi, moving to kneel at a chest I knew contained his long neglected weapons.

Shaking with fury, Yugi glared at his back. "Whatever you think happened while you were away is wrong." He said slowly. My mate's back tensed, his movements stopping. I froze beside Shinsai, knowing I was about to become the topic of discussion. He placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him, but his eyes were on Nasuku, troubled.

"What did you say?" Nasuku whispered as he stood slowly, pulling on the fingerless gauntlets he'd removed from the chest. He made a fist, the leather creaking after being in the cold for so long. It was a threat, and we all knew it.

Yugi was not deterred. He held his ground. "I have taken nothing from you, Nasuku."

The western general turned slowly, looking at Yugi. "I know that." He said slowly, crossing his arms. "I know you didn't take what I've lost. It went willingly."

"Nasuku!" I shouted, hurt, as I approached him. "Please."

His eyes fell on me for the first time since I'd entered the tent, cold. I stopped instantly, frozen to the floor. "Captain, you will not speak to me so informally." He snapped. "Know your place!"

Yugi's eyes widened, then a sad look took his face. "Nasuku," He whispered, "She is your mate."

Nasuku turned from us, kneeling at the chest again. "My mate is dead, Lord Yugi. Our bond died long ago."

I couldn't stand to hear another word. Before anyone could respond, I ran from the tent, tears streaming down my face. I pressed my energy hard against my mark as I ran, praying Nasuku would let me through, but it was as closed as ever.

Cold.

* * *

Gshiro leaned hard against a tree just out of sight of the soldiers running about.

The campsite of the North and West.

He grimaced as he pressed his palm into his side. Blood ran between his fingers, dripping to the snow. His mind spun, dizzy. The two brothers fought with each other so fiercely for so long, Gshiro could hardly recall how much time had truly passed, but with the wound in his side, he knew had to seek medical attention soon or he'd die. A grin came to his lip for a moment as he remembered the feel of his sword as it gave Mugen a similar wound. The difference though was that Mugen had no one to go to for help.

His side had lost.

Gshiro knew his only help lay within the campsite before him. But with his mask long lost, he would be recognized if he entered camp, and with the rebel uniform he now wore, probably attacked on sight. Any other day, he would try it, but he knew well enough that he would not be able to defend himself against any attacks. He cursed softly under his breath. If they saw him, they'd think him a traitor.

_Which I am_, he thought bitterly, recalling his time spent in the rebel campsite.

Another sharp pain ran up his side, and he nearly cried out.

He had to find Keema. That was his only hope.

But how?

* * *

Aha! I live!

Wow, there's a lot going on. Lol. It'll get a little worse and then improve, just you wait! At least Keema and Mushi are together, right? And Yugi and Mushi are on good terms again! That's exciting!

Now, we just need the long-been love rivals to get along. Easy, right? Hmhm. Trust me, it'll be good.

Reviews inspire me!

New Years Resolution: Update more.


	24. Chapter 22

I ran through the campsite blindly, passing through the crowd of soldiers still returning to their tents. They called out to me, concerned, but I gave no answer as I dodged soldier after soldier. I just needed to get away from everything. I needed to hide somewhere and cry until my eyes dried and my heart healed enough to live another day.

My hair fell from its tie and bellowed around me, getting in my eyes and sticking to my lips and cheeks. The sash holding my coat closed shifted and came loose. The thick fabric slid from my shoulders and caught around my elbows. I slowed for a moment, frantically trying to pull it off, tears falling harder from the disturbance as I spun about, crying out my fury and heartache.

Several soldiers approached me slowly. I did not recognize them as I turned my wild eyes on them. All of them stopped; two took a step back. It was not an unknown fact that I had destroyed a fourth of the northern army in a rage. Since that battle, many soldiers had become weary of my fury, but now, a couple of the bolder soldiers stepped closer. "Captain," one asked softly, coming closer than the rest, "What is it?"

I knew how I looked. A western captain crying in front of his soldiers, hair and eyes wild, shouting out in fury and struggling with his coat like a fool—I looked mad.

But I could hardly make myself care. I stepped back from them, shaking my head as the coat finally fell from my arms to the dirty snow.

I turned again and fled. None ran after me, and for that, I was grateful.

When I was finally free of the campsite, I turned towards the woods, falling as I attempted to climb the snow bank at the front of the trees. I clawed my way up, falling once more before I struggled to my feet. Once I was under the canopy, I fell to my knees, palms pressed to my eyes, body shaking with sobs.

Nasuku was done with me.

At the thought, my heart contracted painfully, and I cried out loudly, wrapping my arms around myself. I fell forward, my face meeting the coldness of the snow. I debated remaining there and letting the cold steal the warmth of my body until my heart stopped. It would happen eventually. I no longer had my coat, and my human blood made me unable to survive the cold like any other demon. It would be peaceful.

But then I remembered Nasuku's eyes before the war as he held my dagger out of reach. My attempted suicide at the end of the last war still haunted him. He'd never come to fully trust me again.

Besides, things were different now.

I pushed myself up into a sitting position, the tears stopping.

I had two pups now. I had a family that needed me. If Nasuku wanted to leave me now, then there was nothing I could do. I would raise our family on my own if I needed to. He could go back to his old ways and become the playboy general again, but I would not become the child I once was.

Wiping my face with the sleeve of my shirt, I took a deep breath. As I sat there in the snow, I vowed to myself that I would never take another lover or bear another mark for the rest of my life. Even if Nasuku never knew, I would always remain faithful to him.

A sudden rustle made me jump to my feet, hand on my sword hilt. "Who's there?" I shouted. I feared who had followed me from camp. I prayed Yugi had been smart enough not to run from Nasuku's tent after me. It would not help our case in the least.

My heart suddenly skipped with a small hope at my next thought. "Nasuku?" I breathed, hoping my mate had realized his mistake and followed.

A dark haired demon stumbled from the shadows and fell before me, coughing. He curled in on his side, a hand pressed to an injury just under his ribs. He grimaced, teeth showing beneath his tight lips. I pulled my sword from its sheath at the sight of his uniform.

A rebel soldier.

I approached him slowly, the sword limp at my side. When I reached him, fury took me. I kicked his side hard, sending him on his back. But when he looked up at me, I gasped, stumbling back.

"Karcen!"

The lion smiled weakly up at me, blood running down his chin from the corner of his mouth. "Hello, Captain," he rasped, "It's been a while." His last word was clipped as he winced in pain, locking his jaw as he tried to fight down a cry.

My eyes moved up and down him again, looking at his uniform as I calmed myself and took on the demeanor of the captain. "You were the rebel spy." I said coldly. "It was you all along! I should kill you for your disloyalty." To emphasize this point, I brought my sword tip to his throat, looking down at him through narrowed eyes.

Karcen swallowed hard, trying to speak. "Captain, please, it's me." He finally said hoarsely. "It's Gshiro." Then coughed violently.

I leaned over him, trying to link him to the dark-masked rebel soldier. The golden-brown hair and dark skin. It was possible, and Keema had said—

"My lady." Karcen finally said softly, holding my eyes when they found his, startled. He kept himself from pausing in his sentence, his voice strained as he attempted to keep the pain from making his words staggered, "I found out your identity the day you and Captain Hazari came to retrieve Lady Tarra and nearly killed my brother. Your chest wasn't bound, and I knew." Finally finished, his face distorted in a grimace, and he groaned in pain.

I instantly sheathed my sword and crouched, placing my arms under him. I attempted to lift him but he was a rather large man, and I could not lift him without causing him further injury. When I removed my arms from him, he was breathing hard, having beared the pain of my attempt.

"I'll go for help." I said quickly. "Will you be safe? Is your brother still around?"

His dark eyes flashed for a moment, startled that I'd mentioned his brother, but he did not question it. "Mugen is just as injured as I am," Gshiro answered softly. "He is in no condition to come after me."

I stood over him. "I'll be right back." He nodded to me, and I turned and made for camp at a full sprint. When I entered camp, I shouted for Keema and Mushi, knowing they were the two most fitted for the job. My sister stepped from a tent in front of me, looking at me strangely. Mushi came out behind her, his chest against her back with the tent flap still pushed aside by his arm.

"Captain?" Mushi asked, frowning. "What is it?"

"Gshiro." I gasped, panting. "He's in—the woods. He's—badly hurt." Keema was instantly running, frantically calling out for a couple of nearby soldiers to come with her. When they looked back at me, confused, I gave them the same order and they followed at a run, Mushi and I right behind them.

Keema led the group back the way I'd come, following my footprints in the snow. She scrambled up the snow bank more gracefully than I had during my fit, and when we finally reached her, she was kneeling beside Gshiro, his head against her shoulder as she whispered to him softly.

Mushi stopped instantly upon the sight of the man, recognizing him, just as I had expected, and as he took in how Keema held him so intimately, his hands fisted as his sides. He took a strong stride forward, and I blocked him, stepping carefully into his path. We nearly touched. I cocked my head up to look at him. "I never took you as the jealous type, Mushi." I said softly.

The general looked at me carefully. "Never has she been so surrounded by men," was his cool response. His eyes shifted past me as Keema called the soldiers they'd brought over to her. She carefully transferred Gshiro's upper body to one, shushing him softly when he hissed with pain. The other soldier wrapped an arm around his waist while Keema took his ankles. With a count from my sister, they lifted him simultaneously from the snow. He cried out in agony.

Mushi stepped past me, eyes set on Keema. He took her place supporting the demon's legs, ignoring her protests as he told her to go ahead with me to camp and prepare the medics. She refused at first, but with a careful look from her lover, she finally joined me as I moved down the snow bank.

We quickly made our way back to camp, not speaking until we passed the first line of tents. I pointed in the direction of the medics' tents. "Get the head medic of the North. If Gshiro was attacked by another northern spy, then there is no doubt that he has been poisoned. I'll get Yugi." Her only response was to run in the direction I had pointed.

I swiftly made my way to the largest tent of the campsite, located in the middle of the northern portion of camp, at the end of a large path in the tents. Officer tents lined this path, a large fire pit at the opposite end from my destination. I stopped before the large tent for a moment, looking upward at the large northern crest spanning over the whole front of the tent, split oddly down the center by the slit in the tent. As I stood there, I realized that this made the crest almost resemble an upside down heart. An odd idea.

I pushed a flap aside. "Yugi?" I asked softly as I entered. He sat against the far wall of the tent, hunched over his long legs that lay spread out before him, one raised, the other laying limply on its side. His palms covered his eyes, fingers buried in his bangs, loose hair hanging about his shoulders in disarray. I took another step in, concerned.

Something crunched under me, and I looked down to see a map caught under my foot. I stepped back to pick it up then held it out before me. It was a very old map of a land I did not recognize. A large ocean bordered only its west side unlike our continent that was completely surrounded by water. It was only the western part of the continent, too large to be shown in its entirety and still be a useful map of the coast. Near the bottom of the map, what looked like a large bay or small ocean was fed by a very small break in the land mass, a thin, oddly-shaped peninsula stretching out into its center. Where was this place? Why was Yugi looking at it?

I looked over the top of the parchment and noticed his coat thrown over the low table, wrinkled and unfolded. The papers there were spread out in no particular order and some lay on the floor like the map I held. Many looked like the start of letters, but the characters had been smeared and crossed out by an angry hand. The pillows that served as seats were thrown about the room. One actually lay on the table among the letters.

I frowned slowly as I looked over the mess. It was so unlike Yugi. He was normally so neat.

My eyes moved to Yugi again. He had not acknowledged me in any way, face still in his hands. Carefully, I took in his appearance. His dark, silken shirt was open to the waist and half untucked. His sash was crooked, the tie nearly undone. "Yugi." I said again, my voice firmer this time, demanding his attention.

He shifted, leaning back to look at me, his head unsteady on his neck and his eyes unfocused. His hair slid about his shoulders, several locks falling over his face. "Reeka?" He muttered. Then sighed heavily, chin falling to rest against his chest, unresponsive again.

"What the—?" Then I noticed the white, ceramic bottle to his left and frowned, furious. "Are you drunk?" I demanded, dropping the map on the table and crossing the tent swiftly to snatch up the container. I smelled it, then drew back quickly, nose burning. A sneeze escaped me as I squeezed my sensitive nose with my fingers, trying to relieve it of the strong smell. Definitely a northern sake. I let the bottle fall to the cushion beside Yugi. Dropping to a knee before the northern lord, I seized his shoulders and shook him hard. "You're a fool." I said flatly then released him. He tensed suddenly under my hands, something about my words having a deeper effect than I'd planned.

All the better.

I stood, turning my back on him. "If anyone should be drinking, it is me, but even I have the sense not to have a drink while leading an army." When I reached the tent flap, I turned back to find his eyes on me, his face ashamed. "There's a man dying in your medic's tent. Without a doubt, he's been poisoned. Your skills would be greatly appreciated in saving his life. If you can walk straight, please find the time in your busy schedule of self-pity to pay him a visit." His eyes flashed, and I knew my words hit home.

I left the tent swiftly, making my way to the head medic's tent, and within moments, I heard the tent flap pushed aside behind me, a light footstep falling in the thin snow. I stopped, waiting as he caught up. His steps were steady and confident, showing no effects of the alcohol. When he reached me, I planned to turn and meet him with a nicer comment, but before I could turn, his hand seized my upper arm and spun me to face him. His hair was bound high on his head and his clothes were once again tucked and folded carefully.

His eyes were calm but seemed an even darker green than usual as he leaned his face close to mine. "Do not call me a fool." He said calmly. "I am not the fool in this. I will not have the tables turned." He stepped back, releasing me slowly, almost gently. Holding my gaze for another moment, he said, "I am bothered by all of this, Reeka. I'm at fault for this wedge between the three of us. I've always been the cause of this tension. I thought it would pass as we grew older, but—but I lost myself that night at the inn, and shattered whatever friendship that had formed between us." Something about his voice made me realize he was not speaking about me. He was referring to his friendship with Nasuku, and it pulled at my heart when I realized he was right.

After Nasuku had given me his mark, the tension between them had begun to ease and an almost friendship had formed between Nasuku and Yugi. Over the time apart, they had exchanged several letters. Nasuku had sent one when Taisho was born and another when I had Kieko. I don't know what the letters said, but when I found Nasuku writing one late one night, he seemed calm, an almost smile on his lips as he carefully made each character. When he'd seen me standing in the doorway, he'd held out an arm to me and gathered me into his lap when I went to him. I watched him write the remainder of the letter, but didn't read what he wrote, only focusing the motion of his brush. The letter laid out on the table next to him bore Yugi's neat handwriting, and I remember smiling when I noticed this, glad that the two were finally on casual speaking terms.

But now, even without looking at each other, the two couldn't pass without the tension of their energies making every soldier on edge. Half of the soldiers believed a fight would break out before the matter was settled. Some had already placed bets on the victor.

I prayed nothing of the sort would occur. I didn't want to see either of them hurt.

Yugi swallowed, drawing back my attention. His eyes were clouded, face tilted away to focus on the ground beside me. His face had an odd tension to it. "Please, understand that I never had any intention of doing this to you, Reeka. I never meant to do this to your relationship. I just—!" Fists clenched, he stopped as his voice began to grow rough. His eyes came up to meet mine, clear, determined. "I love you, Reeka, and nothing can change that. Once we reach the Northern palace"—he suddenly cut off, as though he'd said too much, and moved around me, keeping his eyes hidden under his bangs—"I'm sorry." His voice was hardly a whisper as he moved past me.

"Yugi!" I said quickly, turning to land a hand on his shoulder. Without pausing in his step, he shrugged it off and continued through the campsite, making his way to his medic's tent.

* * *

"Gshiro, Gshiro, stay with me. Where is your brother?" Keema's voice was soft but firm as she pressed another wet cloth to the lion's forehead. His dark eyes flashed as he fought to stay conscious, focusing on her voice and the coolness of the cloth. A light sweat had broken out over his skin from the effects of the poison flowing through him. It had already paralyzed his legs.

A medic had given him the antidote of the poison, or what he hoped the poison was, but so far, there had been no change in the former spy. His shirt had been peeled down to his waist to attend to the wound, but the medics refused to do anything but wash it out and await their lord.

Gshiro swallowed hard, panting lightly, eyes falling closed as he began to lose his internal fight. Keema spoke again but her words were lost to the man falling into unconsciousness.

Mushi watched this from beside the tent entrance, arms crossed carefully over his chest. Even with his lord's skills, he knew the man would not survive. He understood the poisons of the north well and by this point, no man could survive. With a sigh, the general approached his lover, wrapping his arm around her waist from behind, his chest covering her back. "Keema, come now." His voice was soft. "There's nothing else you can do."

Flailing suddenly, Keema escaped his embrace, leaning over Gshiro again. "This man gave up everything to help us! I will not give up on him!" She shouted.

Mushi sighed again, standing slowly. His eyes held a soft, sad expression as he watched her tend to the man. "Soon," he whispered softly to himself, "He will give everything for his help."

Just then, the tent flap was pushed aside and Yugi entered. At the sight of the man laid out on the mat, the northern lord instantly began rolling up his sleeves. His eyes went to a medic. "What's his status?" He asked, hands moving to knot his hair in such a way as to keep it from getting in his way.

The head medic stepped forward, answering for his subordinate, "He's not doing well, sire. We've done all we can, but he doesn't improve. Its effects are those of a simple poison, but no antidote seems to work. "

Yugi nodded, his eyes unfocused as he thought carefully. "Fever?"

"Yes."

"Loss of feeling?"

"In his legs, sire."

"Can he speak?"

"No."

"But is he responsive?"

"I'm not sure—"

"Yes," Keema cut it. The northern lord's dark eyes found hers as he turned slightly to look at her. "He can't speak but he tried. I could see it in his eyes."

Yugi nodded, face calm. "Then it may not be too late." He turned completely and moved to his patient, and for the first time, Yugi's eyes moved over the man's face. Recognition showed in his eyes. "That new soldier?—Karcen?" He asked quickly, pausing as he looked around. "How did this happen? Where has he been all this time? The battle ended several days ago!"

Keema spoke again, tears in her eyes, "Lord Yugi, please, we can explain later, but you must help him! He cannot die!"

Yugi's eyes softened slightly when he looked at the demoness. "I will do all I can." He replied, dropping to kneel at Gshiro's hip, examining the deep cut in the young demon's side. He opened the wound with the claws of one hand, feeling its edges carefully with the fingertips of his other hand. He frowned, bringing his now bloodied fingers to his face. He moved them quickly over his nose, examining something about the smell. His eyes widened. Frantically, he pushed back the blankets covering Gshiro and began pulling his shirt from his pants. "This wound isn't the source of the poison." The northern lord explained quickly. "Somewhere, he has a slow-dissolving capsule releasing poison into his system. I thought it would be in the wound, but it's not. Somewhere—!" He cut off, eyes suddenly wide with shock, mouth opening in a silent gasp. He stumbled back from his kneeling position, then pulled himself up again, leaning over the man. "This has to be a mistake!"

"What is it?" The head medic asked, coming forward quickly to see what his lord examined. He drew back too, a hand over his mouth. "That's impossible!"

"My lord?" Mushi asked, stepping closer to look over Yugi's shoulder, a slight frown on his face. What could they possibly have found?

Mushi froze instantly upon the sight of it. "The northern crest." He breathed as the northern lord reached out and ran his fingers over the red crest carefully. It was located on the demon's right hipbone, smaller than Yugi's but just as brilliant in color. "But, my lord—_how_?"

Yugi leaned back to look at his general, eyes fierce. "I do not know, Mushi, but unless this is a cruel joke, this man is my kin. Now, quickly, help me with the rest of his clothing, we need to find the puncture wound and remove the tablet."

As the lord and medics began to undress the man, Mushi turned to Keema and pulled her gently to her feet, ignoring her protests. He turned her face into his chest and walked her to the entrance, blocking her view of the now nude man. When he stepped from the tent, Keema pulled herself from his arms, and stepped back, hands on her hips, annoyed. "Mushi, really, you act as though I'm an innocent child. You know full well I'm accustomed to blood and not new to the male physique. And it is not like I'm looking at him as a man. He's a good friend, and I do not want to leave his—!" She was cut off when Mushi's lips found hers, pulling her closer with hands on her hips. When he pulled away, she was breathless, eyes glazed and questioning.

His fingers slid across her cheeks and into her hairline, palms cupping her face as he kept his close. "You've been away from me for too long. I want you to myself for a while, Keema, and I only want you to know _my_ physique." He finished, his voice taking on a lower tone.

Keema suddenly tensed, searching his eyes carefully. "Mushi?"

He kissed her again, softer. "I'll get you when something changes." He said, squeezing her shoulders. "For now, just rest. You've been through a lot lately, and you've hardly had a chance to be off your feet." With a gentle kiss to her forehead, he pulled her into his arms then released her with a sweet smile. "Maybe you can speak to your sister to get your mind off of everything. Lord Yugi will take good care of Karcen. Trust him."

Before he could reenter the tent though, Keema seized his wrist, stepping closer. "Mushi, Gshiro's brother, Mugen, could still be loose," she said in a low voice. "He's dangerous, and if he finds out Gshiro is here, he'll probably come here after him. Mugen will try to kill Gshiro before he can tell us anything. And remember, he's also a spy in this army. He won't stand out."

Mushi nodded, placing a hand over her at his wrist. "I'll post guards once he is well with orders not to allow anyone into the tent. But for now, he is safe, I assure you." With another swift kiss, he moved into the tent, letting the tent flap fall closed behind him and block her entrance.

* * *

My sister sat beside me, completely silent, her head on my shoulder. She did not respond to anything I said, her eyes closed, but I knew she did not sleep. I rested my head against hers with a sigh, moving my eyes back to my sons, Hazari and Taisho, who sat nearby, speaking quietly with one another, finally taking the time to learn about the other. Shinsai sat close by, arms tucked into his sleeves, watching everyone with calm eyes.

We all awaited news of Gshiro. The atmosphere of the small tent remained calm on the surface, but a nervousness lingered just beneath. Only Hazari and Taisho's soft voices and occasional soft laugh gave the tent sound and kept up the façade. I closed my eyes, focusing on Hazari deep, but young voice.

Several hours before, Keema had found me in my tent, eyes sad and withdrawn. She'd entered slowly and dropped down beside me without a single word. Eventually, she'd leaned against my shoulder and let out a long sigh, but wouldn't respond to any encouragement to tell me what was wrong. Next, Hazari came to check on me, concerned after he heard about how I'd fled from camp. When he was assured that I had calmed significantly, he'd sat and spoke with me about anything but the war while Keema continued to lean against me, fidgeting with her fingers.

My son had poked his head in a half hour later, Shinsai trailing him. I was surprised to see his hair bound back at the nape of his neck in the same way Nasuku wore his. If not for his golden eyes, he would be the exact image of his father, especially now that his eyes contained only a trace of the rebellious spirit we'd fought for years. He'd plopped down before me, grinning widely. I caught my mate's scent on him and knew he'd just visited Nasuku. Without any indication, I'd leaned forward and pulled him into my arms, pressing my face into the side of his neck. I took in his scent and my mate's, remembering happier times away from war. To my surprise, Taisho wrapped his arms around me and turned his face into my temple, holding me tight.

When I released him, tears had begun to pool in my eyes, and Hazari had quickly begun a conversation to take everyone's attention off of me.

Shinsai still watched me carefully out of the corner of his eye while Hazari and Taisho spoke. I reached up a hand and ran it carefully through my sister's short hair. She still refused to speak, but every so often, she would shake with what seemed like a sob, but when I'd look, her eyes would be clear, focused on something across the tent. It bothered me that she wouldn't speak. I turned my face into hers, foreheads touching like when we were kids. "Keema?" I whispered. "What is it?"

Suddenly, she let out a cry and pressed her face into my neck, hand fisting the fabric over my chest. She began to shake uncontrollably with sobs. Shocked, I wrapped my arms around her waist, holding her tightly against me, whispering softly to her. The conversation in the tent stopped abruptly as my two sons turned to look at us. Shinsai rose, and they took the hint to do the same. They left quickly, Hazari looking back as he passed through the tent entrance, asking with his eyes if everything was okay. I could do nothing but allow my confusion to show in my eyes as a response. A slight frown showed on Hazari's face as the tent flap fell closed behind him.

I cupped my sister's cheek, turning my face into hers again. "Keema, what is it?" I asked softly. "Please, tell me what's wrong." Keema shook her head quickly, pulling me closer. I sighed and removed me face, holding her tighter. "Whenever you're ready." I whispered, resting my head on top of hers.

For a long time, my sister shook in my arms, whimpering and crying. She would start to settle down, then begin sobbing harder again, pulling me close with a cry. I tried to whisper nothings to her, but it did nothing but make her fits longer, so I eventually stopped and just held her silently.

When her sobbing finally slowed and stopped, I pressed my nose into her hair. "You know you can always talk to me, right, Keema?" I whispered. Her head bobbed gently, but she did not speak. I sighed again, loosening my grip on her and leaning back to look her in the face. "Keema," I pressed gently, "What happened?"

For a moment, I thought she would not speak, but suddenly, she sputtered out, "Mushi loves me so much, Reeka!"

I stared at her for a moment, unsure of what to say. Somehow, I'd thought the problem would be of another sort. "Yes, Keema, he's loved you for a long time." I finally said slowly, watching her face. She stared at me, her golden eyes glazed with tears, then looked to her lap, the tears falling in droplets. They landed on her hands, laid open on her legs, and ran down her palms to settle between her fingers. I looked up after a moment, frowning slightly. What was this?

Her short hair hid her face from me, so I reached up a hand and brushed it behind her ear gently. The strands began falling back to cover her face the moment I took my hand away, but I could at least see her eyes now. They were closed tightly, her lips pulled downward as she tried to keep herself from crying out. She swallowed hard, a small whimper escaping her. I opened my mouth to press, but she spoke first.

"I don't deserve him, Reeka." She whispered.

Moving closer to her, I wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Of course you do, Keema. From what I see, you're—"

Suddenly, she pushed away from me, falling on her side and scrambling away on her back. I stared at her with wide eyes, unable to speak. She looked back at me with such hurt in her eyes, my heart broke for her. "Keema…" I whispered, moving onto my knees to move closer, reaching out for her.

"I did a terrible thing, Reeka." She cried, shaking her head quickly at my approach. "I-I—!"

"Keema, don't speak another word."

I turned quickly as Mushi's warm voice filled the tent. He stood just inside, the flap still held open with one arm. His other hand rested on the hilt at his hip, pressing down gently so the sword rose behind him, lifting the hem of his dark coat with it. His dirty-blond hair was pulled over one shoulder, kept neat by the loose tie at the back of his head. His light eyes focused on Keema, no anger in their depths but understanding. A small smile warmed his face. "Keema," He whispered as he moved another step into the tent, releasing his sword and opening his arms, "It's alright."

Keema swallowed, staring at him, fear in her eyes. Shaking her head, she stared at him, unsure of what to do or say. "M-Mushi?"

"Keema, I know." He whispered softly, eyes losing some of their warmth for a moment before he closed them. When they opened, they were full of love again. "I—" He stopped, swallowing. "I caught his scent on your clothes before you changed and when you reacted that way to his name—" He stopped again, his tongue just touching his lips as he fought back the emotion. A smile spread slowly over his mouth as he took a deeper breath and released it through his nose. His arms opened again. "Come here, Keema."

My sister ran past me, tears streaming down her face as she threw herself into his arms, clutching at his coat with both hands. "Mushi, I'm so sorry!" She cried. "I can't explain why! I just—!"

Mushi shushed her gently, pressing two fingers to her lips to stop her. "Not another word," He whispered, holding her close with an arm around her waist. "After now, we will never speak of it, and I only want to know what I ask, nothing more." Keema nodded quickly, closing her eyes and swallowing. His eyes moved sideways to me, and I rose suddenly, realizing I'd already intruded on their privacy for staying as long as I had. I bowed to him in apology and quickly made for the exit.

* * *

When the tent flap fell closed, Mushi leaned forward and tilted up his lover's face, trying to make her open her eyes and look at him. Finally, they opened, tears running down her cheeks, and he found he could not speak for a moment, so absorbed by their golden color. For so long, he'd missed those large eyes. It had been such torture not waking them beside him in the morning, looking over him lovingly. Every morning, he would reach out beside him for her warmth, wanting to pull her close and sleep a while longer, only to find the mat beside him cold and open his eyes to remember the war. Nothing could be worse.

But this morning, he'd woken to her beside him again, her lips parted and hair spread out about her face as she lay on her back, deep in sleep. Careful not to wake her, he'd pulled her back against his chest, his arm tight around her waist to prove to himself that she was there, and buried his face in her hair, relishing in her sweet scent again. If given the choice, he never would have risen to start the day; he'd have laid there forever.

Morning seemed so far away now as he held her in his arms, tears rolling down her face, guilt keeping her from meeting his eyes or exposing her lips for his kiss. He would ease her pain and his own. "Keema," he started, but cut off when she suddenly tensed in his arms, scared. He swallowed and took a breath, forcing himself to continue. "Keema, did you love him?"

Her eyes came up to his without guilt or shame, shocked. "No!" She cried, pulling herself closer to him. "I love only you! Mushi, please, believe me! I—!" Two fingers silenced her again.

A small smile showed on Mushi's lips. "Keema, only what I ask." He whispered. When he drew his fingers back, he pressed a gentle kiss to her lips, breathing against them, "I believe you." Keema nodded weakly, relieved.

He leaned back from her, cupping her cheek in one hand as he looked at her carefully, his face losing all traces of his former smile. He feared she would lie with her next answer. His voice was even as he spoke, the slightest amount of anger escaping into his voice. "How many times, Keema?"

"Once." She replied slowly, meeting his eyes. "The night before he was executed." Mushi looked at her closely, his eyes narrowing slightly as he searched her face for any sign that she'd lied. Keema held his gaze as she waited, understanding that he needed to see the truth in her eyes. For a moment, neither breathed, looking closely at the other.

When his lips met hers, they were hungry and rough. He pulled her tightly against his body as he ran his tongue across her lower lip, demanding she open her mouth. She did without hesitation, and he groaned deep in his throat, instantly deepening the kiss. Her arms came up around his neck, pulling herself up onto her toes to be closer, to feel more of him.

It had been so long since they'd been held each so close and embraced with such heat. Even after her return, her guilt and his knowledge of her secret had kept them to swift kisses with the occasional burst of passion that would die just as quickly as it had come about. The tension between them had been too great, but now—

Mushi pulled back suddenly, breathing heavily. He heard Keema's breaths were just as labored as she fell limp against him, hands gripping the cloth of his coat loosely. He pressed his nose into her temple as he gathered her close. "I love you." He whispered into her hair. "More than anything."

Keema smiled against his neck. "I love you too, Mushi." She replied then leaned back, looking at him carefully. "You're not going to ask why?"

"Only tell me what I ask." Mushi replied slowly, "And that is one thing that I will never ask. Whatever the reason, I will let you keep for yourself. The boy is dead now, and if you never loved him, then he was never my rival."

Keema remained silent, looking at Mushi closely. "You still hurt."

Mushi smiled sadly, cupping her face with both hands. "I will hurt for a long time." He pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead then her cheek. "And I probably won't trust you for a long while as well, but I forgive you." Her eyes lowered from his, ashamed, but he tilted her head back up to face him, his eyes taking on a very serious look as his voice rose. "But, Keema, if it happens again, I—!"

This time, Keema stopped him with two fingers. "Never again, Mushi." She whispered softly, replacing her fingers with her lips as her arms slid around his neck once more. "Only you." He smiled against her lips, pulling her into a tight embrace.

When he drew back, Keema ran her fingers through the hair over his shoulder, letting it slowly slid through her fingers like silk. He smiled softly down at her. "I have good news." He finally said. When her eyes found his, he continued. "My lord removed the capsule from Karc—Gshiro. He's still unconscious, and we don't know the extent of the damage or how much poison is still in his system, but his fever has gone down."

Keema grabbed his forearms, excited. "He's going to live?" She asked quickly.

Mushi made a face, looking away for a moment. "We believe so, but, Keema, nothing is for sure yet. He's not out of harm's way yet. His body has been through and lot. And if you are right about his brother, then we still have that to look out for."

"Did you place guards?" Keema asked frantically, worry taking her.

"Of course!" Mushi replied, almost offended that she thought he hadn't. "Do not worry yourself. I have five guards watching the tent. Two at the entrance and one on each of the sides. No one is going to get in or out of that tent without us knowing."

* * *

Candle light flickered over the northern lord's face as he looked carefully at the demon before him. They'd wrapped his wound and brought the blankets to his neck, but in his mind's eye, he could still see the crest the man bore. Unconsciously, Yugi brought a hand to his own marking on his abdomen.

Was it possible?

Who was this demon?

Gshiro shifted, frowning in his sleep. His lips moved silently, then he settled, face relaxing once more.

Yugi ran a hand over his mouth, looking at the lion carefully. He was younger than Yugi, that much was apparent, but not by more than ten years, less even, maybe six or seven years his younger. The man did not possess any physical traits of northern royalty that he recognized, but the marking was real, so he was family, regardless, and whoever he was, Yugi's father's had known him; only the touch of the male head of the family could bring out a family crest.

Burying his hands in his hair, the northern lord leaned back, looking at the top of the tent.

A brother? Was this demon a brother?

That seemed the only reasonable explanation. The demon was too young to be a lost sibling of his father's and his mother had become a part of the northern royalty through mating; none of his mother's relatives possessed the crest.

A brother then produced by one of his father's affairs.

Yugi looked differently upon the man. A little brother.

He'd never had any siblings, or so he'd thought. How was he to go about treating this man? They had no memories together as children. They had no sibling bond like he observed between the western siblings. How was he supposed to act?

Yugi sighed. All along, he'd thought himself alone, and the entire time, his brother had been there, a spy for the rebel army, sneaking around his campsite. Hell, he'd even spoken to the demon before! He'd spoken to his own brother and never known until he lay dying under his hands. Even with that knowledge, Yugi realized he knew nothing at all about his brother. The man had acted like a rebellious, young soldier in camp, but then acted the opposite, a cool, calculating spy, when dressed in a rebel uniform. What was he like really? The demon he knew as Karcen and Gshiro, the spy Reeka had told him about, were complete opposites.

Gshiro grimaced in his sleep, gripping his side and thrashing about. The blankets fell down his chest before he settled again, fidgeting, but for the most part, calm.

Yugi leaned forward, fixing the blankets. Perhaps he would never know who this man was if he did not improve soon. The poison still had a strong hold over his body, and after being exposed to it for so long, he was weak.

"My lord, is everything alright in there?" A guard called from outside, having heard the noise from Gshiro's movements.

"Yes," Yugi replied, settling back, "The poison is just making him delirious." He earned a grunt in response from the guard.

A yawn took the northern lord by surprise, and he was powerless to stop it. He rubbed one of his eyes, trying to stay awake. He needed to watch after Gshiro. If his brother's condition worsened, he needed to be prepared to act, but after so many restless nights, he could hardly help his eyes from drifting closed.

* * *

A green vine pushed its way forward beneath the snow, not visible at all from the surface. Occasionally, it would peak out of the surface and look about, figuring out where it was, then slip back under and continue on its way. Few soldiers were up so late. All had retired early to prepare for the long journey they would make in the morning. It was perfect.

The vine came to its destination, popping up between a guard's boots. It looked around it, taking note the number of guards and the nearest tents. For the most part, the medic's tent was isolated from the other tents, the closest one over twenty feet away. The vine slipped back into the snow and moved another several feet before it struck the thick side of the tent. Wedging itself underneath, it pushed itself into the tent.

Shocked, it almost retreated when it realized Lord Yugi sat just beside it, but a light snore stopped it. Boldly, the vine moved up the lord's leg and pulled up to look at his face. He was fast asleep, head lolled to rest upon his shoulder. If a vine could grin, it did in that moment.

Too easy.

Slowly, the vine moved forward, growing thicker as it came closer. It moved over the lord's shoulder the around the back of his neck to his other shoulder, then around the front. It did this several times then paused, waiting for an order.

Somewhere in the darkness of the woods, a man grinned, "Goodbye, brother." The demon clenched his fist and the vine tightened.

Yugi awoke, gasping and clawing at his throat, trying desperately to draw a breath.

* * *

I'm honestly not sure if I like this chapter. I focused on Mushi and Keema more than I intended it to. I actually never planned on revealing Keema's affair, but I felt that there was no way she could keep it a secret. Even if Mushi didn't figure it out on his own, I think she would have felt too guilted not to tell him eventually…

It will get better from here, I promise. No more of this crying stuff coming up here soon...

Please review!

P.s. AlexMeraz09: Your review made me grin because I was currently writing the chapter when I received it. It is also the reason why I did not wait until tomorrow to finish the chapter and why stayed up later than usual to wrap it up. I hope you enjoy! Thank you for waiting and enjoying my story enough to ask me to update after so long. =)

Edit: I TRIED to upload this the day you reviewed, but for whatever reason, FF. net decided it would be a good day to give me an error message instead of letting me edit my stories and update this chapter. I do apologize. I tried…


	25. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha

Well, school is pretty much over for me now, and I have the entire summer to write. I'm so excited!

By the way, I have not been a bum these last couple of weeks, I swear! If you check out the previous story, you'll come to find that I have been editing the beginning. I believe I'm up to chapter 9. I introduced Nasuku a little differently, and if anything, everyone should check that out. It's pretty awesome! I'm also working on chapter 1 of this story and filling it out a little more. I'll let you know when it's up!

And on with the story! Enjoy!

* * *

Choking, Yugi pulled desperately at the vine, needing to draw a breath. He dragged his claws across it, but any damage he caused the vine instantly disappeared as it regenerated itself at the command of its master. As if punishing him for his attempts, the vine tightened, making him gag and turn red. The cries he tried to let out did not sound like anything more than muffled gasps as he desperately tried to shout for help.

Yugi twisted and, hoping to get the attention of his guards, began beating his hands on the sides of the tent and floor, but the guards did not respond, thinking it was just Gshiro thrashing as he had been only moments before. As Yugi's fingers closed around the ligature again, he rolled onto his back, pulling frantically and thrashing on the floor. In his struggle, he kicked over a nearby trunk, knocking all of the head medic's medicines and instruments onto the floor. A bowl of bloodied water from earlier spilled and soaked through Yugi's pants leg. None of the medic's bottles broke, and the action only resulted in several muted thumps against the floor as the glass flasks fell and rolled throughout the tent and medical instruments fell harmlessly to the ground.

Against his will, Yugi's actions slowed and the edges of his vision began to darken. His strength started to leave him, and he could scarcely pull at the vine any longer. Suddenly remembering that he wore his dagger, one hand left his throat to search his belt for the blade, but as he ran his fingers across his sash, he found it smooth. Somewhere in his thrashing, he'd lost it. A dark curse sounded in his head as both hands returned to his throat. He couldn't hold out much longer.

Suddenly, someone leaned over him, and he focused long enough to recognize Gshiro's furious eyes burning into his own. The sound of a blade sliding from its scabbard rung through the tent, and Yugi's blood ran cold when his blade came into view gripped tightly in his brother's hand. He panicked, finding new strength as he pushed himself backwards across the floor, desperate to get away.

He tried to call out again, and his throat burned from the effort of vibrating against its restraint, but he continued to try, focusing on the adrenaline hammering through his system. Suddenly, the vine pulsed and tightened around his throat, trying to break his windpipe. Yugi's eyes began to water profusely and he could no longer see as he clawed desperately at his neck, cutting his own throat and continuing to scramble away from Gshiro. The lion followed, knife gripped in his fist, poised to plunge into the northern lord's chest.

Finally sensing their lord's panicked energy and hearing the continuous commotion, the guards realized something was not right and burst into the tent, swords drawn. At the sight of them, Gshiro launched himself forward, pinning the northern lord to the floor of the tent with his body. Both guards stopped, unsure of how to proceed without further endangering their lord.

Yugi abandoned the vine and grabbed Gshiro by the shoulders, holding him away as he fought to get closer. The smaller man continued to thrash, trying to evade Yugi's grasp. In the end, Gshiro's weight and strength were too much. His arms gave out, and Gshiro came chest-to-chest with his brother, shifting forward to pin his upper arms to the floor with his knees. Yugi continued to struggle, clawing at all that he could reach, but Gshiro took the punishment of his claws as he righted his grip on the dagger.

The guards, realizing that their lord was completely exposed now, shouted at the lion, running forward when Gshiro brought the knife to Yugi's throat. Gshiro leaned forward, coming nose-to-nose with Yugi. The northern lord glared at the gentle look in the other demon's eyes, hating him, but then, something crossed his features, and his struggling stopped. For a moment, the brothers locked eyes, both staring into the same dark color that had been their father's.

With one quick pull upward, the vines fell free and the young lion rolled off of his brother as he dodged a guard's sword swing. The dagger fell to the floor beside Yugi as he dropped it to move away.

The guards pursued him, trying to put distance between their lord and his attacker. Gshiro weakly threw himself across the tent and landed hard on his side with a cry, curling up and clutching at his wounds as the men approached. He was too weak to do anything but roll on his back and watch. A coughing fit took him and his eyes watered, blurring his vision as he awaited the sting of a sword.

Both guards towered over him, and Gshiro closed his eyes tightly, turning his face away. One of the guards pressed the edge of his blade against the former spy's neck, and he attempted to pull his head back, but the sword followed, finding a better angle against his throat. The soldier shifted his grip on the hilt and prepared to pull it upward and slice Gshiro's throat, but a harsh shout from the other side of the tent stopped him.

Yugi pushed unsteadily to his feet, hand covering his throat to stop the trickle of blood from his own claws and the knife's nick. He was still too weak to stand and fell to a knee, coughing as he caught himself with one arm. A guard turned to assist him, but Yugi waved him off with his other hand, gasping. After swallowing hard and drawing in many deep breaths, Yugi raised his head, wheezing out, "Leave him. Do not harm him." He began to cough violently, bringing his other hand to his mouth as he leaned back into a crouch.

The soldier with his sword to Gshiro throat looked over his shoulder at his lord, startled. "But Lord Yugi, he-!"

"Saved my life!" Yugi cut in, his voice raspy. He leaned back into a sitting position then fell back against the side of the tent weakly. His head lolled on his shoulder, rolling backwards as his eyes focused on the top of the tent. The movement made the sore muscles of his neck throb, and he absently rubbed his already bruising throat as he spoke. "I was being strangled. I'm not sure by what, but I could not free myself. Whatever it was wanted me dead, and without Gshiro, it would have succeeded." He paused for a moment, his eyes becoming unfocused for a moment. "I had just closed my eyes to rest for a moment…" He trailed off, his attention shifting to Gshiro as he organized his thoughts. The young man still looked afraid, eyes tightly shut, muscles tense. "Gshiro, what was that?"

Gshiro's eyes opened slowly and focused on Yugi's then moved up to look at the guard towering over him. The man glared down at him for a moment, still not trusting him, but after a tense moment, stepped back, removing his sword and sheathing it swiftly. Gshiro struggled to push himself into a sitting position as he quickly replied, "It was my brother Mugen. He probably intended to kill me, but when he found you here, he couldn't let the opportunity pass him by."

Yugi's eyes flashed as his mind completely cleared, one word repeating in it.

Brother.

"My lord," Gshiro sputtered, "Please, you must send a search party into the woods to find him! He won't stop until he kills both of us. I thought his injuries would debilitate him, but it seems he's still strong enough to use his powers."

At the statement, Yugi tilted his head downward. The dark green cuts of vine lay beside him, and he weakly took one in his hand to test its weight. Something that felt so flimsy and weak in his palm had almost killed him. It was only a simple vine, something he had seen often in the North, but not once had he ever gazed up at one and thought that it could kill. "Our brother is an elemental from the North?" Yugi finally asked, his voice soft, eyes distant in thought.

Gshiro paused for a moment too long, examining the demon lord's face. "You know about us?" He breathed.

Yugi smiled weakly as he leaned his head back against the side of the tent and let the vine slip from his fingers, his eyes falling closed. "Yes, I know we are brothers. I was the one who tended to your wounds. I found your crest."

Before Gshiro could speak again, the tent flap was thrown aside and Reeka moved into the tent followed closely by Mushi. Yugi turned his head to watch her frantically look about the tent as she tried to figure out what was going on. She was fully dressed as the captain Rook, although she lacked her sword indicating she had been awake but resting. Mushi did not wear his uniform but some more comfortable clothing for resting, and his hair was loose about his shoulders, a little bit of a mess. He'd already gone to bed, but after sensing his lord's energy and hearing the commotion, he'd risen to investigate.

When Reeka spotted Yugi on the floor, she quickly moved to him, kneeling to remove his hand around his throat and examine the marks there. As her concerned eyes met his, he pulled his hand from her grip. "It's nothing." He told her quickly, his voice short. He drew away to stand unsteadily, swaying slightly as the room spun. Closing his eyes, he concentrated on the solid ground beneath his feet. Reeka stood beside him, placing a steadying hand on his arm. When the world finally stilled, Yugi looked down at her over his shoulder, examining her worried expression. They stared at each other for a moment, remembering their awkward encounter earlier in the evening. Suddenly, Yugi turned away, unable to look at her.

"Yugi?" She whispered, but he moved away from her touch, eyes finding those of his guards as Mushi approached him, waiting for an explanation. Reeka drew back, pulling her hand to her chest and watching.

"Do as he said." The northern lord commanded quickly, motioning to Gshiro with his hand. "Find the demon who did this and bring him here."—his dark eyes fell on the lion demon—"Gshiro, a quick description please."

Gshiro, now leaning against the wall of the tent, exhausted from his movements so early in his recovery, nodded weakly as he spoke, "His name is Mugen, and he has short cut dark hair and nearly clear, green eyes, but do not be fooled—they hold more evil within them than a person should ever see. He looks younger than his age, and he is shorter in height than I am even though he is my elder by nearly four years. If he wears his mask, it will be white, but if not, you'll recognize him as the western soldier Erakee."

The name hung in the air for a moment as no one spoke, stunned to silence.

* * *

"Erakee?" Mushi whispered softly, his voice rough in disbelief. "The kid?"

I opened my mouth to agree, but stopped when I sensed a familiar energy approaching. The hair rose on the back of my neck in momentary panic. The rest of the tent froze, sensing him as well.

The tent flap was roughly pushed aside, and I turned to see Nasuku duck inside wearing his complete general uniform, armor included. Once the flap fell closed behind him, he straightened, hand falling to rest on his hilt. His dark hair was pulled up into a tight tail on the top of his head, and the black ties securing it there hung down with his hair over his shoulder. His handsome face was hard, jaw tight and unwilling to yield for one of the smiles he used to so freely give.

His eyes moved to me, looking at me through the corners of his eyes coolly, but he did not turn to me. "Is there something the matter, Captain?" His voice was as cold as steel.

My heart broke, but I did not let it show. I bowed my head at him gently, bangs covering my eyes. "No, sir, I was just surprised to see you dressed for battle." I replied softly. Hesitantly, I lifted my face to look at him, fearing what he would say next.

He turned fully to face me, arms out by his sides to emphasize his state of dress as his eyes bore into mine. "Once upon a time," he told me, voice rough with an underlying anger, "I wore my full uniform at all times. I was never questioned or betrayed in those days. I've grown soft it seems." I flinched under his gaze, turning my face away as tears burned my eyes. I knew the comment was directed at me. Just as I had feared all those years ago, I'd become his weakness. Somewhere in my heart though, I knew he didn't mean it, and that was all that kept me from losing my cool façade.

Nasuku turned his attention away from me with a swift turn of his body, his focus moving to the others in the tent. "What has happened?" He demanded when he noticed the marks on Yugi's throat. The demon lord lifted his chin, showing the marks with pride to the general. Nasuku's hands suddenly fisted at his sides, irritated by Yugi's show of confidence. There was a movement, and his eyes darted to Gshiro. He visibly tensed. "What are you doing here, Karcen?" When Nasuku began to stalk towards the former spy, the northern soldiers in the tent stepped aside, exposing the injured demon.

Gshiro eyes widened, and he pushed unsteadily to his feet. "General Nasuku, please-!"

Nasuku stopped instantly at his voice, his hair swaying behind him as his eyes flashing in realization. They narrowed dangerously. "Gshiro." He spat as he took another long stride forward to stand chest to chest with the man. Gshiro began to quiver, whether from fear or exhaustion, I could not tell, but I stepped forward, ready to say something. Higher officer or not, this was not an appropriate way for him to treat Gshiro. Yugi caught my arm and shook his head at me when he realized my intent. "Not so easy to stand up to me when I'm not injured or restrained, hm?" I heard Nasuku cold voice say.

"General," Yugi finally said, voice hard as he stepped forward to lay a hand on Nasuku's shoulder, "Calm yourself and step away. This man is not yours to intimidate."

Nasuku turned to him, jerking his shoulder from the lord's grip and looking at him with narrowed eyes. "As you wish, Lord Yugi." He taunted, giving him a sloppy, half bow before moving past him. Yugi chose to ignore the gestures and kept his eyes forward as Nasuku strode by.

My mate came to stop beside me, and I looked up at his face, examining his features as he turned to focus on the interaction between Yugi and Gshiro. Sliding my fingers beneath my coat and uniform, I pressed my mark and attempted to pass my energy into it. Perhaps in this distracted state, I could finally get through to him, but this was not the case and the bond was just as tightly shut off as it had been before.

With a sigh, I let my hand fall to my side and turned my attention away from Nasuku, but even without looking at him, I was overwhelmingly aware of him. His energy warmed my skin and his scent made my heart swell, and I had to step away as my heart began to break again. I wanted to remain where I was and pretend all was right again, but I knew it would hurt when reality returned again, so I left his side to help Yugi put Gshiro back in bed. When I laid my hands on Gshiro's waist to keep him steady while Yugi supported him with an arm over his shoulders, I felt Nasuku's eyes burn into my back. Confused, I looked at him, but his eyes quickly moved away, focusing on the floor of the tent as his arms crossed over his powerful chest.

For a moment, his face lost it hardness and softened to reveal the man I loved, but then he frowned at a thought and the mask came over his face again. He looked up at me and his gaze was cold once more. I diverted my eyes with a heavy sigh as I helped lower Gshiro onto his sleeping roll.

"Rest now, Gshiro." Pulling up the blankets, Yugi covered Gshiro up to his neck. The former spy nodded then visibly relaxed, his eyes falling closed. Only then did his shaking stop, and I realized that he'd shaken because of his overexertion, not fear of Nasuku. Standing had put a strain on his body that it had not been prepared for. I felt a new respect for the man grow in my heart as I watched him fall into a deep sleep. Despite Nasuku's threatening glare, Gshiro had stood his ground.

Mushi, standing to the side of the tent as everything occurred and seemingly lost in his own thoughts, finally stepped forward as Yugi straightened. "Your orders, sire?" I stood as well, turning to look at Mushi as he addressed his lord.

Catching the scent of my sister on him, I almost smiled. Whatever the issue had been previously seemed to have worked itself out between them. I made a mental note to visit my sister soon to make sure everything was alright. Maybe she would open up to me then and tell me what had happened in the time she had been missing.

Yugi's voice pulled me from my thoughts, and I turned my face to examine him. Despite the bruising and cuts on his throat, he held his head high, exposing the marks for all to see. He would not let himself be affected by the attack.

"Send out a search party to look for Erakee." He told Mushi, eyes landing on the soldiers still standing within the tent. The soldiers both gave quick bows and were off, Mushi right behind them to relay the orders to the rest of his men. When the tent flap fell closed again, Nasuku, Yugi, and I all stood within, nearly alone since Gshiro had already drifted back to sleep. The atmosphere of the tent instantly became hostile.

Nasuku and Yugi faced each other, eyes locked and furies building. Each shifted his weight on his feet and steadied his breathing, watching the other carefully. Nasuku's jaw tightened, something I'd learned over the years meant he was restraining himself, and I felt panic begin to take me. I needed to relieve the tension of the situation.

Realizing that I stood beside Yugi, the side opposing Nasuku's in his eyes, I took a quick step towards my mate, finding a kind of middle ground between the two. When I moved, neither seem to notice, and the two men continued to glower at each other, their energies beginning to rise and clash around me. The hair on my arms stood up with the energy, and I felt it burn my skin as it continued to build.

Thoughtlessly, I side-stepped, intercepting their gazes to stop them. Nasuku's glare intended for Yugi fell on my face, and I flinched at the anger and hatred in the darkness of his eyes. Startled, his eyes flashed with worry when he realized I'd received the look, but then they flicked over my shoulder and came to meet mine again, a new fury burning within them.

With a snort, Nasuku suddenly turned and left the tent, coat and hair flaring out behind him. Without thinking, I ran after him.

"Nasuku!" I cried as I threw the tent flap aside and stumbled into the snow. He came to a sudden stop, tense, but did not turn, waiting for what I would say or do. I moved forward with swift strides, intending to talk some sense into him, but when I found myself so surrounded in his scent, my anger vanished and my heart swelled. My strong gate faltered, and I found myself slowly walking towards my mate. When I reached him, his head was turned slightly, watching me over his shoulder through the corners of his guarded yet soft eyes.

Reaching up a hand, I lovingly ran my fingers through the hair of his ponytail as I had done all my life. His eyes closed gently, and he swallowed as he straightened his neck and shifted on his feet. My fingers slid out of his soft hair and sensuously ghosted over the skin on the back of his neck. He shifted again under my touch, but when my fingers touched the cold metal of his armor with a soft metallic click, he tensed and I snapped out of my daze. The moment was broken and we were once again back in reality. Not quite as confident now, I stepped forward to stand before my mate.

"Nasuku," I breathed, looking up at him. His eyes found mine, emotionless but not cold. Boldly, I leaned into the armor of his chest, my arms going around his waist. It almost felt as though he relaxed in my embrace, and his arms twitched at his side as he resisted the urge to either embrace me or push me away. My grip on him tightened as I rested my cheek on his breastplate. "Please, Nasuku, speak with me. I've done nothing."

Strong fingers suddenly wrapped around my upper arms and held me away. I looked up into his face, and the tears flowed. His face was hard again. This wasn't my Nasuku. "Captain, these affections are inappropriate," He said coolly. "Perhaps Lord Yugi would bring you better satisfaction." With a swift step backward, Nasuku released my shoulders and a hand settled his sword again. He frowned at me. "My patience is wearing thin with your disrespect lately, Captain. You are not permitted to address me so informally. The next time you do so, you will be punished. Is that understood?"

Angrily, I brushed away the tears on my cheeks and bowed to him, jaw tight. As he went to move around me, my eyes focused on his boots. "Nasuku, I have not betrayed you." I whispered, my voice thick with emotion.

The toe of his boot scraped in the snow as his gate was disturbed by my words. He stopped his retreat and leaned over me, his lips by my ear, but I did not revel in his breath's warmth. I ignored the delightful shiver that ran down spine and focused on the cold that seeped through my coat. "I do not believe you. I know what I sensed," he growled. His lips brushed the shell of my ear as he spoke, and I was powerless to stop the shudder that ran through me. My heart ached. He was so close yet so far away.

I remained bent over, a visual form of submission, but I did not back down with my words. Anger seeped into me. I had not felt such anger towards my mate since I was a rebellious teenager and he was my equally stubborn teacher. "What you sensed is not the truth." I replied, my voice rough in my throat. "You misunderstood."

I heard his teeth grind as he clenched his jaw. He shifted on his feet and he leaned away from me. I saw his boots turn as though was he was looking back at the medic's tent. His voice drifted down to me, barely above a whisper, "Yugi has grown to be quite the lord, hasn't he, Reeka? He is loved by your family and his subjects. In rank and age, you are matched, and he has become very strong these last years. I'm only half surprised that he has become your choice now." I heard hurt finally begin seep into his voice and almost straightened, wanting to comfort him, but his strong fingers settled on the back of my neck, keeping me bent. After a moment, they became gentle, barely brushing against the skin there.

That simple gesture gave me hope. He still cared for me, despite the anger and hatred he showed. I'd hurt him so terribly.

"I chose you thirteen years ago, Nasuku," I stated slowly, moving my eyes upward to catch the slightest glimpse of his face, "and I have never regretted that decision."

Nasuku remained silent for a moment, debating, and I prayed he would me, but when his fingers tensed around my neck, I knew he had not. He released me and stepped back. I turned my head to watch the battling emotions move across his face. When he noticed my gaze, he turned quickly and stalked away, calling over his shoulder, "If you have not already done so, my mark is weak enough for him to override. Do enjoy yourselves."

I straightened slowly, watching as he moved away in the blue haze of the rise sun, shoulders tensed, fist clenched, and gait strong. This was the man I loved. "It will always be your mark." I whispered after him. "Test it."

Either he did not hear me, or he chose to ignore me—my mark remained cold.

* * *

The search parties did not find Mugen.

The remnants of his vine, abandoned and half-buried in the snow, led to a large rock in the middle of a grouping of trees. Over the rock lay his rebel uniform coat and, placed carefully on the crest, rested a single, mocking rose.

The area itself seemed completely untouched, and not even a single footprint marked the snow around the rock. He'd left no clues. There was no way anyone could predict his next move from what remained in the clearing; he'd made sure of that.

Hazari had led the group that discovered the rose, and upon seeing it, he'd became so overcome by such rage, he'd torn into the woods with his sword drawn, shouting for the elemental to show himself. The soldiers with him had to run him down and restrain him to make sure he didn't injure himself. When they brought him to my tent, arms tied behind his back, cursing loudly at the men and demanding to be released, I moved to him quickly, running my hands over his face to sooth him.

At first, he jerked from my touch, eyes furious as he continued to struggle and curse, but after another minute, he looked up at me with broken eyes and suddenly slumped to his knees. The soldiers didn't know what to do other than lower him to the ground by his arms gently and stand over him. They cared for their human captain, I could tell by their faces, and they hated seeing him so disturbed. With a reassuring smile, I dismissed the soldiers before kneeling behind my son and gently untying his wrists. When they were freed, he pulled them into his lap, staring at them blankly.

I stood slowly, afraid to move too quickly, and knelt before him, my hand gently cupping his cheek gently, and his eyes moved to mine. "Hazari, what is it?" I whispered, rubbing my thumb over his cheek.

His face was suddenly overcome by a look of complete anguish, and without a moment's hesitation, I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and pulled him against my chest, holding him as though he was still a child.

In the circle of my arms, he finally broke and explained everything to me. He told me about Tarra, and how her feelings had developed for him as she grew. He told me his fears of accepting her love, and he told me about the night I had found Tarra in his rooms.

"She is terrified of him, Reeka." He whispered, nose against my neck. "I swore I would protect her from him, but how am I supposed to do that now? Mugen is on the loose, and he could be on his way to the western palace as we speak. What if he does attack the western palace? Besides the few guards we left behind, there is no one there to keep her safe." He paused and pulled away, eyes furious. "If he ever lays a hand on her again, I swear, I'll-!"

I shushed him as I pulled him back against me with an arm around his shoulders, turning him so his upper back rested against my chest and the rest of his body laid over my crossed legs. "Calm yourself, Hazari." I whispered to him, gently pulling loose the tie of his hair and running my fingers through it. My claws moved carefully across his scalp, and his eyes fell closed as he relaxed against me. "My father is there," I whispered to him in a soft voice. "He will keep her safe."

Hazari nodded gently. "I still wish I could be there. I know she would feel safer if I were there." His voice trailed off as he enjoyed my fingers. I'd done this when he was a boy, and I knew the action was bringing back memories of his childhood. For the longest time, he'd only known me for my voice and touch just as he was experiencing now.

For a short while, we remained silent as he enjoyed my movements and I thought over what he'd said. Tarra cared for him so deeply, and he'd just begun to return those feelings, ignoring his fears and letting her make advances. I knew my son still felt that it was wrong in some way because of her age, but one day he would realize that age means nothing to demons, and as a human, he had no time to lose.

I looked down at my son's relaxed face against my shoulder, and realized then that I was hardly surprised Tarra had developed such deep feelings for him. He'd become a handsome man with soft features and contrastingly sharp eyes. He was good man: kind and caring, warm, intelligent. He would keep her safe and be good to her.

Coming to a decision, I smiled softly and leaned over so that my mouth was by his ear, my hand stopping in his hair. "Then go," I whispered very softly.

I had to lean back quickly as he sat up, almost catching my chin with his head, and turned to look at me, his hair spilling over his shoulders in gentle waves. "What? But, Reeka, the army-!"

Tenderly, I cupped his face in my palms and smiled at him. "Hazari, this war is over. We are traveling to the northern palace to rest and restock, and then the western army is heading home. It makes no difference if you get there several weeks before we do."

My son was torn—I could see it on his face. "But Reeka, would it be right for me to leave?" He asked, his voice soft. "I'm an officer."

"And I am a higher officer." I responded with a grin. My voice became very sweet as I leaned closer to him. "I give you permission to go, Hazari. Your love needs you. Go to her."

Hazari instantly pushed to his feet, looking down at me carefully. I met his eyes, my gaze confident. Quickly, he thought it through, and realizing that he wanted to go to her more than he anything, he began righting his clothing and then pulled his hair back up into its small tail at the nape of his neck. "I'll leave now then." Hazari said, excitement entering his voice as he scooped up his sword by the entrance where the soldiers had placed it and secured it to his hip. Smiling warmly, he turned to look at me again, hand resting limply on the wrapped hilt of his sword. "Thank you, Reeka." He said softly, voice low with the passion of his words. "Thank you for everything."

For a moment, I could not speak. His tone was so sincere, my heart swelled in my chest and my throat closed with emotion. I pushed to my feet carefully and approached him, searching his face once again, memorizing every detail of emotion I found there. He watched me with attentive eyes and remained still, letting me advance without question. I stopped just before him, searching his eyes carefully.

This was the same blind, human boy I had found over thirteen years before. He was a grown man now, but I could still see the child he had once been hiding beneath his features. That same smile still graced his lips and lightened his eyes when he was pleased, and his face still softened when he thought of those he loved.

"Hazari," I whispered gently as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, having to move to my toes to do so, "I am so honored to have you as a son."

He tensed in my embrace, caught off guard by my words, but he relaxed a moment later and his arms wrapped around my waist, holding me tightly against him. I had never addressed him formally as my son, and I knew it meant the world to him. When I'd learned he considered me his mother, it had meant everything to me.

When I drew back, we looked at each other silently, content in the silence, then Hazari stepped back from me, smiling sweetly. "I will see you soon, Mother." When the word left his mouth, his eyes lit with joy I had never seen before. It was probably the first time he had addressed someone as his mother, and the pleasure it brought him was breathtaking.

I returned his smile, bringing up a hand to squeeze his shoulder. "Be safe, Hazari." Pulling to make him bend over, I pressed a kiss to his forehead softly, brushing the loose hairs back from his face as he leaned back. He nodded his head in a bob with a sweet expression and then left the tent.

Within the next half-hour, he had set out, and not long after that, I was called to the general's tent.

* * *

Yes, it is shorter than usual, but the next scene is incredibly long, and if I wrote the next scene, I would have to write the scene after that as well to keep the flow of the story correct.

I worked very hard on this chapter, hours more than usual, and I hope it shows.

Please review. I need some inspiration.


	26. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

I worked on this chapter over a long period of time. Some inspiration came from the newest Transformers movie. I also found myself working on the chapter during some downtime in the Florida Keys, my favorite place on this planet. If you have never been there, you should make it a point to visit.

Alright, so I actually have notes to stay on track for these next few chapters. I also have written up a timeline to help me keep track of what is going on when. Finally, right? I'm surprised I've been so lucky with this story. One last thing before the chapter begins—I finally did what many of you have been demanding from the beginning of the first book. After doing some Sesshomaru and Rin stories, I am comfortable enough to explore their relationship a little in this story. Enjoy!

And on with the story.

* * *

The steaming meats and rice remained untouched upon the table, cooling quickly as the chill of the ever colder weather outside seeped into the room. The melancholy occupants of the room silently watched the swirling wisps of white, all lost to their own thoughts. No amount of heating seemed to spare the Western palace from the harsh winter nip that had taken the entire continent. It seeped in through the windows and eagerly swept down the hallways each time a door was opened. Those in the palace were forced to wear coats and shoes inside to keep themselves warm, and families kept close at night to keep children and lovers from catching a chill. Only the fires from the kitchens at the heart of the palace provided any valuable heat. When the palace had been built, the great general had not expected temperatures so low in the southern part of the West, a normally moderate location, so he had not ordered fireplaces as necessity in its construction. The few in the palace were for appearance and were used to illustrate his great wealth. Now that this winter had taken the land, many in the palace cursed the wise demon for his thoughtlessness.

As Lady Rin sat beside the empty head of the table, she could only recall once before when the weather had been so cold. Many years earlier, only a couple before the birth of her oldest, a great cold had swept through the lands. The West had been at war then too, and thoughtfully, she wondered if a higher being had been punishing them then, as well as currently, for their destructive wars. Shaking her head gently to ward off the foolish thoughts, she pulled the silk shirt higher on her shoulders, reveling in the smell of her mate and the warmth it provided. With a gentle tilt of her head, her eyes moved over the dark magenta design gracing the shoulder of the article. He'd purposely left the embroidered shirt for her to find upon the bed, knowing she would cherish it until his return. He did it commonly when he left the palace, but each time, Rin cherished his thoughtfulness. Despite his silent and cold demeanor, the stoic demon lord was a very considerate man.

Tucking her nose into the collar, Rin sighed, her eyes falling closed. Even with her human senses, she could easily find his musky scent upon the soft fabric. It warmed her whole body and caused it to become lax as she allowed her noble posture to slouch slightly, teachings forgotten as she lost herself to the memories of her lord.

The envious gazes of the other two women fell on her, resenting her for her comfort. The daughter and mother looked at each other, turning their eyes away from the human woman across the table. In their gazes, they shared the same fear that they had experienced since the start of the war. For a moment, mother and daughter froze, finding that the others eyes reminded them of the loves'. The dark blue color of the older demoness wide orbs like the eyes of the young captain, and the narrowed, dark-gold eyes of the younger exactly those of the commander. Simultaneously, two hearts contracted. Both of their loves were in another part of the continent, fighting a war that could take both of their lives. After this war, mother and daughter would hold a new respect for the other.

Oblivious to the heartache she was causing the other women, Rin continued to wrap herself in the shirt of her mate, slipping into a muted state of bliss where she drifted somewhere between the waking world and slumber. There, she could practically feel her mate's strong arms around her, and his soft breath across her lips as he held her close. Suddenly, she was pulled from her daydream when her mark warmed. She was filled with a passionate love that her mate would never verbally speak of, and she raised her face, opening her eyes slowly. A small smile took her face as she realized what the feeling meant, and a moment later, the heavy doors to the dining hall opened, revealing the Western lord dressed in his armor and sporting a thin cloak to prevent the chill that even he had begun to sense. The dark fabric hung to the backs of his knees and rested behind the spikes of his armor, tied with a messy bow beneath his chin. It was dusted lightly with snow and swayed as he stepped gracefully into the room, a cool breeze following him in from the hall.

Rin rose to her feet as the shirt slid from her shoulders to the cushions. "Lord Sesshomaru!" she cried, running from the table and out of her shoes as she moved to her lord. As she approached, he pulled the tie loose at his throat, dropping the wet cloak as he bent to sweep the small woman into his arms. She slammed against his armor, and for a moment, he feared she'd harmed herself, but instantly, her hands landed on his shoulders, and she pressed a gentle kiss to the crest on his forehead. "My lord, welcome home," she whispered softly as she leaned back to look at him.

In a rare public show of affection, Sesshomaru pulled her tightly against him with one arm about her waist and directed her mouth to his with a firm hand to the back of her head. Her hands gripped the fabric of his shoulders, overwhelmed by the emotions bombarding her through their bond. In all of the years before her marking, she had never imagined that her cool lord had felt so many diverse emotions, but as he held her, she felt every part of his soul open to her and she pressed her own love through their bond to show him how she had missed him.

Sesshomaru bent so that his mate's feet could touch the ground again and then drew back, looking down at her with calm eyes, not betraying a single emotion as he, in the same instance, assaulted her with every emotion and desire that flitted through him. She met his eyes, experiencing them with him and returning them. When he finally lowered the intensity of their bond, content with the exchange, he stepped around her, moving to greet the others in the room.

Masera's eyes fell to the table, her heart aching from the exchange she had witnessed between her mate's parents. At the sadness and longing that entered her, a demon many miles away stopped in his trek across camp and closed his golden eyes, pressing warm energy through the bond he held with his mate. The aching kitsune let out a soft sigh as she felt Sessho's love spread through her, calming her heart and body. Fiercely, she sent her passion back through the mark, making him understand that she missed him desperately. His response made her realize that she would be having another kit that summer; he'd make sure of that when he returned. A soft smile took her face as she gently pressed her fingers into his mark, closing her eyes thankfully.

The only daughter of the Western prince and his mate sat silently beside the content demoness, sensing the energy as her father interacted with her mother through their bond. Although she could not detect the emotions being transferred, she was still envious of her mother for her bond with her love. At all times, her mother knew that her father was well. Their bond ensured that every emotion that passed through one the other felt. They were always there for one another. Every time her mother was sad, he comforted her. Every time her father was injured or angry, she soothed him. Tarra could not imagine the intimacy sharing emotions could provide, but she longed to share it with her tender captain.

She sighed at the thought.

Ever since Hazari had left for the army again, she'd worried about him. He was a human fighting in a demon's war, and although she trusted her father and the other officers to keep him safe, there was still a chance that he could be injured or killed in battle. Hazari was a skilled fighter but his talents were limited by his human blood. He could only do so much.

Realizing her grandfather's eyes had landed on her, Tarra stopped in her train of thought and rose to her feet, bowing at the waist in greeting as she addressed him softly. Masera stood close by, doing the same. Sesshomaru looked over each carefully as he passed, his eyes cold but showing his affection in the way they glided over each, checking their appearances and health. When both seemed well, he nodded and continued the last several strides to the head of the table. Rin followed him obediently with a soft smile, settling beside him gracefully when he sat upon the cushion. As was customary, she poured him a small cup of the untouched tea upon the table and placed the cup before him. She knew he would not drink it, he never did, but still, she always poured it for him. When that was done, she settled beside him, between her cushion and his, and leaned into his arm comfortably. Her eyes fell closed as she enjoyed the presence and warmth of her love, and without looking at her, and hidden from view by the low table, Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer still.

The other two women focused their eyes on the table. They could not bear to watch their lord and lady without heartache. Sesshomaru looked over them both and observed the untouched food upon the table. He looked down at his own Rin, tucked so happily into his side with closed eyes and a small smile. Her open hand rested upon his chest, fingers spread wide as she relaxed against him. Carefully, he tilted up her face with his free hand to look at her, checking the plumpness of her cheeks. With a gentle touch, he tilted her face one way and then the other, his keen eyes catching the weight loss in his mate. Her questioning eyes never left his face as he examined her, unsure of what her lord was doing.

Sesshomaru leaned forward, forcing Rin to sit up, her face beginning to hold a slight pout. "Lord Sesshomaru?" she questioned as he drew back, the small bowl of rice from before Rin's seat in his large hand.

"Eat, Rin," he commanded as he handed it to her.

Understanding, Rin nodded, carefully taking the chopsticks balanced across the top of the bowl before settling back to eat. His arm remained about her waist, a thumb gently stroking her hipbone. It was sharper than he remembered it, and he noted that he would speak with Rin about her eating habits when they were alone.

As Rin began to eat, the Western lord looked over the other women again, catching the weight loss in even their sharper, demonic features. Finally, he spoke, hoping his words would sooth them if only a little. "The war has ended," he said flatly as he gazed down at the table. Rin squeezed his arm in delight, looking at him with shining eyes and a mouthful of rice, and he glanced at her for a moment before looking to the polished wood of the table again. "Nata was killed, and the army will return as soon as they replenish themselves in the North."

Both Masera and Tarra snapped their heads up at the news, eyes wide and mouths open as they both pushed to their feet simultaneously. "Already, my lord?" Masera breathed. Her mark pulsed as Sessho sensed her surprise and sent comfort, thinking something had happened to her. She only paused for a moment to reassure him before sinking again to the cushion beneath her, laughing happily. "But the war has just begun. They've already defeated Nata?" Her voice was breathless, relieved.

"Nata was killed by Lord Yugi during General Nasuku's rescue two weeks ago," the Western lord replied, eyes still on the table. They moved up suddenly to find Tarra's. Caught by surprise, she jerked back. Rarely did her grandfather look upon her so directly. "I did not return alone," he said simply.

Tarra frowned at him, confused by his statement. "My lord?" she questioned, but he'd turned his face away to look down at his mate beside him, ignoring her. Her heart began to race. What did that mean? With the way he had looked at her, the statement had been for her alone. She leaned forward to support herself against the table. "Grandfather," she pressed again, using a less formal address to get his attention as her voice became more frantic, "Who returned with you?"

"Damn, it is _cold_!" Someone complained from down the hallway, his voice raspy from the cold. A cough followed the statement as well as a short sneeze.

The young demoness froze, staring into her grandfather's all-knowing eyes as he finally raised them to hers. Her breath caught in her throat, and she understood. "Thank you," she breathed as she shoved herself from the table and ran from the dining hall. Her heavy winter kimono hugged her legs too tightly, and she stumbled once, losing a shoe as she pushed herself back up with her hands, scrambling into a sprint. The other slipper was lost in the next hallway as her hair fell from its bun, rich, golden orange hair falling down her back and over her shoulders.

With one last push of her powerful legs, she rounded the last corner to the main hall and slid across the polished wood to stop in the middle of the walkway. Her hair fell over her eyes and stuck to her lips, moving gently with her light pants as she set her eyes on him. His name slipped from her lips so quietly it evaporated in the air before her like the warm puff that left her lips with the name.

At the movement, his dark eyes shot up, and he took a quick breath. He stood just inside the door, his coat halfway down his arms as he struggled to remove it without dropping his shoulder bag. When he saw her though, he froze, his uniform half-exposed from beneath the heavy coat. White snow dusted his dark hair and several strands stuck to his cheeks and lips from the moisture. His face had a slight redness to it from the wind, and his lips were barely parted, taking in her just as disheveled appearance.

Suddenly, he stood up straight, his face calm, and the coat and shoulder bag slid down his arms to the wooden floor with a muffled thump, but the sound did not disturb the two, so intently gazing at each other.

Slowly, the captain shifted his stance to completely face her, proudly exposing his sword and uniform fitted so well to his body. One hand moved up to rest upon the hilt, his eyes beginning to burn as he looked upon her. He looked so regal, a true officer returning home from the battlefield after many long months of fighting. He stood tall and proud, his chin raise slightly as he watched her, but he made no move towards her, shoulders tense and jaw drawn tight.

Tarra's heart raced as she looked upon him, her unsteady breaths soft. The man she had considered him before seemed a child when compared to the man before her now. It showed in his eyes. The war had shown him many things; it had made him grow as a man. The wisdom and experience showed within his dark eyes.

With a trembling exhale, Tarra straightened to her full height, extending her neck and parting her lips as she'd always been taught. His eyes did not miss the movement, and he tilted his head forward to better look at her, taking in the length of her body and paleness of her skin.

It had never mattered to her that he was human. No one thought any less of him within the palace for his race. The only person who had ever thought any differently had been himself. But now, with the pride in his eyes, it was obvious that he thought different. He had fought a demon's war and returned unscathed. In his mind, he now had every right to call the Western palace his home, and its demon princess his love.

Taking a deep breath, Tarra clutched her fisted hands to her chest, tears coming to her eyes. "Hazari," she whispered softly, but he heard her, and as the words left her mouth, he began to stride towards her, his face still hard, his gate strong. Her legs began to shake, never having witnessed such an intense look from her human love. When he reached her, he did not pause, one arm wrapping around her lower back and crushing her to him. Before she could speak, his other hand found the back of her head, and he crushed her lips with his own, a low growl coming from deep in his throat. Instantly, her fingers tangled in his hair, pulling it from its short tail to hang about his shoulders as she pressed herself against his body.

Just as quickly as he had seized her, Hazari released his hold on her and stepped back into a bow. "My lady," he addressed softly as he bent at the waist, one hand pressing down on the hilt of his sword so that it raised behind him. Flustered and overwhelmed by what had occurred, Tarra could only stare at his dark head blankly. A silence took the grand hallway, and in that moment, the young demoness became aware of the many servants watching the exchange from the adjoining hallways. Many tried to hide themselves against the walls and behind one another as she ran her eyes over them, ashamed for their intrusion but unwilling to leave the intimate encounter between their lady and human captain.

One particular presence caught her attention, and she turned her head just enough to spy Amaterasu standing in the hallway closest to her. She did not try to hide herself as the other servants did but instead stood in the very center of the walkway with her eyes locked on Hazari's bent form. The affection the woman held for him showed openly in her eyes, and Tarra felt the cold grip of jealously wrap about her heart, attempting to shatter her before the eyes of everyone. Despite his explanations, the sight of her Hazari wrapped so intimately with the nude body of another woman still haunted her dreams. Nothing he ever said would erase the image or the knowledge that he had almost lain with this particular woman standing only several strides away.

The woman was beautiful, and even dirty and dusted with flour from the kitchens, she lit the entire room with her splendor. Her hair was simply pulled into a loose tail that hung over her shoulder, but it only heightened her beauty by exposing the shape of her face and delicate neck. The whiteness of the flour covering her only lightened her pale skin further and allowed her vivid green eyes to illuminate her face, making her as breathtaking as any princess in the ancient legends of both human and demon alike.

The servant's garb she wore seemed wrong on her body, too lowly, but she still made the pale, coarse fabric more striking than the many layers of embroidered silk that Tarra wore. Her eyes slid down her own body despondently, running her fingers lightly down the folds at her neck.

She could never compare.

"Tarra."

His voice was soft and warm, drawing her attention to him once again. He was still bent before her, catching her eyes with his as he looked upward through the strands of dark hair that had fallen over his face. Slowly, he straightened, holding her gaze carefully as he rose. "Tarra," he said again, reaching out to gently brush her hair over one shoulder and then cup her face in his large hand. When she directed her eyes away, he held her face with his other hand as well and turned her so that she looked him in the eye, brushing her nose with his own as he leaned forward. "Tarra, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen," he whispered, his breath moving over her lips.

When Tarra tried to glance at Amatersu, disbelieving, she found that it was impossible to turn enough to see her. Hazari's hands blocked her line of sight on both sides, and as she turned her eyes on him again to find him softly smiling, she realized that he had done so on purpose. The only person he wanted her to see was him. After a moment of staring into his kind eyes, she looked away, focusing on his collar. "You no longer call me a child," she finally murmured, swallowing.

He smiled sweetly at her as he gently ran one thumb over her cheek, silently considering his own words. "You are young, yes," he replied slowly, his eyes moving over her face carefully, "but not a child."

The words made her heart sing, and tears came to her eyes as she rested her hands on his wrists, closing her eyes with a gentle smile. Finally, she had made him see. "I love you, Hazari," she whispered softly as she leaned forward to press her forehead to his, her voice rough with emotion. "I love you so much."

Wrapping his arms about her waist, Hazari drew Tarra against him to press a gentle kiss to her forehead. His lips brushed her ear through her hair as he leaned close. "One day, Tarra," he promised against the softness. "One day."

Although she did not understand his words, she knew they were sincere, and she clutched at his uniform and cried. One of his hands moved up her back to her hair, tenderly pressing her face into his chest as she shook with sobs. He shushed her softly, his lips still against her ear as he attempted to calm her.

Feeling a gaze on him, Hazari raised his eyes, continuing his soft whispering as he met emerald. They shone with unshed tears, hurt wavering beneath as her face remained calm. Before Hazari could really take a look at her, she spun on her heel and fled, forcing her way through the servants packed tightly in the hall behind her.

Silently, he cursed himself for hurting her so publically, but now, she understood where his affections lay. Pulling Tarra tighter against him, he vowed to speak with her later. He just hoped Tarra would understand when she caught the other woman's scent on him. As though he meant to reassure the Tarra in his mind, he relaxed his hold to nose up her face and kiss her gently. She pressed her lips against his eagerly as she drew him closer by his shirt, unintentionally pulling apart the layers and exposing more of his chest to the cool air.

The intentional scrape of a boot startled the young captain, and he drew back quickly to find the source. When his eyes landed on his tall lord standing within the hall, he dropped into a low bow, ashamed and embarrassed for his public display. "My lord," he addressed, his voice strong despite his humiliation. In an instant, the entryway became silent as servants attempted to sneak away now that their lord had arrived to observe them eavesdropping on the young couple.

On one side of the silent Western lord stood the red-faced mother. On his other side, his mate beamed, her hands folded before her as she laid her head against his upper arm.

Tarra turned slowly, her face scarlet as she found herself standing before her family. She'd been caught up in the moment, and now, she felt exposed and flustered. Without thinking, she bowed beside Hazari, hiding her shame beneath her bangs. Under the gaze of her grandfather, she was suddenly very aware of her bare feet upon the cold floor and the disorder of her clothing and hair. Her toes curled beneath the cover of her kimono as her stomach churned with uncertainty. Her mother had always driven her to be proper, and everything about the situation now was far from proper.

Hazari straightened and then stepped forward to partially hide her, unconsciously protective. "Lord Sesshomaru, Lady Rin, and Lady Masera," he started, meeting the eyes of each directly as he spoke his or her name. His eyes returned to Sesshomaru, and he gave another short bow. "I apologize for my actions. I have disgraced my uniform and the royal family. I held no ill intentions when I entered the palace, but within only minutes, I have soiled the name of Lady Tarra by handling her as I have in front of the palace staff, and I am shamed by this more than anything."

Startled, Tarra stepped forward to touch his arm, "Hazari, no," she whispered softly, "You have done nothing—"

"Hazari," Sesshomaru's deep voice moved through the hall, reverberating off of the stone walls to fill the entire space with its presence. All remaining servants froze, afraid of what he would say, and Tarra fell silent, stepping back from Hazari as he straightened to look directly at his lord. Whatever punishment his lord gave him, he would willing take. The golden eyes of the Western lord focused on the face of his captain, and he paused, taking in the small traces of emotion that showed in his features. When he felt the silence had lasted long enough, he turned on his heel, motioning for Rin to follow him as he said over his shoulder, "I approve of this match."

Silence followed his words, every person in the hall mute with surprise. The only person who did not seem stunned was Rin who remained beside Masera, smiling brightly at Hazari. "No one looks down upon you for your display, Hazari. You are a good man, and after being away for so long, your behavior is very excusable. Do not think you are the only officer who has publically swept his love from her feet upon his return." Her eyes brightened as she said this, a small giggle leaving her throat.

Masera smiled softly beside her mother-in-law, recalling the rare exchange she had witnessed between her stoic lord and his mate only a short while before. Tarra met her eyes from behind Hazari, sharing the amusing thought. Oblivious to the lightening atmosphere, the captain remained tense, listening to his lady's words closely.

"Your desire to protect Tarra from gossip is respectable, but few would speak negatively of this pairing, and I assure you, if they dared speak, their words would fall upon deaf ears." Rin continued as she glanced about the room, meeting the agreeing eyes of many servants. Now that their lady had calmed the atmosphere, they dared step into the open. Behind Rin, Sesshomaru stopped, his back to her as he listened. Taking several quick strides forward, the human woman reached forward to take his rough hands in her own. "You have disgraced no one, Hazari. Never think that you have. This household is an accepting one, but I do warn you, giving Masera a heart attack will get you nowhere in this."

When the rest of the hall began to fill with soft laughter, Hazari allowed himself a hesitant chuckle. "I do apologize for that, Lady Masera," he said gently as he gave her a small nod in apology over Rin's shoulder. "I did not mean to startle you."

The kitsune pulled her long hair over one shoulder, releasing her breath slowly to calm herself, then laughed softly at herself. "It is quite alright, Hazari. I just did not expect it, is all." A small smile took her lips as she pressed her fingers into the collar of her kimono. "I've just startled Sessho now." Her voice lowered as she closed her eyes to focus on her bond, "Shush, hun."

"The moment the commander returns, I will speak with him, I assure you." Hazari said quickly, still unable to relax. "Until that time, I will not be so forward."

The disappointment that showed openly on Tarra's face made Rin laugh. Hazari, unable to see the young woman standing behind him, looked at his lady curiously, not understanding how his statement had caused such a reaction. Still smiling, Rin patted his face gently, a chuckle still in her voice as she softly said, "Oh, Hazari," and turned away to return to her silent lord's side. When she reached him, she slipped her hand into his, and he closed his fingers around hers as he continued around the next corner.

After the two had disappeared from view, Hazari turned to Tarra who quickly smoothed her expression to force a smile. "You look exhausted, Hazari," she said quickly. "Perhaps you should rest."

Taking the opportunity to escape the awkward situation, he agreed, "It is growing late, and I have been travelling for several days in this awful weather. My own bed sounds very welcoming right now." He turned to retrieve his dropped things, but they had already been taken by a servant and were nowhere in sight. "Well then," he laughed, "I've forgotten how well you all treat me."

Tarra smiled at him, enjoying the sound of his laughter. "We all love you very much here," she commented, loving the way his eyes happily danced over her face as he turned his gaze on her. "Now, come before you cause any more trouble," she teased, turning to lead him to his rooms.

"Oh, is that what you call it?" he huskily whispered as he followed, amused. It caused Tarra to smile softly, nodding to her mother as they passed. She stilled seemed a little tense, but significantly more relaxed than when she had first seen the two.

"When you are done with that, Tarra, please come see me," she softly as her daughter passed.

Tarra felt her heart drop slightly, afraid of what her mother had to say, but she visually remained calm, and replied with a simple "Yes, Mother" as she and Hazari passed.

* * *

"Too young."

"What was that, my lord?" Rin questioned as she stopped to secure the main door to their rooms. When she turned back, Sesshomaru had already begun to untie the straps of his armor, pulling it gracefully over his head only a moment later. He rested it against the low table beside him as he began to pull his shirt open. His mate instantly moved behind him to pull the fabric from his strong shoulders and down his arms. Although he did not require her help, he allowed her, finally responding to her question.

"I was centuries old before I mated you, Rin," the demon lord stated as she moved to pull the second layer of fabric from him. "That was how it once went. A demon did not take a mate until he had established himself, but already, our son and daughter are mated, and Keema is not far behind."

Unaffected by his words, Rin began to calmly fold his clothing on the table as he moved to remove his boots and change. "But Lord Sesshomaru, I thought you approved of the match?" she questioned softly as she glanced up to observe his nude form for the moment it took him to pull on a sleeping robe.

"Yes, but only because Hazari's time on this Earth is short," he replied as he pulled his long hair from beneath the collar of his robe. Before the locks could settle upon his back, he turned back, sending out a silver wave behind him as he moved towards her again, his careful hands tying his robe closed at the waist. When he stopped before her, she straightened the neck, flattening each fold carefully with her palms.

"Do you not think Hazari is a suitable match for Tarra, my lord," she asked softly, her gaze landing on his collarbones as her face saddened and her movements stopped. "He is a good man, and although he is human, he is strong. Is that not enough?"

A knuckle gently tilted up her face, and when her eyes met the golden gaze of her master, they began to fill with tears. His expression remained the same as he observed her. For a moment, he did not speak, attempting to sooth her through their bond, but when he found that he could not, he explained, "Rin, I do not resent humans. Not any longer." As a tear began to slide down her cheek, Sesshomaru stopped its journey with the thumb of his free hand, leaning over her as he caught it. "I approve of this match because I approve of Hazari, but nothing will come of this but heartbreak. As a female, she cannot mark him and extend his life. He will live the normal length of a human life and pass."

"Is there no priestess or-?" Rin began, hopeful, but he stopped her quickly.

"Meddling with such magic is too large a risk. If something were to go wrong, Hazari's humanity could be tainted, or if they were mated incorrectly, his death could bring Tarra's end as well," he stated as he stepped back from her and began to pull at the sash of her clothing. "I've already discussed this with Sessho."

"You've already spoken to Sessho?" Rin breathed as he pushed the first layer of her thick kimono from her shoulders. He let the Eastern fabric fall heavily to the floor as he pushed off the next layer. She stilled his hands suddenly, wrapping her small fingers about his wrists firmly. Curious of her actions, the Western lord stopped and looked at her carefully. "You will not let them make the decision themselves?" she demanded. "It is their love and their future. It should not be damned because of his blood."

Without warning, Sesshomaru drew Rin into his arms. Pressed tightly against his chest, she stilled, letting her lord take her into their bedroom. "Calm yourself, Rin. They will have the opportunity," he said softly against her hair, "but that will come with time. It is too early for such decisions now."

Pleased by this response, she nodded gently against his shoulder as he lowered her to the ground again, pushing off the remaining fabric of her clothing with one motion. When she stood naked before him, his hands found her hips, and he pulled her close, savoring her scent after so long. One hand left her waist as he pressed a thumb to her mark, sharing warm energy with her and making her melt against him. "Why did you take so long to return, Lord Sesshomaru?" she whispered against his exposed chest.

He answered her question with silence, leaning forward to press a kiss to her throat. Tilting her head back with a sigh, she closed her eyes and grasped his shoulders. "You said that Nata was defeated two weeks ago. It only takes you a day to return to the palace." A gasp made her stop speaking as he pulled her against him tightly, letting her see his strength when he was normally so gentle, but she was not deterred. "You lingered behind to watch after Hazari, didn't you, my lord?"

"Stop speaking, Rin," he growled as he kissed her roughly. She giggled softly at him, knowing she was right, but did not press. His actions had proved her suspicions, and it made her love him more.

When he drew back to push her to the bed, Rin carefully pulled at the knot of his robe, whispering huskily, "It's been very cold lately, Sesshomaru."

Leaning over her, he buried his face in her hair as she parted his thin sleeping robe. When her hands moved over the warm skin of his sides, he growled, "Silence, Rin. It will be no longer."

* * *

I truly have nothing to say. Haha. I hope this met your expectations. I personally like it, even though I feel like I went on a bit of a tangent. Anyway, Reeka and Nasuku stuff next chapter! Woo!

Please review!

P.s. I have a tumblr now. It's betwixtloves (.) tumblr (.) com. I upload original writings of mine as they come to me. Feel free to follow! Thanks!


	27. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

Sorry!

And on with the story.

* * *

"Steady…" I warned as the man before me stumbled in the high snow, clumsy from fatigue. Another soldier grabbed his arm and pulled him up, supporting him with a shoulder until he could get his footing again.

My breath came out in a puff before me, my voice unsteady as my body shook. I pulled my coat higher and folded the collar over my lips, but it did not sooth the tense muscles of my neck or shoulders. The cold of the snow seeped through my boots even with the bundles of cloth I had forced into them, and my pants were hardly keeping the cold from making my legs stiff. Only my constant struggles through the deep snow kept them warm. I'd let my long hair down to trap whatever heat I could against the back of my neck, but it did very little when the wind picked up again.

We'd been traveling through the pass for almost a week now, and conditions had only continued to get worse. Already, we were behind our intended schedule by four days, and based upon our rough estimations, we still had another four at the speed we were moving until we exited the pass.

A gust suddenly moved through the army, and I stopped to turn my body to it as it threatened to tear my coat from me. Many of the soldiers in front of me stopped as well, holding onto their coats and other articles. When the wind died down again, I opened my watery eyes and sneezed. My hair covered my face, and I could feel the tangles that I would need to work out later. I brushed the hair from my face and sniffed as my nose ran. I was glad now that I had sent Hazari back to the Western palace. A human would not have been able to withstand the harsh conditions for so long. Even as a halfdemon, I was struggling greatly.

Ahead of me, I spotted the black hair of my mate leading the army. Shinsai stood beside him as he looked over his men, his expression concerned. He turned his face and said a few short words to Shinsai, and the older demon nodded, his expression just as troubled. A man near them sat heavily in the snow, tired. The general looked to his friend once before striding forward and pulling the man to his feet again even as he protested. Nasuku said something into the man's ear and drew back with a gentle look. The soldier nodded and remained standing as Nasuku moved away.

The entire army had stopped now, and I suspected that Nasuku would have us set up camp early for the night, but then we would fall even more behind. It was a tough decision. Rest today and have another day in the pass, or push on and arrive on the other side earlier.

I heard heavy panting and a groan, and I glanced back over the supply carts just behind me. The demons in charge of pulling them were red-faced and miserable, leaning against the wood to rest for the short time that they had. Every so often, the soldiers would switch out, but the cycles were too short for any man to get a good rest, and it was wearing down on them terribly. I turned, giving each man a gentle touch and word of encouragement, but at this point, my words meant nothing and each only gave me a distant stare. I sighed and let my hand slide from the soldier's shoulder as he turned his face away from me. We were losing our men's confidence.

A familiar voice carried to me, and I glanced up. Just behind the carts, the Northern army followed. Mushi led them, and like our general, he offered gentle words of encouragement to his troops, but they were just as exhausted as our soldiers. As I watched Mushi's back, several soldiers dropped to sit in the snow, and I noticed his shoulder sink the slightest amount at the sight.

At the back of the Northern army, soldiers pulled its own carts, and I knew that my sister was tucked away safely in one of them, wrapped in many blankets to keep warm. She did not so easily handle the cold, and after several days of travelling in the miserable conditions, she'd become sick. Mushi had forbidden her from traveling at his side, worried for her health, and every night, he left the army to settle itself as he quickly made his tent and whisked my sister away into it to warm her. We were forbidden to have fires for fear that the heat would cause a disturbance in the high walls of the pass and cause an avalanche, and even if we were allowed, we had nothing to burn. Every night was miserable.

Just before the supply carts of the North, Yugi strode with his newfound brother, content with the cold but still just as tired as the rest of us. I could see it on his face and in the way he didn't brush the hairs away as they stuck to his lips. From the distance, he caught my eyes on him and turned his face away, drawing his scarf over his lips. Gshiro looked upon him, concern showing upon his face as their conversation ended abruptly.

I sighed at the sight.

Just after Hazari had left my tent many days before, Nasuku had called upon me. I'd gone with a kind of excitement. Just as Shinsai had said, he'd come around, but when I arrived, I did not receive the welcome I had expected.

"You made Hazari a captain?" Nasuku growled as I ducked into the tent. I was startled by his tone and stopped just inside, a frown forming on my brow in confusion. He suddenly rose to his feet behind the low table. "Even after I said that he could not even become a soldier, you made him a captain! Why did you directly disobey me?"

Shinsai stepped forward then and tried to speak, but Nasuku held up a hand to him as his eyes continued to burn into mine, and the demon stopped instantly and stepped back, silent.

As I looked between the two, I found that I could not speak. My brother had been the one to give Hazari the uniform, but I doubted this information would help calm the general. As his captain, it was my job to carry out his orders. I swallowed, about to speak, but Nasuku cut me off with a sharp, "Well?"

Something in me flinched beneath his tone. The last conversation I'd had with Nasuku had been about making Hazari a soldier. Within the same hour, he'd been captured by enemy spies. I remembered his harsh words and how he'd dominated me as the male in our mating and my general. It had destroyed me, but somewhere in the back of my mind, I'd known the decision had been for the better—Hazari was a human in a demon's war—but we'd never had the chance to make up after the fight, and the pain from the argument washed over me again, renewed.

There was nothing I could say, so I met his gaze and let my eyes show the misery that I felt. His expression did not soften, and a moment later, he rounded the table and moved towards me with swift strides. When he stopped just before me, I let my eyes focus on his collar bones. His scent overwhelmed me, and all I found myself wanting to do was throw my arms around his neck and plead with him to sooth the ache in my heart.

Nasuku leaned his face into mine, blue eyes blazing. "Rook, I should strip you of your rank and discharge you right now, and I have half the mind to do it-!" Shinsai addressed Nasuku sharply as he stepped forward, but Nasuku only gave him a stern look to silence him and continued, "But I cannot do that as we are now. The men listen to you, and I cannot afford to lose an officer just yet."

He drew away then, still giving Shinsai a hard look as he moved towards his desk once more. "Why do you act so surprised by my anger, friend? You knew my opinion, yet you also stood down when my orders were dismissed in my absence. Did you not expect my anger when you told me?"

"I did not expect this reaction, sir," Shinsai replied in a calm tone as he returned his general's hard look. "But you are not yourself lately."

Instantly, Nasuku's expression fell, and his step faltered. Something about Shinsai's words cut deep, and he stared at his long friend for a moment before his eyes shut tightly. He turned his face away, his shoulders sinking. The tent was completely silent for a long moment. Shinsai's expression was calm, sure in some way, but my heart raced, uncertain of what would happen next.

My mate turned slowly to face me again, his dark eyes troubled. I saw his pain in them and knew that he was himself for this moment. Tears came to my eyes as he came close again, his steps careful and slow. "Nasuku…" I whispered softly as he stopped before me. I raised my hands to his face, fingers almost touching his skin, but I didn't dare. "Please," I begged. I did not know for what I asked, but his expression calmed the slightest, and he began to raise a gentle hand to my cheek.

For a moment, he looked as though he would say something, but the tent flap was suddenly forced aside as a voice rang out behind me, "What is this shouting?"

Nasuku's expression became hard again as Yugi stepped just behind me, his hand falling to his side once more. I saw all of the warm emotion leave my mate's face, and I knew I'd lost him again. Alone, he seemed to long for me, but in front of the man he despised, he could not yet hold down his fury.

Again, I stood between these two warring men, both sharing an anger I could hardly grasp. For a time, they had been friends, but now, each could hardly stand the presence of the other. Perhaps this would end in a physical fight, and if so, I prayed it would happen soon. The man I loved hardly gazed upon me as his mate, and this demon lord seemed out to prove something. I spun to face Yugi, angry. "My lord, it is not your place to come uninvited into General Nasuku's tent."

Yugi's eyes flashed down to me, shocked. "Reeka," he breathed, unable to say anything else. Then he cleared his throat, falling into his role, "Captain, I am the Northern lord and an ally of Lord Sesshomaru. I am allowed in his general's tent, and it is my duty to supervise the proceedings of the Western army."

A hand landed on my shoulder and gave a slight squeeze. I gazed up at Nasuku over my shoulder, wondering at his action, and found his eyes on Yugi, jaw tight and expression dark. Understanding, I stepped aside, and Nasuku instantly moved into where I had been standing, coming nose to nose with the Northern lord as his hand slid from my shoulder. Their energies instantly filled the tent, and I saw the veins in Nasuku's arms pulse under the skin exposed by his rolled sleeves. Yugi crossed his arms over his chest, expression holding a challenge. Nasuku accepted.

His hands fumbled for the ties of his sword, and once it thumped against the floor, he began to pull off the shirt of his uniform. "Come now, Yugi. Let's settle this once and for all." He rolled his shoulders, exposing his chest as he pulled away the layers and let them fall to the floor. "Just you and me. No ranks. No titles." As he spoke, Nasuku straightened, exposing the muscles of his upper body. His abdomen expanded with each deep breath, defining the muscles of his stomach for a moment before they faded back into vague shapes beneath his skin. "Right now."

Yugi understood Nasuku's attempt to intimidate him and gave him a dark smile, pleased. Eyes locked on Nasuku's, his hands calmly pulled the ties of his own sword, and it landed flatly beside him, clacking as the sword moved in its hilt. The Northern lord removed his bow and quiver from his back, letting them fall like his sword, before pulling away his coat and the shirt, both bearing his royal crest. He threw them aside, not looking to see where they landed. "I accept," he said flatly as he pulled his hair back into a high tail.

Although leaner in build, the Northern lord was trained for war, and the muscles in his arms flexed as he secured the tie in his hair. The dark armguard for his bow laid flat against his forearm, secured by worn leather and polished buckles. He made no attempt to remove it, turning his hip slightly towards the Western general so that the crest on his abdomen was farthest from him. His foot slid back, and he rolled back his shoulders with a grin. "Bring it, old man."

Nasuku shifted his weight forward, planning to throw himself at Yugi, but Shinsai suddenly shouldered past me and put himself between the two, hands out in front of him. "General Nasuku, please reconsider!" he said quickly as his general frowned at him in confusion and relaxed on his feet.

"Shinsai, why do you interfere?" he asked calmly, his expression perplexed.

"General, you cannot fight now," the older demon said slowly as he relaxed his own stance. "The tension between the armies has been eased by the recent battle, but a fight between you and Lord Yugi would only reignite that conflict. We must travel in close quarters for the next several days, and if another fight were to break out between the armies, we could be lost. Angry men hardly listen to reason."

Nasuku's eyes flashed at the last comment, and he nodded stiffly, eyeing his friend. "You are right, Shinsai," he said softly. "How disappointing, I was looking forward to it."

Stepping back, the general snatched up his uniform shirt and pulled on the layers, leaving them untucked so that they hung from his shoulders. The muscles of his upper body flexed with each step as he moved to his desk and drew up a map from the surface, examining it quickly. "Lord Yugi, we should arrive at the Northern palace in a week, and when we arrive and the armies are settled, we will finish this."

Stepping around the large man to look upon his rival, Yugi met the general's dark eyes before looking to me. His face softened, but his voice was still firm. "Understood, General Nasuku. I will eagerly await the day."

Without another word, Yugi spun on his heel, gathered his things, and left the tent. When I looked back to Nasuku, the map was clenched tightly in his fist and his eyes blazed, focused on the tent entrance.

Shinsai touched my arm lightly. "I think it would be best to leave him, Reeka," he whispered as he passed, giving me no time to protest. Disheartened, I glanced once more at my mate before leaving him to his fury.

Since that day, the two had been sure to avoid each other, and Yugi was also careful to stay clear of me. Although I was bothered by how he avoided me, a part of me was relieved. There was nothing I could say. I had turned on him, but I'd been so close to reaching Nasuku. I'd been angry at his intrusion, and I'd been shocked by the side that Yugi had shown. Nasuku didn't intimidate him, and if Shinsai had not stepped in, he would have fought Nasuku without a second thought. He'd changed these last few weeks. I hoped that being home would calm him.

I'd changed my mind these last few days; I did not want the two to fight. No good would come from such an interaction. If word spread of the fight, Yugi's reputation as lord would be tarnished, and Nasuku's actions would shame the Western lands. As general, he was supposed to respect the alliances of his lord, but Nasuku did not see Yugi as a lord. At this point, they were just two men with something to settle.

I turned back to look ahead, watching as Nasuku and Shinsai spoke again, probably discussing the best course of action. I wished I could hear them. My brother apparently thought the same, and I spotted his white head moving through the army towards the front. His progress was slow though, and I assumed that he was greeting and encouraging the soldiers as he moved. When he reached Shinsai and Nasuku, they welcomed him, and together, the three began speaking quickly. I slumped back against one of the carts and crossed my arms, shivering. For a moment, my eyes fell closed, and I let out a deep breath. I reveled as it warmed my face for a moment, but then the moisture made my skin cold, and I opened my eyes again as I moved the sleeve of my coat over my lips. Something made me look up, and I found the blue eyes of my mate focused on me from over the heads of the many soldiers. I froze with my wrist over my mouth, startled, and he seemed to lose track of the conversation he was supposed to be leading. What seemed to be a frown of concern took his face, and I didn't know what to make of it. I felt shy under his gaze, but I couldn't look away. It only took my brother a quick word to take Nasuku's attention from me again, and they returned to their conversation.

My heart raced wildly in my chest as I completely leaned into the cart, unable to stand. Taking slow, deep breaths, I tried to calm myself. What had just happened?

"Captain, are you alright?"

I jerked at the voice, my head twisting quickly to look at the older solder beside me. He seemed even more concerned after my reaction, and I took a deep breath and gave him a smile. "Yes, I am alright," I replied as I pushed myself into a standing position. I turned back to him. "The cold is just taking its toll on me," I honestly admitted.

A soldier sitting against the next cart piped in, "Oh, that's right. You are a half-demon, Captain Rook. You must be freezing." I glanced over to him, and my eyes did not miss the flask that he tried to hide beside his far thigh nor the familiar rasp in his voice, but I did not say anything. We were facing no enemies, and for a moment, I even envied him for his liquid warmth. The young soldier noticed my gaze, and he shifted, eyeing me with a nervous expression, but I only gave him a crooked grin. I wasn't going to punish him, but a good tease was refreshing every once and a while.

"Come to think of it," the first soldier began slowly. I shifted to look at him with crossed arms, allowing the other soldier to frantically hide his drink. "Isn't the commander also a half-demon?"

I nodded. "Yes, and one of the lord's daughters is also here. General Mushi has her stashed away in one of the supply carts to keep her warm. She's been under the weather for several days now because of the cold."

"How are you faring then, Captain?" The second soldier asked. When I gave him my attention, he continued, "The commander seems alright, but you have a smaller build. Are you not miserable?"

"I am doing well-enough," I replied calmly even as the muscles of my upper body shook to keep my body temperature up. "I will not let something so small bring me down. I shall not hide from the elements in a supply cart."

Both soldiers chuckled at my poor joke against my sister. I looked to both, smiling as I let out my own chuckle. The soldier closest to me had a different type of laughter in his eyes though, and I knew then that this older soldier had been in the previous war, and knowing my identity, he found even more humor in the statement directed at my sister. "No, you have never done such things, Captain," he muttered, and I gave him a warm smile, pleased.

Before I could add another statement, a familiar voice came from behind me, "We will rest here for the night. In a moment, we'll begin to unload the carts." I turned to look at my mate, surprised by his sudden presence. His eyes instantly found mine. They were kind, as I remembered them as a pup, and a small smile rested upon his lips. The expression was one I had known all of my life, but it felt as though I had not seen it in years, and I could not help but stare. Even his high ponytail had been lowered by the wind and rested lower on the back of his head, loose and relaxed as he had always worn it. Without another word, he nodded to each of the soldiers and moved past us, heading towards Mushi to spread the order.

Frozen in place, my heart raced in my chest again, and I drew in a deep breath as I remembered to breathe.

What game was he playing with me?

"Captain, should we begin to unload?" One of the soldiers asked.

I took another deep breath to calm myself and turned to face them with a calm expression. "Yes," I replied as I approached one of the carts, reaching for a tent bundle. With a quick jerk, I pulled it from the bed of the cart and handed it to the older soldier beside me. "Let's get up these tents as quickly as we can so that the men may rest."

* * *

It had never been so cold before. The temperature had always plummeted once the sun went down, and I would survive with my coat and several blankets, but this night, I could not get warm. No matter how many blankets and coats I wrapped myself in, I still shook uncontrollably as the night air stole my body heat. I brought my legs to my chin and covered my face to my nose, holding myself in as tight of my ball as I could. I closed my eyes and whimpered.

In only an hour, camp had been set up, and as always, Mushi had quickly set up his tent and retrieved my sister. I only saw her for a moment, but her face wasn't as red as the previous nights, and I was glad for that. My brother did not waste time either in retiring to his tent, and I knew that despite what the soldiers thought, my brother was as sensitive to the cold as Keema and I. Taiku had called out a greeting as he rushed past with several bundles over his shoulder, only mildly affected by the cold. Because of his father, he had more demon blood in him than I did, and he handled the weather better.

Shaking and miserable, this thought put me at ease the slightest amount. As long as my son was warm, but I still worried about my siblings. I knew my sister was warm with Mushi, but I wondered about my brother, and I played with the idea of going to his tent and huddling with him for warmth, but I could not bring myself to face the cold outside. My teeth began to chatter, and I could not stop my mind from wandering to the past winters beside Nasuku. Every cold night, he would always pull me up against him and warm me with his body heat. His build and pure blood caused him to radiate heat like no one I had ever known before, and I would sleep more comfortably those cold nights than any other.

I wanted to cry as my heart contracted at the memory, and I pulled into an even tighter ball, biting my lip. Nasuku was so close now, yet he seemed so distant. Although his looks were kinder, anger still lingered within him, and I feared his instability. I wished I could somehow get him alone again when he was calm and explain it all to him, but he rarely was alone in such a large army, and we could easily be overheard.

The muscles of my abdomen burned from shivering so violently, and I whimpered again, miserable as I tried to clear my mind. Despite all of my efforts, I whispered my mate's name into the darkness, unable to think of anything else.

* * *

"Shinsai."

The older demon stopped, realizing his friend was no longer walking beside him, and turned back to look at him. The general's eyes were focused on the snow-covered ground, a small frown on his face. "Shinsai," he began again, his voice very soft, "Did any affair take place?"

Shinsai smiled softly at his general, pleased that he was finally realizing the truth. "No, sir," he replied. "I never saw anything that would indicate any kind of affair."

Nasuku raised his eyes to meet those of his closest friend, examining him for a moment before twisting about, the toes of his boots crunching in the snow as he began to walk in the opposite direction. His strides were sure as he approached an officer tent that they both knew well. Just outside, he looked back to Shinsai, gave him a small nod, and pushed back the flap.

With a content smile, Shinsai continued in his rounds through camp, checking in on soldiers and making sure everyone had what they needed.

* * *

I'd begun to cry now. Delirious from exhaustion and miserable in the cold, I'd let my mind wander, and now, I could hardly contain myself. My mind did not move through thoughts logically, and images flashed before my closed eyes. I saw Nasuku from when I was a child, and then Yugi as he gazed upon his sleeping brother. Hazari's fury. My father. Keema as she buried her face in Mushi's chest and cried. Nasuku's hard eyes. My brother's frustration when he found his daughter had stowed away. Shinsai's gentle expressions. Yugi's arrow as it struck Nata.

My heart contracted with each image, whether happy or sad. I felt dizzy, and the room spun. I whispered my mate's name, whimpering.

I did not notice him enter the tent, and only when he stood over me and whispered my name did my eyes shoot open. Rolling my head back, I loosened my hold on my legs and stared up at him, my wet cheeks chilling my face as they were exposed to the air, but I hardly noticed as I found his dark eyes focused on me.

"Nasuku," I breathed, and more tears began to roll down my face. He still wore his uniform, and my eyes narrowed in on the crest over his heart, the same crest that I bore. My family crest. He was a part of that family.

My mate.

Reaching out to him, I sat up, letting all of my blankets fall to my waist. Instantly, he fell to his knees before me, his expression panicked when he saw the redness of my face and paleness of my limbs.

"I did not realize how cold it was! Why did you not say anything?" he sputtered as he struggled out of his coat. He wrapped it around my shoulders and pulled me forward into his chest, his arms holding me tightly around the waist as he breathed against my neck. The warmth and scent of him instantly made me frantic. I feared this would be a dream. I was afraid he would leave again.

My arms wrapped around his neck, and I cried his name into his cheek again and again, clawing at his back as I tried to pull him even closer. "Nasuku, please, don't leave me," I whimpered. "I love you! Please, don't leave again."

Nasuku kissed my neck. "Reeka," he whispered, but when I continued to claw at him and cry, he pulled me as tightly against him as he could, and I stilled. "Reeka!" he said more forcefully. "I'm not going anywhere." When his grip loosened on me, I did not protest. He drew away to look at me, his eyes pained. "I'm not going anywhere." It was a gentle whisper as he drew my arms from around his neck and pressed his lips to my forehead. He gently pushed me back down onto the sleeping roll and pulled the collar of his coat more tightly around me. For a moment, he sat back on his hunches, maintaining eye contact to keep me calm, as he pulled his uniform shirts open to the waist. Next, he removed his sword and laid it beside him, within reach if he needed to move quickly. His boots came last, and then he lifted the blankets from around me and unbundled them so that he could also wrap himself in them as well.

Carefully, he settled beside me, pulling his shirts open again before he rested himself on his side facing me. "Come here," he whispered as he pulled the covers to his neck and reached for me beneath them. Instantly, I was against him, my arms wrapped around his chest beneath his shirt and his arms tight about my waist.

Still feverish from the cold, I could not stop the tears that ran down my face as I pressed my nose into the warmth of my lover's chest. Tears slid over his tanned skin to soak the bed roll, and I kissed every scar I could find. I found some were new and gave each one a careful brush of my lips, reminded of the long and torturous time he'd been away from me.

His grip on me tightened, and he breathed heavily into my hair. I heard my name slip softly from his lips, but I did not stop, pulling his shirt from his shoulder and pressing another frantic kiss to the dip there, then the side of his neck. Before I could shift again, his hands found my hips and pulled me tightly against him, pinning me. "Reeka, calm yourself," he whispered roughly against my temple. His voice softened. "Calm yourself and sleep. I will still be here when morning comes. I will not leave you, I promise." With a gentle kiss to my forehead, he loosened his hold on me again, and I relaxed into his warmth, my tears slowing now.

I sniffed once and brushed my lips against his collarbone before I fell into a deep and comfortable sleep, finally in my love's arms again.

* * *

I'm kind of going through some rough times right now, but I decided to add another chapter after someone sent me a short review asking me to update. This wasn't how they were originally going to make up, but I decided that I didn't want to wait anymore. The other scene was a little more violent and frustrating, but it was passionate. I've already written it, and I will probably upload it at the end with several other cut scenes that I have, including one with Haku.

I will try to update again soon since I have a break coming up.

Please review.


End file.
